


Memories Like Dust

by rayrod67



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 117,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Ben's life is turned upside down when he begins receiving threatening letters. Is someone from Ben's past looking to exact revenge? Who and why are the questions pushing Ben closer and closer to the edge. FYI  panic attack described in Chapter 7.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 196
Kudos: 220





	1. The  Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this story for a while now. I thought it was about time to post it. Especially with the news of Keanu returning and wanting Ben to pay.FYI Keanu is not in this. As always please excuse the run on sentences and past tense present tense mixup. Thanks for reading!!

**********

Ben watched the young man smile proudly at his young bride. He watched the pen held by the young man shake with both excitement and nerves. No doubt this was their first decision made without input from either sets of parents. Their first step into adulthood. Naively they put all their trust and faith into Ben. They would learn not to trust the salesmen. But not today. Ben gave them the best deal he could. Even losing on the sale. Ben mentally cursed Callum. _It was all his noble influence rubbing off on me. Making me want to do the right thing and help people._

“Give me a sec, here.” Ben gave the paperwork a once over, not finding any mistakes, “Everything looks good.” Opening up the drawer at his desk he pulled out the keys to the vehicle. “Congratulations you just bought a car.” He told the young couple handing over the keys. Ben followed the young couple out saying, “It's a good car. Good on gas and more than big enough to grow with your family.” The wife laughed and softly rubbed her large belly.

“Thank you again.” Her husband held his hand out to Ben. “You’re a good man.” The young man told him. Ben smiled, knowing that there were quite a few people who would argue that. After an enthusiastic shake, the young man turned to his wife, “I can’t wait to go home and tell your father how we bought a car without him.” Wrapping an arm around her he helped his wife into the car. Closing the door, he quickly made his way around to the other side slipping in behind the wheel.

Ben turned to go back inside but stopped and looked back at the couple. “Congratulations!” he yelled. “On your little girl. Your life will never be the same.” Ben contained his laugh at the shocked look of panic on the young man's face. “In a good way. I promise.” Ben added, after all, he knew from experience. Lexi meant the world to him. He could not think of life without her. She was the best of him.

Ben felt good, proud that he made a clean honest sell to the young couple. It would have been easy to scam them out of more. They had been so eager to buy, very inexperienced. The wife was young barely older than Louise and just as pregnant. Once they told him they were having a little girl. Ben made sure to get them the best car, the safest car for their money. “Maybe it wasn’t Callum’s fault after all. It’s Lexi’s.”

Ben watched the car pull away and he silently wished them a good and happy life. He waited until the car disappeared around the corner; then made his way back into the office. He was intent on cleaning up and calling it a day.

Ben would be going to stay at his mum's house tonight, and he wanted to leave work early to spend a long quiet evening with Callum. Since he and Callum officially got together they hardly spent a night apart. The very thought of not being in Callum's arms and bed felt unnatural to Ben. But, Lexi needed him and she came first. Callum understood that.

Lexi had been clingy with both Lola and Ben of late. Ever since she found out her favorite teacher Mrs. Walters would be leaving. That big change threw her 7-year-old life in turmoil. His princess was not fond of change and tomorrow Friday would be a huge change in her routine. Friday was to be Mrs. Walters's last day.

Lexi who was not handling it well had been struggling with it. When she asked Ben to stay the night, her big blue eyes bright and expectant, how could he refuse? Ben knew he was a pushover when it came to his daughter.

He didn't care.

Ben wanted to be the kind of father to Lexi that Phil never was for him. He wanted his daughter to find strength and comfort and most of all support from him. He never wanted Lexi to fear him or feel that she needed to prove herself worthy.

So if that meant he was a pushover, so be it. Ben was fine with that, so long as his daughter never felt lonely or unloved. She could ask for the world and Ben would do his best to give it to her. He would never deny his princess anything. Giving up a night with Callum was the price. So be it! Callum understood.

On cue, his phone buzzed with an incoming text from his little girl.

“ _Remember about tonight, Daddy.”_

Ben's smile was full of warmth and affection reading his daughters text. “ _I remember princess.”_ He texted her back immediately, _“I'll be over after my dinner date with Callum.”_ Ben had barely pressed the send button when he received a reply, this time from Lola.

“ _Sorry, she was really worried that you might forget. Also, Jay and I decided to take Lexi away for the weekend. Hoping that will keep her mind off of Monday and her new teacher. On the plus side, you and Callum have all weekend for private fun time. With no interruptions! LOL_

“ _Whatever! I don't mind an audience.”_ Ben texted back, a smirk on his face.

Ben chuckled when his phone buzzed again, this time Jay's name blinking back. “ _Bruv I do not need images in my head.”_ Ben laughed out loud reading his brother's text.

“ _I am not responsible for what goes on in that murky brain of yours.”_ Ben knew at that moment Jay took a deep breath looked up toward the sky and released a weary sigh. “ _Anyways since you are reading Lola's texts, I sold the Audi. The man didn't even want to hassle over the price.”_ Ben wasn't as charitable with the man like he had been for the young couple. Especially when the man walked in wearing a suit worth more than most of the cars on the lot.

Ben made quite a profit on that sale. That was the only reason why Ben could mark down the other vehicle for the couple. Ben felt he should be rewarded for that. He told Jay just as much, “ _I made us lots of money today and I am celebrating by closing early. By celebrate I mean having sex with my boyfriend. In all sorts of positions. Let those images settle in your brain.”_ Ben chose to ignore the incoming texts after that, knowing that they would be from Jay complaining. Instead, he shot off a quick simple text to Callum, _“Be leaving here soon.”_

“ _I'll be waiting.” came Callum's quick reply._

Ben did his best to tidy up his desk. Which consisted of gathering all the paperwork spread across his desk in untidy piles into one big pile. That was about as organized as Ben was going to get. He would sort everything in the morning after the meetup at Lexi's school. Ben gave the office a quick look around, made sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

Satisfied, he closed up shop, eager to not waste any more time. Ben wanted to make the most of the day. Since he would be staying the night at his mum's place tonight, at Lexi's request.

Ben turned the sign on the door from open to closed smiling as he did. Checking to make sure he had his keys he made his way out the door. He stopped long enough to double-check the door was secure. Then he made his way over to Callum's. His mind for once free of all things business. Only thoughts of his boyfriend and how they were going to spend their evening. Before long he was outside Callum's apartment. Using the key his lover gave him, Ben made quick work of the stairs and strode straight into Callum's apartment. Kicking the door shut behind him he took off his jacket, tossing it on the table, on his way through the room.

Ben smiled when he caught sight of Callum on the couch. “Hey,” Ben sauntered over to his boyfriend, crawled on the couch straddling his lover.

“Hey yourself.” Callum smiled softly up at Ben, his large hands immediately going to cradle his young lover's face. “A bit eager are we?”

“Always.” Ben leaned down pressed his mouth against his lovers, “Missed you.” he sighed into the kiss.

“You're here now.” Callum pulled Ben's head down, lips pressed firmly together, deepening their kiss. Ben's soft moans and whimpers go straight through Callum igniting his blood, feeding his hunger for this man. “God the noises you make. So wanting, so needy, so passionate.” Callum groans, hands anchored on Ben's arse he lifts the young man, rolling to the side, Callum traps Ben under him. The older man's large frame pinning his young lover down on the couch. Ben sighs loving the feel of Callum's weight pressing him down into the soft cushions. The lovers stare intently into each other's eyes. Both lost in the intense feelings of love and lust enveloping them. The moment is broken when Ben moves his body pressing it more firmly against his lovers.

Callum gasps watches lustfully when Ben arches his body up, pressing them from chest to groin. Eyes slip shut and his body shudders when a fresh wave of arousal courses through him. Callum clasps Ben behind his neck, he lifts the young man's head up, holding him still and bringing his mouth down on the young man's.

It's only a quick press of lips against lips, then a soft teasing nip upon the young man's bottom lip, then it's over. Ben is left with his mouth open and wanting, face flushed with desire, eyes dark with arousal. Callum has never seen him look more beautiful.

“Callum.” his name falls from his lover's mouth. It's both a cry and plea.

Callum smiles down at his lover. In answer to his plea he bends down, slowly he runs his tongue along the arcs and swells of Ben’s mouth. Teasing the young man with promises of a kiss, but keeping the pressure light and fleeting.

Ben's hands pull and tug at Callum trying in vain to bring him closer. Wanting, needing to feel his mouth take his own. “Please,” he begs, voice full of wanton desire.

“All you had to do was ask, baby.” Callum whispers, slips his tongue inside the waiting warmth, tasting the sweetness that lies behind those red lips. His senses are filled with the taste and smell of Ben's need, desires and most of all his love. Every breath filling his lungs is scented with all that is Ben. Callum is addicted to it. He craves, he lusts and he loves this man. Only him.

Callum can feel his lover's thighs and arms wrap tight around his body. Ben surrendering himself. Callum growls into the kiss at his lover's complete submission. Ben shudders feeling the vibrations of the growl move along his skin, caressing and teasing touch. Ben sighs into the kiss, his whole body pliant in his lover's arms.

Callum breaks the kiss, whispers in Ben's ear. “Let's take this to our bed,” before lifting himself off his lover. Staring down he is mesmerized by the view.

Ben looks up at him, face flushed with desire and eyes half-lidded with lust. Thighs still spread his body moves restlessly with arousal. The outline of his cock strains against his clothing, creating a picture of pure wanton need. He is the picture of every want and desire Callum has dreamt of; and everything he thought he could never have. With the thoughts of want and need echoing in his head Callum wastes no time lifting Ben into his arms and carrying him to their bedroom. There, they lose themselves in each other's bodies, desires and lusts.

Later with bodies sated they lay wrapped around each other waiting for their heart rate to slow and their breathes to even out. “Mmmm....” Ben hums softly content in body and soul to lay there with Callum for all eternity. He loved feeling like this, belonging to someone. It had been too long since he felt that way. Ben was at peace with both himself and his life. If he was asked to describe his life right here and now he would have to say perfection. That is what his life had become, perfect. He never wanted to lose this feeling. These emotions that Callum brought out in him.

These feelings of home, belonging and happiness. Ben wanted this to last forever, prayed that they did.

Body relaxed in the afterglow, mind, and heart full Ben had never felt so safe or loved. The soft caresses of Callum's hand running soothingly along his back made his eyes heavy and his heart content, Ben found himself slipping into sleep secure in Callum's embrace. It was still early enough for them to nap before he had to go home to Lexi.

Right before he fell completely under a small dark voice in the back of his mind bellowed loudly for him to beware. When life was good; is usually when things got fucked up.

*******************

London early morning.

It was nearly 3 am in the morning and the house much like the street lay in darkness and silence. A shadowed figure moved about the place with ease. Having memorized the placement of furniture to avoid any accidents. The figure worked in silence moving from room to room disposing of any evidence of violence done in the place. Finally satisfied that all evidence was erased they moved upstairs. The second floor much like the first had been cast in total darkness.

The figure moved passed the first bedroom, moving further down the hall. The figure stopped when they reached the second bedroom. The second bedroom faces the back yard of the house. Here in this one room, the darkness is split by a lone bulb illuminating from above. The figure silently moves across the room, stopping when they reach the desk set against the wall. A pen, paper, and envelope along with a glass of water lay upon the desktop.

Pulling out the chair the figure sits down taking the pen laid on the desk in hand. A white sheet of paper lay on the desk and the figure stares at it in silent contemplation. Mere moments later the pen begins to move. The scratching of the pen on paper echoes loudly in the silence of the room. The figure stops and starts several times before they are satisfied with their message. When finished the figure carefully reads the words.

_**Everything you touch dies and bleeds. You need to pay for past offenses. You need to be held accountable for your debts of flesh owed.** _

Satisfied the figure carefully folds the paper sliding it into the waiting envelope. Dipping their gloved finger into the glass of water before running it along the glued flap of the envelope, wetting it, and sealing the envelope shut.

The figure holds the letter aloft studying it, such an innocuous-looking item. Innocent in appearance, however, when opened; it would cause havoc in the intended man's life. A smile of malicious intent spreads across the figure's face. They could not wait for this game to begin.

With letter in hand, the figure walked out of the room and back down the stairs. Walking toward the kitchen ta soft gasping noise begins to fill the air.

Once in the kitchen, the noise becomes louder. The figure stops and considers the cause of the sound. Cold eyes filled with indifference take in the struggling figure. Head tilted to the side the dark figure watches the life slowly drains away from the woman. The young woman in her mid-twenties was a victim of chance and plain old bad luck and timing. Wrong place and the wrong time. Because fate sent her out into the night she now lay dying on a plastic sheet, her only warmth coming from her own blood pooling around her. She was too young to be struggling for breath on the floor. Yet here she lies, lungs filling with fluid while her body fights to live. Even while her bright blue eyes begin to dull and see the truth of her death.

Her death tragic as it was, is the first step in this journey of revenge, a needed sacrifice. Just more blood to add to the tally.

The kitchen sits in the back of the house. The large kitchen window stares out into the backyard away from the streets and prying neighbors. It is there that the light from the moon slips through the opening of the curtains. The moonlight hits upon the woman bringing an almost ethereal glow to the woman's skin. Changing her from graying corpse to an awakening spirit ready to take flight.

The young woman was already dead, her body was just fighting by instinct. The gasping grows weaker even as the wet puddle beneath her grows larger. The large plastic lining laid under the victim would ensure that all blood or DNA evidence would be carried out along with the body. The figure stood kneeling over the young woman softly caressing her hair waiting for her body to give in. The rising chest of the young woman became shallower and shallower until it stopped altogether, signaling that her time upon this earth had ended. With it, the time of reckoning had begun.

Pulling a white cloth from their pocket the figure slowly begins to dunk it in the blood. Letting the white shiny cloth soak up as much as it could. Once satisfied the figure held the soaked cloth up delighting in the way the moonlight made the beads and lace in the cloth shine under its glow. Waiting for the cloth to dry the figure rolled the body up in the plastic and in the cover of darkness placed it in the van. The figure made one final round before securing the doors behind them. Leaving the house clean with no evidence to where or what happened to the occupant.

Pulling the van out into the deserted street the driver waited until they turned the corner before switching on the headlights. Humming softly to themselves they made their way across town. A large envelope sitting on the seat beside them. Written in bold red lettering:

_**Ben Mitchell.** _

  
**TBC**


	2. The the Game begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 Thanks to all who are reading! Hope you enjoy!

**************

It was early morning and Ben was in the kitchen getting breakfast for Lexi while Lola got her dressed for the day. It was an anomaly for Ben to be there, most days and nights could find him at Callum's. But today he was needed here for Lexi. Today, she was losing her favorite teacher and the little miss was having a hard time of it. Ben was just finishing buttering the toast when Lola and Lexi joined him. “All good?' he asked his daughter.

Instead of her bright toothless smile, all he received was a slight nod. “It's going to be okay princess.” Ben kissed her on the head and placed a bowl of cereal and her toast in front of her.

Lola poured herself and Ben a cup of coffee, “Thanks for staying last night.” she said handing him his cup.

“Don't have to thank me. She's my daughter, she always will come first. Callum knows that.” Ben smiled warmly at the mother of his child.

“Well, then I guess I owe Callum thanks,” Lola replied.

“No need I thanked him last night and I will be thanking him again tonight.” Ben sipped on his tea. “Multiple times,” he added softly.

“I have no doubt that you will. “ Lola laughed, placing her cup down she turned to their daughter. “Okay, you if you are all done, it's time to go.”

Lexi gave both her parents a pouting sad look, before nodding her head. Ben hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Daddy will get your backpack.” Ben grabbed the unicorn backpack from the table, while Lola gathered their daughter. With one last check to make sure nothing was left behind the small family made their way out the door.

********

Ben and Lola walked into the classroom Lexi between them, holding their hands. The sad and quiet little girl from this morning morphed into a beam of sunshine and chaotic energy once in the room. Slipping free of her parent's hold she ran across the room to a group of girls and quickly took charge. The Mitchell in her blood coming through. The group of girls who had been talking and playing quietly grew loud and began to move about the room once Lexi joined. Lola leaned close to Ben whispering in his ear, “She got that from you.” Ben just nodded and laughed, turned, winked at Lola then joined his daughter and her friends.

Lola stood on the side laughing, watching Ben run after all the kids making them scream even louder. “That is why I always asked for you to come in and help in the classrooms and not Mr. Mitchell.” Mrs. Walters came up and joined Lola watching the chaos Ben and his little princess were creating.

Lola turned to the teacher still laughing, “He is worse than they are, isn't he?”

“He is quite charming in his own way.” Mrs. Walters looked upon the seen a wistful smile on her face. “I'm going to miss each and every one of them. Including Mr. Mitchell.” Lola snorted a laugh at that. “Your Lexi. She is such a bright and inventive child. I will miss our conversations and story times. You know she tells the stories that her father reads to her?”

Lola looked at the teacher in surprise. “Ben doesn't read her stories. He makes them up for her. Each night he adds to the story. I'm not really sure how he even comes up with some of the stories he tells her.”

“That is wonderful. I really hope that he continues to do that.” A loud bang sounds through the room, followed by a sudden silence. Mrs. Walters gave an exasperated sigh, turned to Lola and said “That's not good. I better go see to that.” walking toward the chaos she yelled, “Mr. Mitchell how many times do we need to go over the classroom do’s and don'ts?”

Lola bit her lip to keep from laughing. Leave it to Ben to rile up a room full of 7 yr olds. The man was a menace, but oh how Lexi adored him. Apparently so did all the other kids in the class. _Probably because he is mentally their age._ Lola thought to herself. The truth of her statement was before her, Mrs. Walters stood before Ben and Lexi along with 6 other children. All looking chastised and sorry for the chaos and mess they caused. Lola took her phone out and discreetly took several photos of Ben and his gang of children getting talked to. She typed out a quick text and sent the photos to both Jay and Callum.

“Quite the Pied Piper isn't he?” came an amused voice behind Lola.

Lola didn’t even try to hold in her laughter anymore. “Yes he is.” she turned to the woman and smiled.

“Other than the mischief-maker which little one is yours?” The woman asked green eyes dancing with laughter at the scene before her. Mrs. Walters pointing her finger at Ben who gave her the most innocent of looks. Luckily Mrs. Walters was wise to his ways and continued to lecture Ben on classroom etiquette.

“That little one right there.” She pointed to Lexi who was standing beside her daddy holding his hand.

“Standing by her father.” The older woman observed her voice filled with amusement.

“Always.” Lola turned to the woman to introduce herself. “I’m Lola, and the fair-headed princess is Lexi.”

  
  


“Oh, Lexi! I have heard so much about her from Elise!” the woman exclaimed using Mrs. Walters first name. “She thinks quite highly of your daughter.”

Lola felt a warmth of pride that Lexi's made an impression on Mr. Walters. “Lexi feels the same about her.”

“I can see that.” The older woman turned back to Lola extending her hand. “I should probably introduce myself. Ginny Albright. I will be taking over for Elise, on Monday.”

“Oh! That's wonderful. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Lola told her, then looked over to Lexi. “Lexi didn't mention that you would be here too.”

“The children do not know, dear. I am not here for them. Today I am here only to go over the teaching plan with Elise.” Ginny gave Lola an understanding smile, “I know the children are not ready to give up Elise. There is no reason for them to know who I am just yet. Come Monday they will find out, soon enough. At least they will have the weekend to get used to the idea.”

“I should probably apologize now for anything Lexi does or say Monday.” Lola looked at Lexi who was hugging Mrs. Walters.

Both Lola and Ginny laughed at Lexi distracting the teacher to allow Ben to escape “She is a smart one that one is.”

“Like father like daughter.” Ben laughs joining the women.

“You are a terrible role model,” Lola tells him. “Before you say anything, meet Mrs. Albright.”

“That is Ms. dear. Not married.” Ginny corrected.

“Ben Mitchell.” Ben held his hand out in greeting. Ben stared at the woman eyes going slightly dark for a moment. “Have we met before?” he asks.

“I don't believe so, dear.” Ginny took Ben's hand in a firm handshake. “I don't think I could ever forget meeting you.” the older woman smiled at the now blushing Ben Mitchell.

“She is Lexi's new teacher,” Lola spoke softly, careful to keep her voice low.

“Oh, we didn't expect to meet you today.“ Ben hopes that Lexi did not hear any of their conversations. She still had trouble accepting Mrs. Walters leaving. She definitely didn't need to be confronted with her replacement right now.

“Not officially. Mrs. Walters asked me to come in today to go over things in the classroom. We will have our proper meeting Monday. Today is all about the children and Elise. They have no idea who I am.”

Ben nodded, “I think that..” Before he could finish Lexi called out to him. “Best not keep the princess waiting. It was nice to meet you. I look forward to meeting you properly on Monday.” Ben winked at the older woman then ran off to join his daughter.

Mrs. Walters walks back to join the woman. “I've decided since this was my last day. I would let chaos reign. At least until the bell rings signally the beginning of class.”

“If this is what I have to look forward to I best order more of my tea.” Ginny shook her head at Mrs. Walters. “You are letting the children run wild. Knowing that I am more of a taskmaster than you are.”

“Ah, but look at them.” Elise's voice was filled with sadness. “Plus the children are on their best behavior, provided you keep Mr. Mitchell from getting them started.” Elise turned serious and said, “They really are the best. You will have no problem with them at all.”

“I have no doubt,” Ginny said patting Elise's arm. “If they are I will just rely on my special brew of tea. That will calm me down quick.” Ginny smiled when Elise gave a laugh that was more sob than anything.

“I will see you, ladies, later. The bell should be ringing here soon.” with that said Mrs. Walters walked back over to the children.

“Special brew? What kind of tea is this?” Lola asked. “And can I get some. I mean I have to go home with Ben.” Lola joked making Ginny laugh out loud.

“You may require something stronger than my tea.” Ginny snorted. “Hang on one sec.” She walked back to a chair that held several purses. Lifting her's from the pile she opened it up and pulled out a small box. Placing the purse back on the pile she walked back to Lola. “Here.” she held out the box to the younger woman.

  
  
Lola took the box lifting it to her nose smelling it. She hummed at the spicy smell emitting from the box. “Smells fantastic.”

“I swear by it. I have suffered headaches ever since I was a little girl.” Ginny pointed to the box of tea, “That is the only thing I found that both help with easing the pain and helps me sleep. I'm never without it.” A loud piercing scream sliced through the room quickly followed by children’s laughter and Mrs. Walters stern voice, “Mr. Mitchell I will send you to the headmaster's office.”

  
  


Turning to Lola, Ginny said, “You can keep that. I have more at home. I have a feeling I will be going through quite a bit of my supply.“ Ginny mumbled when the group of children all screamed and scattered, Ben, chasing after them.

********************

The lights in the square were coming on with the setting sun. The booths filled with wares for sale were being boarded up for the night, as the owners closed shop to go home to their family. On the sideline watching all this stood a lone figured hidden partly in shadow.

The figure stood at the corner of the street, back against the brick wall cup of coffee in their hands. There they stood, watched and waited. From this angle, they could see the comings and goings of most of the square, but most importantly the funeral parlor. The unassuming figure blended in well with the crowd, people on the square passing by would smile in greeting. Never once guessing the dark reason for the figures' visit. Nor the chaos they meant to unleash on one Ben Mitchell.

  
  


_Ben Mitchell._

  
  


Even the name made a fire burn deep in their gut. The boy owed penance for his misdeeds and payment had come due.

  
  


“ _Speak of the devil.”_ The figure mumbled into their coffee. The young man passed him too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice his surroundings. The figured shook their head and smiled in disbelief. The boy had lost his edge. It would seem going straight had dulled his senses. Ben had not clocked on to fact he was being hunted. The figure had been by Ben's side the entire day. Home, school then when Ben left Lexi and Lola to go to the car lot. Not once did he know of the shadow that kept pace with him during the day and now night.

  
  


The figure sipped on their coffee, eyes intent on the young man walking across the street toward the parlor. The figure moves closer to the building, staring at the young man, watches when he disappears inside. They had been following him around for the last couple of days. Watching him move about the square, walking and talking without a care in the world. All that changes tonight. They had been waiting for the young man to return. Anxious for him to find the gift they left for him. Anxious for the game to begin.

It had been easy to pry open the doors to the building and leave the envelope inside. Today was the first step in their plan. Today was the day Ben Mitchell would begin to pay his debt.

************

It had been a long day at the car lot. Ben had shown car after car all day long, non-stop. Not that Ben was complaining mind you, he had several good sales. He felt good just, tired.

It had been a long day with an early start with Lexi. It was now nearing 7 pm at night and he was tired and hungry. Ben received a text from Callum before leaving the car lot, the older man was picking up food. So at least dinner was sorted.

Ben let himself inside the funeral parlor, fighting off a cold foreboding when he entered the building. The whole place was dark and quiet. Both Jay and Callum were out at a funeral. It felt strange being there without either Jay or Callum flitting about, the phone or doing invoices at the desk. The silence and emptiness of the place made Ben feel uneasy. It made him feel vulnerable and oddly enough exposed.

  
  


Then there was the silence. The place was never very loud or boisterous place. However, there was always some noise filtering in the background. Right now there was nothing but the buzzing silence and Ben hated it.

Ben liked noise. Noise meant you were not alone and Ben needed to know that he was not alone. A cold shiver worked its way along his spine. That was enough for Ben, he craved the safety of Callum's apartment. The young man quickly made his way up the stairs. To the place where it was warm and inviting filled with the spicy-sweet scent of Callum. Not the cold lonely scent of the dead.

Ben made his way to the stairs climbing them at a faster pace then he normal. He had just stepped onto the second-floor landing when something caught his eye. There lying on the floor in front of Callum's front door lay a large white envelope.

“How...who would have left that?” Ben looked about the landing. He turned around and headed back down the stairs. A quick look about told him nothing was out of place and no one was there. Check done Ben ran back upstairs stopping short at the front door to the apartment and the envelope. The hair along his arms and neck stood on end along with goosebumps rising on his arms and up along his neck and face. “What the hell,” he muttered noticing his name written in bold red letters.

“Fuck.” Ben bent down grabbing the envelope. All the while ignoring Callum's voice raging at him in his head. Calling him an idiot for not being more cautious and careful. Ben made a soft noise of surprise at the weight of the package. He turned it over in his hand several times before carefully opening it. Ripping the top open wide he could see the contents of the package better. Inside he saw a smaller white envelope sitting on top of another item. Frowning to himself he debated on what to do next. Callum's voice now joined by Jay in his head calling all sorts of names. Too late now he had already opened the package. “Guess I'll start with the letter.” Pulling the letter he tore it open and began to read.

  
  


_**Everything you touch dies and bleeds. You need to pay for past offenses. You need to be held accountable for your debts of flesh owed.** _

  
  


“What the fuck?” The words struck and shook, loosened something deep in Ben's mind. A tone in the phrase that was familiar but still out of reach to him. Putting the letter aside to think on later he reached inside the envelope, his hand closing on a stiff piece of cloth. His nose was assaulted with the thick copper scent when the item was pulled from the package. The fabric was stiff and crusted stained dark brown. Ben's eyes widened in horror and disgust letting the item drop to the floor. Wiping his hands along his jeans, pulse racing and with Callum and Jay's voice screaming idiot at him in his head.

Ben is shocked, to say the least,` his focus narrowed on the fabric laying on the floor. The fabric he noted was covered in lace. Ben could see a corner of the fabric was untouched by blood. Kneeling to get a better look he mumbled softly, “That's where they held it.” A bright splash of white against the dark putrid brown. The scent of copper seemed to grow thicker in the air, causing Ben to gag.

  
  


_Who would send this to him? What had he done to this person that now cried out for his blood?_


	3. The Never Ending Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before. The whole trying to kill Keanu never happened. As always please forgive my mistakes and punctuation issues. Thanks to all who are reading.

Ben's blue eyes were trained on the small table that sat outside Callum's door. His gaze locked on the letter that lay balanced on the edge of the table, a sentry guarding its post keeping him at bay. On the floor directly in front of the apartment door lay the bloody cloth along with the packaging it had come in. The cloth was a physical barrier keeping Ben from crossing the threshold to safety that Callum's apartment offered.

Instead, Ben was sat on the floor his back braced against the wall; knees pressed tightly to his chest. Left hand pressing behind his neck trying to ease tension; while he chewed absently on the fingers of his right. The nervous tick helping him to stay calm and focused; while name after name flicks through his head. He is unsure how long he has sat there compiling a list of suspects. His blue eyes now focused on the offensive item laying on the floor. 

The silence and stillness of the building give to the illusion that time has stopped. Trapping Ben within its cloying embrace. Amidst the names, his mind tries to process the threatening words in the letter and the soiled bloodied cloth. Just the thought of the cloth has Ben wiping at his nose, in an attempt to dispel the clogging scent of old copper pennies. 

Who would do this? What did I do to them? Is Lexi or Callum in danger?

All very valid questions with, unfortunately, a wide range of people and reasons. After all, he was not the poster child for citizen of the year. The only reason he had come home was to take his father down. The one thought was what kept him going for years, destroy his own father; and bring him to his knees.

Or that had been the plan until it wasn't. Ben's focus and desires had changed. He found something.....someone more important than revenge. His little family he formed with Lola, Jay, and Callum; with Lexi the center of their circle. That, there, held more value than all of his father's money or his petty revenge. 

Jay had helped him see how wrong the road Ben was walking. How he was hurting himself more than his father. It took time but Ben finally saw the truth in his words. Everything became even clearer when he got together with Callum. Being with him brought it all home. How much he had to lose if he had continued his destructive path.

Callum was the light to Ben's darkness, the calm in the eye of Ben's stormy anger. The soft reasoning in Ben's reactive rage. They fit. When Callum told him his plans to become a copper, Ben had to decide if he would continue his dodgy path or go straight. 

Well, not completely straight, Callum, after all, does like a bit of dark along with the light. So Ben started working on curbing his darker desires. While Callum worked his way to being a copper. Going straight was worth it; to have Callum in his life. Because the alternative would have ended with Ben being a lonely and tortured soul. 

Only perhaps this change of heart and life came too late. The letter and bloody cloth put weight to that. 

What do I do now? He wondered. Do I bundle it up and burn it. Just forget about it until they make good on the threat? Or do I pick up my phone and fall back into the life that I crawled away from? Put feelers out and then deal with them in a Phil Mitchell way?

Ben had no idea what he would do. The old Ben Mitchell who would strut about the square throwing his name and weight around was far gone or at the very least dormant, sleeping until awakened. Yet, he had no desire to give up the nearly perfect life he had found for himself. Ben did not want to fall down that dark path or hole again. He would always have shadows but Callum was there to pull him into the light when the shadows grew too dark. But this threat was not something to be ignored. It was left in Callum's home. That was unacceptable. Deep in thought, Ben never heard the door downstairs open or his lover calling out his name.

*******************************

Callum balanced the bags of take away in his arms while he unlocked the door to the parlor. He stepped through the door only to stop abruptly. The whole building was cloaked in silence. That was odd. Normally he would be able to hear the thumping bass of Ben's music playing or the muted sounds of the television. But there was nothing only silence to greet him. A frown of concern marred his handsome face. Silence and Ben were a deadly duo. Especially since his lover was never quiet, always talking and moving was his Ben. 

“Ben?” Callum called out to him, climbing the stairs with an urgency. Only to come to a cold stop once he reached the landing. There sat against the wall was his lover. Callum placed the bags of food down on the floor along with the keys. Slowly he approached the younger man. “Ben?” he tried again to get the young man's attention. Still no reaction. 

Callum bent down in front of his lover. But Ben still did not acknowledge Callum's presence. “Babe?” he reached out gently, running his fingers along his cheek. Ben gave a soft shudder at the contact and turned to face Callum. Callum moved to sit beside Ben on the floor, their bodies touching shoulder to thigh. “Did something happen?” 

Ben cleared his throat, “I received a package today.” 

“Okay.” Callum was still lost and confused with no idea what was going on.“Where is it?” 

“Over there,” Ben told Callum pointing to the cloth on the floor. 

Callum looked to where the young man gestured. His eyes glanced over the large white envelope before stopping on the piece of cloth beside it. Why would someone send Ben a piece of cloth? For that matter why would a piece of cloth bother Ben? It wasn't until he spotted the stark white spot on the cloth that Callum realized what he had been staring at. Taking in a deep breath he picked up the faint scent of copper. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked in a nearly breathless whisper.

“Yeah.” Ben breathed back. 

“We have to call the police.” Callum stood bringing Ben up as he did; immediately pulling his phone from his pocket.

“What! The police, why?” In all of the scenarios that Ben thought of, not one included calling the police.

“Why! You received a bloody cloth.” Callum gave his lover a bewildered look. “Blood-soaked cloth, Ben! That screams warning and threat!”

“You have been watching too many of those cop shows.” Ben did his best to wave away his concern. “Besides, you honestly think the police will care. They would probably thank whoever sent this to me.” Ben told him.

“You are not the same person you were before.” Callum argued back.“You've changed, Ben!” 

“Not enough! People's memories are not so forgiving. The police won't care!” Ben loved Callum he really did; however, Callum gave people way too much credit.

“You do not give people enough credit,” Callum told him easily reading his lover's thoughts.

“I hate when you do that,” Ben mumbled.

“I know.” Callum placed a kiss upon Ben's brow. “Trust me on this.”

“I trust you. It's the coppers I don't trust.” Ben watched in dismay as Callum dialed the police. Any plans of looking into this himself were now null and voided. 

***************

“Alright, they are sending someone right over. We are not to touch anything at all.” Callum pulled Ben into his arms hugging him tightly. “We should probably wait downstairs. Just to make sure we don't contaminate anything.”

“Too late.” Ben pulled back from the hug to look up at Callum, “I touched the package and pulled the cloth out. That's how it ended up on the floor.” 

“They know that some touching would have happened. They just do not want us to touch it again.” Callum looked down, spotting the package a few feet away from the cloth. “They might be able to get something off that.” or all those CSI episodes lied to him.

“The letter as well?” Ben asked.

“Letter?” Callum looked at Ben, “What letter?”

Ben stepped out of Callum's embrace and walked over to the table where he had discarded the letter earlier. “This one.” he took great pains to not touch it anymore.

Callum joined Ben and both men looked down at the letter laying innocently on the table. Callum felt his stomach drop at the words he read. The cloth was bad enough but the letter left no question what the person wanted from Ben. They wanted atonement for wrongs done. The bloody cloth is an example of how they would do it. By spilling blood, Ben's.

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben even tighter. 

The sounds of the police sirens growing closer and closer.

************************* 

The figure stood in the square. Just another curious person among many. There they stood a box of chips in their hands moving through the gathering crowd. Slowly they made their way over to the bench, one that allowed them a view of the building. 

The sirens of the approaching police cars buzzed loudly in their ears. The figure could not help but smile when the police ran past. They watched with glee when the police converged on the funeral parlor. They stood up from the bench once the police disappeared inside the funeral home and with one last glance at the building, turned, tossing the rest of the chips into the trash.

“Step one completed,” they mumbled to themselves. Hands in their pockets the figure strolled away from the scene whistling softly as they walked back into the shadows.

**************************  
DI Willis exited his car and immediately turned to survey the crowd. His green eyes sharp with experience looked from face to face assessing them in seconds. He stood there several long moments before walking to the entrance of the building. He directed several officers to stay outside; keeping any curious citizens out of the crime scene. He placed a third officer at the door before making his way upstairs. 

Reaching the top of the stairs he found two young men waiting. The men looked as if they were in the middle of an intense conversation. The shorter of the two was frowning while the larger man spoke softly but intently to him. Pulling out his ID he approached the couple, “Hello, I'm DI Willis. I will be case agent on this call.” he told them holding his ID up for them to see. Both men jumped at the sound of his voice, the smaller man's frown deepened, he noted. 

Callum whispered a behave to Ben, then turned to the DI, “I'm Callum Highway and this is my partner, Ben Mitchell.” Callum pointed to Ben who was steely-eyed and pouting. 

Before Willis could answer two men carrying large bags and cameras around their necks joined them. “I will need one of you out here and the other in the apartment,” he told the techs. Both men wasted no time getting their gear out. 

Willis turned back to the two men, he took time to study them. They were definitely an example of opposites attracting. Where Callum was polite, open and friendly, Ben was broody, silent and suspicious. “If you don't mind, let's move this inside the apartment.” 

“Of course.” Callum walked over to retrieve his keys he had tossed on the floor. He was walking to the door when Willis stopped him.

“If you don't mind.” Willis gestured to the gloved tech, “Give him the keys.”

“Oh! Yeah.” Callum handed the keys over. Once the door was open the three men took care to not disturb the items laying on the floor as they entered. 

Once inside Willis turned to the men, taking out a notebook and pen he said, “Start from the beginning, if you will?” 

“That's Ben's story to tell.” Callum grabbed Ben's hand.“Ben.” he prompted.

Ben took a deep calming breath, fighting his natural urge to not share any information with the coppers. But a gentle nudge from Callum had him sighing and before he realized it he had told the Old Bill all there was to know.

“This was just laying there in front of the door?” Slipping on nitrile gloves Willis walked over to the tech processing the letter. “Sam, let me see that before you package it.” Willis took the letter reading over the message several times. He stood studying the piece of evidence for several long minutes before asking, “You didn't notice anyone lingering around your building?” 

“I found it laying on the floor. Then I went downstairs looked about and found it empty and from what I could tell undisturbed.” Ben explained. “The doors were all locked nothing looked out of place.” Ben felt himself getting angry. The thought of a stranger invading their personal space, Callum's home and leaving that vile package. His fury rose higher. “I don't know how they managed to get in here and leave that behind. The parlor was locked up tight. The door to the apartment was also secured.”

“Why would they leave it at the door?” Callum asked. “They were able to break into the parlor. That is more secure than my apartment is. So why not break into there as well?

“That's part of the threat as well, isn't?” Willis told them.

“Is it?” Ben was not following what Willis was saying. 

“They were making a point,” Willis explained to Ben. “They are in charge.”

“In charge how?” Ben still wasn't getting it.

Callum on the other hand did. “We now know that they can get in here anytime they want. That's the threat. No locked door will stop them if that is what they want.”

“Correct. We just need to know if its a show of power or do they intend to follow through.” Willis handed the letter back to Sam; who quickly packaged and numbered the item. Willis tucked the gloves off slipping them in his coat pocket. He turned to the other tech, Ryan, who was bent over the bloody cloth. He watched as the tech rubbed a wet swab across the dark stains of the cloth. 

Callum and Ben watched in silent awe when the tip of the swab changed to purple. “Wha...what does that mean?” Ben asked.

“Purple means blood,” Ryan explained, he then placed the swab in a box where it would dry and be sent to the lab for DNA testing.

“We knew it was blood. Why waste time on testing it.” Ben asked.

“We can't assume anything, Mr. Mitchell. It must be confirmed through more than just visual observation. That way it will hold up in court.” Willis explained. “Now that the test confirmed its blood we move on to the next step.”|

“Which is what?” Callum asked, his interest piqued, despite the horrifying reason for the police being there.

“The tech will do an OBTI presumptive test; that will tell us if the blood belongs to a human or animal. Once that is determined we can figure out our next steps.” Willis looked to Ryan who had already performed the test and was now waiting for the results.

Five minutes later the tech held up the test showing 2 pink lines. “It's human.” 

“What happens now?” Ben thought he should feel more horrified with the confirmation, but he felt nothing. He felt disconnected from the whole situation as a wave of exhaustion encompassed him. 

“The sample and swabs along with the cloth will be sent to the lab. Where they will confirm the test results.” Willis explained.

Ben was confused, “Isn't that what they just did? One test confirmed it was blood and the other that is was human.” This seemed like a whole bunch of time being wasted on testing and confirming then testing and confirming again. Ben could feel the whole night weighing on his shoulders and he was getting agitated all over again.

“Police work involves a lot of repetition. That's because the hoped-for end result is for prosecution of the guilty party.” Willis did his best to explain.

“We understand.” Callum placed a hand on Ben's arm. His touch calming the young man almost instantly. “It's just been a long day and even longer night.”

Willis could commiserate with the men. His day had started quite early as well and the end was nowhere in sight. “I understand that; and I do apologize; that we are not making it end any faster. We do have to be thorough with these things.” 

“But the package was left outside the door. Not inside the apartment.” Ben's voice was filled with annoyance. He just wanted them gone. 

“Yes we are aware of that, Mr. Mitchell,” Willis said to them. “The apartment still needs to be checked.”

“Do you think they came into the apartment after all?” Callum asked, a sinking feeling in his gut. The hand he had on Ben's arm slowly moved down until his fingers laced with that of his lovers.

“It's possible.” Willis looked at the two men in front of him. One looked worried and the other looked like he was ready to blow. “We just want to make sure that no surprises were left behind. For your safety and Mr. Highway's.” 

“So what now?” Ben's voice was barely above a whisper, tight with annoyance. He did his best to keep his anger at bay. But his skin prickled with anger as it simmered beneath his skin.

“Now, the techs will finish up here.” Willis looked down at his notes before continuing. “I've requested all video and closed-circuit cameras in the area to be turned over. My men will be collecting those shortly.” Willis pointed to Ben, “You still have to come down to the station. So we can write up a full report and ask a bit more questions.” Looking down at his notes again, “Yes, we will also be needing a list of names. People who may want to see you come to harm.”

“No. All that is waiting until morning. I am done tonight.” Ben could feel Callum squeezing his hand in support. 

Willis could see how exhausted and agitated the young man was and knew he would not be very corroborative. So with a reluctant sigh, he agreed, “Okay, tomorrow first thing in the morning. However, you cannot stay here tonight. It will take at least several more hours before they are done. I'm sorry, but you will have to leave.”

Ben let out a whine that would have Callum laughing if it wasn't for the situation they were in. “Okay, we can stay at Ian's place tonight.” 

“Yeah sounds good.” Ben didn't care he just wanted a bed and Callum. The fact that they both had clothes there so they wouldn't even need to pack; was perfect.

“Sounds good. My men will lock up the place tight once they are done. I will be expecting you bright and early in my office tomorrow.” Willis pulled out a card from his coat handing it to Ben. “Don't make me come looking for you.”

Ben took the card, nodding in agreement. “I'll be there.” Ben turned to Callum and smiled tiredly. “To bed?”

“Yeah.” Callum led Ben from the apartment. They had just reached the door leading out when Ben stopped and turned back to Willis.

“Is my family in danger?” he called out to Willis.

Willis debated for several seconds before answering. “Right now it is hard to say. But the tone and words of the letter suggest you are the only target. You are the one they want.”

“Told you, babe, everyone loves a bad boy.” Ben's attempt at humor fell short at Callum's little shake of his head.

“Don't joke about this.” Turning to Willis, Callum asked, “How worried should we be?”

“There is really no way to answer that without knowing what the person intends. To scare or harm. We just don't know that. At least not yet.”

“Please.” Callum looked at Willis with eyes dark with worry and pleading for an answer. “From your experience handling cases like this.”

“Okay. If it was just the letter concern wouldn't be that high. You would be amazed at how many people get threatening letters. Nothing goes passed that. The letter seems to work as a catharsis, in releasing their anger and wishing their chosen victim ill will.” Willis shrugged then pointed toward the cloth. “That bloody cloth sends this into another level. That is a physical indication of their anger and ill will. So, having said that. Just be more aware of your surroundings and who's around you.” 

“Okay, so very worried?” Ben told Callum. 

“It's all precautionary, Mr. Mitchell. While the bloody cloth does add more intent to the threat. Right now we don't know their full intentions. Whoever is doing this might just want to scare you. Knock you off your feet as it were.” Willis explained. “Until I know for sure what their endgame is you need to be careful. I'll have a couple of officers patrolling around the square tonight and the next few nights. It's not unusual for the culprit to return to the scene.” 

“Thank you.” Callum was worried before and Willis's little speech did nothing to alleviate it. “Come on babe, let's get you in bed.”

“Callum, not in front of the old bill.” Ben teased allowing Callum to pull him out the door.

Willis chuckled softly at the young man. “Carson?” He called down to the young patrol officer standing guard at the door. “See that both men get to their destination safely.” Carson nodded and followed the couple out.

Willis looked around the apartment and sighed. “It's going to be a long night.”


	4. The Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets with Willis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys life happens. Those still reading hope you enjoy!

The weekend passed quickly. Ben had met with DI Willis first thing Saturday morning, as promised. Ben could not hold back the smile at the look of shock when Ben handed over the list of names of people Ben thought might want to get their own back on him. “You're a busy man.” DI Willis told him.”Take a seat and let's get started.”

Their meeting lasted just over 2 hours and Ben had no more answers then he had the night before.

“The law is a slow process, Mr. Mitchell. Despite what you see on those TV shows. Cases are not solved within the span of an hour.” Willis had explained to an aggravated Ben. “We are working on it. I will be contacting the names on the list you made. See if we can whittle this list down some.”

“So am I to remain on alert?” Ben’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Be watchful of every stranger that approaches me or hangs about my place of work?” Ben was beginning to feel that getting the law involved was a waste of time.

Willis chuckled in spite of himself. “Just be cautious Mr. Mitchell. Its the beginning of the investigation. At this point, we are going in blind. We have no idea of motive behind the package and letter. As of now, we are looking at threats and intimidation.” Willis sat back in his chair and studied the young man. He could see the boy looked tired and there were beginning of dark circles forming under his eyes. “ You need to be cautious of your surroundings but not to the point that you become paranoid. If we are lucky we will get a DNA match on the blood. Then move forward from there.”

“Right no paranoia.” Ben bit on his bottom lip thinking about the letter. The words in the letter sent something off in his head. All night his dreams had been filled with blood and shadows. Nightmare after nightmare. The like he had not had since he was a child. Even with Callum there to calm him, he had found sleep hard to come by. “It would be much easier if it was like TV.,” he grumbled at the copper.

“Come on Mr. Mitchell with your line of work, I'm sure threats, is an everyday occurrence.” Willis countered back.

Ben's eyes narrowed and he shook his head at the man. Leaning forward in the chair he pointed to Willis saying, “My line of work is a car salesman and mechanic. I have been clean, out of my father's business for months now. I am not that person anymore.”

Willis’s brows rose in surprise. His information it would seem was not up to date. “I had no idea. My apologies, Mr. Mitchell.”

“Stop, with the Mr. Mitchell.” Ben nearly yelled, letting himself fall back against the chair. “That's my dad. I'm just Ben, right?”

Again Willis found himself liking the young man in front of him. Ben's reputation was polar opposite than the young man sitting before him. “Right then, Ben. Think I have all I need. I'll be in touch.”

“Thank you.” Ben stood and offered his hand out Willis. “You ‘ll let me know if you find anything?.”

“Of course,” Willis promised the young man. “You’ll let me know if any more packages find their way to your doorstep.”

“You’ll be the first to know,” Ben told him. Though he wasn't sure that it would do any good. As it stood the police had nothing to go on. 

“Ben,” Willis called out to the young man before he left. “We will be needing your prints and those of Mr. Highway and anyone else who lives or frequents the apartment.”

“Why?” Ben asked.

“For elimination purpose. The techs found quite a few prints. Which I believe will belong to mostly you and Mr. Highway. But we want to be sure.”

“Yeah, I can do that now,” Ben told him. “That would be a good thing right to find prints?”

“Yeah if we have a subject to compare them too. Which right now we do not. So we can run them through a database and hopefully get a hit that way.” Unfortunately, not all bad guys were in the database, was left unsaid. Willis was sure Ben would not react with enthusiasm at that. “If you follow me I’ll take you down to get printed then we can set a time for Mr. Highway to come in.”

Despite the reason for the visit he knew Callum was going to be excited about coming down and being printed. “Sounds good.” Ben sighed and followed Willis out.  
************************  
With Willis's words in mind, Ben found himself keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings. Blue eyes keen and sharp, searching and seeking, anyone who could pose a threat to him or his family. The weekend had meant to be a lover's getaway, with Lexi gone with Lola and Jay. Instead, he spent it playing a twisted version of James Bond looking for his evil nemesis by eyeing up anyone who stood too close to him or hung around Callum's apartment. 

He realized how ridiculous he was being when Sunday he left to meet Callum at the Cafe' for lunch. Ben had just left Ian's house when this man came out of the alleyway and began following him. When Ben reached the cafe and the man was still behind him he braced himself for a confrontation. Taking a deep breath Ben turned and before he could say a word he heard the door open and his mum's voice call-out from behind him. “Timothy! I was beginning to think you weren't coming.”  
Ben felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He had let his paranoia get the best of him. He gave Timothy, who like he was just a few years younger than himself, a tentative smile. The young man nodded at Ben and rushed into the cafe for his shift that he was several minutes late for. Ben mumbled cursed under his breath. Willis warned him about being paranoid.

“Ben, you coming in?” His mum was waiting, holding the door open.

“Yep,” he turned with a flourish, placed a kiss upon his mother's cheek, walked into the cafe. 

That had been the start of his weekend. Every noise, phone call and stranger, being met with suspicion and concern.

Ben smiled when he saw Callum. Now he had to explain to his lover that Willis needed him, Stuart and Rainie to be printed the sooner than better. Ben was sure that Rainie would be quite reluctant, not that he could blame her. She had some recent run-ins with the coppers before going to rehab and getting clean. Of course, the fun part would be informing Jay, that the Old Bill required his prints as well.

With luck, there would no other packages.

Luck showered her grace upon Ben. When Monday was met with no other packages left at his doorstep.

Maybe it was just a one-off?  
******************  
Monday morning found Callum sat in the cafe waiting for Ben, only this time he was joined by both Jay and Whitney. Callum looked at his watch, Ben was already 15 minutes late. Even though there had not been any new packages and threatening notes he could not help himself but worry. 

“Here I think, he finally got them right.” Jay pushed 2 cups of coffee toward Callum the other one for Ben. “He wrote the bloody order down and still got it wrong,” Jay grumbled and gave Timothy a glare.

Whitney snorted into her coffee, “He's just a kid, this is probably his first job. Don't be so hard on him.”

“Yeah well, a tenner says Kathy fires him in a week.” Jay took a tentative sip of his drink, a small grin graced his handsome face. “Finally!”

“You are on.” Whitney looked to Callum, “You want in on this?”

While his two companions talked Callum sole focus was on the door. He pulled his gaze away only to look at his watch.

“Callum?”

Door-watch-door-watch-door.

“For bloody sake will you stop that!” Jay yells at the man. “Ben is a big boy and he can take care of himself.” Jay pauses at Callum's arched brow. “Okay, sometimes he can.” Jay concedes. Ignoring Whitney's snort he turns back to Callum. “He'll be fine.” Jay offers comfort. Jay knew why Callum was worried, of course, he knew. Jay was too. He was still not over being angry at Ben for not phoning him right when it happened.

Ben called them on Sunday night to tell them about the threat and being fingerprinted. Both Jay and Lola read him the riot act for not calling them sooner. Ben explained that there was nothing they could do. Which in hindsight was the wrong thing to say. Lola yelled that it was about being there to support him, Jay in the background cheering her on. Because that is what family does. 

So yes, Jay understood why Callum was worried, he was too. So yeah he understood completely, why Callum would fret and worry when Ben was out of sight.

It is then that Ben comes barreling through the door yelling, “Sorry.” His face flushed from the morning air and running through the square to the cafe. ”Sorry.” He repeats to his lover, kissing him on his mouth than cheek.

“What kept you?” Callum asked relief heavy in his voice. He slid over Ben's cup of coffee. “I went ahead and ordered breakfast for you,” Callum told him when Ben kissed his cheek then took a seat. “You okay?”

Ben smiled gratefully at Callum and took a large drink from his cup. Coughing he groaned, “That's rank.” he placed the cup down and pushed it away, instead reached over and took Callum's.

“Well, he almost had it right,” Jay grumbled under his breath once again giving the young man behind the counter an evil glare.

Ben hummed softly. “This tastes much better.” Setting the cup down he turned to Callum. “I would have been here sooner, but her highness was having a moment,” Ben explained as he took another sip. 

“Oh!” Both Jay and Callum exclaimed, exchanging looks. They had both forgotten about the new teacher. Both men having been focused on Ben and that damn letter. “We forgot.”

“So? How did her highness do?” Jay inquired.

“What about Lexi?” Whitney asked, Callum had told her the whole sordid story about the letter and note but had not mentioned Lexi at all.

“Did she like her?” Callum looked at Ben, noticing the angry glare aimed at him. Ben had not been happy that Callum told Whitney his business.

Ben looked from one to the other as they all asked their questions at once. Before he could answer a steaming cup of coffee was set down in front of him. He gave his mum a grateful smile before taking a cautious sip and sighed with content. He would need another one of these to go. 

“Oh good, he got it right.” Kathy sighed with relief. “Don't ask. Just enjoy it.” Kathy explained at Ben's confused face. Good advice Ben thought and took another drink.  
When Ben looked up from his coffee he found three curious gazes upon him. Reluctantly he put his coffee down, “Yes, she did,” in answer to Jay, “Very much.” to Callum. Turning to Whitney he explained, “Lexi's favorite teacher, Mrs. Walters recently married. About a week ago she announced that she would be leaving the school. Bagged herself a military man. Which I can respect. Who doesn't like or appreciate a man in uniform?” Ben winked at Callum who blushed and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. Turning back to Whitney he continued, “Her husband was transferred back to the states. So her last day was Friday and today Monday a new teacher started. Now you've caught up with the rest.”

“Thanks,” Whitney told Ben.

Whitney gave Ben a smile that nearly reached her eyes and seemed sincere. In Ben's opinion anyway. He knew he was being harsh with her but he still had trouble reconciling his feelings about her and Callum being near each other. Or Callum's need to confide all their secrets to her. It does seem like she will be sticking around. So Ben would have to deal with her for the unforeseeable future. Ben knew it would take some time to get used to Whitney being part of Ben's inner group. As ex's go she and Callum forged a close friendship. One that cemented even tighter since the horror that was Leo. Ben was having trouble adjusting, but he knew how important she was to Callum. 

Callum was happy and therefore Ben would do his best to accept it for Callum's sake.

Jay who had been content to listen and watch looked around noticing an absence. “Where's Lola than?”

Ben explained how, with a most dramatic sigh Lexi, “Wanted mummy to stay just a while longer.” Lexi had been quite clingy with both of them since her teacher's announcement. Hopefully, now that she has met the new teacher she will calm down. “For now disaster has been averted. And her highness is calm and happy.” Ben could only hope it stays that way.

Callum huffed out a laugh at the younger man. “Drama queen like her dad.” 

“That's Diva, not a queen,” Ben explained to his lover.

Callum reached under the table and ran his hand along Ben's thigh. Leaning down he whispered in his ear, “Needy like her dad.”

Ben laughed shook his head and replied, “Two different types of needs.”

“Oi! You two stop that now. Not in mixed company.” Jay glared at his brother.

Ben pointed to Callum who lifted both hands in surrender. “Later,” he told his lover.

“Back to Lexi. Did she like the new teacher.” Whitney asked doing her best to ignore that little part inside of her that was envious of the relationship Callum was able to forge with Ben. The closeness and connection the two share was something among many things missing from her and Callum's relationship. It didn't hurt her, well not as much it just made her sad that Callum held so much of himself back. Now Callum looked happy and at peace with himself and Ben. Damn if that did not sting a little. Whitney shook those thoughts free, no sense in dwelling on things in the past. “Ben?” she called his name.

Ben was rubbing at his eyes and doing his best to suppress a yawn when he heard his name. “Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night.” the last word was said around another yawn. Nightmares plagued him all night long. He leaned into his lover's side, as the older man wrapped his arm around his shoulders offering comfort.  
“Lexi, did she like her new teacher?” Whitney repeated.

“Oh, yeah it went well. She seemed to like her just fine. She seemed very.....nice.” Ben paused slightly at the end of the sentence, almost hesitant. She was friendly enough when they had first met her on Friday. Not that Ben interacted much with her. But today she seemed a different person. She seemed to be performing. Of course Ben knew he was projecting on her. He had, last night, finally figured out who she reminded him of. It was definitely a person Ben would like to erase from his mind and memories. That was clouding his opinion of her as well.

“She seemed or was?” Jay asked picking up on Ben's hesitation.

“Yeah, nice.” Ben shrugged not really wanting to say much more. She just felt off to Ben. Something about her just didn't ring true. Ben knew he was not being fair. His mind and thoughts were all over the place. Since receiving the letter and that bloody cloth he had been having nightmares. With no sleep, he was wound uptight. His objectivity was pretty much nonexistent at this point. Still, he couldn't help what he felt. “Too nice.” he added softly, “Almost like it was an act, forced....fake”

Whitney snorted, “Only Ben Mitchell would find fault with someone being too nice.”

Ben was exhausted and his temper was on a short fuse. His tolerance for Whitney was pushed over the edge.”That was not what I meant or said. I ...” Ben trailed off angry at this woman for being there and putting in her two cents where it is not wanted or needed.

“Just because you aren't used to being nice; or having people be nice to you doesn't make her behavior fake or wrong.” Whitney continued ignoring the warning glares from both Callum and Jay. “You know some people like being nice for nothing. You should try it sometimes. Stop being Phil Mitchell's son and be human.”

“Eh...sorry, but why do you think your opinion is relevant to this conversation?” Ben was seeing red now. “How I treat people and how they treat me is none of your damn business. And I am Phil Mitchell's son and you should try not being a …......:”

“Ben!” Callum gave his lover a pleading look. “Please that's enough.”

“Is it?” Ben took a long look at Callum. “Is it fine for me to let things slide while she has a go at me?” Ben felt Jay's hand land on his shoulder, in an attempt to soothe and calm him.

“Ben, please you have to admit that there is a bit of truth in what she...” Callum stops mid-sentence noticing a flash of hurt on Ben's face. The words of apology die in his mouth when Ben's face closes off completely.

Ben turns stiffly to face Whitney, “My apologies. I was in the wrong. I forgot myself.” Ben turns to look at Callum a cold blank look on his face. “Better?”

“Brother.” Jay squeezes Ben's shoulder offering support. Ben turns gives Jay an empty smile before standing. “I almost forgot I'm meeting Tubbs. See ya later.” Ben turns to leave when his wrist is clasped in a tight hold. Callum, Ben would recognize his touch anywhere.

“But you haven't eaten.” Callum is worried Ben looked exhausted and he just wanted to hold and cuddle him. Callum felt bad he really should have told Whitney to lay off, he knew what she said upset Ben. Callum hated seeing Ben upset, he hated it even more than he had caused pain to his young lover.

“Lost my appetite,” Ben tells him, the rumble of his stomach paints his words a lie. He is, in fact, starving having missed dinner last night; tending to a distraught child. It took both him and Lola to calm her enough to sleep, by then both adults were exhausted and all three ended up curled together in Lexi's bed. Not the most comfortable way to sleep. Then add in the nightmares, Ben was lucky to get 2 hours at the most.

Pulling his wrist free he turns to Jay, “See ya later.” he mumbles ignoring his grumbling stomach and his boyfriend's call, Ben stalked out of the cafe, anger burning hot in his veins. Ben could accept Whitney having a go at him. After all, he did cheat with her fiance and is now dating said fiance. So yeah her anger is justified. That he can handle. Let's be real Ben could care less what Whitney thinks of him or says. That is not what has angered him. What has is the fact that Callum is still too guilty about cheating and lying to her that he goes along with whatever she wants. Ben is reaching his limits of civility. Something or someone, namely Ben is going to break. So better to leave with an empty stomach than unload all on the poor woman.

“Ben!” Callum calls out even as Ben walks out the door.

“Leave it. Let him pout and act like a child.” Whitney said in an irritated tone. She had no idea how Callum could put up with Ben's tantrums. Really he was worse than a child. “He'll eventually get over it.”

Jay who had born witness to all in silence turned a glare toward Whitney. “That's not fair. You egged him on. Even when you could see how tired he was.” he then turns to Callum. “We will talk later.” Rising from his chair he stops at the counter to talk to Kathy who smiles gratefully. She pours a cup of coffee and wraps up a sticky bun handing them both to Jay; who takes them and runs out the door after his brother.

Callum watches as Jay runs after his lover. That should be me. Callum thinks. He mentally berates himself for how he handled that all wrong. He still feels so much guilt for how he hurt Whitney; that he is sitting idly by while she takes shots at Ben. Friends had boundaries and because of his guilt, he let those boundaries fade and be pushed back. He had a lot of making up to do. Sighing he looked to Whitney, “We need to talk.”

************************

Jay had checked the car lot first when he didn't see Ben he went straight to the Arches. There he found him sitting in his chair legs up on the desk, a faraway look in his eyes. Jay slid the door shut behind him, he wanted a few quiet minutes alone so they could talk. “Alright?” he asked offering his brother the cup of coffee and bun.

Ben looks up and smiles, gratefully taking the offered drink and food. “Thanks. I'm starving.”

“I know Lo said you guys didn't get dinner last night.” Jay settles himself on the edge of the desk directly in front of Ben. Looking down at him he says, “Talk to me?”

Ben stops mid-bite, looks up at Jay and slowly places the bun on the desk beside the coffee and Jay. “I am really not in the mood for this,” he says letting his head fall back against the chair he runs both hands over his face trying to rub the fatigue and tiredness away. “I can't handle any lectures or heart to hearts; where you tell me how disappointed you are in me. Can we just skip? I already know what you and Callum think.” Ben stares up at Jay a look of defeat in his eyes.

Jay studies Ben's face, for the first time noticing how dark the shadows under his eyes are. He looks like he hasn't slept in a month. His eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep his pallor is very pale. Well paler than usual. It's hard to miss how sad and tired his voice sounds. “No lecture. I'm on your side. Whit was bang out of order. Jay chuckles at Ben's shocked face. “You okay there?”

Jay watches as Ben goes silent, a thoughtful look on his face. It's then Jay realizes that Ben is so used to people disagreeing with him. Poor lad is used to always being on the wrong side of things. It saddens Jay to realize that.

“Wow....em... a bit stunned actually.” Ben manages to get out, still slightly shocked; then a soft smile graces his face. “Thank you,” he says with all sincerity.

“Welcome. You really need to talk to Callum about Whitney. You can't keep running away. All that does it make things worse.” Jay told him.

“I know, but if I want Callum I also have to contend with Whitney. They come as a set these days.” Ben shook his head, it figures the one guy he falls for makes his ex his best friend. “I feel like I'm dating both of them.”

“Lucky you, mate.” Jay laughed softly. “You know it's just the guilt. Callum's a sweet guy and takes things to heart. He feels guilty and right now that is overriding common sense to him.” Jay just hoped Callum sorted himself out or he's going to be less one boyfriend. “Whitney is taking full advantage of it. But can you blame her?”

“No kidding she is.” Ben snorted. “Of course I don't blame her. I would do worse in her shoes.” Just because he knew that didn't make it any easier to hear. “I...it....just..”

“Hurts? When Callum sides with her?” Jay finished the sentence for Ben who nodded in answer to the questions. “Talk to Callum. Be truthful without being forceful or angry. He needs to realize he is hurting you. Which is unacceptable. He loves you, Ben.”

“I know. I love him too.” Ben smiles and reaches for his sticky bun. “Thanks,” he says then takes a bite of his bun.

“Nothing new on the letter front?”

“No. The coppers still have not contacted me. Just took my statement the cloth and letter.” Ben's voice was tired and weary, “Said they would be in touch. That was two days ago.”

“Okay, so tell me about this teacher?” Jay asks.

Ben shrugs. “Not much to tell. She was nice, Lexi loved her immediately as did Lola.”

“But not you?” Jay studies Ben's face. So many emotions flicker across before he blanks them all out.

“No, not me,” Ben states with finality. “She was so nice that it felt insincere. All a show.” Ben knew that was not why he didn't like Ms. Albright. He didn't like her because of who she reminded him of. Everything about her screamed familiarity. The way she talked, walked and even dressed all of it a stark reminder of a person and time he wanted to forget. “She just didn't seem genuine.”

“Did Lola feel the same way about her?” Jay inquired.

“No, Lola loved her. She really bonded with our Lexi.” Ben really should love this teacher she was perfect but he could not get over his first impression of her. Or second impression actually.

Jay studied Ben who avoided eye contact with him. Jay also noted that Ben was scratching along his cheek and jaw; both ticks Ben had when he was bothered by something, a puzzle he could not figure out.

“Alright, what else is there?” Jay asked. “I know there's more. Tell me.”

“What?” Ben asked surprised at being caught out.

“Did she say or do something that set off your warning bells?” Jay knew there was something else, he was determined to find out what.

“Don't be daft,” Ben told him.

Jay looked at Ben, studied him. “She reminded you of someone.” Not a question but a statement. The slight twitch in Ben's jaw told him he had a hit.

Ben shook his head and chuckled. Jay knew him so well. Giving a slight nod he said, “Yeah ….she did.”

“Who?” Jay couldn't think of who it could be.

Ben swallowed around the lump in his throat before answering. “Stella Crawford.”


	5. Shadows Linger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this. Sorry the updates are slow in coming.

Part 4  
***********  
“Stella, that's a name I have not heard in years.” Jay took in Ben's appearance. The man looked troubled but most of all he looked exhausted. “Oh, okay now it makes sense.”

Ben looked at Jay frowning, “What does?”

“She seemed too nice. Almost like she was trying too hard. Fake.” Jay repeated what Ben had told him earlier. “Mate not everybody who is nice is out to get you.”

“I know. When I first met her I asked if we had met before. I felt as if I knew her.” Ben felt so tired. “You know how I don't like a coincidence. She just happens to show up right when I got the letter and....... she really does remind me of Stella.” Ben buried his face in his hands growling in frustration. “It connected in my head.”

“Unconnect it. You go down that road, you will drive yourself insane.” Jay implored his friend. “Just because she reminds you of Stella does not make her guilty.”

“Maybe I'm insane already. When I read the letters, I heard her voice in my head, taunting me.” It wasn’t just her voice that haunted Ben. Sometimes, he can still feel the pain in his chest from her nails when they dug into his flesh or the stinging burn on his hand from the metal spoon. Worst yet he could smell the sickly sweet perfume she bathed in.”It’s as if a door was open in my head. Where I had pushed all those things in and forgot them. Now that damn door burst open and I can't help but think and remember.”

“You are not insane,” Jay reassured his brother. “You're just tired and frustrated.” Jay hesitated slightly before saying, “If you feel that strongly you can give her name as a suspect to the police.” Jay didn’t want to add to Ben’s paranoia, but having the police dismiss her as a suspect could only help Ben move pass her.

Ben rubbed his eyes tiredly, “I did put her on the list. She wasn't even in town. She flew to Ireland Friday afternoon and arrived back in town last night.”

“Well, that's that then. Let it go. You need to concentrate on getting some sleep. Let the coppers do the thinking and investigating.” Jay pulled Ben from the chair, arms bracing his shoulders. “You are going home and back to bed. No arguments.” Pulling a reluctant Ben behind him, Jay led him to the doors. “I promise you will feel 1000x better. Plus you will be thinking a 1000x clearer.”

“You're right.” Ben smiled at the surprised look on his friend's face. Jay no doubt thought Ben would put up a fight. “Lock up for me, yeah?”

“Of course. Now to bed with you! You'll see by this time tomorrow everything will be better. I bet even the police will have some answers for you.” Jay pushed Ben out the door.

“I hope so,” Ben muttered, gave a lazy wave to Jay before tiredly making his way home.

“It will,” Jay mumbled softly and watched until Ben turned the corner. He sent a quick text to Callum letting him know Ben was going home.   
***************************************  
2 weeks later

_The moon hung high in the darkening sky and an icy cold breeze blew across the square. A misty rain began to fall plunging the temperature even lower. The streets were deserted and silent with the only sound to be heard was that of feet slapping against the pavement. The noise grew louder and louder disturbing the night and all that dwelled in it. The sound echoed across the square until it came to a sudden halt._

_The young man responsible for breaking the night's routine stood in the middle of the darkened street; body bent over both hands wrapped around his middle as if in great pain. A loud shuffling noise could be heard all around him. The sound vibrated all along his skin causing his flesh to crawl. His chest rising in quick heaving pants. It stopped completely when his name drifted out of the darkness._

_Ben!_

_His blue eyes darkened with terror at his name. Ben's pale facelifted, peering into the shadows searching. The misty rain turned to a constant flow of water soaking Ben through. Shivering in the wet cold his hair now plastered to his face and scalp, feet bare stood in a rising puddle. His bare feet and thin pajama pants offered him no protection from the weather and what waited for him in the darkness._

_Ben!_

_Ben gulped in the air trying to fight his fear and rising panic. He was not sure how much farther he could run. Straightening up he looks around in vain searching for help and finding none._

_How did this start? He couldn’t remember, nor what was chasing him and why? Running a hand through his wet hair he tried to stay calm. But all he wanted was to be home in bed with Callum’s strong arms surrounding him keeping him safe and warm._

_The shuffling noise stopped all at once, plunging the night back into silence. The shadows surrounding Ben coalesced and took on a life of their own. Long dark tendrils broke free, slithering along the floor and air, moving, reaching for the young man. Ben stumbled several steps back readying to run back the way he came. Only his movement was halted by a firm cold presence at his back._

_Ben didn't want to turn. He did not want to see or know what stood behind him. He could feel warmth on his neck where it breathed closely on him. Ben felt dizzy when the next moment he could feel fingers caress along his cheek where it leaned in close. The heat against his back burned his ice-cold flesh, causing him to cry out in pain. He made to move away only to have two large hands grab his arms and hold him in place. A putrid scent of death and decay filled his mouth and nose; he could feel himself go numb; consciousness teetering on the abyss. Once lost he knew he would tip over into the darkness, lost forever. No one would be able to save him.  
The odor grew more intense, his captor moved close whispering in his ear, “It's inevitable. Darkness is in you. You horrid little boy.”_

_“No!” the words struck a nerve and Ben fought through the numbness and fear breaking the hold it had on him. Ben stumbled to his knees when he pulled free, hands scraping against the pavement. Turning quickly to look behind him he found the street empty whatever had been was now gone. Slowly Ben rose from his prone position on the ground. He stood there contemplating his next move when a loud screeching ripped through the air. Looking back he saw movement in the shadows.  
What held him before had not gone, just retreated into the darkness. Ben knew he had to find protection. Turning back around he found himself staring at a familiar building. He now knew where he was and where to go to hide, the Arches. Ben ran toward the building as fast as he could. As he ran he could feel hands and fingers grasp at him, right when he entered the Arches he felt a sharp nail rake across his back making him cry out in pain. Quick as he could Ben slid the doors shut locking them, securing himself inside and that thing outside. Slowly he backed away from the doors, not stopping until his back hit the desk and he slid down to the floor trembling; knees pressed to his chest and both arms wrapped around them._

_Ben had to adjust his glasses when they slid down his nose all the while his eyes were glued to the doors._

_“When did I put my glasses on?” Ben raised his hand feeling along the plastic arm of his glasses. He was not wearing them before, Ben was positive of that.  
Letting his eyes roam around the garage he noted that things looked off, different. The room felt wrong. No.....he felt wrong. Items in the office were out of proportion. Everything seemed so much bigger than he remembered. _

_It made him feel….small._

_Holding up a trembling hand Ben looked on in horror. His hand was smaller, and his ring was gone as was the scar it hid. His gaze fell past his hand down to his wrist then his arm. He stared in puzzlement, his arm was not that of an adult but small and layered with baby fat, a child's arm, and body. Looking down at himself he noted a change in clothing as well. His bare chest and pajama pants gave way to a tan shirt and dark pants and jacket. His bare feet were now encased in trainers. Even fully dressed Ben was still so cold. Arms wrapped tightly around his knees pressing them closer to his chest. Sitting there trembling adult Ben gave way to the child he had once been to a night he had tried his best to forget. With skin chilled to ice, his mind gave way to the horror of his memory._

_Curled up on the floor his small body trembling with equal parts cold and fear; he waited. Waited to be let out; waited to find out the price of his freedom. Waited for someone to miss him and search him out._

_Suddenly Ben felt a presence standing over him. Through the corner of his eye, he could see the doors to the Arches were wide open. He never once heard a sound. Moments later the stench of death filled the room and he felt the pain of ten sharp claws piercing his flesh._

_“ You will not escape me again!” The thing holding him roared. The child screamed..................._

Ben screamed...........................................................

Ben awoke with a scream tearing from his throat; his heart felt like it was beating its way out of his chest. He recoiled in terror at the hands that grabbed him. In his half-conscious state, he was panicking and desperate to get away. With each breath he took, his lungs filled with a clean scent, a familiar scents; Ben felt his dream begin to fade and along with it his fear and panic. The more aware he became the faster the nightmare receded. The hands that struggled to hold him soon gentled and soothed him coaxing him toward consciousness.

“Hey, it's okay” his lover comforted. “I've got you.” Callum's soft voice caressed along his consciousness. “You with me?” He asked, seeing his lover’s blue eyes blink slowly open.

Ben squinted up at Callum, a look of confusion on his face. “Yeah.” was his soft reply. He looked around the room searching for …..something? A chill had him shivering moving closer to Callum's larger frame. “Cal what's going on?”

“Nothing, just a bad dream.” Callum turned on his back taking Ben with him. Securing the smaller man tight against his side. He gently pressed Ben's head against his chest, letting his fingers caress along the nape of his neck soothing out any tension. Callum could feel how fast Ben's heart was beating. Whatever he dreamt about it had shaken his young lover badly. Callum whispered reassurance until he felt Ben's pulse slow and his breathing even out. Right before Ben fell completely under Morpheus hold he whispered a plea to Callum before his body went slack in his arms. “Don't want to dream anymore. Don’t let me go.”

Callum promised his lover he would be there to wake him. “I'll watch over you.” He promised. He lay there holding his lover keeping watch for signs of another nightmare. Callum was worried; this was not the first night Ben screamed, them both awake. The sleepless nights were taking their toll on Ben. He was irritable, sullen and would shut down fast if asked about the dreams. Callum was reaching his wits end in how to help Ben through this. How do you help someone fight when you do not know who or what you are fighting. 

All of this started with that damn letter and bloody cloth. The nightmare ending to their perfect weekend. That had been the last time Ben had slept through the night. They were both exhausted, barely functioning enough for work.

Two weeks had passed since that first letter and since then two more had been received. Each one contained a similar threat to Ben. Thankfully, sans the bloody cloth. Ben kept in contact with DI Willis, the two sharing a phone call several times a week for updates or to answer question the detective might have. The list of potential suspects had withered down to nothing. Several on the list were deceased and their deaths were being investigated by homicide, while others were jailed or out of the country. 

Each phone call would end with the same frustrating phrase, “We are working on it.” 

The one thing Ben did ask was for a copy of all the letters. Willis was more than happy to oblige after Ben explained the words were familiar. Hopefully rereading them would help to dislodge the memory. Unfortunately, his memories kept going back to a dead woman. _Maybe, Jay was wrong and he really was going insane?_

While Ben struggled to remember, Callum was a silent and supportive shadow by his side. He was the strength and support Ben leaned on to get him through. Callum watched with each day passing how the circles beneath his eyes grew darker each day. Each night the nightmares attacked his young lover, relentless in their violent pursuit of the young man. Leaving him exhausted and confused come morning. This could not go on for much longer Callum was certain of that. 

Pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead Callum snuggled down further and held on tighter letting Ben know he was safe at least until his first nightmare hit...

******************  
Callum was wrecked. He had spent the whole day dealing with a widow who was more upset that they didn't have the coffin she wanted than her husband being dead. It was one thing after another with that woman. Really Callum was beginning to suspect that her husband had not died. He was hiding.

With his head aching he just longed to go home take a hot shower and relax with Ben on the couch. Slipping the key into the door he quickly unlocked it, pushed the door open and was greeted with an angry Ben.

“That can't be all!' Ben shouted into the phone. “Surely there is something you can do!” Ben paced about the room phone clutched tightly in one hand, his other fisted against his leg. “Yeah so what...wait for someone to get hurt?” Ben stopped pacing lifted his face to the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh. “I know you are trying to help and I know your hands are tied. But you can see that does nothing to help, right?”

Callum moved closer into the room and to Ben. He wanted to be near in case he was needed. His worried gaze lingered on his lover. Taking in the signs of stress, how Ben's shoulders seemed to sag, weighted down with worry. Ben's hand that had been fisted against his leg rose to scratch at his beard and rub along his brow.

“Yeah, sure, I'll keep you informed.” Ben tossed the phone on the couch, running his hand over his face he let out a growl of frustration. “Lot good that will do.” Ben was nearing the ledge he could feel it. Those letters opened up a door Ben had no idea had been closed. He was not sure he could close it again.

Callum walked over to the young man, stopping when he stood directly in front of him. “Ben?” he reached out a hand touching his lover softly on the shoulder. “What's going on?”

Ben jumped, startled at the touch. So lost in his own turbulent thoughts he had not been aware of Callum's arrival. “Hey,” he called softly walking straight into Callum's arms.

“Who was that on the phone? What's going on?” Callum wrapped him up tight in his embrace. One hand cradling his neck the other tight around his waist pressing him as close as possible to his body. “Ben?”

Ben took a deep breath before speaking, “That was DI Willis. He called to let me know that since nothing has happened, they will be putting this aside to work other cases. And to call back if something else occurs.”

“What!” Callum pulled back, looking into Ben's eyes. Dark with fatigue that has been building with the sleepless nights. The nightmares growing darker and darker with each letter received. “I don't understand. How can they do that?”

Ben shook his head, “He said since there has not been an escalation in the threats there is nothing more that can be done. They have checked for fingerprints, DNA on the envelope and came up with nothing.”

“But what about that first letter. The cloth-covered in blood? What about that?” Callum could feel his blood boil. How could there be nothing the police could do? Are they not suppose to help people being threatened? Isn't that their fucking job? “It was human blood, how could they not do anything about that?”

Ben nodded, “Apparently without a victim or suspect to compare it too, it's useless if the person is not in the database. At this point, there is nothing more that can be done but wait.”

“Wait for what?” Callum was livid. ”For the threats to turn physical?”

“Apparently. Threats are not high priority if there is no follow-through.” Ben sighed and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. “Plus they are shorthanded and cases have to be handled by priority.”

“I'm sorry babe.” Callum felt bad because he pushed for Ben to contact the police. “I thought they would be more helpful than this.”

“It's okay.” Ben shrugged off Callum's concern. “Honestly if you think about it. This is a good thing, right? Maybe the person doing this is all talk.” Ben reasoned. “Sooner or later they would get tired and just stop.” 

“Maybe.” Callum wasn't so sure. Why go through the trouble of leaving behind the cloth and breaking into the funeral parlor then give up on all this. No, it was not over, Callum could feel it in his gut. This whatever this was had just begun. “Maybe we should talk to one of your old business partner's,” Callum suggested.

“Business partner?” Ben looked at his lover in confusion. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because maybe it's someone who you did business with before..” you became legit is left hanging in the air. “Someone who thinks you might grass them out. Looking for payback.”

The more Ben thought on this the more it made sense. Maybe it wasn't personnel, maybe it was just business. “That would be a whole new list of names. But, yeah, you might be on to something. I'll contact Tubbs to see if he's heard anything.” Tubbs always had an ear to the street, nothing happened or went down without Tubbs knowing something about it. Even if Tubbs didn't know he had contacts that would. It was so simple why hadn't he thought of this before?

“That's why I'm here babe,” Callum answered his unasked question. “We'll get through this together. I promise.”

They had too. Because Ben was not sure how much longer he could take the sleepless nights and nightmares. Ben buried his face in Callum's shoulder seeking comfort in the familiar embrace. Hoping that was enough to get him through the next few days until this was over.

While the lovers embraced a shadowed figure crept around the building dropping off another envelope before slinking back into the shadowed darkness.


	6. Hopes Dashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a long-troubled morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part should have been up about a week ago. My computer kept crashing and I kept losing the chapter. Anyway for those still reading thank you very much. Please forgive my typos and past tense present tense mix up.

Hopes dashed.

Three days since the last letter received. Three days since he contacted Tubbs and put him on the case. Three days of nothing. Three days of endless nights held captive by his nightmares and demons. Three days of waiting and worrying and fretting.

Three fucking days of nothing. Then this morning he gets a call from Willis, asking Ben to meet him at the station. Ben tries not to get his hopes up but he feels a bit lighter in heart and step as he gets dressed to meet the Detective. The hope he felt with the phone call dulls when he steps outside the apartment. All at once, he feels his skin prickle with unease even as the hair along his arm and neck stands on end. He knows he is being watched. The weight of the gaze is so heavy it moves along his flesh like a cold caress. Leaving him chilled to the bone. There is no one about. No one that looks out of place. Which just makes Ben's skin grow colder. Shaking it off as best he can he makes his way to the station for his meeting with Willis.

Ben notes that the feeling of being watched ends about a block away from the stations. At least he will have a small reprieve. Taking a big breath he walks up the stairs to the station. Old habits have him hesitating at the doors. No Mitchell voluntarily goes into the Police Station. “Apparently this Mitchell does,” Ben muttered to himself before opening the door.

Willis had been waiting for him meeting him at the door. They made their way into his office and Ben once again did his best to not get his hopes up.

Ben did not try hard enough. He really thought that something had been found with the last letter he turned in. Same answer, same disappointment, same result. So why?

_Why even turn them in?_

Handing them over to the police amounted to a big fat waste of time. The Old Bill could do nothing with the letters since his case was still on the back burner. The only thing collected from the letters was what type of paper they were written on. That held no evidentiary value at all. Since the paper was common and found in abundance in stores, homes, offices, libraries. Etc..etc....

Nothing had changed and nothing new had been learned. Nothing was gained from this meeting. His case was still not considered a priority. Willis informed him the squad was busy working several cases.

_“Don't you watch the news, Mr. Mitchell?” Willis asked him. Referring to a missing person case and a dead body found on the side of the roadway. That was all the news channels had been airing. “I wanted to touch base with you. See how you were doing._

_“No.” Ben didn't like the news. Ben chose to ignore how he is doing part. His appearance he was sure was answer enough. “What good is touching base when nothing is being done?”_

_“I am sorry Mr. Mitchell. I wish I could offer you something more, but our hands are still tied. We have investigated the threats and had our forensic teams examine the letters. We searched through CCTV and came up empty.” Willis picked up the list of names Ben had given them. “You came up with a long list of suspects. Unfortunately, all investigative leads had been cleared. Some by death, others are incarcerated while others have left the country. The list went from several pages to none. We have hit a wall. So until further evidence comes to light, or a suspect we can only continue to monitor the situation. I am sorry, but that is how it is.” Willis placed the list back into the file folder._

_"Still nothing on the blood from the first letter?" Ben was desperate for any good news._

_"Still no match on the DNA." Willis looked sympathetically at Ben. "That is an avenue that could still pay off. The DNA will remain in the database. It is possible to still get a hit on it. It's just a .."_

_"Waiting game." Ben sighed, he was not sure how much more he could take. He felt his frustration turn to anger. “So the plan is still to wait until they get tired of sending letters and make good on their threats? Then once I'm dead the police can come in and do their job.” Ben could not believe this. The one time he wants the police to interfere they take a step back. Fucking ironic!_

_Willis let out an aggravated sigh. “I can only do so much. You gave us a list of names we vetted them tested them against the blood sample and came up empty. Unless you have more names to add. This is where we are at.”_

_“Perfect.” Ben stood up with anger and frustration fighting for dominance. “Not sure why I even bothered to come.”_

_“I know it seems hopeless,” Willis called out to the angry man. “It's important that you keep reporting any letter or incidents that occur. Your case is still an open investigation.”_

_“Open investigation. What good does that do me? The letters show up, I give them to you and what do you do with them? Nothing!” Ben couldn't even begin to put into words how much the letters affected him. How they brought back memories he had fought so hard to forget. Or how they spoke of truths Ben wished he could ignore._

_“It means we can go back to it whenever a new lead pops up. Crimes are not solved in hours, sometimes it takes months, years. I know that's not what you want to hear. Right now it is all I have. That and my word that I will continue to look into this. Just because it is not considered a priority, does not mean I have forgotten it. It is not perfect, but it is all I can do at this time.”_

_Ben sighed nodding his head. “Alright, I understand, thanks.”_

_Willis smiled, “Try to get some sleep, you look like hell.” It took all of Ben's will power to not flip the man off._

As soon as Ben left the stations he pulled his phone from his pocket. Hoping that a missed call or text from Tubbs was waiting for him. “Damnit.” he cursed when there was nothing from the big man. Ben had just crossed the street from the station when the familiar feeling hit him. Ben stopped on the corner and turned around, blue eyes sweeping across the street. “I don't know who you are but I promise I will find you. I will end this,” he spoke aloud making several passersby give him a wide berth. 

He was tired of being on the offense. It was beyond frustrating and he did not like playing the victim. He needed to take charge of this situation. Hopefully, Tubbs would come through and hopefully it would be soon. Because thinks were changing. The letters had changed. The words were darker and the threats more sinister. The words were more aggressive, darker filled with violence and vengeance. It was clear this vendetta was fueled by hatred of Ben. The author of the letters wanted their pound of flesh. In fact, they meant to have it. They were using all they knew about Ben, to achieve it. 

They bloody well knew a lot. 

They wrote things about Stella and what she did to him and said. _Deservedly so according to them._ They also knew about Paul and the way he had died. The guilt that Ben felt over his part in Paul's death. _You killed Paul. He died because you could not hold your tongue._ Fuck they even knew about Luke Browning. _That is the kind of man you deserve. One that is ruled by violence. That is all that you Mitchell's know._ If they knew all that about his past. Just how long have they been watching him? Had he just been blinded to that feeling of being observed or had he really been so self-assured of himself? So sure that nobody would bother him because he was Phil Mitchell's son. Ben was a fucking idiot. You would think by now, he would realize that being Phil's son brought him trouble not repel it. It was so obvious now that he was being watched. 

_How long? Fuck for how long?_

That is what frightened him the most. All those moments spent with his family. Moments that meant so much to him witnessed and used as a means to get to him. The fact that he never picked up on that. Not one time! 

That was not just frightening it was infuriating. That meant his entire family could be in the crosshairs. Ben's greatest fear was his family being hurt because of his misdeeds. He could not allow that to happen. He would not allow that to happen.

Ben needed to find out who was leaving the letters and why. In order for him to do that he needed to be able to think. In order for him to think clearly he needed sleep. The damn nightmares were not allowing that to happen. The nightmares grew darker and more intense with each new letter received.

Ben felt a fire stir in his belly. This bastard wanted a fight Ben would give it to him. He stood on the corner watching the crowd. Ben could see he made was making some people nervous. While others went about their day with no care in the world. Ben envied them. But he would get that feeling back. 

_He would._

Ben stayed there for several tense moments longer before finally moving on. Ben could feel a headache making its presence known. Rubbing along his brow he decided he needed coffee before he went back to the car lot. Maybe the caffeine and sugar would help with his headache. With determined if not tired step he walked to the cafe. Pushing the door open he saw Timothy waiting for him a large cup of coffee on the counter. That kid had a sixth sense when it came to Ben. He always had his order ready and waiting. 

“Benjamin!” Timothy greeted him warmly. Ben had to laugh Timothy was always happy to see him. That was because he was the only one who didn't complain about the young man's coffee skills.

“My hero!” Ben grabbed the cup off the counter and took a tentative sip. Ben's eyes closed in delight when the hot sweet liquid hit his tongue. He sighed loudly, “Timmy I really don't know why Jay complains about your coffee skills. They are perfect.” He told the young man. “What is that then?” He pointed to the bag beside his coffee.

“Lunch,” Timothy told him. “Your mum had it ready for you.”

Ben was happy to take the coffee but wavered on the food. His appetite was really nonexistent of late. 

“Benjamin, your mum will kill me if you don't take your lunch.” Timothy pleaded with Ben. “I promised her.”

Ben rolled his eyes and made a gimme motion with his hand. Timothy smiled and gave him the bag of food. “This is all I really need.” Ben took another sip from his cup. “Mmmm” he hummed. “I never really liked it sweet before. But now I don't think I could drink it any other way.” Not that he had a choice. No matter how many times Timothy made his drink it always came out way too sweet. Ben just gave in and accepted it. Now he's pretty sure he is addicted to the taste. “I have to get back to work. Jay will throttle me if I don't.” Ben thanked the boy for the food and drink and turned to leave the cafe. 

He managed two steps before he saw it. There, sitting on the edge of the table waiting for him. A white envelope.

Had it been there earlier? 

He couldn't remember. His only focus was to get his coffee. It was then Ben noted that the uneasy feeling of being watched had also disappeared. Ben turned quickly around finding no one but himself in the cafe. Looking back at the counter he found Timothy staring at him with a worried frown.

“You okay Ben?” He asked.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Ben managed a smile for the young man. “See ya later Timmy.” Ben turned back to the offending item and with trembling hand, he snatched the letter off the table and ran out the cafe door.  
*********


	7. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a really bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a panic attack described in this part. So please be aware of that before you read. Thank you to all who are reading, leaving kudos and comments. I really appreciate it.

After fleeing from the cafe Ben ran through the square. Where he worked his way through the crowd, pushing, tripping and bumping people if they did not move fast enough. A chorus of 'excuse me' and 'I'm sorry' flowing from his mouth. He was too exposed, too vulnerable here out in the open. He needed to reach the car lot, and the false sense of safety it provided. False, because his stalker had left a letter for him there as well. The place was familiar and provided him cover, with four walls and a door he could close. He could be safe from prying eyes at the very least.

With his heart beating frantically within his chest Ben finally stood outside the car lot office. It had only been a few minutes, though his breathing and the sweat upon his brow gave the impression of a marathon run. He fumbled with the keys, nearly dropping them twice before finally opening the door. Once he was safely inside Ben stumbled his way over toward his desk. Instead of sitting on his chair, he leaned against the wall of the office. His back pressed against the wall and the security it provided him. Ben tried his best to calm down, taking deep slow breaths. Eyes clenched tight he waited until his pulse steadied and his breaths were normal. Then and only then did he reach into his pocket, hands fumbling on account they were shaking badly, it took several tries before he was able to pull out the new letter.

Ben released a shuttered breath as he pulled the envelope free from his pocket. When the envelope cleared his pocket a folded piece of paper fell to the floor at Ben’s feet. Ben looked down in surprise, “Where did you come from?” That had not been in his pocket when he left the cafe. Ben stared at the paper, he watched and waited for the paper to take on life and strike out at him. Fear had his heart lodged in his throat. Ben scratched at his cheek, took a deep breath then reached down and grabbed the folded paper. He nearly ripped the paper in two because of his hands trembling so badly. Ben closed his eyes, “It’s just a note. Probably from Callum. Yeah, Callum likes doing things like this. It’s just a love note.” With that hopeful thought in mind, Ben unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Do you really want to call me out, little boy? You think you can take me on? I know all your secrets, even the ones you hide from yourself. You were weak and pathetic as a child and now as a man. I own you and I will destroy you. My face will be the last you see. Come find me and end this. I'll be waiting._

Ben could feel his eyes burn with tears of frustration, rage, and fear. Ben slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Back pressed against the wall, hands lay flat on the floor beside him. “Who are you? What did I do!” Ben yelled out into the empty office, the paper crumbled in his fist. Ben had to think. He needed to know who was doing this and why?

Ben sat there fighting with his emotions. Fighting to keep calm and not give in to the rage and fear building equally in his body. Losing his control would only work in his stalker's favor. Ben had to be rationale about this. He needed a plan. “I can do this. I can beat you. I will beat…” Ben’s voice trailed off when he noticed something pinned beneath his desk. “…..what the hell?”

Where Ben sat on the floor it offered him an unobscured view of underneath his desk. What he saw made his blood run cold. There plain as day were several pieces of paper, all taped to the underside of his desk. Ben rose to his knees crawled over and tore the offending items from the desk. Sitting back against the wall he placed two folded papers on his lap. Hands trembling, in equal amounts of rage and fear, he unfolded the third paper and read the message written.

_I am the demon under your bed. The monster in your closet and during the day, I wear your fathers face._

Ben swiped at the tears that fell unbidden from his eyes. He placed the paper on the floor almost reverently, before moving on to the next one.

_Your guilt shows through in your nightmares. The pain and hurt you have caused attacks you at night. You deserve no rest for the evils you have done._

Ben asked aloud, “They know about my nightmares, how?” Knowing no answer would be given he placed the paper with the first one on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he reached the last remaining paper on his lap. This one felt different. It was heavier, bulkier than the others. Letting his fingers feel around it he could tell that the paper was wrapped around something. Heart in his throat Ben opened the paper up and watched in horror as several photos fell out.

It was such a sweet and mundane thing to cause so much terror in the young man. It was not the photos themselves that caused the reaction. But who was in them and where they had been taken. A date hastily written on the back of the first photo put it two days ago. The red maker splashed across the front of the photo made the threat plane and clear.

Ben stared at photos one after the other. They are photos of the two most important people in Ben’s life, his daughter and boyfriend.

Both Callum and Lexi were caught in mid-laugh. Their blue eyes alight with both humor and affection. They had just picked up her highness from school and they were playing a game Lexi made up with Callum. One Ben did not know so the two ganged up on him. Laughing at his expense and Ben loved every minute of it. The next photo was from a different angle. In the corner, you can just make out Ben’s head. So, the angle was of Ben’s point of view. In front of him was Callum, head bent down to whisper in Lexi’s ear, but his blue eyes were gazing adoringly at Ben. Beside his boyfriend, his daughter, Lexi with a wide toothless grin, so innocent and so beautiful.

What chilled Ben to the bone more than the photos were when and where they had been taken. These photos were not taken of them out in the square or his mum's café. No, they were taken from inside Callum’s apartment, 2 days ago. If the picture was not threatening enough the words written on the back were.

_I am here, always beside you, waiting. Biding my time. You have no idea how close I have been or how easy it would be to hurt you. You do not deserve them._

Ben felt the room tilt and his vision blur; his breathing was coming faster and faster. How could he protect them? They were in his home, in Callum’s home. What if they decided to hurt them? His little girl? He felt his lungs constrict refusing to take in any more air. Blue eyes widen in growing panic and his hands, clutching anxiously at his chest. His body is ice cold. Nothing is working, his lungs, mouth or voice just his heart racing and pounding fighting to escape the confines of his chest. He tries to reach his phone only his hands won’t cooperate. All he can do is endure this torment until his vision darkens and black slowly creeps in. _God, how can I protect them?_

A wheezing gasp escapes when he feels a flair of warmth encompasses his face. With his body filled with ice, he leans into it the warmth. He accepts this tiny bit of comfort, in this hell his body has him trapped in. The warmth fades, Ben moans in protest. He wants to reach for it and pull it back but lacks the strength and will to move. For a moment the fog in his mind clears and he catches a glimpse of an angel, his angel. But the face fades and Ben finds himself falling. The last thing he hears before the darkness overwhelms him is his name being yelled out in panic and fear.

“Ben!”

*********************************************

Callum had just finished up with Mrs. Samuelson, a widow who had just lost her husband of over 50 yrs. Callum was walking her to the door, gentle and polite with the sweet old woman. Her son and daughter would not arrive in town until the weekend and she wanted all details for the service down before they did. “They loved their Dad dearly. I want to make it easy for them.”

Callum held the door open for the widow and said, “No harder for you, I imagine?” Callum let the door close behind him and followed Mrs. Samuelson to her car.

“Oh, no dear. I had months to make my peace with Walter's death. We knew when the doctor told us that the cancer had returned. We both made peace with the diagnose and did all the things we had always dreamed of doing. It was bittersweet but perfect.” The old woman smiled softly, in remembrance of her dear departed husband. “Our children loved their father so. They did not make peace with it. They held the belief that their father would beat cancer for the third time. To them he was superman.”

“I'm sorry for your loss.” He told her.

“No, don't feel sorry for me. Walter and I lived our lives to the fullest. We loved each other completely. He was my love and I will never love like that again. He left this world with no regrets between us.” She patted Callum’s hand.

Mrs. Samuelson's words made him think immediately of his Ben.

He was Callum's love and he knew that he would never love any man the way he does Ben Mitchell. Mrs. Samuelson was right. People who never find or know that kind of love, he could think of nothing sadder. How fortunate was he that Ben Mitchell decided to come back home?

When they reached the car, the old woman turned and smiled at Callum. “If you must feel sorrow save it for those who never find that kind love. But my dear boy, do not feel sorrow for me?”

Callum returned her smile, “Yes, ma'am.” He reached out and opened the door for her, helping her into the vehicle. Before he could close the door, the old woman clasped the sleeve of his jacket pulling him down.

Dark green eyes stared at him, dancing in mirth and wisdom. “I can see you have found your Walter. I recognize that glint in your eyes. That look of completion. The feeling of belonging to and a part of something immeasurable. Hold on tight to that. Fight hard to keep it and them safe. Shadows linger all around and can take many forms. Like cancer. Hold on to them. Love them. Fight for them and don't let them go.” The woman gave Callum's hand one last pat before settling back into the car. “Take care young man” with that said the widow Samuelson sped away.

So many thoughts of Ben swarm into Callum's head. The soft bashful smile he has when Callum tells him he’s a wonderful dad to Lexi. Or how his eyes darken with desire and love when Callum pins him to the bed. Scene after scene all starring Ben, grace Callum's mind causing him to smile with a longing to see his young lover. Callum watches until the car turns a corner out of his sight. The old woman's words have taken root in Callum’s head and heart. Ben was his and he meant to never let him go.

Callum is walking back into the funeral parlor when he hears his name yelled across the square, “Callum!”

Startled he frowns, turns to find Timothy racing towards him. “Cafe on fire there Tim?” Callum playfully asked.

“No.” Timothy waves off Callum’s reply. “Look it's probably nothing but I thought you should know.” Timothy stopped as he thought of how to continue.

“What's nothing” Callum began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. “Is it Ben?”

Timothy nodded, “He was in earlier getting his usual coffee and Kathy had food for him. Ben being Ben he didn….”

Callum could tell Timothy was on to a long and winding rant. One he had no time for if Ben was in trouble. “Tim! Get to the point!” Callum was really starting to get a bad feeling.

“Yeah sorry. Ben was leaving when he stopped. Just zoned out for a bit.” Timothy was trying his best to describe what happened and how it unsettled him. The look on Ben's face tore at him. He looked lost and defeated. That look would haunt Timothy.

“What ya mean zoned out?” Callum was really starting to worry and he was anxious to get to Ben.

“He stopped and stood, staring still for like ten minutes. I don't think he realized he stood that long. I called out to him and he turned grabbed some paper off a table and ran out.”

“Paper?” Fuck! “What kind of paper? Was it a letter in an envelope or just a white piece of paper?” Callum really needed to get to Ben.

Timothy closed his eyes, picturing the scene in his head. “White envelope, a letter definitely.”

“Thanks, Tim, I have to go.” Callum patted the young man on the shoulder and took off toward the car lot and Ben.

“Tell Ben, I'm sorry and hope he’s' alright,” Timothy yelled after Callum.

Callum passed Jay who was coming out of the cafe. “Where you of too in such a hurry!”

“Ben!” was all Callum had time to yell as he sped past his friend. When he reached the car lot he heard Jay running after him. Not waiting he pulled the door open shouting for Ben as he entered. It took him several moments before he spotted his young lover. Ben had pushed himself into a corner hidden behind his desk. He found him only due to the loud gasping breaths he was taking. Callum ran toward Ben pushing the paper and notes aside. His main focus, his only focus was on Ben whose face was paler than he had ever seen, and his lips were getting a tiny hint of blue around the edges.

Callum knelt in front of the distraught young man calling out to him. Clasping his face between his large hands he tries in vain to reach him. “Please baby you have to breath.” Callum can hear Jay in the background on the phone.

Ben's eyes clear for a moment and Callum hopes. Seconds later hope dies when Ben's eyes roll back and he falls into Callum's arms unconscious.  
*********** 

The figure at the corner watched the whole scene play out on their phone. It really was amazing how easy it was in this day and age to manipulate technology to your advantage. “First crack. Let's see how wide we can open you up.” The figure stood there watched with amusement as Ben was loaded into the ambulance. His boyfriend and brother by choice, forcing their way into the back. When DI Willis arrived, the figure thought it best to leave. Willis was a bit too sharp-eyed, they would have to be careful around them.

“Talk to you soon Benny my boy.” with that the figure pocketed their phone and slunk back into the dark alley, fading into the shadows.

TBC


	8. The Nightmare Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Ben's panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should give a warning for this chapter. Ben has a nightmare that some may find disturbing. Sorry, I am a huge fan of Stephen King, Clive Barker so my writing tends to be on the horror side. I also grew up reading mysteries and suspense novels. I love writing them as much as reading them. Thank you for all who are reading and leaving comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. Please forgive all mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Callum was stood in the hallway outside of his boyfriend's hospital room. Instead of being at his lover's side he was here in the hallway arguing with the Detective in charge of Ben's case. “He is in no condition to talk. In fact, he is not even conscious.” Callum could feel his anger begin to burn. “You told Ben that there was nothing to be done because the threats were not bad enough to warrant any more attention! Well, are they now?”

Willis held his hands up in a calming manner. “I know you are angry..”

“Angry? I am fucking furious! Ben had a panic attack. He could not breathe.” Callum fought hard to keep his voice down. He could see nurses turn their way and did not want security set upon them. “Do you know how frightening it is to see someone you love suffer like that? You can't do a thing to help them or ease their fear and suffering?”

“No Mr. Highway I cannot.” Willis made it a point to look Callum in the eyes. Green locked on blue. “My job is to stop the suffering. To find the ones causing it.”

Callum snorted at the man. “A wonderful job you've done so far. Not priority so you just pushed it aside.” Callum ran his hands through his hair in agitation. “Whoever is doing this to him has been spying on him. On us. You and your team searched, my home. Tell me, DI Willis? How did you not catch the camera then?”

That was the question, wasn't it? They had searched Callum's apartment from top to bottom and no cameras had been found. So what was the answer? Did they miss it or was it planted after? “Look I just came to see how he was doing. That was all?”

Callum took a deep breath then released it slowly. Hoping to calm his fraying nerves. “They did a test to make sure he was not having a heart attack. Apparently they do that if there is no history of panic attacks.” Callum turned at the sound of a door opening. He smiled tiredly at Jay who was sitting with Ben while Callum dealt with Willis. “It's okay Jay, I'll be there in a minute,” he reassured his friend. “Once Ben wakes up they will release him. Only I have no idea where to take him. How can he feel safe at my house or anywhere?”

Willis nodded in understanding. “Take him to his dad's.” He told the young man. “In our search, we not only found a camera in your apartment but also his brother's home. The Arches as well.”

“But not Phil's?” Callum found that curious. “You are sure of this?”

“Not Phil's? ” Willis could feel his phone buzzing. “Look call me when you get him settled. I need to go over what we found and ask him a bit more questions. If anything happens you call me. Don't matter the time.” Willis glanced once at Ben's room before walking toward the lift. “Callum I promise you, this is no longer on the back burner. It's now priority.” Willis like most good cops relies on their gut as much if not more then their head. 

Your gut was where your primal instincts lie. When man was still more animal than human. Their instincts, guts alerted them of danger. Similar to when you walk into a room and a cold chill steals over your body. Your instinct is to leave that room, immediately. That feeling is what cops rely on in many ways and in Willis's case it has not let him down. 

Willis's gut was telling him that they missed more than just the cameras. 

Callum nodded his thanks at the detective. He appreciated Willis's promise even though it came at a cost to Ben. Callum turned and made his way back to where he belonged at Ben's side.

Jay looked up when Callum walked back in. “What did he say? Anything useful?”

Callum shook his head. “Just that Ben's case has been moved to the front of the line.”

“Bit late for that innit?” Jay grumbled.

******************  
It had been several hours and both Jay and Callum were still waiting for Ben to awake. Their phones had been going off periodically, Lexi, Lola and Kathy kept calling. Jay and Callum both thought it best to keep the family away, as they did not want to smother Ben or make him feel overwhelmed when he finally awoke. 

A nurse walked in to take Ben's vitals and suggested that they both should get something to eat. Before they could protest she told them that nurses were stationed right outside the door. Reluctantly Jay and Callum agreed. “I'll be only a few minutes, babe.” Pressing a kiss to Ben's forehead, Callum whispered. “I love you.” 

“He'll be fine.” the nurse reassured both men. With one last look, Callum and Jay walked out of the room.

A soft moan fell from the sleeping man's lips and the nurse was quick to soothe him. “It's okay love they will be back soon.” Grabbing his chart the nurse logged in his vitals. Gathering the blanket she tucked the sleeping man in tighter than left to see to the other patients.

Ben frowned at the unfamiliar voice, but soon relaxed at her soft caring tone. He was caught between sleep and wakefulness. It was a warm safe place to stay. But like the sunrise, Ben could feel sleep move further away from him until his eyes began to flutter open.

Ben's eyes opened to find himself in an unfamiliar room. The generic décor and teasing scent of chemicals in the air added to the soft muffled beeping sounds made it easy for him to identify where he was. 

Hospital.

Ben just wished he could remember why and how he ended up here. A dark voice in his head whispered it's better to not know. The young man felt a cold chill move along his body and a dire need to see both Lexi and Callum burn within. 

“I have to find them.” 

Ben made to sit up and found it nearly impossible. He let out a frustrated groan when he tried to lift his head and found he couldn't. It felt so heavy and his strength had abandoned him. The slight movement made him nauseous and the room began to tilt back and forth. 

Ben felt trapped, stuck on this bed with no escape. Ben needed to get up he was too vulnerable here. The graying edges around his vision alerted him that time was running out. If he didn't get out of this bed soon it would be too late. Ben found his newfound consciousness a fickle thing. His eyes became heavy and he fought to stay awake, a battle that was already lost, though he refused to give up. In his dulling senses, he could hear people talking but could not make out their words. He wanted to call out, beg for someone's help. Beg them to give him something to stay awake. He could feel himself going back under and he did not want to be at the mercy of his demons. With a soft moan, his eyes fell shut, “Please ..” the soft plea was silenced and his nightmares sprung from the shadows of his mind to capture and claim their prize.

_Ben jerked awake sitting up in a familiar bed. Face pale and eyes wide with caution he looked around the room in confusion. “How did I get here? I was at work and...............” Ben shudders when he feels eyes on him. “I was at work,” he repeats doing his best to ignore the feeling of being watched, “Then I wake up here. In Callum's room and bed. How?” As if in answer to his question a loud screeching sound boomed all around him. “What the hell was that? Callum!” he called out for his lover. Callum never answered. Ben grabs the blanket pulling it tight around him. It offered him his only protection. The loud screeched continued, and Ben could feel it vibrate in his chest. “I won't leave the bed. If I don't leave the bed it can't hurt me.” the screeching stops replaced with utter silence. The silence unnerves Ben more than the screeching did._

_A dry cackling fills the silences followed by the threatening voice from the shadows. “Foolish boy, there is no place you are safe from me.” The words filled the room yet Ben can feel the whisper of ice-cold lips against his ear and the scent of decaying flesh fills his nose. The cold chill of the person's breath was followed by the even colder sting of their touch along his cheek and jaw. “Tell me child where is Lexi?” Ben whimpered in fright._

“Shh... I'm here Ben. It's going to be okay. You are going to be okay.” Callum smoothed back the hair from the young man's face. Callum took his place at Ben's side when they returned from eating. Jay was in the hallway outside the room talking to both Lola and Kathy on the phone. 

Callum did his best to comfort Ben who seemed in the middle of another nightmare. The young man began to whimper and moan, his body became restless kicking at the blankets one minute then pulling them tight to his chest the next. “You're safe. I promise you, baby, no one will hurt you.” Not while Callum was there. Callum watched, soothed, and comforted his young lover. Ben looked so young and vulnerable. It made Callum want to protect him even more. “You scared me, baby,” Callum whispered pressing a kiss to Ben's forehead.

_“No!” Ben threw the covers off and ran from the room. Instead of exiting into Callum's living room he found himself in another building completely. One he had never seen before. Ben turned back to the bedroom only to find the door gone. The young man looked around and found only one way out of this room. He peered into the hallway and saw nothing but darkness and shadows._

_“Daddy?” He felt a tug on his hand. Ben looked down to see his Lexi. “When did you get here baby?”_

_Lexi smiled up and her dad, “Don't you remember you had them bring me here.” she told him._

_Ben frowned, “Baby I don't even know where here is.” The loud screeching started up again and Ben's hand clenched tightly around Lexi's. He would protect her. “Lex just stay with me. Okay no matter what, stay with me.” Ben pulled his eyes away from the hallway to look down at his ...empty hand. “Lexi?” Where did go? She was just there?_

_“Daddy!” the yell came from the hallway._

_“No, Lexi!” Ben yelled and ran across the room no fear just the need to get to his daughter. He had to find her, get to her before they did. His little one's voice was filled with terror, he had to get to her first, he had too. Ben ran straight into the darkness the only thing on his mind was to find his Lexi._

Callum frowned, concerned when he saw the heart monitor speed up and Ben began to shift and twist on the bed. He soothed the young man with words and touch. Nothing was helping he just seemed to grow more and more agitated until his lover screamed out his daughter's name.”Lexi!”

_“Lexi!”_

_Ben was running through the dark hallway, pulse frantically beating its way through his rib cage. “Lexi!” he screamed out for his little girl. Where was she? She was holding on to his hand than in the blink of his eye she was gone. “Lexi please answer daddy!” He begged. He ran through the hallway focusing on the dim light that shone from around the corner. Closer and closer he came still screaming for his little girl, her name echoing along the darkened passage, taunting him with its emptiness. Finally, what seemed like ages he reached the end and took the corner so fast he struck his shoulder against the wall. The pain was nothing compared to the ache in his heart at his missing daughter.  
  
Ben stopped cold as the light blinked out surrounding him in cold nothingness. When he turned to go back the way he came he was faced with more darkness. It was as if the hallway he came from no longer existed.  
  
“Daddy!” Ben turned back around at his daughter's call. Suddenly the darkness ahead held no fear for him. Not if his little girl waited, on the other end. Ben pulled his phone from his pocket, with the flashlight turned on and with determined step, he made his way through the dark hall. His intent to find his little girl and get them the hell out of here.   
  
On and on Ben walked the end of the hall nowhere nearer than it was when he began. The young man turned back to see behind him but all there was, was dark. “What's going on?” Turning back around he continued to move forward calling out to his daughter. “Lexi I'm coming. Don't move, love.”  
  
“Hurry daddy!” Lexi's voice was filled with terror. It tore at Ben's heart, making him move faster. “Someones here. I'm scared!” Lexi screamed, continued to scream calling out to her father.  
  
“Lexi!” Ben ran full speed toward where he heard his daughter's voice come from. Finally when he felt he could run no more his legs aching and trembling he reached the end. His body impacted with the door knocking him off his feet winded and panting for breath. Ben immediately sprang to his feet reached for the knob, turning it and pushing his way through the door.  
  
It was the noise that hit first. Screams and yells …...... What? Ben stood there in the middle of a horror house. Walls of mirrors all around him. People dressed as monsters jumping out to startle and scare. A little girl slammed into his legs nearly taking him down with the force of her impact. “Lexi?” Ben knelt down and hugged the little girl tightly. “I was looking all over for you.” He admonished the child while he pulled back to take a better look at her. “Where did you.....” The words faded, fear, and terror sped through his veins. This child he held in his arms was not Lexi. This child he held was not even alive.  
  
The child's face was gray with a greenish tint, patches of black were all along its body where skin, had rotted and decayed. Its mouth opened showing the four front teeth missing, where they would never grow. A dark black tongue stood dried and useless in its mouth. The eyes were the worst. Ben could not stop staring at the eyes, where color should have been there was only a milky film. Swallowing back bile Ben pushed the dead child away. The force of which sent Ben stumbling back; falling onto his backside.  
  
A horrible rasping sound emitted from the creature before him. It was the sound of metal grinding against metal. A screeching, tearing scraping sound. Ben was horrified to realize it was the child laughing. Laughing with no air to fill its lungs, no moisture for its mouth. Ben scooted away as far across the floor, from this horror in front of him. The child's empty milky eyes following his movements.   
  
“Where's my daughter?” He demanded of the creature._  
  
“Wheres my daughter? Please where is Lexi?” Ben was fighting against Callum who was trying to keep him in the bed and calm him. Jay came bursting through the door at Ben's yells. Callum looked at Ben's brother and yelled. “Call the nurse. I can't reach the button.” Jay ran over to the bed to help.

_The child moved closer to the frightened man. “Not here.” The words came not from the creature, instead, they echoed around Ben. He could feel them against his skin, making his flesh cold. “We don't want her. Just you.”_

_At this point, the child began to walk towards Ben. It's movements awkward and stiff as if it had never used its legs or muscles before. With each step nearer to Ben, the putrid odor of rotting flesh and decay became more pronounced. The stench so thick it filled his nose and coated his throat. Ben gagged, heaving with each breath he took. The child lifted its small hand reaching out with its rotted flesh aiming towards Ben's face. Its fingers sharp with dark clawed nails, covered in filth moved now only inches from his eyes. “It's time, we are tired of waiting,” it told the frightened young man.  
  
Unable to move Ben closed his eyes and waited for the sharp prick of pain. When none came he opened his eyes to find the demon child gone. A blur of movement to his left found Ben face to face with his oldest monster. There standing in the middle of the maze of mirrors was a woman. Though her face was in shadow and no identifying features could be seen, Ben knew with certainty who stood before him.  
  
“Stella.” The name fell from his lips as a scream of terror in the night. Ben found himself unable to move, stuck there, frozen in remembered fear.  
  
Fear born of this unremarkable woman with the mousy soft voice that spewed ugly cruel words at him. Who liked inflicting pain both physical and mental on his younger self. Ben Mitchell was scared beyond belief. Ben absently rubbed along the back of his hand the echoing pain of a burn made years ago. Ben felt his lungs freeze in terror when Stella began to walk toward him.  
  
“No.” Ben fell back into the child he was, terror overriding everything. He needed to run far away from her. Before he could even take a step there she stood inches from him. Even up close Ben could not see her face, it remained hidden in shadow. Ben screamed in pain, nails sharp as knifes clawed into his chest. Ben felt his body go numb and cold, his blood running like a fount soaking his shirt and pants. Looking down he sees the puddle of blood growing spreading out further and further, leaving him faint and dizzy. Tears fall from his eyes and his sight begins to dull.  
  
Shhh......I'm here for you Ben. I'll always be here for you. Ghost Stella told him right before she clenched her fist and tore flesh from Ben's chest._

“No!” the tortured yell ripped from his chest, bringing tears to both Callum and Jay's eyes. Both longing to soothe and calm this man they both loved, one as a brother and the other as his life. The door burst open, with several nurses and the doctor ran in to help. Callum and Jay were pushed backed and could only watch helplessly from the sidelines. 

Ben twisted and struggled under the stranger's hands that tried to hold him down. Ben screamed when he felt a hand push against his chest. His scream cut through the air, reverberating the terror along the walls of the hospital room. Filling the night with the sour stench of fear, tears, and terror of a little boy from years ago.

**********


	9. Safe at Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is home at his father's house and Willis brings in some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this one is really rough. My computer is being a jerk and it kept eating this chapter up. So I am posting it now. I will go back and reedit but I want to make sure I get it out. Thank you to all who are following and reading this story and thank you to all who are commenting it means the world to me. As always please forgive my run-on sentences and my past and present tense mix-ups.

Ben moaned softly his body shifting uneasily under the blankets. A frown marring his handsome face. His chest begins to move rapidly, his breath coming in quick pants. Hands clench and twist the sheets tightly around him. His head moves from side to side on the pillow, falling deeper into the nightmare. “Lexi!” Ben yells hands release the sheets and reach out in the air, clasping, searching for his daughter. When panic begins to overwhelm him and Ben feels himself teeter along the edge ready to fall into the dark waters of the abyss. A tiny, soft whispering touch of warm on his cheeks, silences his fears and calms his breathing. With a soft sigh, Ben falls into a calming sleep.

Lexi was cuddling next to her daddy when she felt his move. When he called out her name, Lexi moved and clasped her tiny hands-on Ben's face. “It's okay, daddy. I'm right here.” She smiled when her father calmed down at her touch. Lexi watched and waited for her daddy to fall back to sleep. When he did she looked up and smiled at Callum. 

Callum smiled back, “You did good darling.” Callum had stood by the door a sentry keeping watch over the ones he loved. Callum was frightened, he was frightened for Ben and what this was doing to him mentally. 

So it seems, were the doctors at the hospital. It was with great reluctance that they released him. They wanted him to keep him overnight. Both Callum and Jay argued until the doctor released him, both knowing that staying would have been worse for Ben.

So now here they were, in Ben's father's house. Callum keeping watch, standing guard over his lover watching and waiting for the stalker's next move. 

************   
The house was dark, no lights visible from the street to even suggest someone was home. The occupant of the home preferred it that way. This prevented good-hearted neighbors from inviting themselves over. They did not want any connections to this town or place. They hated this place it was filled with misery and liars. Their only reason for being in this horrible town was to see their plan come to fruition. To see Ben Mitchell fall. There was no room for friendly neighbors.

The first part of their plan could not have gone more perfectly. The crack in Ben's armor was what they were waiting for. Now it was time to work that until Ben was broken in pieces. Then and only then would they make themselves known. A soft buzzing alerted them a call was coming in. Seeing the name flash across the screen, they smiled. “Time for part two of Ben Mitchell's destruction.” pressing the speaker button they answered the phone, “You earned that bonus.”

“Yeah.” the answering voice was not filled with glee or satisfaction of a job well done.

“For someone who needs money you don't sound very thrilled.” The person accused.

“I just didn't think it would be this bad.” the man's voice was filled with both regret and remorse. “I didn't think it would bother me so much to see him suffer.”

“We all suffer. In many different ways.” The voice was cold and dangerous, threatening. “The time for backing out has come and gone. You were hired to do a job and I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain. You really don't want to let me down? You saw what happened to the last person that let me down, or do I need to remind you?”

“No!” A loud shuddering sigh echoed through the phone. He knew what happened to that poor girl. All that blood, he still had nightmares about it. He had made a deal with the devil and now payment was due. “I know what my job is. I'll do it.”

“Good.” Placing the phone down on the arm of the chair they sat in silent contemplation. That man was going to be a problem. He grew conscious and that was the last thing he needed to do the job he was hired for. “What a shame.” they sighed. He was going to have to die. They couldn't take the chance of him being caught. Once the job was down they would pay him a visit. His bonus this time would consist of two bullets to the head. 

************ 

DI Willis pushed the door to his office open with such force it banged loudly against the wall. In his arms was a box containing all the files and evidence collected on Ben Mitchell's case. He placed the box down on his desk then reached in and pulled out three evidence bags. Sitting down on his chair he held the bags up and gazed with anger at the contents. “How the fuck did we miss this?” Willis growled, glaring at the offending items. 

“You're a cop, not a superhero.” A tall man stood leaning against the door frame, dressed in wrangler jeans and cowboy boots. Gray hair was hidden beneath a well-worn cowboy hat. His look and demeanor screamed American.

“Taylor!” Willis smiled and looked up at his old friend. “Come in shut the door and have a seat.” Detective Taylor Davidson was a visiting homicide detective from Arizona. He was a 25 year veteran of the force. Most of his career was spent patrolling the streets in New York. When he got closer to retirement he transferred out to Arizona where he plans to retire. The two had met years ago in, FBI training course and had remained friends ever since. “Thanks for coming.” Willis stood up and shook Taylor's hand. “Hate to interrupt your vacation but I need your input and a fresh pair of eyes.”

“Anytime you know that.” Taylor shook his hand and took a seat. “I'm yours as long as you need me. What's that in your hand?” Taylor reached for the bags of evidence. 

“These believe it or not are spy cameras,” Willis told him.

“No shit.” Taylor laughed and held the bag up to peer at the cameras.

“Those fuckers are what caused Ben Mitchell's breakdown.” Willis felt as if he let the young man down. 

“Have you interviewed him since he left the hospital?” Taylor held the bag up and studied the camera.

“Not yet. I talked to his partner, Callum, he said he will call with a time tomorrow.” Willis could still hear the anger in Mr. Highway's voice as he spoke to him. “I take it you are willing to stick around and help with the case?” he asked his friend.  
Taylor looked at his friend, smiled, and said, “We need to find out where they sell these and hope that they are not sold in abundance.” 

Willis gave a grateful nod, “I have one of my other officers working on it.” 

Taylor studied the camera and shook his head. “It is ingenious though,” he said holding the bag up with the USB charger inside. “Plug it in and just let it record. Sitting there right in the open.” Taylor shook the bag. “Do they work?”

“Yep, Mr. Highway stated that just the other night he used it to charge his phone and tablet,” Willis told him.

“Fucking amazing,” Taylor whispered.

“That is only part of it,” Willis told him.

“Okay then tell me the rest.” Taylor put the bag back down on Willis's desk and settled back in the chair.

Willis waited until Taylor got comfortable before he began. Pulling the box toward him, he began to pull out reports and other items of evidence. Spreading them across his desk Willis told Taylor all the facts of the case. It took just over an hour for him to bring Taylor up to speed on Ben Mitchell's case. In that time Willis expressed his concerns and red flags that he was now becoming aware of. Things that had been overlooked and pushed aside. Because alone they were nothing. But together they painted a darker picture.

“See my concerns?” Willis asked after he had laid it all out for Taylor.

“Yep.” Taylor sat back and let himself absorb all the information he had been given. “You found nothing on the CCTV?”

“Not one damn thing.” Willis's voice held an edge frustration. “That's why I wanted a fresh pair of eyes on this.”

“Okay. Then let's go over this and see if we can anything you missed?” Taylor reached across the desk to a box of gloves Willis had there. Pulling two out he slipped them on and reached across the desk where Willis had left the written reports. “We can start with these, first.” Willis sat back and waited, watched in silence while Taylor read over the reports. As he finished Taylor placed the reports aside then reached for the letters.

Taylor stopped and looked at Willis, “The words used, debts of flesh owed. Very dramatic very..... indignant.” Taylor observed. He then grabbed the letter left at the car lot. “This right hear....I am the demon under your bed. The monster in your closet and during the day, I wear your father's face.” After reading it Taylor looked to Willis. 

“This all reads very personal. Whoever this person is they feel that Ben hurt them or took something or someone away from them. They want their pound of flesh. This wound has been festering for years.” 

Willis agreed every word chosen in the letters was used for maximum effect. “What else do you think?”

“The fact they hand wrote the letters is telling. They wanted Ben to know this was personnel.” Taylor picked up one letter from the pile. “I think this is definitely someone from Ben's past. Too much emotion for it to be a newer acquaintance. Even with his fathers and his background, this is not a revenge plot because you reneged on a deal. People like that wouldn't waste time on letters or threats. They would just go out and shoot you down. Problem, solved.” Taylor went back to the first letter. “But this is someone who has waited and bided their time planning. They watched picking their time to strike.” Taylor's voice faded off as he fell deep in thought. Willis waited patiently while his friend drew his conclusions. “I could almost guarantee that Ben has never been in a happier or better place right before these letters arrived.”

“He was. “ Willis sat back in his chair and nodded. His conversation with both Callum Highway and Jay Brown had been about how Ben was loving his life being free from his father's dodgy dramas. Keeping his life on the cleaner and more law-abiding side. “Fuck that is some hatred there.” 

“You need to look into his past. That I where the answer lies. All of this.” Taylor pointed to the letters. “This is all about taking Ben down.” Taylor held the first letter in his hand as he spoke.

“Then why not just kill him.” Willis mused. “What is it they need or are looking for?”

Both men were quiet each lost in their own thoughts. Then Taylor spoke, “I think they want him at his lowest. Break him down til he has nothing. Then take him out.” Taylor held the photos up of Callum and Lexi covered in red marker. “This was for show. Ben is the only target. They are using his weaknesses against him. These pictures were just a mindfuck. They wanted to hurt his boyfriend or daughter they would have already.”

“I agree they wanted to push Ben for a reaction and fuck they got it.” Willis could feel his adrenaline pump up. The hunt was beginning and he was eager to play. “I still left a plainclothes officer at his daughter's house. Just in case.”

Taylor approved better to err on the side of caution than witness a tragedy. Depending on how long this case goes for, there is a chance that Ben Mitchell would have to be placed in protective custody. “Okay, let's go back to the letters for a second. I think the person writing them is an older person. Just the feel of the words.”

Both men sat in silence as they think over Taylor's observation. Willis sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face in agitation. “Okay, where do we go from here?”

“Time to dig into Ben's childhood and past. I really think we will find our answers there.” Taylor told his friend.

****************   
Ben sat straight up in bed, eyes wide in fear, his breath coming in quick pants, pulse racing beneath his skin. Though his eyes were open wide, Ben was still caught in the in-between. Not asleep, yet still not quite awake. Images from his nightmare flashed in his head, like lightning in the darkened sky. Exposing his nightmares and fears then quickly fading, plunging him back into darkness. Leaving him confused and breathless, trembling with uncertainty and fear. With each step closer to awareness Ben felt the images fade away to nothing. His sleepy consciousness unable to keep a grasp of the images that terrorized him. As the vale of sleep lifted completely the young man was left with nothing but the fading echo of his nightmare. 

Callum who had been deep asleep found himself pulled from his own restful slumber at Ben's urgent cry. Callum rose so quickly he nearly fell from the bed, in his urgent need to reach and comfort the younger man. He fought and flailed with the blankets that had twisted about his waist during the night. Finally shoving them off him and the bed he turned to his lover, “Ben!” Callum tenderly reached out to soothe and calm Ben who was still caught up in his nightmare. Callum ran his hands down Ben's arms in a soothing manner. His voice low and calm murmuring words of comfort. He kept this up until Ben turned to look at him. Smiling softly at the young man he asked.“Can I hold you?” 

Ben stared blankly at the older man for several long minutes. Then like a fog, the blankness in his eyes cleared and he became aware of where and who he was with. “Please.”

Callum smiled softly and pulled his trembling lover to him. With Ben cradled against his chest Callum drew the blanket up around them both. “Want to talk about it?”

“It's already faded.” Ben sighed tiredly. There was nothing to talk about. Once he regained consciousness the dreams no longer mattered. He was safe from them. “Where is Lexi?” he asked instead.

“At school,” Callum told him. “It's only 10 am. Lola came for her early this morning. Lexi gave you about a thousand hugs and kisses. You don't remember?” 

Ben smiled softly and shook his head. “No, I wish I did though.” Lexi was safe at school and Callum was safe here with Ben. All was good in the world at this moment. Ben would not allow himself to think past this moment.

Callum lay there on the bed his young lover a solid warmth in his arms. “I hate to break this moment up but Willis wants to meet with you today.” Callum tightened his arms around Ben when he felt the young man shudder.

Life intrudes always when you are not ready for it. Ben sighs loudly, cuddles down into Callum's body. “Okay, I'll call him. But for right now can we pretend that our lives are normal. For the next two hours can we just be us with no worries or fears? Just Ben and Callum.”

“Of course. You tell me when you are ready.” Callum pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's head. Breathed in deep the sweet spicy scent of his lover. For the next two hours, the couple held on to each other. Both young men pushing back their fears to be in the moment. 

Their moment lasted less than an hour. Ben moved, trying to press his body even closer to Callum when he felt a cold chill run along his spine. Ben lifted his head and looked around his bedroom searching. 

“It's okay babe. The police swept your bedroom before I brought you home.” Callum reassured the younger man. “You're safe here.”

But the chill would not go away. Ben could feel the weight of the eyes on him, shaking his head he whispered, “I'm not safe anywhere.”   
******************  
In a room across town, a dark figure watched the young couple on the bed. A chuckle filled with malice could be heard in the silent house at the young man's whispered words.   
**********************


	10. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives talk to Ben. Plans are shared and changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is up so late. I had planned on putting this up sooner. This is a bit rough as I am fighting really bad allergies. So I did not edit as well as I normally would. So I will probably edit it later. Anyway thank you to all who are reading this and liking and commenting. I really appreciate it. I am really enjoying writing this.

It was ironic really, Callum has been studying for the police exam and he was damn close to taking it. He knew deep within being a cop was what he wanted to be. He wanted all that came with it. He wanted to be a hunter in search of monsters disguised at people. He wanted to give hope and peace back to their victims. He wanted to protect and to help. Everything he wanted for Ben but was unable to do for him. He was powerless to do anything but offer support, staying by his lover's side. Touch and whisper words of encouragement and love. Little things so that Ben knew he was there. Callum had dreaded making the call to Willis. He knew Ben was still not ready for it. His reaction to the photos and unveiled threats spoke loudly of that. Yet, he knew this had to move forward. Ben would not be able to handle much more of this. So with that in mind Callum pulled his phone from his pocket t make the call.  
***********   
_He wanted out. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to hurt anyone. All he wanted, was money to make a fresh start. Move away and forget every bad choice he made. Instead he found himself buried under miles of guilt for the part he was playing in the destruction of a man's life. No amount of money could ease his guilt or erase the blood that he helped to spill. When he agreed to this he had no idea he was making a deal with the devil. A devil that would not hesitate to kill him. “What the fuck am I going to do?” He whined out to the empty room and as expected received nothing in return. “I could give an anonymous tip. That always seems to work on the TV shows.” Before he could think about it more the phone rang. The cold chill along his spine was enough for him to know who was calling._

_“Hello?” his voice sounded defeated, weak._

_“Still having doubts are you?” the voice of the caller was cold and menacing._

_“Of course not. Just thinking how I am going to spend my money.” the man cursed himself his employer would not be fooled._

_“Of course you are.” the voice dripped with contempt when they spoke. “I do not care for your crisis of consciousness. I do care about you doing your job. There is a change of plan.”_

_“What change?” The man's blood ran cold at what he was told. “You can't be serious. Do you have any idea what that will do?” He really should not have been surprised at the answer he received. “Yes I understand. Yes, I'll do it.” he had no choice. It was either fulfill his part of the contract or end up dead like that poor girl. What was her name? “Viv.” her name was Vivian. Yet her death was peaceful compared to what lies in store for Ben Mitchell._

**********************************  
Callum had spoken to Willis, letting him know that Ben was ready to see him. Willis had told him they would be there within the hour. The protector in Callum wanted to tell Willis to hold off coming over. Ben still needed to rest. But he knew the longer they held off the more time the stalker had to strike. Callum glanced up at the ceiling, he could hear Ben in the shower, singing. It brought a smile to his face a sign of normalcy in the midst of chaos. The smile slowly faded away leaving his handsome face. His head filled with images of Ben fighting and struggling against him and Jay. Ben asleep and unable to wake, shouting for Lexi and Callum. He was held captive and tortured by his nightmares.

Callum turned around facing toward the sink his eyes landing on the window. He found himself looking, searching for anything out of place. Finding nothing he growled, “Fuck.” 

Callum had never felt so useless and helpless. He was forced to watch from the sidelines while some bastard stalked and hunted his lover. Some stranger was walking out there among the square waiting to strike. 

_A stranger. But what if it wasn't?_

Then a thought so dark and sinister slipped into his head. What if the stalker isn't some stranger? What if it's someone who they know? Someone playing at being Ben's friend but all the while waiting for the perfect time to strike? Callum let the thought flow in and out of his head. Weighing the possibilities, of the reality that someone they consider a friend could be behind all this. To hurt Ben?

“No!” Callum shook his head dislodging the dark thought. He refused to believe it. _It had to be a stranger. He had to be._ Even still Callum could deny a small part of him believed. Call it a gut feeling but it was there. Whoever was behind this was closer to them then they realized.  
************   
Willis put down the file he had been reading through. “We should go now. Ben will be waiting.”

“One thing before we go. Somethings have been bothering me.” Taylor called out to Willis who grabbing his coat. “You have CCTV pretty much everywhere right?” 

Willis nodded, “Yeah pretty much, why?”

“I find it curious that you didn't find anything. All those cameras and you didn't find a dam thing. Nothing on any of them.” Taylor looked to Willis who looked like he had been punched in the gut. “Don't you find that just a bit odd?”

Willis sighed tossing his coat back down on his desk. “Now that you mention it yes. I had questioned it but pushed it aside for later.” Willis clasped his hands behind his neck and gave a frustrated sigh. “I'm telling you a lot of this case was pushed back or aside because of the missing person case and then the dead body.”

“I understand certain cases take priority. But, now we are working it and I think it might do some good to have experts look at the video. They would catch things we would never even notice.” Taylor did his best to assure his friend. It was an unfortunate thing but some things get lost in the shuffle. Ben's case being pushed to the back of the line then forced back to the front. Things that would have been investigated got lost or forgotten. But that is why Taylor was called in to find and bring things back to the forefront. 

“I do.” Willis opened a drawer in his desk reaching in he pulled out a binder. Upon opening it Taylor could see that the binder was filled with plastic inserts and inside were business cards. Hundreds of them. He watched Willis turn page after page. He was halfway through the binder before Willis found what he was looking for. He pulled the card from the binder handing it to Taylor. 

Curious Taylor took the card asking, “What is this?”

“Thomas Brooks, he was my partner up until about 3 yrs ago. He was shot in the chest and hip on a domestic violence call that went bad. He was in recovery for over two years. Last year he took medical retirement. But once a cop always a cop. He and his son opened up this security firm that contracts to police agencies.” Willis explained. “His son's specialty is video forensic. Their firm works on all types of video and cameras. We are talking about CCTV to top of the line surveillance cameras. If there is anything weird going on with the videos he will be the man to find it.” Willis felt that fire in his gut rise again, telling him this was a missing piece. He was finally on the right track. “I'll send Tommy a quick message and see when I can drop the videos off for him.” As he typed he spoke to Taylor, “See that is why I needed a fresh pair of eyes.” He pointed to Taylor, “If they've been tampered with at all Tommy and his crew will find it.” Willis could feel himself gaining momentum with the investigation all because of Taylor's input. 

“Have to keep out of the dark fields,” Taylor tells him as he grabs his own coat. 

“The dark fields.” Willis murmurs.

Fuck the dreaded dark fields. In police work you can get caught up and focused on one aspect of the crime you forget to look at the whole picture. You get tunnel vision and cannot see beyond what's right in front of you. 

For example, a farmer would not go into their field and harvest only a small section of their crop. No they would work the whole field. That would be counterproductive to their goals. They would not choose a corner of the field to harvest. Dig and pull upending the earth exposing both root and vegetable to the sun. Finish the one section and never come back. Leaving the rest of the field untouched and the vegetable to remain untouched in the dirt. Rotting away hidden in the shadows. 

Your job as a police officer is to find the shadows, expose them to the light, and chase out all the creatures hidden in the dark. In police work you lose perspective and objectivity you lose the sight of the case. Objectivity is one of the most important parts of being an officer. You cannot go into a scene and have preconceived notions. You need to have an open mind and listen to what clues tell you. The same goes for the victim. You need to hear what they are saying and how they say it. 

Taylor looked at Willis patting him on his back. “Don't worry I'll shine a light on the parts of the field you can't reach.” the older man opened the office door and smiled. “Together we'll get the bastard and save young Mr. Mitchell.” 

Willis shook his head. “Well young Mr. Mitchell is waiting for us. Along with his large, upset and protective partner. Who is not very fond of me right now.” 

“Well let's not keep him waiting. I'm too old to go hand to hand.” Taylor said, making both men laugh as they make their way out the building.   
***********************   
Callum stood in the kitchen hip leaning against the counter, cell phone held tightly in his large hand. Absently he bit his lip while his mind was a thousand miles away. His thoughts as they have been of late were on his young lover. Callum was trying his best to not coddle or suffocate his lover. Knowing that Ben did not take well to being babied or coddled. The Mitchell in him considered both to be a sign of weakness. Something that Callum cursed Phil for beating into his son, sometimes literally. Speaking of Phil, he and Sharon were due back from holiday tomorrow, Callum was not looking forward to telling the man what has been going on in his absence. “Fuck.”

Ben fresh from his shower walked into the kitchen, finding Callum deep in thought. That allowed the younger man to sneak up on his lover. With care he made his way across the floor and wrapped both arms around Callum’s waist, causing the older man to nearly drop his phone in the sink. “Sorry. But hey good catch.” Ben laughed rising on his tiptoes to place a kiss on the back of Callum's neck.”You were spaced out there. What were you thinking about?” Ben moved back letting Callum turn around in his arms. So both men were facing each other. “You,” Callum answered honestly. He smiled fondly at Ben's frustrated sigh. 

“I'm fine now.” The words a lie, Ben was far from being fine and both he and Callum knew it. “I was just exhausted and I just lost it. I'm better now.” another lie. Ben would not be better until this bastard was caught and both Lexi and Callum were safe from their threats.

Callum chose not to call him out on his lies. Instead he gently clasped Ben's face in his hands, letting his eyes wander and linger upon his lover's handsome face. “You still looked exhausted.” Callum gently ran his thumbs along the dark circles painted beneath Ben's eyes.

“I feel rested. This is the best I've felt since this began.” Ben told his worried lover.

“You didn't sleep nearly enough.” Callum leaned down pressing a kiss to Ben's soft lips. The kiss was soft but tense, filled with love, want, and fear. “You really scared me.” Callum breathed his fear into Ben's mouth making the young man whimper with the taste. “I never felt so helpless in all my life.” Ben shuddered and pressed his body closer to Callum's. 

“I scared myself,” Ben mumbled softly before pressing his forehead against Callum's. The two lovers stood embraced in the kitchen holding on to the other for support and strength. Both men were loath to end their connection both clung harder to the other. When the doorbell rang both men clung that bit tighter before reluctantly pulling back. “Willis is here,” Ben announced.

Callum sighed, tightened his arms when he felt Ben begin to pull away. Held him a moment longer pressed a kiss to his temple before releasing him. “I'll get the door.”

*****************   
Callum greeted the detectives motioning for them to enter. “Please come in.” Closing to the door he led the detectives to where his young lover sat. ”Ben's waiting in the other room.” 

The detectives followed Callum through the entryway to where Ben has sat on the couch a mug of milky tea in his hands. Callum took a seat beside Ben, “Please have a seat.” he told the detectives. 

The detectives took a seat and Willis eyed up Ben, “How are you?” Willis asked noticing the dark purple bruises beneath the young man's eyes. 

Ben chuckled darkly, “Been better.” Ben pushed back both nerves and exhaustion, sighing softly when he felt Callum rub the back of his neck. God, he really hoped Willis came with some news. 

“I'm sure you have.” Willis pointed to Taylor, “This is Detective Taylor Davidson he will be helping me out with your case. He has quite a bit of experience in police work.” he explained. 

“He an expert on cases like this?” Callum inquired.

“Not an expert just experienced with investigations and profiling. I asked him to help with your case.” Willis looked to Taylor to see if he wanted to add anything.

“Sometimes when you investigate you need someone who thinks differently from you. It helps you to see things clearer.” Taylor explained. 

“Did you?” Ben looked to Taylor then Willis. “Did you see things clearer?”

“Yes, I did. Before we delve into that I want to hear what happened.” Willis reached inside his jacket and pulled out a notepad and pen. 

“Okay so, What do you want to know?” Ben just wanted this over and done with.

Taylor smiled, “Tell us what happened. Start from the beginning of your day.”

“The day began with a meeting with Willis.” Ben sat on the couch hands wrapped around a mug his knee shaking with nervous energy. He spoke as plainly as possible relaying all the details of his day after leaving the police station.

“So when you left my office and stepped onto the street you felt like you were being watched?” Willis asked, pen poised to add any pertinent information into his notebook. He had already filled several pages and was sure to fill several more.

“Yeah.” Ben took a sip of his tea and made a face at how bitter it tasted he placed the mug down on the table. He wanted coffee from his mum's cafe. 

“Then what happened Mr. Mitchell?” Taylor gave Ben an encouraging smile.

Ben stared at the American before answering. The way the man stared at Ben made him feel very uncomfortable. He felt like he was under a microscope. Each word, movement of his was being scrutinized and analyzed. Taylor's green eyes were too sharp and piercing. The man intimidated Ben, not that he would admit it out loud. He felt Callum's hand caress along his shoulder a quiet reminder that Ben was not alone. Ben turned and gave Callum a soft smile before answering, “Then I stopped in the street and called them out.”

Taylor huffed and nodded his head in a disproving manner. “That's not something you want to do again,” he advised the young man. “That call out changed the game plan.”

“How so?” Callum asked while he wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulder. Ben frowned but remained silent, listening.

“They are in control each move they made was to get a certain reaction from you. You, up to that point have been giving them want they want. But then you did something they had not expected. With our outburst you took control and forced them to take it back. The note in the cafe and the ones in your office at the car lot. Those were to show you they were in charge. They were meant to pull you back in line.” Taylor explained while Willis continued to write down more notes. 

Ben gave an empty laugh. “It worked.” he mumbled.”

Willis looked to Taylor before turning back to Ben. “You said you felt like you were being watched. How long have you felt that way?”

“It was more than a feeling.” Ben twisted the ring on his finger turning it round and round over his scar. He continued to play with the ring until Callum's large hand rested over his. The soft-touch is once again able to calm him, clear his head of the darkness. He quickly grabbed onto the older man's hand smiling up at him in thanks. Finally able to continue he explained, “It was a physical thing. I could feel the weight and heat of their gaze. It was suffocating me. That's ...that why..”

“You called them out.” Willis finished for the young man. “Do you still feel like that?”

Ben nodded reluctantly, he hated the feeling of vulnerability that came with the answer. “Being Phil Mitchell's son and having my own reputation you get used to being watched. But this...like I said I could actually feel it on my skin and I hate it.”

“Is it only when you are outside in the square?” Willis was thinking about the cameras they had found. 

“No it's constant. I thought it was just exhaustion. I hadn't been sleeping well and sometimes I confused my dreams with reality.” Oh how Ben hated to admit that weakness.

“As would anyone who found themselves in your situation,” Callum reassured his lover.

Willis did not like what he was hearing a quick look at Taylor told him his partner was in agreement. Whoever was behind this was not satisfied with sending the notes. They wanted to have a front-row in the fall of Ben Mitchell. Which means whoever is behind this has probably interacted with Ben. “Do you feel like that now?”

Ben shook his head. “Not right now, no. But earlier..” he turned to look at Callum. “When we were in bed. I felt it then.”

“We can have a look around if you want?” Willis offered.

“No I don't.” Ben could see the surprised and confused looks on all three of the men's faces. He spoke again before anyone could voice their questions. “No, if they do have a camera there at least I'm aware of it. Maybe we can use it to our advantage.”

“Isn't there a way to trace the camera signal or who is receiving it?” Callum tugged Ben tighter against his side. The need to protect the younger man growing the longer they spoke to the detectives.

“Maybe a few years ago. Now there are so many ways to hide the signal. Bounce it off of towers, IP addresses that change daily. We would be going around in circles.” Willis explained. “If there is a camera here. We could use it to our advantage.”

“How do you mean?” Callum asked. He would not agree with anything that would put Ben in more danger.

“It means that we can control what they hear. Move them to where we want them so we can catch them.” Willis knew they would have to be careful and not give away that they knew of the camera. If there is a camera.

“We will have to test it. Until then be careful of what you talk about. We do not want to give them anything more to use against you.” Turning to Taylor he said, “We should probably bring in Tommy on this. Get his opinion.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Taylor agreed. “Is there anything else you feel we need to know?”

“No. Nothing else. Now it's your turn?” Ben asked. “You obviously came here to talk about more than just my freak out?”

Taylor took the lead answering Ben's question, “Yes we think that the person stalking you is someone from your past.” 

“My past.” Ben rubbed along his forearm where cruel fingers pinched his soft flesh when he was but a kid. “From my childhood?” Flashes of his nightmares teased and stirred his fears. It was only the warm calming presence of Callum that kept Ben from jumping up and running away. 

“Yes. We will start there and move forward. Is there anyone from your childhood that comes to mind?” Taylor asked, ”Anyone at all?”

Only one name really came to Ben's mind. But it couldn't be her. She was dead and buried nothing more than dust and bone. Ben's hands clenched tightly around the mug while his mind took him back to when he was only 10 years old. The stinging pain of the hot spoon pressed to the back of his hand. That memory quickly followed by the pain of cruel fingers pinching his forearm. Lost in his memories Ben was not aware of Willis calling him. Not until he felt the gentle nudge from Callum. “Sorry,” Ben mumbled embarrassed at himself for letting a dead woman frighten him still. 

Willis finally put pen and notebook down. His voice was soft and gentle when he addressed the young man. “It's okay, Ben take your time.

Taylor sat and watched Ben battle with himself. The kid certainly had demons he thought. Several more moments passed before he leaned forward, “Not to be the bad guy here, kid. But we need to know.” Taylor placed the cup on the table then faced Ben, “Who are you thinking about?” 

Callum was beginning to get angry. One look at Ben and you could see he was struggling. He was still recovering from his breakdown. Ben was okay pushing himself but Callum was not. “Listen maybe you can come back some other time to finish this. Ben's barely been out of hospital a day.” 

Willis shook his head. “No, unfortunately, we cannot.” He said in answer to Callum, then turned to Ben, “I am truly sorry Ben. I know this is hard for you and the memories being brought up are some you would rather forget. But we need answers. The answer we need is there in your past. So help us. Tell us who you were thinking of?” Willis pleaded with the young man. 

Ben felt Callum tense up ready to argue his case. God Ben loved this man. “It's fine. They're right.” Ben smiled softly at Callum who reluctantly nodded in agreement. Turning back to the detectives Ben did his best to ignore the phantom sting of fingernails digging into his flesh. “I was just kid and she ...” Ben let out a shaky laugh and reached a shaking hand to Callum who quickly threaded their fingers together and held on tight. “She was my dad's fiancee and she was my worst nightmare.” Ben chuckled softly at the truth of that statement. “She would abuse me both physically and mentally. She got really good and manipulated me emotionally. She was my very own demon and her name was Stella Crawford.” as soon as the name left his mouth Ben felt exhausted. All energy faded to nothing and his body slumped against Callum's.

Willis added the name to the notes he'd been taking. “Thank you Ben.” Willis could see how much this cost Ben, the lad was exhausted and this seemed to take all of his energy he had left. The purple bruises beneath his eyes grew darker as the man grew paler before his eyes. Ben was blinking fighting now to keep his eyes open. Willis could see that Callum was ready to call it quits so he decided they had enough to work with. “That should do it. We have several starting points and hopefully one will lead us to where we need to go to end this.” Willis stood and signaled to Taylor who rose from his seat as well. The detective padded Ben on the shoulder, “You helped a lot we will put Stella at the top of the list.”

“It shouldn't take long to research her,” Ben noted the confused looks on the detective's faces. “I am assuming you have some kind of file on her.” Ben tells them.“But it doesn't matter anyway it can't be her.” 

“Why?” Both men ask.

“Stella's dead. ” Ben looks up at the detectives. “Unless ghost can write and take pictures there is no way it can be her,” he spoke that last part as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

“Then why mention her?” Taylor asked curiously.

“You asked who the notes made me think of. Not who I thought it was.” Ben explained his reasoning. Though his words held truth there was a lie in them. Ben believed in his heart and head that Stella was behind this. Not physically as the woman was dead. But it was because of her that this was happening. He felt it from the start. It could be because Ben had not really dealt with the trauma and scars left behind by Stella's abuse. He had pushed the memories far back into his mind until he forgot about her existence. Only to have the first letter blow the lid off that box. Now she was everywhere haunting and tormenting him in his nightmares. Each day it's gotten worse. Bad enough for Ben to question his sanity. Because some days Ben swears he can smell her cloyingly sweet perfume in the air and feel her hands pulling and tugging at him. The woman may be dead but she still held so much power over him. But how do you explain that to men who deal with tangible facts not intangible hunches? “Sorry. I guess she is not a viable suspect.”

Willis looks to Taylor and both exchange a troubled look before turning back to Ben. “Let us worry about that,” he tells the young man who nods tiredly. “I'll be keeping in touch,” he says more to Callum then Ben who seems to be falling asleep now that their interview is over. “We'll see ourselves out.”  
The two detectives left the couple embraced on the couch. Neither man spoke until they stood outside the house. “I'll run a full background on Ben Mitchell. See if we can unearth any more names from the kid's past.” Willis looked to Taylor and said, “You can look into Stella Crawford, see if there are any living relatives in the vicinity that we can speak too.” 

“You want me to look into a dead woman?” Taylor looked at Willis and nodded to the house. “The kids losing it. He is straddling that edge. One more incident could tip him over the side.”

“I know that's why we have no time to waste.” Willis was concerned. “If your theory that the stalker wants Ben at his lowest is right. It will only get worse from here. As you said Ben's already teetering on the edge.” Willis looked at the notebook in his hand. Stella's name was written in bold and underlined several times. “The only name he mentioned was Stella Crawford. He connected his past self with this woman. The one person that might want to hurt him.” Willis's gut was telling him Stella was an important part of this puzzle.

“A dead woman,” Taylor remembered Ben's face when he was talking about Stella. There was disgust, anger and underneath all that was fear. After all that time he still feared that woman. Even though she was dead. Turning to Willis he said, “That has to mean something.” 

“Yeah.” Willis took out his phone and sent a text to Tommy. He wanted Ben's dad's house checked out.” Tommy will be waiting for us at the station.” The two detectives moved away from the Mitchell home. Stepping out onto the sidewalk they both came to a sudden stop. As one, their heads jerked up their eyes sharp and clear looked about the area searching. 

The figure stood at the corner watching the house. They had been there watching as the detective arrived. The figure regretted not putting a camera downstairs. They would love to know what Willis's plan is. Putting a camera downstairs would be too risky. They were not willing to push their luck. Not when they were so close to their goal. Each step from here on out would have to be measured carefully. They were growing anxious for the game to end. Especially since one of their hired on help was growing, a conscious. The figure watched the Mitchell door open and the detectives step out of the house. The figure stood up to get a better look at the two men. They watched with interest as the detectives talked for a bit before walking out onto the sidewalk. The figure stood frozen when the men stopped as they cleared the Mitchell yard. The figure held their breath watched with unease as the two men searched the area. For the first time since this began they felt unsure and fearful. Why because the detectives were aware. They knew. And they were searching.

The detectives were hunters who caught the scent of a predator. 

The figure did something they had never done before. They retreated back to the safety of their home.


	11. Interlude before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share a moment offering warmth and comfort to each other. Something that will hopefully see them through the oncoming storm. Almost forgot to warn for sex in this part. In case you don't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive all mistakes in this part. Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting and following the story. I have rewritten this part so many times I am tired of it and decided to just post it. Or I will continue to rewrite it. Thanks again for reading!

Callum held onto to Ben long after both detectives had taken their leave of them. No words were needed just the strong warm presence was enough to calm and settle Ben's racing heart. Callum ran his fingers gently through the younger man's hair, something he knew would soothe and calm his lover. 

Ben was too deep in his memories of the past to do anything more than lay there encased in Callum's loving embrace. His head felt heavy. Filled with too many memories of things he had forced himself to forget. Things that terrified him now at 24 as they did when he was 10.

Why? He had suffered abuse before and after. It was the lack of control that made the situation so terrifying. Being a child he was trapped fully under Stella's manipulated control. Every word she said was carved deeply into his flesh. So deeply he still felt the tight pull of them now. 

Ben knew that Stella could no longer hurt him physically. Mentally she was hacking and slicing into him. Tearing him apart each time he closed his eyes. The woman may be dead and gone but she was loud and thriving in his nightmares. No sooner would Ben close his eyes then she was there. Staring down at him calling him a selfish horrible boy. 

Ben's eyes burned with tears he would not allow to fall. “I'm not a victim. I'm a Mitchell and Mitchell's power through it! Not act like a frightened child. Weak and pitiful.” So deep in his head, Ben was unaware he had spoken aloud. Not until he felt Callum's hand gently clasp his chin, tilting his head up until blue eyes met blue. 

“You were a child. They all failed to protect you, Ben.” Callum held Ben's head in place wanting him to hear the truth of his words. “They were supposed to take care of you. You were the child and they were the adults. They were the ones that were weak. They failed to notice you. Your pain and fear.”

The tears came without Ben's consent, there was no stopping them this time. That was the thing about Callum. With a simple touch or a few heartfelt words, he could slice right through Ben's hard outer shell. Tearing down his walls and exposing him. “I don't want to talk about this now. I just want you to hold me.” 

Ben's head was too full of things best forgotten. He was a boat tied to a dock of his past. With each memory, the boat bobbed up and down; rolled back and forth. But never shaking free. His memories kept him tethered to the past; his stalker meant to drown him in the dark oceans of his nightmares. Ben knew he needed to cut the boat free, only he was afraid he would drift away and never stop. He needed something to drift to, a destination. He needed something to keep him in the present. To keep him from drifting away into the darkness of his past.

“I'll always hold you,” Callum pulled Ben closer and began to whisper soothing and comforting words into Ben's ear. 

_You have me. I will stay by your side. I love you and that will never change._

Callum, Ben thought, Callum was his destination. Callum was what he needed. He was the lighthouse guiding back to safety. Ben needed to feel more than just Callum's arms surrounding him. 

“I feel like I'm losing myself to the past. I'm drowning in these memories.“ Ben turned in Callum's arms until they were pressed chest to chest. “I need you to help me.” Ben presses a kiss to the older man's mouth. “Take me to bed. Show me, remind me what I am fighting for.” Ben felt desperate and lost. He needed reassurance from Callum that no matter what he would be by his side.

Callum could feel the chaos whirling inside his young lover. He wanted nothing more than to reassure and comfort him. Callum returned Ben's desperate kiss. Pressing their foreheads together when the kiss ended he tells him, “You have so much to fight for.” He gently pushed Ben aside until he could stand. “I'll remind you every day until this over.” Callum stood and offered his hand to Ben, who without hesitation slipped his smaller hand into his lover's larger one.

The couple walked to their bedroom in silence hands clasped tightly. Ben could feel his blood heat and his pulse race with anticipation. Ben feels feather-light, fragile as if a hard touch or wrong word would shatter him. His mind was full of demons from the past, the abuse he had never wanted to speak of again. He relives them each night when his dreams turn cold and dark with memories that slice into his flesh. Tonight he wants Callum's healing touch to soothe and cures his bleeding wounds. Tonight he wants to lose himself in the gentle touch of his lover. Forget about the evil that stalks him. Forget that the old bill still has no answers. For tonight nothing exist outside this bedroom. Just Callum and Ben. Nothing and no one else. 

Callum releases Ben's hand once they reach their room. He ushers Ben inside closing the door behind him. Ben hears the door close and pushes all thoughts but one aside. He turns pressing Callum against the door and raising himself on his toes he kisses Callum hungrily. 

Callum growls into the kiss his hands moving to rest on Ben's waist pulling him tight against his body. Callum falls deeper in the kiss, his hands gripping tighter to Ben. Breathless he pulls back and is met by his lover's blue eyes dark with arousal and mouth slick and swollen from their kiss. He is taken aback by how beautiful his lover is. It makes him want more. “I want to see you, baby. Take your clothes off for me.” Callum moves back to lean against the door. 

Ben smiles looking at Callum through long dark lashes. Ben takes his time each movement is a slow seductive tease. Callum's appreciate gaze follows each motion, his breath coming quicker and heavier as more and more pale soft flesh is revealed. Callum cannot help himself he needs to touch. He reaches out, fingers grazing along the exposed flesh. Soft teasing touches that drive Ben insane with want and need. With the last piece of clothing gone Ben stands completely bared, cock hard and body trembling.

Callum moves away from the door. He walks up to Ben and breaths in deep the young man's scent. He then slowly walks around Ben his covetous eyes filled with love and lust take in the trembling form, before him. Each freckle, mole, and scar is marked by his eyes and soon his mouth. Callum places a soft kiss on the back of Ben's neck then moves to stand in front of his lover. Callum smiles and says, “My turn.” and begins to undress. 

Callum's need is too great so he does not do a slow or sensual reveal. He is quick and methodical. The only thought driving him is taking Ben to bed. He is surprised to find Ben quite worked up even without the show. Ben moves fast pressing Callum back once more against the door kissing his lover breathless.

Ben gives a throaty moan at the feel of Callum's tongue teasing along his bottom lip. Ben can feel the tension in Callum's body growing as the kiss gets headier and the air around them steamier. Ben can feel his dominance over the kiss weaken when Callum takes control. Soon he finds their positions reversed. Ben's back is now the one pressed against the door; his head is arched back, while Callum trails kisses along his neck. Ben is held aloft by the press of Callum's body only. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Callum orders, his voice is rough with need. Ben obeys, lifts his legs and wraps them tightly around Callum's waist. Their position aligns them perfectly and Ben whimpers with need his fingers digging into the older man's back. Callum gives a throaty laugh and presses his hardened length against Ben's. “I've got you.” Callum lifts Ben away from the door and walks them to the bed. Callum lays his lover down gently on the bed. 

Ben moans softly at the feel of the soft cool sheets against his heated skin. Eyes closed he gives himself over to his lover. 

Callum waits for Ben's complete surrender to begin his amorous journey. With deliberate slowness, Callum worked his way down Ben's body. He moved his hands sensually along Ben's arms and chest letting only his fingertips ghost across the pale, silky flesh. His fingers moved in a tantalizingly slow teasing caress, raising goosebumps along Ben’s arms and legs. Leaving the young man writhing beneath him. As his fingers teased, Callum's mouth captured and tortured a nipple. He sucked and bit down on the sensitive flesh leaving it hard and wet before moving to the other.

Ben arched off the bed, the sting of Callum's bite causing heat to course through him. Hands clutched at the sheets beneath him. Breathless chants of Callum's name falling from his lips. 

Callum moved farther down Ben's body leaving marks along the pale flesh. Callum followed the trail of silky hair to Ben’s hard, wet cock. Callum gave Ben no time to think, taking his length deep into this mouth. 

Ben gasped out as his flesh was engulfed in liquid heat. Ben's hand moved to twist in Callum's hair. His breath caught with each stroke down Callum did, only to release in a gush of air when his lover eased back off. Ben knew he would not last much longer. At the soft press of Callum’s tongue on the underside of his cock, and the gentle scrape of teeth Ben found his release. “Ahhh…” Ben found a release but no satisfaction his cock was still heavy and hard. His body still yearned the fire was still burning. He needed more.

Callum could read his lover better than anyone. He knew what Ben needed, Reaching over to their nightstand he pulled the drawer open. In his rush, Callum nearly tore the drawer all the way out. His hands moved the items about until finally closing around the prize. Bottle in hand he flipped the lid off and coated his fingers with lube.

There was a primal urgency in their coupling. One that pushed them forward, driving them to join their bodies as one as if they would not get another chance. Callum looked to his lover who smiled back and nodded his consent. Callum thrusts his finger into Ben. The older man would normally tease his lover taking him to the edge over and over again. Not tonight. Removing his fingers he slicked his cock up and placed it at Ben's entrance. Callum pressed forward until he felt the tip of his cock slip inside. “Ben look at me.”He waited for Ben to open his eyes. 

Ben was in a daze his body on fire. “Why did you stop?” Ben could feel Callum there all he had to do was push back.....Ben nearly cried when large hands settled on his hips holding them pinned to the bed. “Callum,” he whined.

“Open your eyes babe,” Callum told him again. Ben's eyes were misty with desire his whole body aflame. “Come on.” Callum urged him on. “That's it.” Callum waited until Ben met his gaze. Eyes locked Callum thrust hard and deep catching Ben’s yell with a kiss.

Callum took Ben with long, deep thrusts, each one hitting their mark. The heat of their joining burned too hot and it couldn’t last. With several more thrusts, Callum could feel Ben’s body begin to tighten around him as his orgasm began. Thrusting in several more times Callum pressed down to cover Ben’s body with that of his own. 

Ben could feel the beginning of his orgasm. Reaching up he grabs at Callum's face. Slowly his fingers slip higher into the older man's hair. Once there his fingers spread wide then fist closed. Ben tugs at Callum's hair bringing his lover's mouth down into a searing kiss. The kiss is wet and messy, filled with too many teeth but Ben loves it. Loves Callum.

When Ben starts to make soft little whimpering moans Callum knows it's over. One last thrust and Ben is tumbling over the edge. Callum winces when Ben's hands pull harder at his hair before letting go and falling slack against the mattress. Callum feels Ben's body go tight around him. The pressure adding to the pleasure. One thrust than one more before Callum comes inside of Ben.

Callum breathless gazes down at Ben and his heart still at the view. Ben lay spent beneath the larger man his face and chest flushed from his orgasm. Callum lifted his body up higher wanting to get the full view of his love. Ben gasped at the movement as their bodies were still intimately connected. Callum's eyes traveled along his lover's form. Taking in the flushed skin and softness of the younger man's body. 

The thirst this man brought out in Callum was near crippling. Callum had never experienced anything like this before. What he felt for Chris could not compare, because it never went further than the yearning stage. But this with Ben, went beyond yearning, needing and wanting. This was desire, friendship, affection, and love. Deep and all-encompassing love. His love could never be quenched. Each taste of this man brought an urgency to have more and give more. Nothing they share or do slackens it in the least. That should terrify Callum, instead, it balances him, giving him a sense of who he is and what he is meant to be. He would do anything to protect that to protect Ben. 

Ben moaned softly, eyes blinking open slowly. The first thing he sees is Callum's handsome face poised above him. Ben reaches up and tangles his fingers in his lover's hair. With a tug, he pulls the older man down until they are pressed chest to chest. Callum's larger frame completely covers Ben's and the younger man sigh with content. Ben lets his eyes roam along Callum's face memorizing each and every angle. When he can hold back no more he clasps his lover face bringing his mouth down to meet his own. With lips pressed together, he whispers into his lover's mouth, desperately. “I love you. Never forget.”

Callum answers back just as desperate. “I could never forget. I love you too, always Ben.” Callum feels a churning in his stomach. Ben's words sound too much like a goodbye and they bring out an overwhelming desire to run. Take Ben and run far away until all this is over. Until he is safe. The desire to bundle his lover up and flee takes control and before he knows it he has sat up and pulled his lover up as well. His plan comes to a halt and new urges take control.

Ben whimpers at the sudden movement. He finds himself straddling the lap of his lover. The new positions force their connection deeper. Ben's arms wrap tightly around Callum's broad shoulders easing himself higher onto the older man's thighs. “Callum.” the name falls from his lips on a sigh, the pressure of his lover's cock pressed deliciously on that sensitive nub inside.

Callum's eyes go dark with desire his mind loses all previous thoughts. All that he can think of and hear are Ben's soft moans and whimpers. Each little sounds calling out to him making his cock hard and his baser instinct comes to life. Only with Ben has he felt this loss of control. This need of his to mark, fuck, and own. This moment they could push all the drama behind take this small moment for themselves. Mark it, scent it, and own it. So when they are in need of comfort they can go back to this night, this bed and these arms, and remember they are not alone. They are parts of a whole.

“Callum, please.” Ben arches his head back exposing the pale column of his neck.

Clearing his mind of all things except this man in his arms. Callum lets his body take over, his hips rock up into his lover, and his mouth latches onto the exposed flesh. His mouth sucks gently before biting down and marking Ben who cries out in pleasure arching into his lover's touch.

When the passion is sated and both men are barely conscious then and only then do they remember what they were meant to forget. Each man holds on just that bit tighter with the darkness of their thoughts. 

Ben waiting for the nightmare to begin and knowing that things were about to get worse. Callum wanting to protect this man that helped him become who he was meant to be and in doing so gave him the world with his love.

In the end, each man knowing that they would not be able to stop the storm; that was brewing outside their window. Both hoping to weather it and come out the other side stronger.

********  
Across the square, a lone figure sat in the dark. The only light, coming from the laptop sat atop the desk. The figure a voyeur to the lovers intimate moment sat there in contemplation. They were becoming concerned. 

_Willis and his new partner were sharper than they anticipated. It might be wise to skip parts and go to the end. This would be perfect timing for the end. Seeing as how the lovers just reaffirmed their love. That's usually when the villain strikes._

“Yes, that sounds like a plan. Skip the middle and go straight to the end.” The figure smiled. closed the lid to their computer and rose from their chair. “Ben Mitchell, time to break you down.”


	12. Distorted Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes back to work and finds he is not as prepared for normal as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. Work has been a bit overwhelming at the moment. As always thank you for all who are reading, commenting, and giving kudos. As usual please forgive all grammar mistakes. You guys are the best!

The light of the moon glowed softly through the curtains. The soft muted glow fell across the bed where the lovers slept. The older man held his lover in his arms offering him protection from the evils that ruled his subconscious mind. The younger man's body curled along the strong slumbering form of his lover. The young man’s head rested on his lover's shoulder, his soft hair swaying with each breath the older man released. The young man had found peace within those strong arms, but peace like patience lasted only so long. The nightmares would wait no more. A frown marred the young man's handsome face; his legs began to shift anxiously under the covers; his hands began to clutch at the body beneath him. Moments later the silence of the night was interrupted by a soft whimpering noise.

The soft sounds broke through Callum’s sleep, fogged mind. His instinct immediately picked up the change in Ben. Callum presses his lover closer until Ben is nearly underneath him. A slight sting has Callum wincing, Ben’s hands pinch at his skin in desperation to hold on. He knows there will be crescent-shaped bruises on his chest come morning. Ben’s fingers dig in harder as his desperation to flee from his nightmares grows. Callum runs a soothing hand along Ben's arm up into his hair, his touch light and fingers gentle. Ignoring the pain and fingers digging into his chest, he calls to his lover, “Ben, wake up babe. Your dreaming.” Callum caresses Ben’s face, his fingers moving along the soft curve of his cheek. Callum had hoped their earlier activities would have been enough to exhaust the young man, both in body and mind. Callum knew how badly the young man needed to get a restful sleep, free from the burden of his nightmares. “Ben,” he called out softly again.

Ben shook and trembled his body fighting to free itself from the nightly terror. His hands felt soft warm flesh beneath their touch. In desperation to free himself from his burgeoning nightmare and anchor himself to here and now, they clenched and pulled at the flesh they felt beneath.

In his dream Ben found himself standing at the end of a precipice. Looking down he saw nothing but a black, void of all light and color. In the vastness of the void, he could swear he heard a voice call to him from the black. A voice beckoning him was not soft or loving. This was no lover's call. This voice was cold, cunning, and filled with hatred, for him. This voice was all his fears and doubts summoning him. It took all of Ben’s strength to not answer.

Because that voice spoke to the part of Ben that hated himself, a part that believed he deserved this hatred. Deserved this supposed punishment. There could not be atonement of the wrongs Ben did. How can you atone for the death of two people? There was only one way. Ben needed to atone for both Heather and Paul. Maybe they were not the ones the stalker wanted revenge for. However, those two were the ones Ben owed the most debt for.

Looking into the darkness Ben could see movement. Nothing significant to describe just movement in the black. Calling and cursing him. Ben found his body swaying forward, lifting his foot to step over the edge. His foot hovered over the cold dark when a wave of warmth coursed through him. It started along his arm chasing the cold away, pulling back on solid ground. Ben moaned in relief when the dark dream shifted and he felt the light surround him. Then a soft voice called his name pushing the rest of the nightmare away. The young man awoke with a start blue eyes blinking rapidly in time with his pulse. “Callum.” He called out while his hands pulled at the older man.

“Yeah, I'm right here.” Callum smiled lovingly at the young man. The darkness in Ben’s eyes faded away until only blue shone through. Callum wanted to ask about the nightmare only he knew by the bright look on Ben’s face that it was already fading.

All that was left of them was the dark unsettling feeling in Ben's stomach. An echo of dark memories starring the monsters from his youth. Ben laid there basking in the warmth of Callum's arms and the safety they provided. Moving his head back to lay it on the pillow he found himself staring into the caring and worried eyes of his boyfriend. Ben could see the beginning of dark circles on the older man's handsome face. Ben's nightmares were disturbing more than just Ben's sleep. They were affecting Callum as well. The guilt Ben felt was overwhelming. Soon neither one of them would be able to function properly.

“You okay now?” Callum smiled down at the younger man.

“Yeah. I just want to sleep.” Ben groaned and pressed his face into his lover's chest. Uninterrupted sleep. Was that too much to ask? “Please, don't let go,” he begged of Callum, he needed the reassurance as exhaustion pulled him under.

“Of course.” Callum kissed the side of Ben's head embracing him tighter. Slowly he began to run his fingers down along Ben's back in a soothing caress. All the while whispering reassurances to him.  
*************  
The morning as always came too soon. Ben dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He was now sitting on the end of his bed, dressed and waiting. Waiting for his lover to stop pacing and trying to convince him to stay in bed or at least home. Ben, despite pleading from Callum, decided he did not want to stay home. He needed a sense of normalcy back. In order to achieve that he needed to get back to work. Take his life back and show that psycho he was not beaten down. After a tense debate, Callum reluctantly gave in. It also helped that Ben explained he really did not want to be there when his dad and Sharon returned later today. 

Callum knew Ben had not been forthcoming with his father concerning his situation. Phil knew about the letters and threats only. Ben had made it sound like it was nothing, just one note and nothing more. So it would be a bit suspicious to find his son living in his home. When Ben has pretty much been residing at Callum’s. “Fine. At least you will not have to explain why we stayed here and not at home.”

Ben frowned and thought, _Why weren't they at Callum’s?_ Turning to Callum he blurted out, “I want to go back home.”

“You know why we can't'” Callum sighed, running a hand through his hair in aggravation. “After your reaction with the pictures and cameras. I don't think it's a good idea.” Callum's voice softened and he approached the younger man. “Babe you are in a vulnerable state. I don't want you in a situation that will make it worse. Will you really be comfortable there knowing how easily they were able to get in?”

Ben hated to be reminded of his weaknesses and being vulnerable was not part of being a Mitchell. Things ingrained in him as a child were still holding on strong as an adult. “It won't be easy. I know that. But I have to get my life back. Or I will jump off that cliff and you won't be able to catch me.” Ben needed to feel like he had control even if it was an illusion he needed it.

Callum shook his head knowing exactly what Ben was doing. He was forcing himself to confront and face his fears. Right now Ben was not ready to face those fears. Ben knew that and so did Callum. “Ben thinks about it, please.” Callum pleaded. He knew he could not handle it if anything happened to Ben.

“I am thinking. I need to do this, please Callum?’” Ben could see the dark cloud on his lover’s brow. Callum did not like this one bit. Ben was a grown man and he could deal with it. He had too. “The apartment has been scoured from floor to ceiling and no other cameras were found,” Ben argued.

“Willis's people had checked the place out before and found nothing.” Callum countered.

Ben growled and dug his heels in, “This time we will control who enters the apartment. So if any more surprises are found we could narrow it down to who, when, and where.” The two men argued back and forth with one making a point and the other countering it. It went on until Callum admitted defeat. “Don't think I don't know what you are doing,” Callum told a grinning Ben.

“I'm sure I have no idea what you mean.” Ben pressed a kiss to Callum's cheek.

“You will still have to tell your father everything that’s happened.” Callum pulled Ben against him when the younger man made to leave. “He knows about the letters, yes. But not about the camera that could be in his house. Or that the person could be from your past. Something he might be able to help with.”

“I know and I will. I just....” Ben sighed and pressed his face into Callum's chest.

“I know, babe.” Callum kissed the top of Ben's head, cradling the younger man tight against him. “We will deal with it together,” Callum reassured him. Though Callum had reservations of moving back, he did have to admit that Ben was right about one thing. They would control who came into their home. Callum would ensure no one entered without his knowledge. Cameras could be used for more than just spying on families. They could be used for protection as well. He held the young man a few moments longer before he reluctantly let him go. “Come on we wasted enough time. I need to change or I'm going to be late for work. You need to eat. Stop at the cafe before you go to the car lot. Promise me!” Callum yelled from the bathroom.  
Ben rolled his eyes, “I promise! I will order more than just my coffee.”

**************************  
Ben waited outside the house while Callum made a mad dash back inside in search of his phone. While Ben waited he thought about what the day held for him. He knew his father would be returning something this afternoon. “Fuck.” His return would just add more chaos to Ben's life. Something that he did not need at the moment. Ben could feel a headache already forming behind his eyes. He began to rub his temples when he felt a large hand clasp him from behind quickly followed by a kiss pressed to his forehead.

“You can stay home today. No one expects you to go back so soon.” Callum spoke softly in his ear. His large hands massaged his shoulders and neck, then moving to his temples.

“That feels good.” Ben groaned feeling the tension leave his body and the ache in his head dull. “If I don't do this now it will just be harder to do later.” Ben grabbed Callum's hand pressing a kiss to his palm before releasing it. The care and gentle touch from his lover made Ben feel more connected to Callum. It made him feel balanced, stable, anchored to here and now. Ben knew he would need all that to draw from to get through his day. If he was lucky he would not have to deal with Phil until tomorrow. Hopefully, no one will speak to him before Ben. He was not sure how his father would react to everything. Especially to Ben’s meltdown. Either way that was a conversation Ben wanted to put off as long as he could. “Did you find your phone?”

Callum sighed apparently this was not up for debate. Pulling his phone from his pocket he waved it in the air. “Never guess where I found it.” Callum leaned in to whisper in his lover's ear. “Under the bed. I remembered it was in my back pocket. Must have fallen there when I tore my clothes off to get at you.” Callum teased his young lover.

“Not my fault you're insatiable. Or that I'm irresistible.” Ben laughed at Callum's eye roll. “Come on babe, you know I'm right. Once you had a taste of this.” Ben gestures to his body. “You won't crave anything else.”

“I'm craving a bucket to vomit it.” Callum teases.

Though they teased and bantered, both men were very much aware of their surroundings. Each man looked with a sweeping gaze for anything or anyone that looked like they did not belong. The young lovers kept up their banter until it was time to part ways.  
***********  
After kissing Callum goodbye Ben made his way over to the café as promised. Walking into the café Ben stood at the counter waived and waved at Timmy. The young man who was on the phone smiled and nodded in greeting. Timmy rolled his eyes at what the person on the phone was saying. He held up a finger and mouth, “Be with you in a bit.” 

“No problem.” Ben turned around, leaned on the counter, and stared at the table where he had found the note. So many questions raced through his head. Questions with no answers. Ben kept waiting for the cold chill alerting him that he was being observed. Only it didn’t come. “maybe they’re taking a day off.” Ben mumbled under his breath. Before he could dwell on it further his attention was pulled back to Timmy; whose friendly conversation seems to have taken a turn..

“Yes, yes, I know! Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” Timmy sighed and ran a hand along his forehead. Doing his best to rub away the headache this conversation was giving him. “Okay, I love you too.” It took all of the young man's will to not throw his phone across the room.

“That sounded very unpleasant.” Ben snorted.

Timmy gave him a smile that was more grimace than anything. “Yeah could say that. Just my mom going off on my life choices. How wrong they are.”

“Ahh.” Ben laughed softly. “Been there. Too many times.”

“Yeah?” Timmy asked, surprised. “Does it ever get better?”

“Oh yeah! Of course, it does.” Ben reassured the young man. “When you start making the right choices.”

“Figures.” Timmy huffed out a laugh shaking his head at his life. “Your usual?”

“Yes, please. I've been two days without your coffee.” Ben whined. He watched as Timmy wrote down his breakfast order then began to make his coffee. Ben wanted to see what went into this magical coffee. Callum thought it would be a good idea to buy everything and make it at home. Since Ben craved it so badly. This way Ben could get his fix anytime he wanted. Ben fell a little more in love with Callum at that moment. He was always looking out for Ben. Wanting to do things to make him happy and please him. So Ben felt bad. Because Ben would rather buy it ready-made. He could not be bothered to make coffee, tea, or anything, especially first thing in the morning. However, Callum asked so Ben would abide by his wishes.

Timmy grabbed the largest cup they had placing it on the counter behind him. Before adding the coffee Ben saw him pull a canister from underneath the counter and scoop three large spoonfuls into his cup. “That is a lot of sugar,” Ben mumbled. Ben was amazed at how much went into making a cup of coffee. Timmy moved all around his little space pouring and pumping all sorts of liquids into his coffee. Tim topped it off with some steamed milk, stirred it quickly before handing it to Ben. Ben took the cup, smiled as he inhaled the scent of the coffee. “I love the smell of coffee.” Ben took a sip and moaned at the taste. “Perfect.” hummed his appreciation.

“Your food will be up in a minute.” Timmy stared at Ben, a sharp almost critical look in his eye.

Ben felt like he was being measured, it made him uncomfortable. “I'm gonna go sit down.”

Timmy shook his head freeing himself from whatever filled his mind earlier. “Yeah. I'll take your order to you.”

Ben walked to the table with an uneasy feeling in his gut. He sat at a table farthest away from the counter and the table where he found the last note. Sitting down he played with his phone but every once and a while he would look up to watch Timmy. 

At the counter, Timmy keeps busy between customers with cleaning and wiping everything down. His back is turned to Ben when he grabs the large jar of sugar. Ben can see the young man wiping the jar down before putting it back under the counter. Timmy has a small plastic bag in his hand that he slips into his pocket. Ben sits up straight and watches the young man wondering what could be in the bag.

Timmy grabs a wet cloth and walks out to the dining area and begins to wipe down tables. As he wipes down the table across from Ben’s, he can see the bag poking out of the boy's pocket. Ben fights the urge to grab it. He has a good idea of what it is and the kid is old enough to make his own decisions. However, that being said this is his mum's place of business and that could harm her. Ben calls the boy over and motions with his head at the baggie. Timmy’s eyes widen in fear and look about ready to bolt. It is only Ben’s hand on his arm that keeps him in place. “I am not your keeper. Believe me, I am not a person to tell another how to live. But mate, you can’t smoke that or have that in my mum's cafe.” Ben raises his hand when Timmy opens his mouth to reply. “Chuck it and don’t bring that in here again.” 

Timmy walks over to the counter, looks down sadly at the bin. With a loud sigh he pulls the bag out of his pocket, letting it slip slowly from his fingers to land with a thud in the bin. 

Ben joins him at the counter. “Good boy.” he pats him on the shoulder. Timmy gives him a sullen look. “You can curse me later. I think that's my breakfast.” Ben pointed to the food counter behind Timmy. The young man grabs the bag handing it to Ben. “Thanks.” Ben bends down, lifts the bag from the bin, ties it off, and smiles at a stunned looking Timmy. “You didn’t think I was going to leave it?” Ben tells him before walking out the door. Food, coffee, and a bin bag in hand.

“Fuck.” Timmy curses at a smiling Ben.

*************  
The small plastic baggie sits on his desk. He knows what he should do with it. But fuck he was young once too. Not that drugs of any kind appealed to him. But who was he to judge? Maybe he should give it back to the kid. He was having a bit of a rough time right now. Opening up his desk drawer he tosses the bag inside. He’ll think about it some more.

Ben finishes off the last of his coffee tossing the cup into the trash. The headache that had been pushing along his temples since waking, has finally been silenced. “Guess I just needed coffee.” He sighs contentedly. Ben had been anxious about entering the office. He was not sure how he would react after the last time. Oddly enough he was fine. There was no flashback or point of panic. Ben welcomed it. He needed to not fear this place. 

Before he can even start his paperwork his phone buzzes alerting him to a text message. A warm soft smile spreads across his face when he sees the text is from Callum. The soft lad, Ben thinks. He quickly sends a reply filled with too many heart emojis but no one but he and Callum have to know. He stares at the phone waiting for his lover's reply. Ben watches his phone waiting, he lets out a laugh when he sees the icon flashing where Callum is texting then erasing. “Soft lad,” Ben says to the empty office. Sounds from the car lot begin to filter into the office. Ben can hear several people talking right outside the office door. 

“Later than,” he grumbles, placing the phone down he goes to stand. A heady feeling hits him he braces his hands against the desk to steady him. “Must have stood too fast.” Ben takes a deep breath hoping it will clear his head. But the feeling only intensified. Ben can feel his heart racing within his chest red tinge of panic begins to grows. His vision blurs and the lightheartedness has him listing to the side. His fingers scramble to hold onto the desk. 

Ben closes his eyes and concentrates on taking deep and slow breaths. He waits for the feeling to pass….and waits. On its own accord, his body begins to sway side to side. No matter how hard he fights to keep still. Ben whimpers when the floor seems to warp up throwing him back against the chair.”What the fuck?” Ben's eyes flash open what he sees makes him doubt his sanity. 

The whole room is chaos of motion. The floor is moving like a wave on the ocean. First, it rises then crashes down rolling the contents every which way. Chairs are crashing into walls and papers are flying everywhere about the room. Ben watches in awe as Jay’s desk bends in half at the top of the wave, only to come back together when the wave hits bottom. “This isn't real. This isn't real.” Ben feels his breath catch and panic set it. All before another wave hits and this time Ben tumbles to the floor.

Jay was beyond late. In fact, he should have just not come in at all because that's how late he was. Hopefully, Ben was not too bothered by it. Jay opened the door to the office, “I know but better late than never. Right.” Jay found Ben standing by his desk. “Bruv, you alright?” the words had barely left his mouth when he finally noted the condition of his brother. “Ben!” Jay yells rushing to him.

Ben's mind is floating bobbing up and down on an endless ocean. He feels so light like he would float forever. This could be paradise except for the tightness in his chest and the burn in his lungs. Then a voice from far away calls to him. It's not his voice the one Ben wants to hear. But this person is important to him as well. So Ben turns to him and does his best to obey. “That's it. Deep breaths. Come on you can do it.” with each word Ben pushes his panic away, his chest loosens and his lungs fill with much-needed oxygen. “Good boy.”

Jay, the name finally registers, and with it, Ben returns, “M’not a dog.” his voice is a breathy rasp.

“Nah you ain't mate. Dogs are much easier to deal with.” The warmth and affection in Jay’s voice do wonders to calm Ben even further. “You back with me then?”

Ben nodded, grabbing onto Jay’s hands that were cradling his face. Finding the touch grounding. “That was not fun.” he breathed out softly.

“I imagine it’s not.” Jay helped Ben up from the floor and back into his chair. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“I’m not even sure. I was fine. I heard people talking in the lot and stood up to help them…” Ben gestured to himself and then the floor. “I'm just really tired. I must have fallen asleep. Thank goodness you came in early.” Ben tried to laugh off Jay's concern.

“I didn’t. In fact, I came in late.” Jay looked down at his brother with concern.

“What do you mean? What time is it?” The calming warmth Ben felt minutes ago faded to a numbing cold.

“It's going on 1500,” Jay informed him.

“No!” Ben looked down on his desk and grabbed his phone. He could see that he had several missed calls and texts waiting for him. The last one he sent to Callum was at 845 this morning. “No that can’t be right. I just got here.” Ben shook his head in disbelief. Turning pleading eyes to Jay he says, “I lost the whole day.”

“Hey look at me.” Jay turns Ben’s face to his, “You are tired and under a lot of stress. This could happen to anyone. I'm going to call Callum.” Jay reached into his pocket for his phone.

“No!” Ben placed his hand over Jay’s stopping him from calling his boyfriend. As much as Ben hated losing the whole day he did not want to burden Callum with this.... hallucination. Callum has his own things going on. Like becoming a copper for one. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t want Callum to worry more than he already is. I can handle it.” Ben sighs at Jay’s disbelieving look. “I can. Besides we’re only open for a couple of more hours. I can handle that.”

“Ben.”

“I can handle that.” Ben looks straight into Jay’s eyes. “I promise you I can handle it. I'll even go to bed early tonight.”

Jay stares at Ben seeing the stubborn look in his brother's eyes. Jay was not winning this argument and he knew it. “Okay.” Jay sighs.

“Thank you.” Ben wraps his arms around Jay hugging him tightly.

“But if I notice one thing off I will call Callum.” Jay threatens and returns the hug.

“I promise..” Ben is interrupted by the office door opening revealing an older couple interested in one of their cars. “I'm good,” he reassures his brother. He turns and gives the couple his most charming smile and says, “Hello, how can I help you?” Ben approaches the couple, gives a wink to Jay, and follows them from the office. “So which one are you interested in?”

Jay can hear Ben putting on the charm and has no doubt the idiot will sell them a car. But just because Ben is good at hiding when something is wrong doesn't mean that Jay believes him. Jay can smell Ben's bullshit a mile away. This whole office smelt of bullshit. Jay grabbed his phone Callum's number already dialing.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's trip is not quite over. He begins to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading, commenting, and given kudos. You are all the best. Please forgive all mistakes. Thank you again reading!

The day had finally ended and Ben breathed a sigh of relief to be home. Though his relief ended when his gaze landed on his hovering lover. Ben's mood had darkened considerably when he realized that his brother, Jay had grassed him out to Callum. 

It was quite obvious when the older man had suddenly materialized beside him when he was showing a vehicle to the older couple. His appearance had been so sudden that for a moment Ben wasn't sure if he was stuck in a hallucination or his lover really was stood before him. At that moment any control Ben had gained was lost.

His doubt made Ben stop fighting and fell back into the dream. The young man felt himself sway to the left when the ground swelled up and another rolling wave moved beneath his feet. Ben could see the rise and fall of the scenery sway and teeter, before settling down once more. Swallowing down bile and eyes closed he waited for the next wave to move through. Ben's legs trembled with each step he took. The ground unsteady beneath him, yet the couple beside him walked with smooth steps, nearly gliding across the lot. Ben continued on his unsteady gate, wavering and stumbling about, while those of the couple and everyone else on the street was sure and steady. Ben apologized to the couple when the older man put out a hand steadying, “Sorry I've not been feeling the best lately. A bit under the weather. But I’m sure we find ….” Ben's voice trailed off when his eyes locked on the form of a woman staring at him from across the lot. The woman's form was misty with a dark chaotic aura swirling about it. 

Ben's eyes stayed glued to the form his stare broken only when his brother, Jay walked out of the office and straight through the woman. He watched the form break apart like moths with gossamer wings. They fluttered about until they too faded away into nothing. Ben jumped, startled when Jay spoke, “I’ll take it from here mate.” Ben nodded though his eyes were locked to where the woman had stood. Jay exchanged a worried look with Callum who finally approached Ben.

Ben felt a twinge of irritation at both men, though relieved to find that Callum was indeed flesh and blood and not a product of a hallucination. Though annoyed he could not help the small sigh of content when he felt Callum’s hands cradling his face. Callum's touch anchoring him to the present. “I got you,” Callum told him and Ben leaned into his touch, melting at the immediate comfort he found.

“Poor thing he needs to be put to bed.” The older woman told Jay who reassured her that was why Callum was there.

Ben turned and buried his face into Callum's chest. He was embarrassed by the look of concern on the old woman's face. “So much for showing my strength and independence.” the words were spoken into Callum’s chest, a muffled whiny complaint.

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben and led him away from the car lot and toward their home.”Let’s get you home. You can prove your manliness tomorrow.” Callum chuckled softly at the growl his words received. Ben cuddled in closer doing his best to ignore the cold press of a hand and nails digging into his chest.

The walk home had taken longer than normal with Ben stopping every so often to stare for long moments. A faraway look in his blue eyes as they stared into empty alleys or windows. What his lover was seeing Callum had no idea. Because there was nothing but dark shadows in the alley and Ben's own reflection in the windows. “What are seeing?” Callum worried at the far off look in his lover's eyes. 

The cold chill in Ben's chest was now traveling throughout his whole body. Ben could see the mist following, lingering on his peripheral vision. At first, it was just a slight blur passing quickly by. Then the mist began to hover. With each step closer to home the mist became bigger and thicker. When they passed in front of a large window Ben could see the mist swirling and twisting. The foggy mass changing shapes before him. Choosing which of his demons to torture him with, no doubt. The mist finally took the same shape from the car lot. Only this time the shape was clear and the woman's features could be seen.

A woman that haunted Ben as a child and again as an adult. He caught his full glimpse of her when they passed the Vic. Their large windows showing every detail. Ben stopped and stared and to his horror staring back at him was his nightmare. 

Stella, dressed as he had last seen her, in her wedding gown. Stella's look of cold visceral hatred aimed his way had Ben so unbalanced he stumbled back. His reaction was so intense that he nearly took him and Callum down to the ground. It was only Callum's quick response that saved them both. 

Callum held on tight to the young man. “You okay?” he asked. Ben could only nod in answer to his lover's question. His voice was stolen watching Stella raise sharp bloody nails caked in blood, his blood. Slowly he watched while she licked each finger clean. Savoring his pain and fear. 

Callum knew his lover was not mentally there with him. Ben's behavior was off he was lost somewhere within his head. It was obvious something was going with Ben. Something triggered this behavior and Callum was determined to find out what. A dark part of Calum could not help but wonder if the stress had finally proven too much for his young lover. Was he having some kind of break or was something more happening? Whatever the answer was all Callum knew for certain was he needed to get Ben home and out of the streets. “Almost there, babe.” Callum was really fighting the urge to just lift Ben in his arms and carry him home. Even in this confused state, he knew Ben would not allow it. 

Unable to handle the cold dead stare from Stella anymore Ben leaned into Callum and closed his eyes. He put all his trust into his boyfriend to lead him home safely. Ben did not open his eyes again until Callum had put him to bed with a steaming cup of tea in his shaking hands. The two men sat in the room in silence, Callum watching and waiting for signs of Ben wanting to talk. Ben sipped on his tea until his trembling hands stopped and his rapid pulse calmed. Taking a deep breath he turned his attention to his lover signaling he was ready to talk.

Callum wasted no time, “You should have called me, right away. You promised!” The concern Callum had for his boyfriend had suddenly morphed into annoyance and anger once he had Ben, safely ensconced in bed.

Ben had hoped ghost Stella would not be able to follow him inside. The snickering figure of his childhood demon taking pleasure in his lover's anger; made him feel like a child caught out by his father; now awaiting his punishment. “It all happened so fast. Before I knew Jay was there and I felt better.” Ben blushed at the look of disbelief Callum aimed at him. “I did feel better. Before, it was so much worse. I had a panic attack but right now it....”

Callum stood stock still at Ben’s words. “You had what?”

Fuck. Maybe Jay didn't grass him out completely. Ben cursed under his breath. That was a secret he would have liked to keep to himself. “It wasn’t bad. Jay was able to help.” Ben hated that his voice sounded so small.

 _Still a sniveling whiny brat. Nothing changed there._ Stella's ghostly voice echoed in the room. Ben frowned doing his best to ignore the woman and focus on Callum. 

“I knew it!” Callum threw his hands up in the air and began to pace again. “I knew you should have stayed home today. I knew it was too soon for you to go back. Barely a day out of hospital.” Callum continued talking, hands pulling at his hair in agitation and worry. “I should have made you stay in bed.”

Ben looked up at his lover and yelled, “I’m not a child!” The snide laughter from the corner of the room calling him a liar. Ben placed his cup of tea on the table, “You cannot forbid me to do something.”

Callum’s face softened and he approached the bed. Sitting down on the edge he grabbed Ben’s hands. “I know you are not a child. I didn’t mean it that way.” He reassured his angry lover. “Ben you’ve been through a lot and it’s beginning to affect you. You don’t sleep a full night through. You had a panic attack so bad you were hospitalized.” Callum gently clasped Ben’s chin lifting it so he could see the beautiful blue of his eyes. Ben kept his eyes averted not wanting Callum to see his shame and guilt for causing so much worry. “You are in a very vulnerable place, babe. I just want to protect you, especially from yourself.”

Ben pulled his face out of the older man’s touch. “I’m not vulnerable,” he argued. He glared at Stella who scoffed at him. He was not weak or a victim. “I am an adult. I can handle this,” he stated emphatically.

“Jay and I think otherwise.” Callum sat back and waited. He knew his words were going to ignite a fight. Ben did not disappoint.

Ben’s face closed off and his eyes grew cold and his mouth pinched in anger. “So what, the two of you are now my keepers? Will I have to seek permission from one of you to go outside? Or maybe I’ll ask you about my clothing. Is this shirt okay with these pants?”

“That is not what I meant and you know that.” Callum would not let Ben act like a child not about this. Too much was on the line, mainly Ben’s life and well being. “You are overreacting because you hate to feel weak or useless. Which you are neither.”

Ben turned his face away from Callum's. He could not handle looking at his face. Not right now. Not when the man’s handsome face is etched in worry and love for him. Callum’s love overwhelms Ben at times. Because deep down he feels unworthy of it and the dark voices say it’s only a matter of time before Callum realizes it. So Ben averts his gaze to keep from feeling the guilt it will bring. He has enough guilt to last a lifetime. “Then let me be strong.” 

“You already are.” Callum crawls onto the bed, settling next to his young lover. “I love you and I just want to make sure you are handling this.”

“If you love me. You will let me do this my way.” Ben reaches across to tangle his fingers with Callum’s. “I don’t want to be a victim.”

“There is no shame if you are.” Callum tries to reassure Ben.

 _Weak and selfish. The only two words to describe Ben Mitchell as a child and now as an adult._ The figure of Stella taunted. 

“Not if you’re a Mitchell.” Ben's words whispered softly. “I won’t stay hidden.”

_Mitchell! You will never be a Mitchell. Not to your father._

“Okay. For the record, my trust in you to handle this was never in doubt.” Callum brings their joined hands up to cradle against his chest. “What I and Jay doubted was for you to tell the truth when you were hurting. If I ask you how you are feeling I need to know that you are giving me a truthful answer.”

More laughter from the corner, _Benny's biggest flaw. Telling the truth! Does Callum even know you?_

Ben prepares to argue whether with Stella or Callum he wasn't sure. He finds himself silenced either way when Callum’s large hand covers his mouth. For the first time that night, Ben's full attention is on Callum. “You have learned from a young age to hide your pain. But you don’t have to do that anymore. Not with me! I won’t look at you differently. In fact, I need you to answer me truthfully. So that I can help you.” Callum slides his hand off Ben’s mouth to cradle his chin. “Can you promise me that?”

Ben nods swipes at the tears falling from his eyes. “I promise.”

“Good.” Callum presses a kiss to Ben’s forehead. “How do you feel right now?”

The words, I’m fine are nearly out of his mouth before Ben catches himself. Biting down on his tongue he swallows the lie-down. “Shaky, dizzy, and I really wish the room would stop bending. Besides all that I feel kinda nice, floaty.” Ben's eyes stare passed his lover, focused on the dark outline of the woman glaring at him from the corner. “Stella's pissed though. Took all my attention away from her, you did.”

“What?” Callum sits up straight and looks around the room. 

Ben nods and smiles, “She followed us home.” 

“Look at me, Ben.” Callum can feel his heart beating erratically against his ribs. Ben talking about a dead woman following them home has him on edge. The first thing he notices is that Ben's breathing has changed, he can see his lover's chest rising in quick pants. Beads of sweat have gathered on his upper lip and he can see a sheen of sweat all along Ben's face and neck. Callum can see how pale his lover's face is making the dark circles beneath his eyes stand out even more. It's Ben's eyes that have Callum worried the most. His boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes are nearly black. His pupils are so dilated that there is no blue left to see. “Ben, have you taken anything?”

“Taken? Like what?” Ben shakes his head and nearly tumbles out of the bed. He can feel the room tumble and shake. “Ooh, I don't like that. Makes me sick.” the feeling of nausea returns with the unsteady movement of the room. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he yells at Stella, who is laughing at him. “Can't you just leave me alone! You're dead just go away!”

“Shit.” Callum spars only a moment to phone Jay, as quick as he can he explains what is happening and what he needs. A car, from the lot, to take Ben. Jay promises to be waiting out front. With transpiration sorted Callum grabs onto Ben pulling him from the bed. “We have to get you to hospital.” Once Ben is safe with the doctors, then and only then will he call Willis. 

“No!” Ben tries to pull back from Callum, but the older man’s grip is unrelenting. Panic fills the younger man, “Please Callum, I'll be good.” he cries.

“Yes, Ben! Look at me. You haven't done anything wrong.” Callum soothed his young lover. Callum had felt nothing but fear for his lover since this whole ordeal began. But now, at this moment his fear has turned to rage. To see his beautiful strong Ben turned to this frightened child. Whoever was behind all this will pay Callum will make sure of it. With the rage he feels growing in him right now he might even ask Phil Mitchell to help. “Babe something is wrong with you. You need a doctor. I promise I will be there with you the entire time.” Callum sweeps the young man into his arms and marches out of the room.

Ben wraps his arms around Callum, burying his face in the crook of Callum's neck. As his lover carries him away he can hear Stella's laughter echoing behind him.

*********************  
The park-like the rest of the square was deserted at this time of night. Which made it ideal for those who longed to stay hidden in the dark. The lone figure on the bench had been sitting there long before the sun had set. They took a perverse pleasure in seeing life moving and thriving around them. All while they planned the complete destruction of one man's life. It made them feel like a god, picking whose life to destroy and whose to ignore. 

The silence of the night is broken by the sounds of footsteps. The soft slight squeak of the rubber souls against the pavement. The sound becomes annoyingly louder the closer it gets the bench. It is enough to put the lone figure on edge. The young man sat cautiously on the bench making sure to keep space between them. The place fell again under a blanket of silence. The longer it went on the more nervous the young man became. His knee began to bounce incessantly while his hands moved restlessly on his lap. His fingers pulling and twisting at each other until he could no longer take it. “Am I here just to enjoy the evening with you?”

A soft humorless laugh comes from his companion. “You will no longer be needed at the cafe. I would wait a few days before you disappear. Willis and his partner will be around to interview. Well, once Ben is capable and more himself. He will no doubt give them your name.” The figure slides an envelope across the bench toward the young man. “Consider this a bonus for a job well done. You remember what to say?” The figure had spent hours going over the answer Timmy would give when questioned.

Timmy felt sick to his stomach, guilt eating at him for what he did tonight. Though filled with guilt it did not stop him from taking the envelope and pocketing the cash. “Don't worry, I got it down,” Timmy promised. A part of him was rejoicing that he would no longer have to play his part at the cafe. When he started this job he had no idea that he would end up liking Kathy and her son. At times he fooled himself into thinking it was just a regular job. One he enjoyed working at. That only made him hate it more when lied to Kathy. Or when he spoke and joked with Ben all the while being an active participant in the destruction of his life. Leaving the cafe would mean he would no longer see the growing emptiness or the haunted look in Ben's eyes. Maybe, just maybe this would be enough to appease his guilt and finish this job and be done with this town.

“Make sure that you do. Ben is nearly ready. Just a push or two more and he will be all mine.” Timmy physically recoiled at how easily and happily the words were spoken. As if Ben's life was no more than an inconvenience that needs to be removed. “Your humanity is showing again.” the figure cautioned the young man.

“I don't understand.” Timmy chose to steer the conversation away from him. “Won't drugging Ben makes them more aware of the danger he is in and therefore more cautious?”

“If they can prove that Ben was drugged. Then again things may point to Ben, having been using for quite a while. Things like his behavior and actions will be put under a different microscope.” the figure stared at the young man who looked suddenly ill. “Ben has issues with trust and having his words and actions called in to question by those who he loves. Will make him spiral and fall faster. I want him completely destroyed. Alone and void of all hope, Then and only then will I end it.”

Timmy could see all that happening. Ben, drugged and sleep-deprived would react very negatively in that situation. Ben's first instinct would be to push everyone away. Vulnerable and alone he would be easy prey. But, there lies the flaw with this plan. While his family, have allowed Ben to push them away there is one in his life that would not. Callum, that man loves with his entire being and there is no way he would allow Ben to push him away. Callum was Ben's hope and Timmy's secret. “Sounds like you have it all sorted then.”

“As if there had been any doubt. I believe we are done here,” The figured moved to stand only to stop and turn to the young man. “Oh, I almost forgot. I believe this belongs to you.” the figure lifted a plastic bag filled with dried leaves. 

“How? I thought I lost it.” Timmy grabbed the bag quickly pushing it deep into his front pocket. “Where did you find it?”

“The car lot, Ben picked it up when you dropped it in the cafe. Luckily I was there and saw.” The figure had followed Ben back to the lot. They waited and stood at the corner and watched Jay run out of the office as if the devil himself was chasing him. Saw him get in a car and drive away. Then it was easy as picking a lock and searching. They had been lucky, Ben could have easily taken the baggie with him. That would have ruined everything. “Tell me was that an honest mistake or was your conscious eating away at you again?” the voice was cold filled with rage waiting for the answer. If they thought for one minute that Timmy had planned to undermine their plan. 

“No! I promise!” Timmy yelled desperate to be believed. He wanted out of this but knew he was already in too deep. He liked Ben and felt guilty at what he was helping to do, but when you are given a choice between your life and that of someone who is virtually a stranger. No matter how much you like them the answer is a no brainer. “I swear!”

The figure stared at the boy, weighing him for several long moments. Timmy held his breath waiting. Then the figure gave a quick nod and stood from the bench. “Make sure you take care of the cameras at the car lot.” 

“I'll do it as soon as I get home,” Timmy promised after all that was why he was hired. Working in the cafe and drugging Ben had been thrust upon.

“Good.” the figure was several feet away when they stopped, turned back toward the young man. “Oh and Timmy, that was your one mistake. The next one …....well there just better not be a next one.”


	14. Trail of Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more clues are coming to light. Phil finally enters the story,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we are getting into the meaty part of the story. I'm not quite done torturing Ben yet. But I promise it will come to an end. Please forgive all grammar mistakes and past and present mix up. Thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos you guys are my oxygen.

Ben wished that someone had warned him. Warned him that the demons in his nightmares were not the kind that hid in the closet or under your bed during the day. No, the demons that haunted and chased him were people that should have protected him and loved him. As a child, you hear stories of horrible creatures that will hunt and hurt you. To avoid this and avoid that. 

What they don’t tell you is that sometimes the monsters hide inside the body of someone you trust. Someone who should be looking out for you, protect and nurture you. That connection in turn gives them more power over you.

Even when they're dead.

Ben's world lay in chaos. His head swimming with images that should not be. Images of a woman who had died many years ago. A woman that made young Ben's life hell, filled with fear and pain. Who's touch was hard and nails biting into his skin like knives. The only difference between then and now is the lack of warmth of her touch. Now Ben felt ice-cold where the figure leaned close to him. Her breath smelt of wet dirt and decay, her words filled with rage and promises of pain and blood. In his drugged state Ben was unable to defend himself. Instead, all he could do was close his eyes and fall into the arms of his demon.

In reality, he was in the arms of a man who would move heaven and earth for him. A brother who was driving like the devil himself was chasing them.   
“How is he?” Jay yelled from the front seat.

“I don’t know. His eyes are open, but he is not seeing me.” Callum was trying to fall into his military training. He needed to remain calm for Ben. For Ben. “Hurry Jay, please.”

_Ben awoke to find himself in his room and safe in his bed. “Another dream.” Ben groaned running a hand through his sweat-damp hair. “Disgusting.” He needed to shower. Tossing the sheets aside he sat up, groaning as his body ached all over. “What the hell did I do?” Ben’s whole body felt like one big bruise. “This is going to hurt.” the young stood feeling the room tilt to the side. He waited several minutes letting the room right itself before attempting to move. Once the room leveled out he moved down the hall, grabbing a towel on his way to the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would help ease his aches._

_Making his way to the bathroom Ben noted the silence in the house. “Where was Callum?” Callum should be home, Ben glanced down at his watch to find the time was nearly midnight. “Where the hell was Callum?” Ben turned back toward the bedroom, “Okay, where the hell is my phone.” He began to shove blankets around until he found it. He sent a quick text to Callum and waited. Curiosity turned to worry as the minutes passed with no reply. He was about to send another when his phone rang with an incoming call, from Callum. “Thank god,” Ben sighed before answering the call, “Hey babe where are you?”_

_A soft giggle met his question then complete silence._

_“Where is he?” Ben's voice was no more than a whisper._

_“Dead.” The voice exclaimed. “You killed him, Ben. Just like you killed Paul, Heather, and me. Dead, dead, dead.”_

_“NO!” Ben screamed, throwing the phone across the room. Shattered beyond repair, yet the voice continued to taunt and blame, her words loud and clear condemning Ben. “Their blood is on your hands. You will never be clean. Who is next? Who will die because of you next? Lexi, Jay, Lola, who Ben?”_

Jay had just pulled into the hospital when Ben let out a blood-curdling scream. They could feel Ben’s pain and anguish so clearly it brought tears to both Callum and Jay.

_“No please stop. I can’t….” Ben begged. “I can’t lose them.”_

Jay parked the car, turned back to Callum, and said, “I’ll get a nurse.”

“No, I’ll carry him in.” Callum felt an urgency to get Ben inside as quickly as possible. With Ben in his arms, Callum rushed through the doors of the hospital with Jay following close behind. Once they entered the hall of the ER they were bombarded by several nurses.

“What’s going on with…” one nurse began.

“B...ben Mitchell.” Jay stuttered. “We think he might be overdosing.”

“Do you know what drugs he’s taken?” Another voice asked. “Dr. Morris I will be attending Mr. Mitchell.”

Callum stood by Ben’s side holding his lover’s hand. “He did not take the drugs he was given the drugs.” Callum didn’t want anyone here to think Ben had willingly done this to himself. 

“Okay. We’ll take it from here.” Dr. Morris told him and began to examine Ben. “Eyes are dilated, breathing is elevated.” A quick check of his pulse showed that his heart rate was too fast. “Have a seat in the waiting room. As soon as we get Mr. Mitchell taken care of, I’ll be out there to give you an update. But for now, we need to concentrate on Ben.” 

Jay and Callum exchanged a look, neither wanted to leave Ben behind. Yet both knew they needed too. Jay bent quickly pressing a kiss to his brother’s brow. “I ain't leaving you. Just on the other side of the door.” stepping back, he let Callum say his goodbye. Callum cupped Ben's face and placed a kiss on his lover’s mouth whispering his love as he did. “I’ll be waiting, always,” he told his lover. 

Lost in his head Ben felt and heard both men. He did not want them to leave. He did not want to be alone. When he felt Callum pull back he reacted the hospital staff did as well.

“No!” Ben screamed out in both terror and pain struggling against the arms and hands that held him. It just went to show how exhausted Ben truly was; he had very little strength to fight back. His arms and legs matched his brain at that moment, sluggish and confused.

“Ben!” Callum moved forward only to be held back by Jay. “He's with people who can help him. We have to let them do their job. “ Jay held on tight to Callum tugging him through the doors.  
**********************  
Willis blew out a breath, he was frustrated and tired. They had been locked in the office for the last eight hours and Willis needed a smoke or drink, both. Tossing the file on the desk Willis looked to his partner who looked just as tired and done as he did. “We are getting nowhere. Each trail we find leads us to the beginning or never ends!”

Taylor dropped the file he was reading on the floor and stretched out his tired body. “I’m getting too old for this.” He mumbled to himself. To Willis, “You know that’s how it works sometimes. You follow the trail until something breaks free. When it doesn’t then you start shaking it up until things fall off.”

“I know! I just feel like we are running out of time. When we do, it’s Ben that will pay the price.” Willis stood up, he needed to stretch his legs and back. Something about this case was really getting to him. 

Taylor felt the same. Since speaking with Ben a sense of urgency has taken over. “I feel it too. The game has changed.”

Willis hated the fact that Taylor felt the same way. There was no brushing it off. They had to move and fast. “It would be so much easier if the evidence didn’t point to a dead woman.” Willis picked up Stella Crawford’s file, “If I was a betting man. I’d place all my money on Stella being our guy. Her personality fits the profile. She has a history of abuse against Ben. Both mentally and physically. Had a cold relationship with her parents. She is our suspect, only she is dead.”

“She can still be our suspect.” Taylor grabbed the folder from Willis’s hand. “By proxy.”

Willis frowned, taking his seat behind the desk. He leaned forward giving Taylor his full attention. “What are you thinking?”

“You are right, everything does lead us back to Stella. So that has to mean something.” Taylor continued to look through the file, searching. “One it can mean someone is trying to throw us off their trail by introducing Stella as a suspect. Or two, someone from Stella's past wants Ben to pay for her death.”

“He was just a child.” Willis shook his head, “All he did was tell about his abuse.”

“Exactly! He saved himself a lifetime of mental and physical abuse. Possibly even, an early death. The kid found the courage to talk and save himself.” Taylor had been a cop for years and in that time he had seen the ugliness of the human race. All too often child abuse, especially by a step-parent, leads to the child's death. “However to someone operating on less than full capacity it's an act of betrayal. One that Ben needs to pay for. Since Stella is not able to do it. Then someone else is.”

“Yes, I would agree.” Willis could see the cogs turning in his old friend's head. “Good in theory only her family is pretty much gone. Younger sister died at the age of 8. Parents, mom deceased, and father in a care home. No other siblings and her parents blamed her for her sister's death. She was not close to anyone. When she died her parents and family did not even claim the body.”

“Here.” Taylor pulled the paper from the file and handed it to Willis. “At the age of 13, Stella was placed into a private hospital. Her parents said she suffered from severe anxiety and depression.”

Willis took the paper, “Yeah, she was there for 2 years. Under strict medical care. I still don’t understand.” Willis told Taylor.

“Read the notes the doctor wrote. It didn’t click at first. But when you said it keeps leading back to a dead woman. Read it and tell me I am not grasping at straws.” 

Willis ran his eyes down the paper until he reached the doctor’s notes:

_3 Months: The guilt Stella harbors had caused her to retreat into herself. Causing her to suffer both depression and anxiety. We have noted that when Stella is around younger children she is apt to lose her temper and strike them. So she has been put with children older than herself. It is here that Stella has finally shown progress._

_6 Months: Stella has finally come into her personality. She has found her laughter again and it is in the account of her friendship with another patient, Tony Mattis. There was a concern as Tony is a few years older than Stella, but there have been no issues of impropriety between them. Stella seems to be thriving with friendship._

_10 Months: Stella and Tony have been involved in several incidents where a younger child has been targeted. Pushing and name-calling until the child was crying uncontrollably. They are under restrictions for the next month. With counseling, we hope to curb their behavior._

_1.5 years: Due to several complaints, we have found it necessary to separate Stella and Tony. There have been too many accidents involving the two. Several other patients have made complaints of bullying leading to injury. One child of 10 yrs came to the nurse station with a burn upon their arm. She had said Stella burned her arm by pouring hot tea on her while Tony held her. We shall be looking into this further. Possibly legal charges could be filed._

“How did we miss this?” Willis asked.

“Because we were dismissing a dead person. We need to find out where Tony Mattis is.” Taylor felt a jolt in his gut. They were heading in the right direction. “I’ll go to the hospital and ask about it.”

“Wait!” Willis looked at Taylor, “You might not have to. Stella’s family didn’t claim her body from the hospital. Who did?”

Before Taylor could even offer an answer the door burst open revealing another officer. “What is Stevens?” Willis stood from his chair.

“The officer you placed outside Mitchell's home.” The young man told them, “He just checked in. Mitchell was rushed to hospital.”

“Does he know why?” Taylor stood grabbing his jacket and tossing Willis’s to him.

“No, only said he didn’t look good.” The young officer moved out of the way, or be run over by the two departing detectives.

*********************************  
Callum was pacing the hallway of the hospital worried a frown permanently etched on his handsome face. Beside him, on an opposite course was Jay. Each man had their route timed so that they crossed only once in their pacing. Jay had phoned both Kathy and Lola as soon as Ben had been taken from them. Even now hours later he could still see his brother’s face looking at him confused and frightened. “Fuck.” Jay hissed stopping his pacing to look out the window. The night sky looked threatening, gray pregnant clouds floating in the air hid all the stars. Clouds hung heavy and still as if awaiting the signal to let loose on the town below. Jay leaned forward until his head pressed against the cool glass. “What a fucked up day,” he mumbled against the cold glass.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Callum moved to stand beside his friend. Both men were trying to be strong for the other and in turn for the one man who they both loved. One as a brother and the other as his life. “Did you call Willis?” Jay asked after a bit.

“Fuck, I forgot.” Callum’s only thought was to get his lover to the hospital. Then when he was taken from his arms, the quiet sobbing protests of the young man tore at his heart. So much so that Jay had to hold him back from forcing himself through the doors to reach Ben. “How could I forget?” Callum pulled out the phone.

“You had a bit on your mind, mate.” Jay offered his friend a soft smile. “You are calling them now.” Callum walked several paces away to make the call. Just then the door to the hallway opened revealing Kathy, Lola, and Ian. Jay was happy Phil was not among them. Hopefully, the old man stayed away. Jay was sure Ben was not ready to face Phil.  
*********************  
Having just arrived back in town, Tubbs was a man on a mission. Though exhausted he had news to deliver before he could rest. That last job turned out to be more trouble than profit for him. Although the job did pay off in another way. One of the men on the job told him a story. One Tubbs found both fascinating and troublesome. The old man spoke of a mystery benefactor who was throwing a large sum of money around. Provided your skills could meet their needs.

_“What kind of needs?” Tubbs leaned down to hear the old man. Who was pretty much under the table with a drink. “How much money?”_

_“Specific needs and talents. They wanted someone who knew their way around a surveillance system. You know, make things disappear. So that it looks all clear. Then they needed someone who could cook.” the old man slurred._

_Tubbs knew the kind of cooking the old man meant had nothing to do with food. The kind of cooking he meant was drugs. Cooking up mixes. That really troubled Tubbs. If this was connected to Ben than he needed to find out as much as he can._

_Tubbs did not have many people who he could call a friend. In his business friends who you could trust were far and few. Ben was someone Tubbs considered a friend. The only man Tubbs trusted to watch his back. That trust was formed when they were cellmates. They had both been there for the other when they had hit their lowest. Tubbs had held Ben many nights when the horror of being in prison had been too much. Or when he attracted the attention of the wrong prisoner. They had fought and bled for each other. So Tubbs would do what he could to help his friend._

_“What kind of recipes?” Tubbs needed to know so he could warn Ben._

_The old man shook his head. “Don’t know. Once they hired the people they needed nothing but silence.” The old man held up his hand rubbing his thumb along his fingers. “That’s how much they were paid. Enough to cut their tongues out.” Because the one thing you could always count on, people talked. They liked to brag or boast. Hell, they liked to complain. But for there to be nothing but silence. That is a shitload of money being thrown around. Whoever this is wanted to make sure no one would spoil their surprise._

_“You have no idea who their target is?” Tubbs pushed the man. “You must have heard rumors!”_

_The old man shook his head, bloodshot eyes looking off into the distance. The man-made a soft rumbling noise, “Nothing concrete.”_

_“Tell me anyway?” Tubbs was getting a really bad feeling here._

_The old man downed the last of his drink tossing the can aside. “You already know the target.” The old turned from Tubbs and spoke no more._

_Tubbs thanked the old man, bought him another round, and then left._

He had been trying to get a hold of Ben ever since. Each time he called his call was forwarded to a mailbox. That was worrisome. Ben always answered his phone. He rarely ever let it go to voicemail. That was bothersome enough for the big man to make his way over to the Mitchell home. Tubbs now stood outside Ben’s home. Lifting his fist he knocked once loudly and waited. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open. 

“Yeah.” Came the throaty response from the stoned faced man.

Tubbs found himself a bit intimidated speaking to the old man himself. Perhaps it was how Ben spoke of his father as if the man was some kind of higher being. “Ben here?” 

Phil stared at the younger man until Tubbs looked away. Sizing him up and smelling trouble Phil gestured for the man to enter his home. 

Tubbs hesitated slightly before nodding and accepting the invitation.

“I’ve been around long enough to know trouble when I smell it. Sit down and tell me what it has to do with Ben.”

*************************   
“Have you heard anything yet?” Lola asked while enveloping Jay into a huge warm hug.

“No.” with tears in his eyes Jay leaned down, whispered in her ear. “It was bad Lo. Really bad.”

Kathy sat down on a chair, eyes latched on to Callum on the phone. She could see how tired he looked. How they both were so exhausted. Ian moved to sit by her side and both waited until Callum was off the phone. 

“Thank you. Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Callum leaned against the wall letting his eyes close for only a second. He could probably fall asleep standing up if he had not been so worried about Ben. Feeling eyes upon he looked up to see that Kathy, Ian, and Lola had joined them. “Willis was here already. He’s just parking his vehicle and will right up.”

“Callum, what happened?” Kathy asked. 

“I’m not too sure myself,” Callum confessed. “I had a call from Jay saying Ben was not feeling well.” Callum decided to keep certain things out of his explanation for now. “I took him home and he began acting off.” Callum ignored Ian’s mumbled, how could you tell. “I then noticed his eyes were dilated. The blue was completely gone.”

“He was on drugs?” Ian announced loudly in his grating voice. 

“That is what we are waiting to find out,” Callum told him. He doesn't care that he is Ben’s brother. He will take him down if the man does not watch his mouth. Callum's own sanity is balancing on a thin line. His frustrations and anger have built and need a release. Ian is looking really good right now. “If he is on drugs. It’s not by his choice.” On that, Callum would bet his life on.

“Ben’s only drug is alcohol. You know that Ian.” Jay told the older man, anger shining bright in his eyes.

“Sometimes you think you know someone and they surprise you. Not always in a good way.” Ian dug himself even deeper. “If he did take them I wouldn’t blame him. Not with what he is going through.” 

“Do us a favor, Ian. Stop talking.” Kathy placed a hand on Ian’s arm. “Just sit there and pretend to worry about your brother.”

“Mum! I am worried! I was merely saying no one would blame Ben if he….” Ian was interrupted as the doors to the hallway opened revealing Willis and Taylor.

***********

Willis had just hung up with Callum and was making his way toward the ER when his phone rang again. “Willis.”

“Hey Brooks here.” the voice said on the other end.

“Tommy, give me some good news,” Willis told him.

“Not sure you would consider this good news, mate. Don't bother looking for the cameras left in Mitchell’s home. They are mass-produced and sold nearly everywhere.” Willis could hear the shuffling of papers on the other end of the phone. 

“Is that, the not so good news.” Willis had not expected much from the cameras. A quick search brought up countless websites selling them. 

“Part of it.” Brooks told him, “On to the surveillance videos. We checked overall videos sent over and each one of them were tampered with. We found sections where whole minutes were edited out. I’m sure you can guess the timestamps on where the edits were made.”

“Fuck.” Willis looked at Taylor, “You were right again.”

“Listen, the methods they used were crude. However, they were flawless. It was only because my son had been somewhat of a hacker when younger that allowed him to look at them through different eyes.” Willis could hear it in Brooks' voice, the man was impressed. “These edits held up to every test we did. The edits were flawless. You know what they say it takes one to find one.”

“They planned for everything.” Taylor looked at Willis who nodded in agreement.

“Willis, whoever is behind this has to have thrown around a lot of money.” Brooks was talking like the cop he used to be. “The skill it takes to make you disappear on video without leaving a skip or jump in the video. I mean the cut was seamless. That skill is not cheap to buy. So whoever is behind this you can bet they paid for not only skills but silence as well.”

Willis knew what Brooks was getting at. When that much money is involved silence would be deafening. Because they would not want to miss out in case the person hired out for more skills. “They could have just put a bounty on Ben’s head. If they can throw around money. Why not do that instead?” 

“Where would the fun be in that?” Taylor asked. “This is about revenge and hatred. Hate that strong you don’t want to sit on the sideline and watch. You want to be the one…”

“To strike the final blow.” Brooks finished the sentence. “Watch your backs. If they want their pound of flesh that bad. They don't care who stands in their way. They will remove them.” Brooks cautioned the men. “I will keep in touch if we find anything else.”

“We may need to put Ben in protective custody.” Taylor looked to Willis who simply nodded. Both men knew that would not go down well with Ben. “We need to get his family on board with the idea if it comes to it.”

“Agreed,” Willis said pushing the doors to the ER open.

*****************  
Phil could hear the door close with Tubbs's departure. Phil sat at the table staring at a picture of his son. Phil could feel a dark tendril of fear creep along his spine. It was a feeling, emotion he was unfamiliar with. Not that Phil Mitchell never feared anything, just that he rarely felt fear for his son. Not since Ben had been a child had Phil felt much paternal affection for his son. Not that he didn't love his son. He did. He loved Ben. Phil just did not understand or connect with his boy. He just found himself at odds with everything Ben is and does. His life choices are things Phil in his narrowed mind cannot fathom. He knows Ben is gay and chooses to live his life his way. But knowing is not understanding or accepting it. So yes, Phil loves Ben but he does not understand Ben. Without understanding, there can be no acceptance. Not in Phil Mitchell’s world.

When Ben was shot he had thought they crossed a bridge and their relationship would become as it should have always been, father and son. Alas, as soon as Ben recovered they were back to normal. Through no fault of Ben's. Phil knew he was not the most approachable or loving parent. Not like Ben is for Lexi. He became the father to Lexi that he wanted and needed Phil to be. Ben learned to be a good parent without any help from Phil or Kathy. Had Kathy not been forced to fake her death, perhaps her presence in Ben's life would have made a difference. Maybe he would have less demons now.   
Phil knows you cannot waste time on what ifs or maybes. Because what counts is here and now. Right here and now was figuring out, who had it in for his son. That is one thing Phil can do for his son. Find out who is after him and stop them. That kind of parenting Phil is good at.

But the first thing Phil needed to do was find out why he was kept out of the loop. This went beyond troubling letters with mild threats. Phil had questions and someone needed to give him answers.


	15. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives keep moving forward gaining more and more clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say on this part is I am not happy with it. As always thank you to all reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.

Timmy was doing his best not to panic. The old bill had nothing on him and the bag filled with drugs was disposed of. So there was no reason for him to not follow the plan. No reason for the plan not work. “I can do this one last thing. Then I'm out. Free.” All he had to do was wait for the police to interview him. Then walk away and Timmy vanishes into the ether. Considering Timmy does not even exist that won't be hard to do. 

Tim was just a role forced on him and now it was done. He was ready to leave him and this town behind. He was hired to hack the CCTV and make things disappear. Not get up close and personnel with the intended target. Better to stay behind the scenes. Easier to see the targets as dollar signs and not people. This job had cemented it for him. He will never hire out to another job like this again. No matter how good a payout it is. There is not enough money to quiet down his guilty conscious. At least not for him. 

Computers and videos he can handle but this getting to know Ben and his family. He really likes Ben they could have been friends. Laughing and joking around while you drug someone and plan their destruction is on a whole other level of evil. A level Timmy had never thought he would reach. Nope, he was not built for this. Timmy knew he could not afford his feelings of guilt interfering with the plan. Not to mention feeling sorry for the target can get you killed. Like it did for Janey. 

Poor Janey, she was the one hired to work at the cafe. She was the one hired to drug Ben. Timmy shuddered remembering the sound of the bullet ripping through soft flesh. The smell of gunpowder quickly followed by the overwhelming stench of blood. The stench so thick he could taste it in his mouth making his gag. What truly haunted his dreams was the soft gurgling noises Janey made fighting for her life. Forcing breath into her dying body eyes wide with desperation to stay alive. 

What did Janey do to earn that bullet? 

Janey had thought like Timmy did that they would be fleecing a large company or corporation. With the amount of money being thrown about, and oaths of secrecy being pledged. What else could it be? When the plan was all laid out they found their target was a 25-year-old man. Why? For a perceived wrong he committed when he was but a child. Janey objected immediately. She wanted out and asked to be released from her contract. So she was. 

Janey was out and Timmy was in. In an ironic twist, in death, Janey still played a role. It was Janey's blood that soaked the fabric sent to Ben in that first letter. It was meant to be a lesson. We signed contracts and there was only one way to break them. Timmy had burned the lesson in his brain. 

Call him a coward but he does not want to end up like Janey. A body with no name wrapped up in plastic dumped on the side of the road. Better a living coward than a dead one. He will play Timmy one last time then bury him. Then Zak can go on with his life. 

Timmy walked around the apartment checking for any missed items. When he arrived home yesterday he had burst through the doors locking them tightly behind him. He ran around the apartment grabbing things as he made his way to the bedroom. Once their he tossed everything in his arms on the bed, moving to the closet. Opening his closet doors he pulled out his suitcases. Laying them on the bed he began tossing clothes, books in. Anything that could link back to this place was thrown into the suitcases. That was yesterday. Today he was calm in control, he walked slower, giving the place a more thorough once over. Satisfied he hadn't missed anything he moves to the bedroom grabs his bags off the bed shoving them back into the closet. Out of sight from prying copper eyes. Timmy had just closed the closet doors when the ringing of the doorbell alerts him to his guest's arrival. “Speaking of the devils.” he takes several deep calming breaths centering himself. Finally, he is ready. “Showtime.”

******************  
Callum stood at the doorway to his bedroom a soft thoughtful smile on his face. Ben was sound asleep and Callum couldn't take his eyes off his sleeping lover. Ben lay on his side facing the bedroom door, one hand curled under his chin the other lay upon the pillow. With his face smooth and worry-free with sleep, Ben looked so much younger than his 25 years. The sight was enough to make Callum’s heartache. 

Ben had not moved once since Callum and put him to bed last night. The drugs had managed to do one thing right. Ben had slept straight through the night. No interruptions. The first night where he was not torn from his sleep by nightmares and memories. Ironic that it took Ben being drugged for that to happen. Regardless, Callum will take it. He was just thankful his lover was finally getting the rest he had been denied since this ordeal began. He was also thankful that Ben was home and safe in bed, at least for the moment. Callum knew the threat still remained but for this second Ben was safe and under his protection and that's what mattered. He would worry about the rest once he spoke to Willis.

Shutting the door Callum decides to have breakfast ready for when Ben wakes. Recalling the doctor's warnings, Callum decides to keep it simple. “Omelets with veggies. No mushrooms.” Pulling out the eggs and veggies he gets to work. Callum has found cooking to be a good way to relieve stress. Chopping, whisking, and mixing is second nature to him that his hands can move while his head clears. He had just finished the veggies when the door to his apartment opened. Panicking for a moment until he remembered giving Jay a key. “He’s still sleeping,” Callum answered the question before it could be asked.

“Good he needs it.” Lola walked in with a trailing Jay behind. “Any nightmares?” Jay asked. Lola giving Callum a soft smile and pat on the shoulder before walking straight to the bedroom and Ben.

“None slept straight through the night.” Callum smiled, “First time since this whole thing began.” 

“Small favors, yeah?” Jay walked over to the bedroom and peaked a look inside himself. He laughed softly when all he heard was soft breathing and an occasional sniffle. He exchanged a smile with Lola who was sitting on the edge of the bed; running her hand along, Ben's head and hair. Similar to how she cares for Lexi when the little one is ill.

Jay took care to close the door softly. He did not want to disturb his brother in what was his first uninterrupted sleep since this nightmare began. “Heard back from Willis?” Jay asked Callum joining him in the kitchen.

Callum stopped whisking the eggs looking at Jay, “Not yet.” He was not sure if that was a good thing or bad. Right now Ben, could not handle anything else going wrong.

Jay nodded reading the unspoken concern in his friend's face. “I really think this could be a turning point.”

Callum thought as much as well. “Why drug him? What were they trying to get out of it?”

“Who knows why they did it? It could be just to fuck with his head?” Jay shrugged, how were they to know what that insane bastard's line of thinking was. “Or maybe they wanted to…” Jay stops eyes widening when clarity strikes him. Ian!

Callum looks at his friend nodding. He had thought of if last night as well. “They wanted us to think just like Ian. Put doubt in our heads. About Ben.” If that was there plan, it obviously didn’t work. What now? Will they take it as loss and move on? Or will they seek to remedy it? Callum knew deep down what the answer was. All signs point to a person who liked to be in control. This pinged all of Callum’s alarms. Everything he has studied and read up on in criminal behavior was telling him to be on alert. This whole thing was about control. The stalker had been in control of everything. Now a part of the plan failed. That would not sit well with the stalker. For them control was everything, they would want that control back. But how would they go about it? Callum had no idea all he knew was he need to be ready; he needed to make sure Ben was protected.

“Let’s stop there.” Jay turned, looking Callum in the eye. “Before we start to panic, let's wait until we talk to Willis. Until we know what we are dealing with.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Callum turned back to the bowl of eggs whisking with a harder and faster hand.

“I swear a bomb can go off and he would sleep through it.” Lola laughed joining the men in the kitchen. Her smile dimmed somewhat noticing the serious look on both their faces. A shake from Jay’s head stayed her questions. To break the tension Lola asked, “So...what ya cooking?”

“Omelets. Something easy on the stomach. The doctor said Ben might be nauseous when he wakes up.” Callum forced a smile pushing his worries back. “Can you hand me that bowl.” Callum pointed to a bowl of veggies he had diced earlier.

“You are making enough for all of us, right?” Jay inquired, handing the bowl over. “I always liked you, son!” Jay exclaims at Callum’s muttered, ‘of course. The three friends began to talk and banter keeping the air around them light and playful. All while Ben slept.

********************************  
Willis and Taylor, are stood outside Timothy Miller’s apartment. The two police officers trade a look before Willis knocks on the door. It takes several moments before the door swings open revealing a smiling Timmy. “Officer please, come in.” Timmy moves aside allowing the older men to pass by and into his apartment. “Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?” Tim holds back a smile at the question.

Willis and Taylor both decline the offer of a drink. Willis clears his throat to cover Taylor’s mumbled, ‘as if’ “Thank you, we’re good.” The two detectives make their way into the small but tidy apartment. In only a few steps they find themselves in the living room with Tim gesturing to two chairs for them to sit. Willis takes a seat while Taylor chooses to remain standing.

Taylor moves about the room taking in a very clean space. An individual's home is a good representative of a person's personality. Their love and hobbies are easily identified. Usually. Tim's apartment holds no hint of what or who Timmy is. It's very clean, cold, and generic. Even the paintings are of a generic scene. No photos, magazines, books, nothing that would tell you about the person living here. Taylor stops to lean against the wall located behind where Willis sits. The wall's location affords him a view of the entire apartment. All doors are in view no one would be sneaking upon them.

Willis aware of what Taylor is up to gives his full attention to Timmy. Keeping the young man focused on him and not his partner he pulls out his notebook and pen. Looking at the young man, “Thanks for meeting with us.” Willis smiles, “I know it was short notice.”

Timmy was sat opposite both policemen, his hands resting on his knees palm down. “No! Not at all. Anything I can do to help.” Timmy reassures the policemen when he speaks his hands slowly clenched into fists tugging on his jeans. “How...how is Ben.” his voice is tentative, cautious.

“Considering what is happening. He’s doing good. His partner was able to take him home to recover.” Willis explains taking special note of Timmy’s exhale of breath at the news. The kid looked like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Interesting.

“That’s good.” Timmy smiled, his hands unclenched, and smoothed down his pants where he had bunched them up.

Taylor watches with an impressed eye. The kid is good. His voice breaks perfectly when he asks about Ben. His voice filled with worry and sincerity. On the outside, he is calm, open, and very accommodating. His only give is his hands clenching tight and how they relaxed after Willis said Ben was home resting. Maybe the kid does care. Or he is a great actor.

“Don’t want to take up too much of your time. Basically we just want to see if your answers can corroborate Ben's story. So let's get right to it.” Willis flips through several pages of notes before finding what he was looking for. “Ben stated he was in the cafe early morning yesterday and you were there also.”

“Yes,” Timmy nods, “Ben comes in daily, breakfast, and most days at lunchtime as well.” added.

Willis smiled at the young man, “Ben said pretty much the same.” he turned his attention back to his notes, “Ben stated that you were on the phone when he first arrived. He went on to say...... .” Willis made a show of turning pages reading his notes. “Here it is. Ben stated you looked upset while on the phone. I believe the word Ben used was intense.” Willis looked down at his notes for confirmation. “Yes, intense conversation with your mum.” Willis brought his gaze back to Timmy, “Is that how you remember it?”

Timmy’s hands clenched on his lap so tightly his knuckles turned white. He had counted on the drugs to make Ben's memories confused, hard to tell what was real and what was a hallucination. Timmy felt his calm veneer crack. His panic was a momentary lapse. His mind sharp and cool worked to make this work for him. He knew what to do and say. His hands relaxed against his lap, tilting his head Timmy frowned at the detective. His expression one of confusion and pain.

Taylor noted the clenched fist and Timmy’s face grew pale with worry. It lasted for only a moment, he was quick to recover. Taylor watched in silence while his partner called out to the young man.

“Timmy?” Willis called him several more times before the young man responded.

Timmy looked through Willis. Eyes wide and filled with a hint of sadness. He had to play this right, not too over the top. Subtle is always best. Timmy shook himself free from whatever memory held him releasing a nervous laugh. “My apologies. You took me by surprise.” This time his movement with his hands was a deliberate move on his part. His fingers twisted and clutch at each other, “What Ben thought is impossible.” the young man explained. “My mum passed away over a year ago.” Timmy’s voice held such pain and loneliness that both officers nearly felt it.

Taylor again looked around the apartment and found no pictures of Timmy or his family. The way he spoke he loved his mum and missed her. The pain showing on his face and in his voice. Yet, there is nothing in this room, his home, to show that love. This kid is giving an oscar worthy performance. He even added in the fidgeting hands. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. Losing a parent is very hard.” Willis offered his condolences. “Didn’t mean to bring up bad memories for you.”

“Thank you.” Timmy smiled at the older man. “A year has passed, and it is still just as hard.” Timmy made sure to hold the detectives gaze as he spoke.

“In time, it will,” Willis reassured the young man. “We just have a couple more questions then we’ll leave you in peace. Ben’s arrival at the cafe that morning. Can you tell me anything about his behavior? Was he happy, sad, or confused?”

Timmy sat back in the chair, his lie having been believed giving him more confidence. The young man raised his eyes to the ceiling in an act of thoughtful contemplation. Eyes closed briefly before opening again and meeting those of Willis. “I hadn’t picked up on it before. Until now, when you asked me. Yes, he wasn’t his normal brash, confident self. Ben is always good for a laugh or chuckle. But that morning he was subdued, very quiet, not like himself at all. He didn’t look at me, more like ..” Timmy laid it on thick for the police giving a dramatic pause. “He was looking through me, seeing something or someone else. His body was there but nothing else was.” 

“Interesting. That does change things.” Letting himself fall back in the chair he sighs loudly, “Your mum and now this.” Willis looked to his partner.

“Being under the influence of drugs does tend to change your perception.” Taylor deflated, “How do we know we aren’t chasing hallucinations? The doctor did say that the drugs had been in his system for quite some time.” Taylor shook his head in disbelief. “This is going to turn out to be one big waste of time.”

Willis turned his attention back to Timmy, “I’m sure I know the answer, however for the sake of due diligence, I must ask.” Willis looked down at his notepad once more before meeting Timmy’s gaze. “Mr. Mitchell mentioned he found a small plastic bag filled with what could possibly be drugs. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?”  
Timmy looked from Willis to Taylor with a look of pure surprise and shock on his face. “You are kidding me right?”

“Afraid not. According to Ben, he saw you drop the bag and he pocketed it. Didn’t want you to get his mum in trouble for selling in her cafe.” Willis kept his eyes closely on the young man’s face.

“Unbelievable,” Timmy muttered, shaking his head. “Not to sound unsympathetic, but how has Ben not been caught out before this? I like Ben, I really do.” Timmy’s voice held true emotion and sincerity in those last words. “Sounds to me like he could use some help. Counseling for one.”

“Cannot argue with that.” Taylor pushed off the wall and moved to stand beside Willis. Hands braced on the back of Willis's chair Taylor leaned forward, eyes locked on Timmy's, “I promise you, we will make sure he gets all the help he needs.”

Timmy felt a chill run along his spine at the American's words. The words were said in a soft friendly way in his American drawl. The pointed look the older man graced on him turned the words to a warning and promise. Perhaps, Timmy was wrong. Maybe he had not played his part as well as he thought. “If that is all detectives. I’m due for my shift at the cafe.”

“Oh, yes of course.” Willis stood with his notebook still in hand. Tuning the page he stopped, looked at the young man. “Just clarification won't take but a second,” Willis assured the young man.

“Sure, what is it?” Timmy really wanted them gone. He had thought he was winning this game only to find out he might have been played.

“You made Ben’s coffee that morning, right?” Willis asked, smiling almost gently at the young man.

“Yes, just like every morning and each time he comes in,” Timmy explained, his hands nearly tearing at his jeans.

“He likes your coffee. The way you make it.” Willis’s smile turned to a shark-like grin. “In his own words, he craves your coffee. Funny that.” Willis chuckled, “Seeing as how everyone we spoke to found your brews tended to be on the bitter side. All except Ben, his were sugared up. What did Ben say?” Willis turned to Taylor.

“Very sweet. Took him a bit to warm up to, but now he likes them just fine. Can’t start his day without one.” Taylor helpfully supplied. “Have to answer this,” Taylor says when his phone rings.

Timmy’s eyes follow Taylor before turning his attention back to Willis, “That’s how Ben likes them. I make drinks to order.” Timmy shrugged, fighting to keep his calm. “If they wanted more sugar all they had to do was ask. Now please I really have to go to work.” He strains his ears to make out what and who Taylor may be talking too.

“Fair enough!” Willis snaps the notebook shut sliding it into his jacket pocket. “Thank you for your time. You’ve given us much to think about.”

“Of course.” Timmy does his best to herd the men toward the door. “Always happy to help when I can. I like Ben, he makes me laugh,” he says softly as if the words spoken were a great secret. His attention is pulled back to Taylor who has rejoined them.

“Good work. See you back at the station.” Taylor places his phone back into his pocket.

“Good news?” Willis inquires.

“Afraid not. No signs of a baggie or drugs. They search all over the car lot.” Taylor explained. “In fact, the car lot office was cleaned. The only thing they found was an old used coffee cup. It had fallen behind the trash bin.”

“Probably won’t be able to get much off that.” Willis sounded unimpressed. “Well, at least we’ll be able to see just how much sugar you put in Ben’s coffee. That should be good for a giggle.” Willis says jokingly to Timmy.

The young man felt his heart stop and his lungs freeze. It took him several moments before he found enough breath to speak. “Yeah.” Timmy chuckles softly.

“I think we have all we need. Again thanks for your time.” Willis holds out his hand for Timmy to shake. Timmy smiles and shakes Willis’s hand then Taylor's. His hand is damp from sweat but neither officer comments on it. “You’ve been quite helpful,” Willis tells him good-naturedly. Just as Timmy is closing the door Willis turns stares pointedly at the young man. “We’ll be in touch.” the detective’s words held a seriousness to them that had Timmy on alert.

“You know where to find me.” were Timmy's last words before shutting the door on the two men. Timmy braced himself against the door, almost expecting the two officers to barge back in to arrest him. All illusion of calm vanished with the shutting of the door. Now leaned against the wood he found himself on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. “Fuck.” Timmy cursed reached into his pocket for his phone. Wasting no time he dialed and waited. His panic grew when the phone rang and rang. “Come on pick up you fucker!”

Outside the door, the two policemen walked in silence back to their vehicle. “Once they were safe inside their car Taylor turned to Willis, “You made him panic.”

“He was solid. Kept himself in check until you brought up the coffee cup.” Willis looked to Taylor and smiled. “Good job getting Stevens to ring you.”

“Like I said sometimes you have to give it a good shake to loosen things up.” Taylor could see that something was bothering Willis. “What is it?” he asked.

“If I didn’t know about the CCTV being hacked and edited. I’d be writing Ben and this case off.” It scared Willis to think how easily that could have happened.

“I know.” Everything had been set up perfectly. Timmy had his part down. Had they not known about the CCTV they would not have been looking for any signs of deception from Timmy. They would have asked their question taking all his words as the truth.

“I find that terrifying. Ben would be in the hands of his stalker now.” Willis could not get it out of his head how close they came to failing Ben.

“Yes, but we do know. Now we have to be ready.” Taylor cautioned. “Shaking things loose is all good. But the problem when you shake things loose. Sometimes they fall on top of you. This case Ben.” Taylor knew tonight they changed the game. “We need to make sure we have our eyes open. This person doing this loves control. They have always been a step ahead of us. Now we just took that control from them. We need to be ready for when they make their move. I think it will be quick.”

“We need to see Ben. But first, “ Willis pulls his phone out. “We need to make sure Timmy doesn’t skip out on us,” he says to Taylor. “Steven, yes thanks,” he says in reply to Steven’s question. “I need you to shadow Timmy. Good lad.” he hangs up quickly. Starting the car he looks up at Timmy’s apartment. “This is a turning point. I can feel it.”

***************************************  
The figure threw the phone across the room. The phone hit the wall with a loud crunch. The figure could care less. The only thing on their mind was their plan falling apart. Why because of a forgotten coffee cup! It would take at least a few days for any lab results to come back. So that gave them time to rethink and regroup. They were still in control of this. Ben was theirs and they meant to have him. His blood for that of Stella's. 

It was time to take care of things themselves. Get rid of the help and regain control. Show the coppers who really is in charge. This could be the turning point that leads them to their prize, Ben.


	16. Thinking Clearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy makes a run and Ben finally feels his mind clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are reaching the end of this story which both saddens me and excites me. As always a big huge thank you to all who are reading, following, leaving kudos and comments on this story. Enjoy!

Callum had just plated the omelets and sausages for Jay, Lola, and himself. He made sure to put a plate away for when Ben wakes up. The three friends sat at the table keeping their discussion light while they ate and waited for Ben.

“Lexi was upset that I would not let her stay home today to take care of her daddy..” Lola smiled at how much her little girl loved her daddy. “Apparently she thinks we cannot take care of him as well as she can.”

“Well to be fair. Lexi does give good cuddles.” Jay offered. “With the exception of this one,” Jay pointed to Callum, “they do make Ben stronger and happier.”

Callum shook his head and laughed, “Do you want some tea?” Rising he swatted Jay on the back of his head.

“Oh, I’d love some.” Lola held up her empty cup to Callum. 

Rummaging through the cabinet Callum found the tea he had made for Ben yesterday. Pulling the box out he frowned when he realized he had no idea where it came from. He hadn’t bought it and he knew Ben didn’t, seeing as how Callum does all the shopping. Sending Ben into the grocers was no better than sending Lexi. He would return with loads of sweets, alcohol, condoms, and no food. Both Stuart and Rainie have been out of town for a long-needed vacation so they hadn't bought it. 

_So, how did it get in his cabinet? Who put it there?_ A feeling of dread began to take hold the longer he stared at the box. _What if….._  
“Oh good, you have been using it.” Lola joined Callum taking the box of tea from him.

“You brought it?” Callum felt relief flood through him. All the dark foreboding scenarios clearing from his head.

“Yeah. It’s supposed to help calm you. So that sleep comes easier. I brought it over for Ben.” Lola told him, putting the nearly empty box back in the cabinet. “Don’t you have any other tea?” Lola made a mental note to get some more tea for Ben. She’d have to ask Ms. Albright where she buys it.

“No, all out. If you want tea that’s the one you are stuck with.” Callum turned when the phone buzzed alerting him someone was at the door. “Jay, can you get that?”

Jay stood and walked over the phone, “Hello, yeah I’ll buzz you right up.” Jay looked to both Callum and Lola. “Kathy’s here.”

Callum turned when he heard the door open. He smiled watching Kathy rush in bags of food in her hands. “Sorry I wanted to be here earlier but Timmy never showed up for his shift and of course he’s not answering his phone,” Kathy complained, walking in she placed the bags on the table. Taking her coat off she laid it on the back of the chair. Turning to Callum she asked, “How is he this morning?”

Before any of them could answer they heard the door open again. “Who’s that?” Callum asked.

Kathy turned an apologetic eye to Callum when Phil walked in. “He is Ben’s father.”

Phil moves deeper into the room. His face a mask of indifference though underneath his skin he was livid. “So when was I going to be told my son was in hospital?”

“He’s home now. Didn’t see the reason to bother you.” Jay told him. “Ben is ..’

“Ben is being stalked and drugged but you didn’t think I needed to know.” Phil's face was flushed as he was ready to unleash his anger and annoyance on the group.

“How did you know?” Callum asks. Ben had wanted to keep this from Phil, he did not want his father involved in this at all.

“Nothing happens in the square that does not end up at my door sooner or later.” Phil pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

“There is nothing to worry about. “ Callum hated the lie falling from his lips but the last thing they needed was Phil Mitchell playing gangster. “The police are handling it,” Callum reassures the old man.

Phil snorts, “The old bill couldn't handle their way out of a paper sack.” This person going after Ben was spreading a lot of money about. They were not after some petty revenge. They were after his son’s blood and would settle for nothing less. Phil knew there was only one way to deal with people like that. “I need to talk to Ben.”

Callum shook his head, “Absolutely not. He is sleeping and needs his rest.”

“What he needs to do is get out here so we can talk about how to handle this situation,” Phil demanded.

“No. I know how you handle things. Ben has broken free from that and I will not see him back under your thumb.” Callum stood his ground. He would not let Ben fall back into the pull and push game Phil Mitchell liked to play with his son. “The police are handling it.”

“Are they?” Phil snorted. “So what? You want to wait until the police arrest this stalker? You actually think that will be the end? You're fooling yourself if that’s what you believe.” Phil had dealt with people like this before. There was only one way to stop them. “People like this. They won’t stop until blood is spilled theirs or Ben’s.”

Callum could feel the truth in Phil’s words. It was something he himself had been thinking long and hard about. This **will** end in blood. Callum knew that. He just wanted to make sure it wasn’t Ben’s. Phil says he wants to help. Only Callum did not trust Phil to protect Ben if the plan goes pear up. The old man’s lack of concern for his son in the past makes Callum doubt his present concern. He has little to no faith in Phil when it comes to the man caring for Ben's welfare. 

The irony is not lost on Callum. Just yesterday he had been tempted to call the older man. Ask him to take care of the problem for them. At the time his head was filled with worry for Ben. Phil was a means to an end. A means to keep Ben safe and an end to this nightmare his young lover was living. That was then. Today Ben was home and safe and Callum was of a more reasonable mind. His mind was telling him to keep Phil away from Ben and this situation. No matter how much the words he spoke rang of truth. “As I said, Ben is sleeping. I won't disturb him.”

Kathy stepped forward giving Callum a reassuring pat on his shoulder. She then turned to Phil, “Do you really think now is the time for this?” Kathy looked at Phil with pleading eyes, “Ben just got out of hospital, surely it can’t hurt to wait just one day?”

Phil crossed his arms leaned back in the chair, turning cold blue eyes on Callum. “Seems to me time is what we are running short of.”

“How did you come by that?” Callum fought against his anger and the urge to yell at Phil and make him leave. The last thing they needed was Phil Mitchell interfering and making things worse for Ben.

“When you go from written threats to actual physical harm. It’s not that hard to figure out.” Phil was a man of the streets, he had seen and done things that he was not proud of. Things he had to do to protect what was his. He may not know how to be a good father, but he knew how to survive on the streets. Ben needed to prepare for a fight because it was coming. Phil could taste it in the air. “Been on the streets long enough to smell when things are about to go bad.” this had a stench about it so bad Phil was sick to his stomach with it. “Whether you know it or not. Things have just escalated. The drugs were just the first step.” 

Again Phil Mitchell spoke of things that had been rattling about Callum's head. Even though he agreed with the old man a small petty part of Callum resisted. A show of defiance against the man who fucked up his son mentally, emotionally, and physically. Callum turned to look at Jay and Lola for support and found them both looking as conflicted as he. Callum knew no matter what they would back him up. With an encouraging nod from Jay and a soft smile from Lola, he turned back to Phil. “Look…” he began only to find his argument silenced when a soft voice called from the doorway.

“It's okay, babe.” Standing in the doorway looking rumbled and sleepy was Ben. “I'm up.”  
*************************************   
Ben rolled onto his back stretching his arms and legs wide across the bed. His mind was clear and his body rested, an unusual feeling of late. He had grown accustomed to feeling tired on the verge of exhaustion, straight out of bed. 

But, this? Oh, man. This, he could get used to. Ben decided to stay where he lay and just enjoy these carefree and problem-free minutes. As long as he lay there on the bed his problems did not exists. For Ben knew once he rose and walked out that bedroom door he would be greeted by all his demons baying for his blood. Thank you but no! He was content to stay lazy and stupid for as long as possible. He was not ready for that, not when he felt so rested and light. The only thing he wanted that would make this perfection was Callum laying there beside him. His lover's large warm body pressing him close and his large hands holding him tight. The desire to be held had Ben reaching across his nightstand searching for his cell phone. After several misses and a knocked over glass of water he finally had his phone. Siting up slightly he began to text Callum. Asking the older man to join him and ignore the rest of the world. His finger hovered over the send button when he heard the unmistakable raspy voice of his father. Like a dark omen, his father's presence brought a veil of exhaustion upon Ben and aches deep in his body. The effect his father’s presence has on Ben begs to be analyzed and discussed. Someday, maybe, but not today.

Looking down at his phone, his finger still hovering over the send button. Ben knew if he called Callum, his lover would come, and together they would ignore his father and the rest of the world. Just the two of them. In there own little bubble. Ben was ready to press send when he heard his mum’s pleading voice.

“Fuck!” He couldn’t ignore his mum. With his decision made Ben erased the text and did his best to mentally prepare himself. After several more whispered, fucks, Ben felt as prepared as he could be. Tossing the phone on the bed he took several deep breaths before shoving the blankets aside. Sitting up he turned and brought his legs over the side of the bed. The change in position had his head going dizzy for a moment. A wave of nausea hit him hard, forcing him to brace his hands on the mattress waiting for it to pass. With eyes closed, Ben concentrated on breathing slow and steady. Each deep breath the nausea subsided until finally stopping altogether. Opening his eyes he waited for the room to stop spinning. Once his vertigo abated Ben stood and made his way to join his family.

Ben opened the door in time to hear his father’s words. _“Whether you know it or not. Things have just escalated. The drugs were just the first step.”_ Ben had known that, but hearing his father speak his fears just made them more real. Ben may have taken himself out of his father's world, but that did not mean his instincts had dulled by any means. His instincts had been screaming at him. He did the one thing you never do, ignored them. Ben had been so preoccupied with the memories and nightmares that he ignored the voice. 

_It was time to get out of my head and face this straight on. It’s a person doing this not a ghost. A flesh and blood person. One that could be touched and taken down._

Ben needed to keep that in the front of his mind when the ghosts and memories overwhelm him. You can’t fight ghosts but you can fight the person causing them.

It was time for Ben to start fighting back. Stand up to his demons and chase them away. Might as well start here with his father. Heaven knows that Phil is his biggest demon. Stepping out into the room he joined their conversation. “It’s okay Babe. I’m up.”

Callum shoots Phil a dirty look before walking over to Ben. “You should still be resting.” He whispers softly to Ben.

“I’m fine.” For once Ben actually meant it. His body felt rested and his head felt light. For the first time in quite a while, he was thinking clearly. “Really.” Ben lifted clear blue eyes. He looked from Callum to Jay, then Lola, and finally at his mum. 

Callum sighed, he supposed this talk was going to happen sooner or later. Better than he was nearby than have Phil sneak in while he was gone. “Okay but not too long.” Callum ran his thumb gently underneath Ben’s eyes. Tracing the still bruised flesh. “It will take more than just one night of uninterrupted sleep to get rid of these.” Callum cups Ben’s face searching.

“Stop worrying.” Ben presses his face into Callum’s hand. “My mind is clear and I only see one of you. That is disappointing.” 

Callum laughs softly, presses a kiss to Ben's forehead. “Okay, I will be listening. Just in case.” you need me was left unsaid. Ben knew, he always knew.  
“Seems to be a bit crowded out here. So...the bedroom.” Ben turned to walk back into his and Callum's room. The young man grabbed a chair that sat in the corner by the window. Ben removed the clothes from the chair tossing them on the floor, he placed the chair near the bed for his dad to sit. He found it slightly unsettling having his father sit on the bed he shares with Callum. Sitting on the edge of the bed Ben waited for his father to take a seat. “So, how did you find out?” 

“Your friend Tubbs stopped by looking for you. Found me instead.” Phil studied his son taking in the dark circles beneath his eyes and the pale complexion. “Why didn't you come to me? We could handle this together.” 

“I moved away from that life. That's not who I am anymore.” Ben wanted his father to understand that, the Mitchell way of dealing with problems and issues was not Ben's way. Not anymore. “That's not who I want to be.”

“Maybe not, but that is who you are and always will be. Your last name is Mitchell and whether you want it or not trouble will always be around the corner.” Phil knew his son wanted to live this carefree life with his partner. A life free from dirty deals and even dirtier reprisals. “This person after you...they are not messing about.” 

“I know, believe me.” Ben's dad was a day late and a dollar short with the warning. Ben knew first hand how serious this person was. “I'll admit I did not handle it well in the beginning. They knew exactly how to break me down.” Ben would like to say it was all the drugs but he knew better. So did his father. “I've got this now. My head is free from the influence of the drugs and I'm in control. I'm not letting some nameless, faceless bastard control me anymore.”

“Good, we can take them down together.” Phil smiled proud of his boy. “Show them what it means to take on a Mitchell.”

“No,” Ben shook his head. “I meant it. That's not what I want, who I am. They'll be taken down the proper and legal way.”

Phil laughed, “You cannot be serious?” There was no way his son was putting his life in the hands of the police.

“I'm dead serious.” Ben had to make his father understand. This was his life and his choice, Phil would have to respect that.

“You will be if you leave this up to the police,” Phil argued back. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. He would offer his help Ben would take it and together they would hunt the fucker down.

“Dad, this is how I want it so just let it go.” Ben pleaded for his father to listen and hear him. Smelling a stalemate Ben decided to change the subject. “What did Tubbs say?” 

Phil sighed annoyed with his son's refusal but, one look at his son Phil could see the determination etched into his face and blue eyes. “Word on the street was a lot of money was being offered for specialized services. Specifically, someone who knows their way around CCTV and surveillance videos, and someone who could cook up a good recipe.” Phil could see his son frowning in confusion.

“Cooking?” Ben repeated.

“Drugs. Mixing different types of drugs together.” Phil explained. “Your name wasn't said outright but was heavily implied. You know how the street works. They give you enough info to piece together without giving you the whole picture.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Ben stared long and hard at the floor. Letting his head absorb all his father's words and warnings. “Doesn't change my mind,” he tells his father.   
“You and I both know how this will end.” Phil told his son, “They kill you or we kill them.”

Ben shook his head, “That's not a road I want to go back down.” Ben had too much to lose to even consider the possibility. “The police will sort it.”  
“Putting all your faith in the police will get you hurt or worse,” Phil told his son. “You really believe you can trust them to protect you?”

“Yes, I do,” Ben told his father truthfully. Willis has earned Ben’s trust and Callum's. “Callum believes it too.”

“Callum.” There, was the deciding factor. “I take it he is the real reason for your decision,” Phil asked not unkindly. He was far from surprised if truth be told. Ben had changed when he met Callum. Before, Ben had been wandering along in life searching; never putting down roots; hopping from house to house never settling. 

Then Callum came and Ben found himself participating in life instead of watching it pass him by. Ben has settled into this new life with Callum a new man. He is happy, confident, and secure now that he finally found where he belongs and with who. Ben found his home, at last, That home is always where Callum is. Phil is happy for his son. He had just about given up hope that Ben would ever move past Paul. Yet he has and here is Ben happy and living his best life. Now someone was trying to take it all away. Phil cannot just ignore that. “Okay, you play good citizen and listen to the coppers. We will play it your way, for now. But I will be keeping an eye on things and an ear to the ground.” 

“Fair enough.” Ben agreed, happy that for once his father was not pressing his will upon his son. “You will let me know if you hear anything?” Ben asked. His father's silence spoke loudly. The last thing Ben needed was his father's interference. “Promise me.”

Phil let out an annoyed sigh, “Yeah. I promise.”

“That sounds like a good plan, Mr. Mitchell.” Willis stood at the doorway to the bedroom startling both men. “Wouldn’t want you stepping on our investigation now, would we?”

Phil turned to Ben giving him a gruff, “Talk to you later, yeah?” ignoring the policemen at the door, Phil took leave of his son's apartment.

“I had forgotten what a lovely individual your father was.” Willis smiled at Ben who chuckled softly. “Very cheery.”

“I’m pretty sure I know the answer but, how do you know my dad?” Ben moved around the two detectives, walking back out into the kitchen where Callum and the others waited.

“Investigated him a few times,” Willis replied following the younger man, with Taylor trailing behind. “Never could get any charges to stick,” Willis said with a bit of admiration in his voice.

“They never can,” Ben replied while hugging his mum. Releasing Kathy he made his way over to the couch. Ben figured this could be a long and painful discussion, might as well make it comfortable. Callum and Jay grabbed the chairs from around the table and moved them into the living room. “Please have a seat gentlemen.” Willis and Taylor took the two chairs directly in front of the couch. While Callum took a seat beside Ben on the couch and Jay on the other side. Both Lola and Kathy sat on the other two chairs.

Once they were all settled Ben looked to Callum who smiled and took the young man’s hand into his own. Fingers clasped together as one they turned back to the detectives. “So what’s the news?” Ben asked.

Willis looked at the gathered crowd, he was about to ask that all but Callum and Ben leave when the young man himself said. “It’s okay. They know everything.” More than Ben wanted them too.

“Okay. I’ll give you the condensed version.” Willis told them. Willis with a few injections from Taylor explained all they had learned in the last few hours. The hardest part had been telling them about Timmy's involvement. Ben's face had gone white and he leaned into Callum for support. It was obvious Ben had liked the kid perhaps even considered him a friend. The young man was not the only one feeling betrayed and hurt. Kathy had almost fallen out of her chair with shock. Her head shook in denial. 

Willis knew it was not so much that she couldn't believe Timmy drugged her son. It was more that she allowed someone with ill intentions towards her child, easy access to him. Hiring him gave Timmy the access he needed to get close to Ben without being suspicious. 

Kathy was stunned. How could she not have known? Her son was being drugged right under her nose. Kathy felt Lola's arm wrap around her shoulder in comfort.

“You couldn’t have known, mum. He tricked us all.” Ben fought back his own feelings of betrayal and anger to reassure his mum. He could see the guilt and blame written plane across her face and he hated that. There was only one person to blame. Well, two, to be more precise. Timmy and whoever hired him. 

Kathy felt numb, she had let her youngest down so many times, but this was the worse. Kathy held back a sob remembering the last time she had seen Timmy.

_Kathy was wiping a table down when she saw her son stumble through the door. “Ben, you look horrid!” Kathy nearly ran across the room to her son pulling him into a huge hug._

_Ben sighed and melted into his mum's embrace. He felt like a child again with his mom's arms protectively around him. “I need really strong coffee, to get me through the day.”_

_“Coffee! Ben, you should be home in bed.” Kathy leads Ben to a table pushing him down on the chair. “Sit before you fall,” she ordered. Turning around to face the counter she yelled, “Timothy! Large coffee very strong.”_

_It was a testament to how tired Ben was that he did not comment on being mothered or bossed about. “Stay while I get you something to eat,” Kathy ordered._

_Ben hummed softly in reply, eyes closed and he lay his head down on the table._

_Kathy walked back up the counter to place Ben's order. Timmy was waiting at the counter a large cup of coffee waiting. “Thank you, Timothy.” Kathy took the cup and walked over to her son and placing it right into Ben's hand._

“I thanked that bastard and handed the cup to my son. I …” Kathy's voice though sad held a hint of steel in it. If Tim were in front of her now, his chances of walking out on his own would be questionable.

“Mum you didn't know.” Ben wanted to find Timmy and tear him apart. “I'm fine now.”

“Kathy, none of us did,” Callum added his own reassurance. 

“I assure you, Mrs. Beale, Timmy will not get away with what he did. We have an officer on him now waiting for my signal to bring him in. Right now we are hoping he will lead us to the person behind all this.” Willis felt for Kathy, it cannot be easy to know that the person you hired and trusted was systematically drugging your son. 

“Can you be sure he isn't the one behind it all?” Jay asked the detectives.

“I can guarantee it,” Taylor told the younger man. “Timmy was hired to do a job. He has no personnel connection to Ben. No emotional connection. If he was the one behind all this. He would not be able to hide his hatred for Ben.” Taylor knew at this point the stalker was obsessed with Ben. Their interest in him would be hard to hide. “I will say this about Timmy. He was good. Handled himself very well in the interview.”

“So good in fact we might have taken his words at face value and moved on,” Willis interjected. “Would have written him off and dismissed him from our minds and investigation.” 

“What do you mean?” Callum asked.

Willis was not sure how this was going to go down. But, if anyone deserved the truth it was Ben. “There was a reason for the drugging. They wanted Ben unstable. To lose himself between reality and hallucinations.” Willis could see understanding in Ben's eyes. The boy was not a fool.

Willis was proven right when Ben took up the narration. “They wanted all of you to think and react as Ian did. At the hospital. Thinking that I was a drug addict on some bender.” Ben held on tighter to Callum's hand. “They wanted me alone and abandoned. That was the plan wasn't it?”

“Yes.” Willis saw no point in lying. Ben needed to be aware of what he was up against. “We are pretty sure their plan was to make your family and us doubt your sanity. They wanted to discredit you, make you look unbalanced.”

“It was working. There were times when I doubted myself. The dreams and reality merged leaving me unsure.” Ben shuddered at how close he had been. The looks on both Jay and Callum's face told him they thought the same. But it didn't work. Callum and Jay did believe him. The only one who didn't was Ian. Ben began to wonder why Willis and Taylor hadn't bought into it. “Why didn't you believe it?” he asked curiously.

“We found out that the CCTV cameras had all be hacked and the videos edited. Not an easy feat to achieve yet they were.” The sound of Taylor's cell phone going off interrupted Willis.

“Sorry,” Taylor apologized. “I need to take this. Be right back.” Taylor excused himself moving out to the hallway.

Willis nodded once at Taylor before turning back to Ben. “The edits were made on days you received or found a letter including the one at the cafe and then the car lot. So we can assume at this point the time stamp is when our bad guy made the drop-off.”

Ben leaned into Callum finding his presence calming. “What now? “ Ben wondered. “It sounds like we messed up a really big part of their plan. The reaction they wanted from me never happened.” Ben bit at his lip thinking of possibilities. “They really did their homework on me.”

“How do you mean?” Willis asked.

“I do not handle rejections very well. And having everyone doubt my word. I would have seen it as rejection and me not being ….worth the effort.” Ben could feel himself blushing, he did not like talking about his weaknesses or fears. “I know it may be hard to believe but my self-esteem and self-worth are very low. Their plan was genius. I would have reacted badly.” Callum wrapped his arms tight around Ben holding him even closer and tighter.

“But it didn't work and you have the support. So that's a win for the good guys.” Willis smiled at the young man. “Going back to your question. What happens now? You are right we did mess up a big part of their plan. Took their control away and they will not react well to it. This whole revenge plot against you has been about control. Right now they don't have.”

“But they will want to get it back,” Callum stated. All of Ben's family drew in a breath when Willis answered with a simple, “Yes.”

“That's good. Let them.” Ben looked at Willis and smiled. “For the first time since this all began I am thinking clearly. No shadows hiding in the corners or phantom voices in my head. This is me, just Ben.” Ben pointed to his head. “I feel strong and ready to fight back.”

“Good because you are going to have to,” Willis told the young man. “We might have control now, but they will not let it go on for long. We have to be prepared. I have appointed an officer to shadow you. Wherever you go they go. He is outside your building right now.”

Lola had remained quiet she was content to let Ben and the officers speak. She was there to offer her support to her friend and father of her daughter. Thinking of her daughter Lola couldn't hold back the question, “How bad will it get?” Jay took Lola's hand in comfort knowing that she was concerned about Lexi as well as Ben. “Should I keep Lexi away?”

“Yes.” Ben answered at the same time Willis, said, “No.”

“If they wanted to hurt any of you they would have. You are no interest to them. All they want is Ben.” Willis explained. “It is up to you if you want to keep your daughter away, of course. Just realize that it might alert them that something is wrong. They have watched Ben long enough to know how close he is with his daughter. The best thing, act normal. As much as you can anyway. If it makes you feel better I will put an officer on Lexi as well.”

“Please,” Ben answered for both of them. Willis was right if they wanted to hurt Lexi they would have by now. This was all about Ben and destroying him. But why take chances.

“Willis. We need to go.” Taylor called from the hallway.

“Go about your lives normally. But be mindful where you are and who is around you.” Willis cautioned Ben.“I will keep in touch. If you need me call. I will always answer you.” Willis patted Ben on the shoulder before making his way out the apartment.

“What's going on?” Willis moved to catch up with Taylor who was already down the stairs and waiting.

“That was the hospital's morgue. It seems we are on the right trail. Stella Crawford's body and all belongings were released to one Tony Mattis.” Taylor pushed the door to the funeral home open. 

“Tony Mattis?” Willis felt excitement bubbling in his gut. The chase was officially on. “Don't suppose they have an address for us?”

“They do,” Taylor told him showing him his phone. “I placed it into my GPS.”

“Let's go!” Willis walked passed Taylor to their car. Like Ben, he saw things clearly for the first time since this case began. They were reaching the end he could almost taste it.  
********   
Stephens watched the young man from across the park. He could tell the kid was agitated and nervous. He kept glancing down at his phone then gazing all around the park. Whoever the kid was waiting for was late. Each minute that past Tim got more and more anxious, his hands fisted closed on his lap pulling and twisting at his jean. If they didn't come soon the kid was going to rip a hole in them. Stephen's sent off a quick text to Willis letting him know what was going on. Willis's reply came fast, “let me know when they show up.” Stephens sent off his reply and returned his gaze back to his charge.

Timmy was sat on the bench phone in hand waiting anxiously. He had texted his boss that he wanted the rest of his money owed him. Tim had performed his job and now it was time for payment to be made. When he first hired on for the job he was given half of his payment upfront. When the job was completed he would receive the other half plus a large bonus. Tim didn't care about the bonus he just wanted the rest of his fee. The longer he waited the more and more he worried. His hands were fisted at his jeans, pulling the material tight around his thighs. The sound of his phone alerted him to an incoming call. “Where are you?”

“You have a shadow.” the voice informed him. 

“Who?” Tim lifted his face and looked about the park. No one stood out to him, “Where?”

“Baseball cap, sitting under the tree.” the voice informed him.

“Fuck.” Tim cursed. How had he missed that? The guy screamed police. “What do I do?” the phone remained silent. “Tony?”

“To the left of you down by the entrance. There is a large family celebrating a birthday. Walk that way. I'll take care of the rest.” Tony told him.  
“My money?” Tim wanted what was his. 

“In your suitcase.” To prove it, Tony sent him a photo of the envelope thick with money laying on top of his clothes. “The suitcase is hidden in the alley behind your apartment. You can reach it from the back of the building. Do not go into the building that will be the first place they will look. Take the suitcase and **disappear.** ” Tony emphasized the last word.

Tim knew for the threat it was. “You don't have to worry. I'll be long gone.” Tim was not a fool he rose from the bench and began to walk toward the family celebrating. The closer he got the louder the party became. From the corner of his eye, he could see the copper pushing himself to his feet and trailing slowly behind him. “What now?” he said into the phone.

“Run!” Tony commanded then the phone went dead. Timmy took a deep breath and ran weaving his way through the kids and adults at the party. He did not waste any time looking behind. He would know if the copper caught him. For now, he was still free so he ran like his life depended on it. Tim knew that it did. If he got caught he was dead so he ran.

“He's gonna run,” Stephens muttered closing the distance between him and the kid. When Tim took off Stephens was ready and his reaction was immediate. Stephens managed to cut the length between them in half. His arm was reaching out to grab Tim's collar when he found himself tumbling head over heels on the grass. Looking up he noticed a wide-eyed older woman holding onto a child both on the ground looking stunned and slightly rumbled. They stared at Stephens like he was a monster come to eat them. Stephens punched the ground knowing that Tim was long gone. With no chance of catching him, he turned to the older lady and child, “Are you okay?” He asked looking them both over.

“Yes, we're fine.” The older woman's voice was trembling and the child in her arms burst out in tears. “You need to be more aware of your surroundings.” The woman chastised Stephens while trying to shush and comfort the child in her arms. By then the family had gathered around them fussing over the old woman and child. Stephens apologized to the family who were very kind and admitted that the older woman should have been more aware of where she was walking as well. The child was simply scared not hurt at all which brought a sigh of relief from Stephens. 

Stephens's apology to the older woman was met with a cold glare and the most insincere smile he had ever seen. He shuddered at the coldness of the woman. Taking his leave he pulled out his phone and called Willis.

Tony watched the policeman walk away with shoulders hunched and face a mixture of anger and frustration. No doubt the man was on the phone to Willis, relaying his failure. That brought a smile to Tony's face. Things were lining up again. Tim would soon disappear along with his bleeding heart and conscious, and any threat they posed was now eliminated. 

Tony had envisioned a different end for the young man. Timmy was blissfully unaware of how lucky he was. Timmy was a loose end, and if there is one thing Tony hates, are loose ends. Willis putting that copper on Timmy saved the idiot's life. Tony was sure that the knife hidden in the pocket of the coat could be used on another loose end. After all, a lesson still needed to be taught and control taken back.


	17. Taking Back Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes his move. Please be aware that there is blood and violence in this part. It's towards the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say for this part is, I'm sorry! Thanks for reading and commenting! It means the world to me.

******  
“Where do you think you're going?” Callum had just come out of the bedroom dressed for work when he spotted his two escapees.  
Ben's hand had just touched the doorknob when he was halted in his steps. Looking down at his accomplice he said, “Wait for me on the couch, princess, while I talk to Callum.”

Lexi looked at her daddy then back at Callum. She pouted at the look on Callum's face. She really didn't think they were going to the park after all if that look meant anything. “Be really nice daddy,” she warned her father. “Really nice.” Callum hid his smile at Lexi's warning.

Ben winked at his little girl, “I've got this baby.” He then turned to face his captor. “I...we were going to the park.”

“Ben...” Callum begins only to be cut off by his young lover.

“Don't Ben me. It has been two days of sitting around doing nothing but staring at walls and letting my imagination go wild with what-if scenarios.” Ben pointed his finger at the larger man. “I have followed all the rules and have not complained once?”

Callum's raised eyebrow screamed liar at Ben. “You are absolutely right. You have not complained once. Your lists of complaints have no end.”

“Hush you!” Ben told his giggling daughter. “You, I have been sleeping all the way through the night. No new nightmares or flashbacks. I have been a good boy and I deserve to go have fun at the park with my daughter.” Ben's face softened and his eyes wide with warmth, “Please Callum. I'm going crazy locked up.”

Callum sighed, damn if he could deny this man anything. Especially when his eyes go soft. “Okay. Just let me call out and change my clothes.”

“No, Callum you can't. This is just your second day of training.” Ben's stalker had not just upturned his life but Callum's as well. His lover had finally begun his police training and Ben was not going to see him mess it up. Not because of Ben. “We'll be fine. Remember I have two police escorts watching my back. We need to get back to normal. Do you remember what normal was? I can't. But you have a chance to.”

Callum hated that Ben was right. He wanted to be there by his side every minute so he could protect him. Not that he didn't trust the police, he did. It's just that ...it was Ben. His Ben with the big blue eyes staring him down now. Dammit! “Okay, just give me 20 minutes,” Callum asked.

“Okay, but make it fast, I don't want the boss getting mad.” Ben pointed to Lexi who was watching them closely. Ben went to join Lexi on the couch. The father and daughter sat close together whispering secrets back and forth. Neither of them pays much attention to Callum who was busy in the kitchen.

Exactly 20 minutes later Lexi yelled, “Time!” and jumped up from the couch leaving her giggling father behind. “Let's go daddy!”

“I'm coming.” Ben stood and walked over to Callum who was holding out a backpack to his lover. “What's this, then?” Ben looked curiously at the backpack.

“Snacks. You know how Lexi is. She'll want something to eat or drink as soon as you get to the park.” Callum shook the bag at Ben. “I packed her favorites and yours.” Which in reality were the same. The apple did not fall very far from the tree when it came to snacks. Ben and Lexi really were the same child. Though Callum had to admit at times Lexi was the more mature one between the two. “Well, take it.”

Ben laughed and shook his head, his lover was the most prepared and caring person that ever lived. Ben had decided, no one took as much care for a person as Callum did. If Ben had not already been madly in love with him he surely would be now. “Thank you.” Ben took the bag then pulled Callum down for a long dirty kiss. “I'll give you your snacks tonight.”

“Can't wait,” Callum whispered into their kiss. The two men were lost in each other and would have carried on kissing longer except for a very excited and eager Lexi. “Callum! You have to let daddy go!” Lexi began to tug at her father's arm.

“Never!' he whispered in Ben's ear, then, “Alright princess!” Callum laughed before reluctantly releasing Ben. Leaning down he told the little girl, “You'll keep an eye on daddy for me?” before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lexi looked at Callum, eyes wide and earnest as she promised with all her heart to watch over her father. “I knew I could count on you darling.” Turning his attention back to his young lover, “Later tonight you and I...” he whispered the rest in his lover's ear to keep curious little ears from hearing.

“I can't wait.” Ben gave the older man a heated look. In an instant, the heat turned to affection and utter devotion when Ben's eyes turned to his daughter. “You ready then?” Lexi waved to Callum and tugged her father out the door.

Callum watched them leave and did his best to settle his pulse and calm his frantic heart. He tried to take comfort in the fact that they had two police officers watching over them.  
*******************  
Ben was surprised by how busy and crowded the park was. Apparently he was not the only one wanting out of the house. They had just stepped onto the grass when two little girls from Lexi's class called her over to play.”I'll be right here.” Ben pointed the bench behind them. He watched until he saw Lexi join the group of kids. Several parents waved at Ben who politely waved back. Ben made his way over to the bench and immediately began to rummage through the backpack filled with snacks. The first thing Ben took out was a warm thermos that had a post-it note attached. “No coffee, just tea!” Ben laughed then sighed in relief. It would be a long while before he was able to drink coffee again. Pouring himself a cup he sat and watched, happy to be with his daughter and happy to be outside breathing fresh air.

Ben found his eyes wandering about the park, searching for his bodyguards. He spotted one sitting not far from him under a large shaded tree. At a quick glance, the man looked very interested in his phones. The dark shades on his eyes made it easy for him to look around the park without being too noticeable. Even sitting in the grass the man looked like a cop. He would not be fooling anyone. One down one to go. Ben's eyes began looking around sweeping from one end to the other. He could not spot them. This one knew how to blend in. He gave up a few minutes later. “Good at least one will be a surprise if they try anything,” Ben muttered softly. Picking up his phone he sat back on the bench. He split his time watching Lexi play and sending dirty texts to his boyfriend.

Ben could not explain it but he felt more like himself today than he ever had. His nightmare was far from over but something changed. He was embracing it and hoping it lasted until the end. Ben sighed and lifted his face up to the morning sun. His skin soaking it up as if it had been starved. The coolness of the morning made his hot tea taste even better. The slightly bitter taste had Ben missing Timmy's sweet coffee. Ben quickly pushed coffee and Tim out of his head. He was there with his daughter and he wanted nothing to spoil that. 

A loud yell from the play area had Ben, looking up quickly, along with several other parents. His eyes landed on Lexi who was screaming and laughing while she ran and played. A buzz from his phone alerted him that his text had finally been answered. Ben's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head after reading Callum's reply. His boyfriend completely ignored his dirty suggestion and instead cautioned him about paying attention to his surroundings. “Babe stop texting and be safe.” It would seem his lover has a problem letting Ben out of his sight. He was texting back a naughtier reply when he noticed Lexi speaking to someone.

Ben stood up ready to make his way over to his daughter, “Lexi!” in the corner of his eye he saw the copper under the tree stand as well. He had taken several steps towards his little girl when the person speaking to her turned around. “Great. He mumbled recognizing the woman.

“Look, daddy! Miss. Albright is here!” Lexi called excitedly to Ben.

“That is wonderful, baby.” Ben hoped his voice came out more excited than he felt. The almost-smile, that was more a grimace, told him he had failed.  
“Morning Mr. Mitchell.” the woman returned coldly.

“Good morning, Ms. Albright.” Ben hated his voice cracking at the end of the woman's name. He felt bad for his reaction, it wasn't the old woman's fault. Ben knew that. Especially since both Lexi and Lola adore her. In truth, it also was not his fault that she reminded him of Stella. Ben sat back down and did his best to ignore the presence of that woman.

It took effort but Ben managed to do just that. He spent the rest of his time playing games, trading texts with Callum, and then Jay while checking in with Lexi in between. He was not sure how long it went on before he tired of it. Putting his phone down he checked and found Lexi still talking to Albright. His eyes swept over them and landed on some boys playing a little farther down the park. They were kicking about a ball running the entire length of the park. A few more kicks would bring them close to the play area where the younger kids were playing. He watched as one of the boys looked and pointed at Albright. The boys smiled back and nodded to where Albright stood talking to Lexi. Ben knew exactly what they had planned. Before he could intervene the boy kicked the ball straight at Albright. Ben gave it to the kid his aim was pure, hit the older woman dead center on the back of her head.

The boy that kicked the ball hid his smile and ran up to Albright and began to apologize, “I'm so sorry I didn't mean it.”

Ben watched in amazement as the woman's face changed right in front of him. Her warm soft smile turned cold, teeth sharp and ready to bite and tear this poor boy apart, “Shut up you sniveling little coward, of course, you meant it.” Albright snarled at the boy. “You really expect me to believe that this was an accident?”

Ben saw the smile on the child's face fade away only to be replaced with fear. The child's face paled and his blue eyes grew wide with terror. The words resonated in Ben's brain, calling forth another child who had those same words thrown at him. A child who had no way to defend himself from a person who was supposed to care and protect. Ben felt the cup he had been holding slip from his hand and fall to the ground. The warm tea splashing against his pant leg and shoe. In his mind's eye, Ben was back in that bedroom laying on the bed and an angry and fuming Stella before him. Yelling, spitting her hatred at him. Then to make Ben hurt more she took the frame that held the picture of his mum. With a smile she let it fall to the ground, breaking the frame then stomping on it for good measure.

Ben could hear Albright continuing to yell and berate the boys, “You know the rules!” He could hear her yell. But, Ben was locked in the past, and Albright's voice and words became Stella's. What he heard was Stella telling him he wasn’t Phil's son. That his mum lied to his father, and now he must be punished. “You know the rules.” Stella's mousy voice echoed in his head and memories just like he did then, Ben began to roll up his sleeve extending his arm waiting for his punishment.

Lexi didn't like it when Ms. Albright yelled, it scared her. The look on her daddy's face made Lexi think he was scared too. Lexi left the boys to their chastisement and went to see her father. She called out to him as she neared, “Daddy?'' When no answer came Lexi approached him. Her small hand reached out to her father laying gently on his arm as she continued to call to him. His skin felt so cold and his eyes normally so warm and bright, frightened her. Lexi did not understand what was happening to her father, what could change so fast within him to cause this. Later when Callum would ask her what about her father's eyes scared her so badly, Lexi would answer that they looked like the eyes on her dolls. Cold, dull, no life or warmth in them, dead. Callum would also be surprised to learn that Lexi was scared not for herself but for her daddy.

Lexi moved her hand from her daddy's arm up to cradle her father's cheek. She had seen Callum do this many times to calm and reassure her daddy. The soft bristle of her father's beard tickled against her small hand as she pressed her tiny fingers to his face. “Daddy.” she tried again.

“Come darling let me look at your daddy.” Ms. Albright had ceased her chastisement of the boys and joined Lexi at Ben's side. Ms. Albright shook her head when the stubborn child refused to move. “No darling let me. Daddy is sick.” pulling her phone from her pocket she handed it to Lexi. “Call your mum princess.”

Lexi gave Ms. Albright a most withering look that Ben would have been proud of. “He's not sick. He's....lost.” Lexi explained turning her back on the older woman and her phone. She brought her other hand up and cradled Ben's face in her tiny palms, calling out to him again.

Ben's breath became ragged as his lungs worked through the cold numbness. He felt himself begin to spiral on the edge of giving in to his demons. His confidences and determination that had filled him that morning began to wane in the presence of his memories. So clear and crisp were they that he could hear the rain as it battered against his bedroom window. He was moments from falling, giving in to his terror, when he felt it. Warmth against his cold flesh. He was not alone. The heat burned against the iciness of his blood flowing through his veins. He had someone to protect. Then the warmth moved to his face. Ben pushed back from the ledge pushing Stella and her words away. He could feel the press of small fingers against his cheek. I'm stronger than this! His name is being called. Then another name filters through the fog of memories. I am stronger than you! A name powerful enough to push them aside and clear a path. Lexi!

When he comes back to himself he finds his face framed by two small hands. “Daddy?” His blue eyes are met with eyes a similar color and the worried frown on her delicate little face. “You better now?

“Yes, princess.” His voice is raspy but strong. He pulls his little girl into a hug when her eyes fill with tears. Over her shoulder he sees the police offer hovering nearby. He nods at the man letting him know he's okay. Ben felt shaken to his core, so close he came to losing himself, if not for his daughter pulling him back. His strength was because of her. “I'm so much better now.” He pulled her tight and held on.

“Mr. Mitchell” Ginny approached Ben cautiously. “Ben..can you hear me?” Ginny reached out and meant to pull Lexi from his arms. She did not want him to injure the child in his erratic behavior.

“No!” Ben yelled and pushed Albright's hand away from his daughter. “She's fine and I'm fine.” He told the woman. “Aren't we princess?”

“I just want to make sure that the child is not in danger of being hurt.” Ginny looked ready to pull Lexi from Ben's arms forcibly if needed.

Ben made sure to keep his voice calm when he spoke, he did not want to scare his daughter. Well anymore than he already had. “The child’s name is Lexi and I would never hurt my child. I am in full control and have no intention of giving it up.” Ben felt his blood boil. “You can leave,” Ben ordered the woman. Turning his full attention back to Lexi he pressed his forehead to hers. “You are so brave and smart. Do you know that? You helped me, baby. You helped me fight back.”

“I always help you daddy,” Lexi promised her father. “Callum too!”

“Let's take our backpack that Callum filled with all our favorites and go sit under that tree.” Ben lifted Lexi into his arms. Grabbing the bag he walked over to the shaded tree. The copper would have to deal with losing his spot. Ben felt a cold chill along his spine and the hairs along his arms and neck stood on end. He knew they were there watching he could feel them. He was not cowering anymore. This time he faced his demon and won. If he could do it once the next time would be easier. Ben Mitchell would not go without a fight. Not when he had so much to lose.  
********************  
Tony had a watchful eye on Ben since the young man had entered the park. He knew the moment Ben fell into his flashback. The young man's face paled and his eyes grew dark and empty. His face a mask of fear and horror the deeper he fell into the memory. Tony was like a man starved, the sight of Ben Mitchell fighting for his sanity eased his hunger like nothing ever could. He couldn't help but walk closer to the bench and his prey. The stench of his fear thrilled him. He waited for the scream of surrender when Ben gave himself over to the memory. Waited for Ben to fall. Only that didn't happen. Instead, Ben fought back and found himself easing out of the memory with a self renewed determination. 

That angered Tony.

That was another plan altered. 

That would not do!

Ben pulling himself from the edge and gaining control set Tony's blood to boil. It would seem that Ben was not so easily subdued anymore. He had found strength. Perhaps it was time to put that to the test. Control needed to be regained and a lesson learned. He had put it off long enough. Patting the knife in his pocket he watched the young man and his child. The two were laughing and carefree as if Ben Mitchell's life was not about to change forever. It was time to put the lesson into play. Ben will be reminded of what role he plays here, that of prey. The detectives will learn their place. “Enjoy your day, Ben. Tonight I take back control of the game.”  
****************************  
Ben was exhausted. He could not remember the last time he played that hard outside. Of the bedroom, that is. After their little picnic Lexi dragged him over to her friends and he spent the next couple of hours chasing screaming little ones all around the park. Which in hindsight may have been a bad idea. Ben hasn't exactly been getting much exercise of late. So he was definitely feeling it all through his body. Thankfully Lola called asking Ben to drop off Lexi at the house as they were meeting Billy and Karen for dinner. So it was a tired but very happy Ben who walked home, his ever-present shadow trailing behind. Once he arrived back at the apartment Ben realized he didn't really want to be alone. He knew that Jay would be covering the funeral home today. Seeing as how both Rainie and Stuart were still gone and Callum started his police training a couple of days ago. 

Instead of taking the stairs up to the apartment, he detoured to the office. Inside he found a frustrated Jay. “You look like you need a break,” Ben observed.

“You have no idea mate.” Jay ran a hand through his hair taking deep breaths.

“I’m listening.” Ben moved in, took a seat, and waited for his brother to let it out.

“This couple came in about..” Jay looked down at his watch. “3 hours ago. Three hours!” Jay quickly lowered his voice. “The lady is the sweetest thing in the world but cannot make up her mind. Everything I show her is...no Edna would hate that. Wrong color, wrong material. Nothing is to her liking. It’s so bad even her husband disappeared about an hour ago. I have no idea when he left. Bastard.”

“Do you….” Ben was interrupted when the old woman came barreling in a brochure of coffins in her hands.

“Oh, there you are, young man. Could I order one in pale blue? That was Edna’s favorite color. Rose lining on the inside” The lady could not have been any taller than five feet. Long floral dress with a sun hat adorned with more flowers on her head. The soft aroma of roses filled Ben’s nostrils where she stood close by him.

“Edna loved roses?” Ben asked her.

“Oh, no dear she hated them. Roses are my favorites.” The old woman winked at Ben giving a sly cheeky smile.

Ben looked at Jay, “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“You can stay and help,” Jay suggested, hopefully.

“Nahhh...I’d just be in the way.” turning to the old lady Ben said, “I am sorry for your loss.” To Jay, he mouthed ‘good luck’, before taking his leave.   
“Nice young man.” the lady said after Ben.

“Oh, he’s just a gem.” Jay pulled out a notebook from his desk drawer. “Well let's call the manufacturers and see if we can’t get you those colors.” While Jay searched for the number he asked the woman. “Do you want to discuss this with your husband first?” Jay did not want to go through all this for the husband just to veto it. 

“My husband?” The woman laughed, “My husband passed years ago.”

“Then who was the man you walked in with?” Jay stopped and looked up at the woman.

“The man?” The woman looked confused for a movement then her face cleared in dawning realization. “Oh, that man wasn’t with me. He was just being gentlemanly and opening the door. I have no idea who he is?”

“He’s not with you?” Jay stood from the desk when the lady shook her head. He pulled his phone from his pocket sending a text to Ben asking if everything was alright. He relaxed when Ben’s reply came quickly.

Is that code for help? Do I need to rescue you from that little old lady?

Jay breathed a sigh of relief then texted back a rude reply, now that he knew Ben was okay.

Ben laughed out loud when he read Jay’s reply. Who knew the boy could be so vulgar? Ben’s body was feeling the aches and pains from playing with 7 years old. A long hot shower was on the cards. Then a nap, definitely. Grabbing a towel Ben made his way to the shower.  
***********   
Ben stood in the kitchen, his body still glistening wet from his shower and a towel slung low upon his hips. Ben felt the urge for tea so had just put water on the stove to boil when he heard his phone ring. “Shit,” he muttered when he realized he left his phone in the bedroom. Running to the room he found his phone on the bed. His face breaks into a large smile when he sees Callum’s name flashing across the screen. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey yourself.” Callum’s voice is soft, warm, and filled with affection. So much so that it makes Ben yearn for the older man's presence. “Missed you.” Callum takes the words from Ben’s mouth.

“Me too.” Ben sighed into the phone. 

“I really should be mad at you.” Ben could hear the laughter in Callum’s voice even though he was trying to be stern. “Your texts made it hard for me to get through the day.” 

Ben gave a dirty chuckle at his lover's word choice. “I can hear you rolling your eyes you know?”

“You know me so well.” Callum laughed. “So, babe how was your day of freedom,” Callum asked. Though he tried to hide it Ben could hear worry in his voice.

“Freeing.” in so many ways. “I have lots to tell you. But I want to wait until you get home. Don’t worry nothing bad.” Ben was quick to reassure. “Just achy bones and muscles.”

“Couldn’t keep up with the 7-year-olds?” Callum teased. “Just rest your old bones and I’ll pick up dinner.” 

“Sexy and smart. I knew there was a reason I was with you. Other than the sex of course.” Ben smiled into the phone, there was something sexy and arousing about Callum’s laughter. 

“Any preferences or cravings?” Callum’s voice dropped low and husky on the last word.

“Oh, you know what I am craving. Just hurry up and get your sexy ass home.” Ben told him.

“I’ll surprise you then,” Callum promised. “I’m leaving now. Be there in 20.” 

“Okay, babe, see you in a bit.” Ben fell back onto the bed. For the first time in ages, he felt happy and confident. He managed to fight off a panic attack, with Lexi’s help. Ben didn’t fall into the shadowed corners of his mind and fears. He was able to keep his head up and shake off the webs of his dark memories. Because of that, Ben felt ready to face whatever was next.

As it tends to do, the young man’s mind drifted to his lover. A smile that could only be described as filthy graced Ben’s handsome face. He would have been content to lay there thinking all things of Callum, however, a chill ran along his body. In his dreamy prose, he had forgotten his state of undress. He thought of staying as is, after all, they would be shedding clothing soon enough. The coolness in the room caused another chill to sweep through him. “What I would do for a cup of coffee. Fuck you, Timmy.” Ben growled. Tea would have to do for the young man. Walking back into the kitchen Ben had vague memories of placing a pan on the stove. “Damn.” He didn’t smell anything burning. Ben saw the pot on the stove burner off. “My head is so full of Callum I can’t even remember things.” he laughed at himself while he grabbed the warm cup of tea sitting on the counter. “Must be my old age.” Ben carried the cup back to their bedroom so he could change and wait for Callum. 

Placing the cup on his nightstand, Ben grabbed the clothes he had laid out prior to going to shower. Pulling on the track pants and shirt, he had picked clothes that were comfortable and easy to remove. Once changed he sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his cup of tea, and took a large drink. The sugary sweetness of the liquid hit his tongue and he froze. With a shaking hand, Ben put the cup down pushing it far away from him. “No.” Ben’s eyes swept across the bedroom searching for any sign of an intruder. Nothing appeared out of place, but he knew. They were here, in his home, Callum’s home. Ben could feel the changes happening as the drug took over. His whole body began to shake with the strength of his beating pulse. The way his face and body flushed with a warmth that was not natural. “I have to get out of here.” The words were slurred as Ben’s mind became hazy. He hated this loss of control over his own body. The intense prickling of his skin from the inside was driving him mad. Every nerve ending was buzzing, sparkling with electricity that scorched him inside and out. Soft whimpers fell from his mouth as each breath he took caused his flesh to break out in goose flesh. Finally, after an eternity the intense sensations faded out and a feeling of complete lassitude swept through his entire body. Ben fell back against the bed, dizzy, confused, and unable to protect himself. 

“Oh...this is familiar.” Ben laid back gazed about the room watching flickers of light stream across the ceiling. Ben smiled at the starburst of rainbows when two streams collided. His hands reached out toward them trying to touch. In his drugged state he does not register the glide of the closet door being slid open. The lights move faster and Ben groans, shutting his eyes as the movement causes his stomach to turn.

Even though the veil of drugs Ben's body senses the danger. His foggy mind cannot react and he soon loses the train of thought. Ben can make out the soft pad of feet moving across the room; stopping once they are stood by the bed. He can hear them breathing and the soft swish of their clothing as they walk. He knows this shadow person in the room with him does not belong and intends to do him harm. What he does not know for certain is if he is awake or stuck in another drug-induced hallucination. Slowly Ben forces his eyes open, all he can make out is a dark figure. More shadow than man. He lifts his heavy head noticing the closet doors open. “That’s where you were hiding ?” He calls out to his tormentor. “Did you finally come to end it? End me?”

Tony stood at the foot of the bed watching the young man. Ben’s question had the old man laughing out loud. Walking to the side of the bed he leaned over the prone young man. Lips near his ear he asked. “Do you want me to?”

“No.” Ben frowns then points a trembling hand at the figure, “You are flesh and blood right?” he asks the figure, “Because I can't tell right now.” Ben frowns closing and opening his eyes as his vision goes fuzzy

Ben whimpers softly when the figure reaches out toward him. Scared he braces himself for pain, only none comes. The figure almost lovingly begins to run their hand along, Ben's hair and head. As if they are trying to soothe and calm him. The gentle touch does more to frighten him especially when the figure is simply a black outline. Even the face is one black mass of shadow. Against his will Ben finds his eyes closing, slipping closer to unconsciousness. Just before he falls completely the figure's soothing touch turns to one of anger and rage. The hand in his hair fist close and tugs at Ben's head. Vile, hateful words are whispered in his ear. Then a sharp sting burns across his arm, wetness soaks into his shirt. The liquid is warm and smells of copper. The figure moves and for a moment the darkness gives way to light and Ben recognizes them. The recognition is fleeting and all goes black. 

Tony stood over the unconscious man a cold hateful look in his eyes. He watches in cold interest as the pool of blood grows darker and wider. Bending low Tony presses his lips to Ben’s ear, “Remember you live only because I allow it. For now.” A sneer appears on their face and with a finger, he traces around the cut in the arm. Slowly he pressed down on the cut. He watches smiles when Ben winces and moans in pain. The blood spills faster and the stain grows wider on the bed.


	18. Spilt Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben drifts, Tony escapes and Callum finds a nasty surprise back at the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are winding down on this story. Just a few more parts to go. Very sad to see this coming to an end. I had so much fun writing this. Hopefully, some of you had fun reading it. This next part does have mentions of wounds and blood lots of blood. As always thank you to all who are reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I really appreciate you all. Thank you

_Ben was floating in the wind. His body a weightless thing and his mind free. He had no concept of pain anymore the stinging burn along his arm faded away to nothing. The only discomfort he registered was the chill that invaded him. A numbing cold that flowed through his veins chilling him from inside to out. The cold only lasted for a moment when his whole body embraced and absorbed it. Then that too dulled and he floated even further away carried off by the wind._  
***************  
Willis had been sitting behind his desk a large pile of files laying across the top. The pile consisted of the medical files of both Stella Crawford and Tony Mattis. Taylor had the other half of files strewn across his makeshift desk in the corner of Willis's office. The older detective had made more progress then Willis. His pile had gone done significantly since they began that morning. Where as Willis's pile had not shown any change at all. For that last few hours, he had found himself reading the same paragraph over and over again. His concentration shot when question after question weighed heavily on his mind. 

_Two days!_

It had been two days since Timmy did his runner and they have not been able to find any trace of him, anywhere. Not that Willis thought they would. Because up until a month ago Timmy did not even exist. The prints they lifted from Timmy apartment have not produced any hits in IDENT1. This was still a waiting game. Waiting for ID hit on the prints, waiting for Tony to make his next move. Just waiting...

Willis hated to wait. Right not they had no choice. Willis had held on to a little hope that Timmy's guilty conscious would bring the kid around. Now two days have passed and Willis doesn't expect to see the kid again. That still left Tony next move, Willis had no doubt that he would make one soon. The seasoned cop in him pulled another officer from patrol and placed them on Ben Mitchell duty. Hoping that whatever Tony plans the second officer will even the odds in their favor. After all the more eyes watching the easier to spot trouble when it comes. 

_It will come._

So the more eyes on Ben the better chance at catching this bastard. The only question was when and how he will strike?

Two days later they are still waiting.

The longer they waited the more concerned he became. _Two days and Tony still has not made a move? Why? What is he waiting for?_ With a growl of frustration, Willis tossed the file on the desk. “Two days and still nothing!”

Taylor, who had been engrossed in his reading startled at the outburst. He marked his place in the file and turned his full attention to his partner. “You know police work is more waiting than anything,” he told him. “I also wouldn't say nothing has been gained. We made the connection solid between Tony and Stella. We have all of his and Stella's medical records.” he said pointing to his pile and Willis's desk. “We had enough evidence to convince a judge to sign off on a search warrant to obtain those records. So my friend we are far past nothing and on our way to something.” 

Willis knew Taylor spoke the truth. Once they learned that Stella's body had been released to Tony, that made him their best investigative lead. The detectives began to delve into the mystery man's background. Timmy had easily been ruled out by both detectives. He was hired help picked for a specific job only. The books and magazines found in his apartment led Willis and Taylor to believe Timmy was the tech guru. The one hacking into the CCTV and video systems. He did his job and was now flying in the wind. Timmy was too young to be their stalker. So unless Timmy was going to burst through those doors and confess his guilt or give up Tony, he was no more use to them. They could afford to waste any more time on him. Not when there were more important things to consider. So with that Willis and Taylor decide to focus on Tony. The first step in that process was they needed to know everything about the man and how his bond with Stella was born. The only way to do that was through their medical files which required a search warrant.

It was then Willis took pen to paper and wrote out a long and detailed list of items for the search warrant. He made sure the warrant covered any and all property owned or rented by Tony Mattis along with any vehicle's kept in his name. Most importantly all of Tony's medical records. Stella's files were easier to collect since she is deceased and they are part of an active investigation. 

Were they as Taylor said gong from nothing to something. This moment in time Willis was unsure and he stated so. “Are we really?” Willis asked. When he learned Stella's body had been released to Tony he thought the case had finally broken open. Unfortunately, all the information gathered from that release form has been proven false. The home address listed was to an abandoned property. The large house that stood on the land was nothing more than rotting wood, broken glass and crumbling concrete. It was obvious that the property had been deserted for quite some time. No living thing human or animal had occupied that dwelling for decades or possibly longer. 

There was, however light amongst all that dark. Willis looked up deeds and ownership and found that the property owner was listed as one Tony Mattis. By all rights, the abandoned house fell under police jurisdiction to conduct a full search and seizure per the search warrant. Willis quickly assigned several officers and crime scene techs to search through the dilapidated building. That had been two hours ago and so far he has not heard from them. One more item to fuel his growing frustrations. “I feel like we are walking in circles. We are learning new information but we can't do anything with it. We are gaining nothing.”

“It may seem that way but we have made progress. We have a solid investigative lead in Tony Mattis. He's our guy. The more I read about him the more I feel it here.” Taylor pointed to his gut. “Tony has a deep connection with Stella. In fact, he seems to be the only one that actually cared for and mourned her death. Her parents wrote her off not even acknowledging her as their child.” Taylor knew they were on the right track. They might not be able to prove it, **yet.** But there was enough suspicion for the judge to sign off on the warrant. That means something. “We are farther today than yesterday. We have barely even made a dent on these medical files. So, stop overthinking and start reading.” Taylor pushed the top file at Willis.  
“Yeah, your right.” Willis agreed. His instincts were screaming at him. His whole body was on edge. It was getting harder to ignore it. He could see under Taylor determined calm that he felt it too. Every once in awhile he would Taylor stop and looked out the window or glance at his phone. They were both waiting. 

They were hunters who caught their first scent of blood. Only they were unsure if the blood was from the predator they hunted or their prey. What made it more dangerous was that the predator caught their scent as well. Now they waited for his next move. They were on high alert. “Why hasn't he done anything yet? What's he waiting for?” Willis asked.

“The perfect opportunity. Waiting for a time when his move will have the most impact.” Taylor knew this predator he had faced them before. They were biding their time letting them become relaxed and complacent before striking. “His criminal profile says he needs control, he thrives off it.” Taylor looked to Willis and said, “He will strike when he feels the time is perfect.”

“That's what worries me.” Willis looked down at the report in his hand. “We know he will do something. We have to be prepared. I just wish we knew where he was at. Why can't we find him? Where is he hiding?”

“We will eventually. He'll make a mistake then we move in. We'll be ready.” Taylor told him, “Let's just hope those two police officers you put on Ben are.” Taylor and Willis looked down as both their phones went off.  
********************  
_With each moment that passed Ben felt his body grow heavier. He felt his body begin to descend. His body floated down, like a feather falling to the earth. He listed up than down catching on the breeze, lilting to his left then his right. All the while the ground beneath him grew closer and closer._  
*********************  
Tony stared down at the gasping young man. So many thoughts speeding along his brain. His eye watched with fascination as the young man's skin lost all color as his life's seeped from his body. He could feel Stella beside him his smaller hand taking his clasping her cold fingers around his.  
Not even death could separate them. Stella’s voice had infiltrated his very being. When they were younger and in hospital, they would spend each minute of the day with each other. That was the only way they could survive. When he was weak Stella held him up and when she was Tony did the same for her. But then the doctors began to question them and their relationship. Tony knew what the doctors thought. The doctors thought their relationship was dirty and vulgar. But it wasn't. It was the purest relationship he had since his sister. That’s how they saw each other. Brother and sister. They offered a strength the other was lacking. They were stronger and they proved it.

Then the doctors pulled them apart. Separating them in different wards and floors. It was only by chance that their rooms were located on top of each other. The windows may have been barred but they opened to let fresh air in. Late at night when the wards were silent Stella and Tony were able to speak to each other through that open window.

Sometimes on bad nights, he could hear her yelling, calling out to him as she fought the interns and nurses. Stella was scared and panicking she hated being drugged. That was how they handled the uncooperative patients they drugged them. On those nights Tony would scream, yelling her name over and over again until his voice gave out. Then he would hit the walls until the nurses came in. That was their hell. They had to learn to survive and adapt. It took time but they finally did just that. They learned to play the game. They gave the doctors the answers they wanted to hear. It was amazing how easy it was to fool them. They were so happy and eager for us to get well.

Tony knew that if they could survive that, they could survive anything. Only Stella didn’t. She had forgotten that they were stronger together. She should have called him, Tony would have helped. Now he would finish what she started. Together. Because even with her body gone she was still with him. Their bond formed in the hospital withstood even her death. Stella dying had only amplified her presence and voice in Tony's head and life.  
Now Tony is never alone, Stella has taken up residences in his mind. Her death set her free and now they can never be separated.

Tony had been home visiting with his parents when he received the call from her parents. He refused to believe them at first. That was until Stella herself had walked through the wall and sat on the bed beside him. Then he knew for sure that she was gone. Stella has been whispering in his ear since then. He kept all her letters in a box beside his bed. She had written to him weekly. Sometimes twice a week if she was having problems. So Tony had known about Ben long before Stella's death. She had written down everything incident between them. He had been privy to her plans concerning the young boy. So when he learned of her death and the manner of it. He knew who was to blame. 

Ben Mitchell. Since then she had been telling him how Ben had stolen her one chance for a perfect life. She begged him nightly to make Ben pay for what he did. Her life was cut short while he was still breathing. With each word Tony found his rage and anger growing. Stella deserved to be happy and that was taken from her. The moment he had claimed her body from the coroner's office he felt her by his side. Now he had her forever. Together they would work to make the one responsible for her death pay.

He watched the young man's eyes grow heavy while the wet stain grew darker and the smell thicker. 

_It's time to go._ Stella whispered in his ear.

Tony walked calmly out of the bedroom. He made his way across the apartment until he stood outside the door. He took great pains to ensure that the door closed properly behind him. The thick smell of copper tickled his nose. He found the odor faded once he shut the door. Yet there was still a slight trace of it in the air. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the knife still held tightly in his hand. His eye's followed the path of a drop of blood that slid down the blade of the knife to fall onto the floor. 

Tony was mesmerized by the blood. He found the scent of it exciting. Never had he known how bright and vibrant the color was. The red was lush and thick darkening to a reddish-brown and each shade was more enticing than the last. If he could have he would have stayed and watched longer. Perhaps when this ends he will find a way to watch and catalog all the changes as the blood drys. Standing there he fought the urge to dip his finger in the liquid and paint his flesh with it. Like warriors of old did when they made their first kill. A soft giggle pulled him from his fantasy.

 _But you didn’t kill him. Not yet._

“No, you are right. I have not killed him yet. It wasn’t time. I just marked him as mine.” Tony looked down at the knife wondering where he should leave it.

 _Ours._ Stella’s voice corrected him.

“Of course, ours. He will pay my dear and then you can rest.” Tony looked at the small table that sat outside of the apartment. It was where he had laid the first letter and present for Ben. “Good a place as any.” Tony placed the knife on the table by the door. His calling card for the detectives. The blood on the knife dripped onto the table and soaked the runner with Ben’s blood. Pulling off the bloody gloves he rolled them up and stuffed them in his pocket. “We need to make our escape.” He began to make his way down the stairs. Halfway down he could hear that horrible woman speaking to the young man still asking for colors and items that were out of the norm. “Her sister probably didn't die, she is just hiding,” Tony mumbled under his breath. In the back of his head, he could hear Stella laughing.

 _Hurry! Mustn't get caught._ Stella urged him. Once he reached the ground floor Tony heaved a sigh of relief. The office door was slightly ajar but the young man was so engrossed with the woman that Tony was able to walk by unnoticed. Pushing the door open he slipped out of the building as easily as he slipped in.

********************  
_The pain was now a forgotten thing. Ben's body was chilled down to his core, The warm liquid from his veins spilling out and leaving him empty. His head now felt like lead his eyes dry and scratchy. His body continued to fall, faster-gaining speed until he crashed down upon the mattress. His body shook and trembled his brow beaded with sweat and his heartbeat shaky and weak within his own chest. With his head resting on the pillow Ben felt the pull of unconsciousness._  
********************  
Callum was walking down the street bags of Chinese food in his hands. He felt good, lighter, especially after talking to Ben. To hear his young lover tease and banter like old times. It made him hope that Ben would make it through this unscathed. To add icing on his nearly perfect day training has been going very well. So well in fact any doubt Callum had about his choice of career was now and truly dead. Callum for the first time felt like he was on the right path. This is what he was meant to be. He finally found his place in the world. So long as Ben remained at his side nothing else mattered.  
As well as his life was going he could not help but feel guilty. His life was falling into place everything was turning out better than he ever dreamed. All the while Ben is fighting for not only his life but his sanity. It didn't feel right that he was enjoying himself so much when Ben was being hunted.  
But, Ben had been right, They did need to get back to normal. To take control back in their lives. Since Ben cannot right now it was up to Callum to do it for them. If he could achieve that then he would be strong and stable enough to keep Ben upright and support him until he could stand next to Callum. This was how they start. Ben was already in a better place mentally then he has been since this nightmare started. Callum could not be more grateful for that.

Callum finally reached his destination and was just reaching for the door when it swung open. Callum jumped back nearly upending the bag of food in his arms. “Oh excuse me.” he apologizes to the old woman stood there.

The woman held on to her heaving chest in fright. “Oh my! Almost joined my sister there.” She patted Callum’s arm then went on her way. Callum stared after the women and smiled watching as the women's large hat bounced up and down as she walked. Shaking his head Callum chuckled to himself and walked into the building. He saw Jay in the office and decided to stop and say hello first.

“Hey, son! How was your day?” Jay smiled and called out when he noticed Callum standing in the doorway.

“Best it’s been in a while,” Callum told him. “What’s her story?” Callum pointed to the door where the lady had walked out.

Jay rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. “Mate you don’t even want to know.” Jay held up a large pile of papers. “She has been here all day. All-day Callum!”

“She’s gone now. Have you seen Ben?”Callum asked.

“Yeah, when he first came in. I begged him to help me out. Bastard walked away.” Jay glared at Callum who just laughed.

“Did you really expect him to lend a hand?” Callum lifted the bags of food up. “I best get this up before it gets cold.”

“You could just stay down here and help me with all this paperwork. Let his majesty suffer through cold food.” Jay looked at Callum expectantly. “What’s he going to do? Be grumpy.”

“Maybe next time.” Callum shrugged his shoulders at his friend. “I may have brought dinner but Ben….Ben’s desert.” Callum explained.

“Ohh...I did not need to know that, about my brother!” Jay pushed Callum out of his office. “Get out of here. You are as corrupted as he is.” 

Callum laughed all the way up the stairs. He couldn’t wait to tell Ben. The man loved to make Jay uncomfortable. In fact, he prided himself on all the shades of red Jay turned. Callum had reached the top of the stairs and placed the bags on the table by the door. He reached into his pocket for his keys. The keys fell from his hand when they got caught on a thread in his pocket. “Shit.” Callum bent down to pick then up when he noticed several dark brown drops on the floor. Frowning he used the end of the key to scrape across the stain. A cold chill ran along his spine when the key pushed the dried top back revealing wetness beneath. The faint scent of copper had Callum reacting. Rising quickly to his feet his shoulder hit the table sending the bags of food crashing to the ground. Callum noticed red on the bottom of one of the bags. His eyes lifted to the table where he had placed them. “Ben!” Callum called out to his lover, his eyes glued to the bloodied knife. When he received no answer Callum stood and busted through the door, his keys lying forgotten on the floor by the blood drops. 

Callum ran through the apartment calling out for his young lover. When he reached the bedroom he pushed the door open and found Ben laying on top of the bed, eyes closed, and a peaceful look upon his face. Callum could almost believe his young lover was sleeping. If not for the perspiration beaded on his brow or the quick shuddering breaths. The curtains had been shut tight and the light to the room was off. Callum flicked the light on and felt his whole body freeze. “Oh my God!!” Callum yelled for Jay as he ran to the bed. “Ben, can you hear me?” He grabbed a shirt that lay on the floor quickly twisting around the wound and applying pressure.

 _The blood outside belonged to Ben._

“Jay!” Callum called out again. His hands twisted the shirt tight around the wound even as it continued to bleed through. “I’m here babe. I’ve got ya.” Callum’s hands shook with how tight he was holding the shirt. His fingers already painted red. His eyes widen in shock and fear when he sees the side of the bed soaked through with Ben’s blood. The shirt was drenched he needed to add more pressure but he was too afraid to release the pressure he had on the wound. “Please, please.” Callum kept whispering as he pulled the shirt tighter to stave off the bleeding. “Ben, can you hear me? Come on babe.” His only reply was a soft whimper. “Where is Jay? Jay!” Callum screamed again. In the background, he can hear Jay running up the stairs. Finally!  
“Callum!” Jay came running in and stopped at the scene before him.

“Call the paramedics!” Callum screamed. “Jay! I need to keep pressure on the wound. I can't call myself. ”

“There is so much blood.” Jay looked at his brother who wasn't moving at all. He was too pale. He looked.....

“Please Ben needs you!” Callum pleaded.

Jay shook his free from the shock and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing emergency services. “We need medical assistance. My brother is hurt, bleeding. No, he is not conscious. Please you have to hurry. There's so much blood.”

Callum looked down at his hands completely covered in blood. Ben's blood. He knew no matter how many times he washed them they would never be clean.

The officers watching Ben heard the screaming from outside and came rushing into the apartment. “What the hell happened?” the younger officer yelled while the other officers ran to Callum’s side to help try to stop the bleeding. Taking off her belt she quickly tied it off around Ben’s arm. Callum gave her a grateful smile as the blood finally began to slow.

With his hands, free Callum cradled Ben’s face talking softly to him. Begging and pleading with him to be okay, to stay with Callum to not leave him. The female officer was eyeing the cut. “The cut doesn’t look that deep. Why is there so much blood?” Callum had noticed that as well but he had no answer.

The other officer stood by the door, a look of rage on his face. Looking at his partner he asked, “How did this happen? When did it happen?”  
The female officer shook her head. “I don’t know.” They had failed to protect their charge. The anger she saw on her partner's face was mirrored on her own. Her hands were stained red from the wound but the blood had finally abated. She sighed with relief at least the poor kid would lose no more. The paleness of his skin said he had lost too much as it is. The siren announcing the arrival of the paramedics had her sag even more with relief. Looking to her partner she said, “Ron, go wait for the paramedics.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Ron looked at her and she could see regret and anger. “I’ll bring them right up,” he promised, patting Jay on the shoulder as he left.

Jay wasn’t sure he would ever be able to let Ben out of his sight again. The boy was a magnet for trouble. Jay moved to stand by Callum offering him support while he did the same for Ben.

The next few minutes were chaos as the paramedics flew into the room. The medics ran into the room pushing everyone aside as they took over. In minutes they had Ben’s arm wrapped and the young man strapped to the stretcher. Callum and Jay followed close behind both in shock with the events. The female officer, Jess, got into the front of the ambulance showing the driver her badge. Stating that Ben was in police protective custody. Callum stood staring at his lover's unresponsive body in the back of the ambulance. “Mate we have to go. If you are coming, climb in.” Callum nodded and clumsily climbed into the back of the ambulance. His hands immediately sought out Ben’s. His warm fingers clenching tight around the cold ones of his unconscious lover.

***************  
_Ben lingered in the in-between. Not fully conscious yet not completely gone. His mind fogged with nonsense and his body heavy and weak. He fought to remain. Where? He couldn't remember, but he fought hard to stay. That man's voice calling to him made him feel so many things. He wanted to answer him but he couldn't. A deep weariness engulfed him. The pull of sleep grew stronger and his pulse weaker. He heard his name called out in terror and hands large and warm. So warm they burned his skin. So tired. Too tired...then Ben fell into the beckoning darkness._


	19. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ben's attack continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting pretty close to the end. Thank you as always to everyone taking the time to read leave comments and kudos. Thank you always.

Tony had waited outside of the funeral home. He was sat on the bench across from the building nursing a cup of tea. Sipping at his beverage he waited patiently for Ben to be found. His body thrummed with excitement never had he been there to witness the aftermath of pain and hurt by his own hands. Even now he could still smell the copper scent of blood in the air. If you looked close enough you could see specks of dried blood on his clothing. A souvenir of his intimate time spent with Ben. Tony knew he would be replaying that moment over and over again. The moment when the cool metal of the knife pressed against the soft warm flesh of the young man. How surprised he was to feel the heat of Ben's blood through the latex gloves covering his hands. He had no idea how warm blood could be, or how fast it could leave one's body. 

Tony had watched in fascination as the blood-soaked into the sheeting. The wider the blood spread the paler Ben became. He was now tethered to the boy. When knife split flesh a connection formed. The cord connecting them braided and strengthened by blood, pain, and anger. Tony shuddered at the encompassing power he held. He was a God! He had total power over whether the young man lived or died. A power that he still held. A power that Tony craved now more than ever. The rush of adrenaline that flooded his system at that moment was a pleasure he had never felt before. Perhaps Tony had finally found his calling. Noise from within the building cut through his delusional ramblings. “Ahh...” he sighed with glee, “It begins.” Tony laughed softly eyes alit with curious pleasure. 

The faint yelling from within the building alerted him to the discovery. It was confirmed moments later when two individuals ran into the building. He watched as both a man and a woman raced passed him. The man was the officer he had noted from before. However, the woman was a total surprise to him. It would appear Ben had two police watchdogs, not one. It is unfortunate that they failed in their assignment. He could hear the soft echoing laughter of Stella in his head.

_What now?_ Stella asked.

“This attack will have changed everything. Willis would no doubt change tactics.” Tony kept his voice low so as not to arouse suspicion or curious glares. “This was a calculated risk, my dear.”

_It was needed to prove to Willis that he was not in charge. You showed him that._ Stella responded.

“Now we must prepare for the consequences.” Tony had no doubt that access to his prey would become harder. But not impossible as Tony still had many options in play. He waited until he heard the wailing siren of the emergency vehicle before he took his leave. He was satisfied that his point had been made. 

“Time to go home.” Tony tossed his cup in the bin, rose from the bench, and began his trek home. “It's all falling into place, my dear.” Tony could not contain his smile when he heard Stella laughing in his head. “It’s almost time.” 

_Willis will up security for Ben._ Stella's voice was clear and loud. You will have to strike fast.

“Yes, you are right.” Tony contemplated his options. If this does cause them to close ranks around the young man Tony would have to move sooner rather than later. The one option that could cause his plans to falter would be if they placed Ben in protective custody. 

_You still have one game piece you haven't played._ Stella reminded him.

“Yes.” Tony smiled “Willis would never see it coming.” This had been a risky move but one that was worth it. Tony needed for Willis to learn his place and teaching that lesson was too much for him to resist. This was his game and now Willis will never forget. He is but a game piece, one that Tony can move as he likes. Now he knows that. This should also kill all of Ben’s newfound confidence. Lessons learned now it was time to plan his final move. It was time for this game to end and for Ben to die.

Tony strolled through the square, his head clear of all things now but a nice cup of tea with his sister and of course Stella. Tony walked into his house shutting the door tight behind him. On a table pushed against the wall sat a bowl where he tossed both his wallet and keys. After laying his keys and wallet in the bowl, Tony stood there letting the events of the day sink in. Bracing himself against the table he looked up into the mirror that hung above it. His dark eyes searched the image before him. His face was pale and his eyes were wide in shock, perhaps. The excitement and adrenaline rush of the day finally fading. It was his plan all along to be the one to bring the final hit on Ben Mitchell. The young man would find his debt cashed out by his hands only. Ordering people to hurt Ben was most definitely different from causing the pain himself. He should feel no remorse in his actions. Ben got what he deserved. He knew this going in that he would be the one to end it. Yet his hands began to shake and a tiny tendril of guilt taunted and teased at his consciousness. He had just exalted in feeling like a God in control of who lives or dies. So why now does he feel this remorse?

“You know why?” The voice came from behind him. 

“No you do not understand,” he yelled. “He destroyed her.” Tony could hear Stella crying in his head. With each remembered sob the tiny speck of guilt and remorse faded away. Faded until all that remained was the anger and rage of Stella's loss. The empty hole in his chest where she had lived. He had no use for feelings of remorse and there cannot be guilt when actions are justified. Tony focused on feelings of revenge and righting wrongs. “You know nothing,” he growled. Soon all he felt was righteous anger. Feelings of power. The power he held over the drugged young man. A power he exalted in wielding with precision and anger. While he stood over the young man he was insensate to everything but his need to spill Ben's blood. For Stella! Always for Stella. He wanted to erase the feelings guilt so he thought of the excitement he felt as the blade sliced through the soft flesh. Or how dark and red the blood looked against the pale skin of the young man's arms. Tony felt his body reacting to the rush as he relived the attack. He wanted to lose himself completely. Movement in the mirror reminded him he was not alone.

“I will not argue with you anymore?” He told his sister.

“I thought you had left this foolishness behind?” His sister yelled. “You promised me. I was a fool for believing. You pushed away my concerns over why you picked this town. Or how adamant you were that I take the job.”

“I have no idea what you are referring to my dear. I simply found this little town to be perfect for rest and relaxation.” Tony kept his eyes on his sister's reflection. Her eyes nearly glowing with anger. “You need to calm down, you will get another headache.”

“I may be old Tony but I am no fool.” his sister moved closer, her hand hovering over his shoulder wanting to touch him but holding herself back. “You really expect me to believe you picked this place randomly. That Ben Mitchell had nothing to do with it? That you would really forget this quest to destroy and conquer you have. For what Stella Crawford! A woman that tormented a child.”

“He hurt her and destroyed her chance of happiness. The only chance she ever had! He needs to pay for her loss!” Tony did not want to argue with his sister. But her dismissal of Stella's pain could not go unaddressed. “You know what she meant to me. Only you do I love more. Please let's not argue. This is almost over and then we can leave this place behind.” Tony lifted his arm he reached back to clasped his sister's hand. Only to catch air when she moved, not wanting his touch. Tony met her eyes in the mirror, his pleading look to her accusing stare. “Please, you know I love you. You...” Tony turned only for his sister to have left. “Virginia!” he called after her. “Please...” he begged to the empty room.

_She would come around. She loves you._ Stella comforted.

“You're right. She knows why I'm doing this. For you, Stella.” Tony felt the cold embrace of his best friend wrap around his shoulders. “We can put this all behind us once Ben is dead. Then the three of us can move on and forward” The three of them together. 

_The three of us._ Tony smiled when he felt Stella’s hand caress along his face. His sister would come around in time.  
*********   
Willis and Taylor fled the offices once they received news of Ben's attack. With sirens on, they rushed over to the hospital. Since receiving the call Willis had been lost in his head and Taylor was beginning to worry. The worst thing for a cop is to get caught up in their head, the _what ifs_ or _if only I hads_ , eating away at their consciousness. Taylor knew how lost you can get while you beat yourself down and guilt eats away at you like acid. If they were going to catch this bastard Taylor needed Willis back in the game. Taylor waited until they had both stepped out of the car, he watched his partner gaze up at the hospital then hang his head down.

“Willis?” Taylor called out to the younger man. Willis needed to accept the guilt and not get lost in it. All guilt would do was kill the investigation fast.

“Damit!” Willis slammed his fist on his car hood. “I promised this kid he’d be safe and yet again I failed him.”

Taylor smiled, anger that was workable. Taylor approached the other man, “Look it happens. It fucking sucks but it happens. We, aren't mind readers, as much as we would like to think we are.”

“We knew he was going to strike back. I should have put more men on him.” This case was getting to personnel for Willis and he knew it. “We failed him.” That was the bottom line. No matter how good a detective Willis is he still failed to protect Ben Mitchell.

“You can’t let it get personnel. You lose focus. This fucker is too smart for you to do that. Get your feelings, bind them in a box, and push them back through that fucking door. Lock it and let's bring this fucker down.” There was still so much they needed to do. They could not waste time wallowing in guilt. 

“You're right.” Willis looked at Taylor. “CCTV.” They had to pull all cameras surrounding the funeral home. 

“Good start.” Taylor pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call Stephens to pull the CCTV and you go in there and you face him. Then you get your ass back here because we’ve run out of time.”

***************  
Consciousness came slowly for Ben. First, his body moved listlessly under the covers. His mind filled with fog but clearing. His body felt achy as if he had been lying too long in the same position and he needed to move and stretch his muscles. His sigh of satisfaction turned into a groan of pain, his arm was on fire. The slightest of movement caused his stomach to convulse and nausea to greet him. “Hurts.” he whimpered. His legs shifted under the covers, his mind coming awake while his body forced him back under. A warm hand smoothed back his hair and even warmer words were whispered in his ear. He knows this person, this man. He reaches for their hand only to yell out as the pain returns. The skin on his arm feels tight and any movement has him curling in himself protectively. 

“Shh...it’s okay babe. I’m here, you're safe.” Callum presses his head against Ben’s hoping his presence gives his young lover some peace. “I’m not leaving you again.” He had decided that while he was in the waiting room, all nerves, fear, and terror of what the doctors would tell them. He had called his trainer and explained the situation and thankfully the trainer was more than supportive and understood his decision. From here until the end Callum would be there by Ben’s side. “Until this is over you are stuck with me.” Callum continued to reassure his lover, whispering his love and support until Ben’s body relaxed and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Callum heard the door open behind him, but he could not take his eyes off of Ben. He was afraid if he did that the young man would be taken from him. Disappear to a place he couldn't reach.

“Cal?” Jay moved into the room, his eyes locked on his brother’s too pale form. “Detective Willis is here.” Jay moved closer letting his hand graze gently across Ben’s cold one. “I’ll sit with him while you go talk.” 

Callum reluctantly agreed. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek, “I’ll be right back. Jay will sit with you until I return. I love you, babe.” Straightening himself up he caught Jay’s eyes and the two men exchanged a sad but heartfelt smile. With one last look, Callum left Ben to Jay’s care.

“Hey, brother. You really need to stop this shit. My heart cannot take it.” Jay lifted Ben’s hand holding it pressed tightly to his chest. “Kathy and Lola are beside themselves. They’ll be here soon. I know you hate when they fuss. You waking up will stop that.” 

Callum walked out into the waiting area spotting the detectives immediately. “Hey.” Callum greeted them. His body and soul were exhausted. 

Willis could see the fatigue etched in Callum Highway’s face. The young man moved like he was 80, his body tired and exhausted. Willis did not want to keep Callum away from Ben too long. So he got right into it. “Callum, what happened?” 

Callum felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. “I don’t really know. I talked to him on the phone about 20 minutes before and he sounded fine, happy, content even.” Callum told Willis that he stopped to talk briefly to Jay before making his way up the stairs. “I had dropped my key and bent down to pick them up when I noticed spots on the floor. I knew they were drops of blood but I don't think it really registered in my head.” Callum gave a hollow laugh. “I stood and that's when I saw the knife. Believe me, everything registered then in perfect clarity.” It was his worst fears being confirmed. “I ran into the apartment and found Ben….lying on our bed. Bleeding...so much blood. It was everywhere on the bed. The duvet looked burgundy. It was light blue. I really don’t know how he survived losing so much.”

Willis could see Callum getting lost in the memory, he needed to refocus him. “Was he stabbed?” Willis had heard no other details other than Ben was attacked. 

Callum shook his head, clearing it of images better forgotten. “No his arm was sliced open from wrist to elbow. The doctor said it wasn’t very deep but ….”

“What?” Willis asked.

“He’d been drugged again and the drug had a blood thinner. So he nearly bled out.” Callum explained.

“Fuck.” Willis felt Taylor come up beside him. “Plans have changed. As of this moment, Ben is now in protective custody. We will be moving him up to a private ward where we will control who enters.” As Willis spoke Callum noticed two uniformed police officers making their way to over to Ben's room. Both men stopped and took sentry posts outside the door. 

“Okay.” Callum had figured this was the next step. There seemed to be no place Ben was safe from this man’s reach. “You do know that Ben will hate this. No doubt he will curse, threaten, and whine about it to anyone who enters his room.” Callum gave the men a small smile that faded quickly. His brows furrowed he looked at the detectives. “I don’t understand one thing.”

“What?” Willis asked as he and Taylor gave Callum their full attention.

“He had Ben, all alone why didn’t he…..” Callum could not even get himself to say the word. A minute or two later and Ben would have been far beyond Callum’s reach. This made no sense to him. Why did this person not strike the final blow? “Why didn’t he finish it?”

Willis took a deep breath. In truth, he had anticipated this question. “It wasn’t about finishing the job,” Willis explained. “This attack was a message.”

“For who?” Callum looked from one man to the other. 

“Me, the police. He was letting me know that Ben breathes only because he lets him.” Willis looked past Callum to the room where Ben lay. “He wanted us to know that he is still in charge. No matter what I think or do he can reach Ben anytime he wants.”

“So what happens now?” Callum asked.

“We ensure that Ben is safe. Once he is moved to the private ward an officer will be stationed outside the entrance to the ward. ID only so you and any family members will have to be approved by me. Get me a list of names. Another officer will be stationed outside of Ben’s room. Security will remain until Ben is released then he will be moved to a safe house. There will be no visits or phone calls.”

“I understand. So long as you understand that I will be right by his side.” Callum informed the detective. He would not be left behind where Ben goes so does Callum.

“Understood.” Willis had expected no less. “Did the doctor say how long he would be in hospital?”

“Not anything specific. There was concern about the blood loss. That took priority.” Callum held up his arm showing the bandage affixed to his inner arm. “Lucky I'm a universal donor. It was close though.” Callum’s voice broke and the young man took several long breaths to calm himself. “He’s still very weak and hasn't gained consciousness yet. In and out.”

“His arm?” Taylor asked.

Callum rubbed a hand across his tired face. “Stitched and bandaged. Unfortunately, they can’t administer any pain meds until the drug he was given is purged from his system. They have an IV hooked up to help facilitate that.” Callum thought how just the slightest movement caused Ben to moan or whimper out in pain. 

“I'm sorry Callum. I know I promised you both tha……..” Willis started only to find himself cut off.

“You can’t control everything. I know you are doing your best. Thank you for that.” Callum looked down at his feet, eyes heavy with exhaustion. “All I want is for Ben to be safe. You will catch him, right. You’ll stop him?”

“Or die trying,” Willis promised. “Can I see him?”

“Yeah of course. Just don't expect too much.” Callum warned. “Like I said he still hasn’t regained consciousness yet.”

“That’s fine I just want to see him.” Willis needed to see him. To help refocus and strengthen his resolve.

“Jay’s with him now. We’ve been taking turns. I expect Kathy, Lola, and Phil should be here any minute.” Callum really didn’t want Willis here when Phil arrived. He knew the old man would be causing havoc he saw the old bill here.

“Thank you.” Willis pushed the door open and the silence of the room was broken only by the soft murmuring whisper of Jay talking to Ben. Willis could not make out any words but that was okay because they were meant for Ben only.

Jay turned when he heard the door open. Thinking it was Callum returning said, “Think he might be resurfac.. Detective.” 

“Mr. Brown. Just wanted to check in on Ben.” Willis moved closer to the bed. They stood in silent watch over the comatose young man. Then the detective asked, “You were there when it happened?”

“Yeah. I spoke to him right before he walked upstairs.” Jay had been fighting his own guilt. His own what-ifs and if only.

Willis knew this was not the most appropriate time for questioning but time was running out. “Did you recall seeing or hearing anyone else in the building? Someone that didn't belong?” He asked the young man.

The man from earlier came to Jay and he told the detective everything he remembered about him. “You never saw his face clearly?’ Willis asked the young man.

“No, he walked in with who I assumed was his wife. Only he wasn't.” Jay paused looked at the detective with sad eyes, his voice was grave and full of emotion when he spoke. “Was it him detective?” Jay felt guilt burn within. “Could I have stopped this? Instead of texting him should I have gone up.” Jay’s voice broke as tears fell from his eyes.

“No, you would not have stopped anything.” Willis knew Tony did not take well to change. He knew without a doubt, if Jay had gone to check, Jay would be in the morgue and Ben would be missing. “Believe me this was the better option.”

Jay simply nodded unable to believe that Ben lying there pale and weak was the better option. “I'm not sure that I believe that. But I’ll try.” Jay turned his back on the detective and focused back on his brother.

Willis’s gaze moved to Ben his eyes burning the young man's face into his head. In case he needed reminding why he was fighting this battle. Willis stood there a few more minutes before deciding he had intruded long enough. Willis patted Jay on the shoulder and turned to leave when he noticed sleepy blue eyes gazing at him from the bed. Ben looked too pale and too small lying there. Yet somehow the young man managed a small smile for the detective. “I’ll stop him,” Willis whispered then nodded once at the young man before walking out. A promise ringing in his head that he planned to honor. 

Callum pushed passed Willis to take his place by Ben's side.

Willis left the room with a renewed determination. Tony made his point. Now it was time for Willis to make his. This meeting accomplished what Willis had needed. It reminded him that Ben was a person. He was more than just a crime and report number or incident. The human aspect sometimes gets lost or forgotten in the course of the investigation. When one is used to dealing with the worst of humanity it is essential to remember that those are the minority. As a cop, you may focus on them but they are not what you perform the job for. They are why you carry a gun and badge but they are not the reason. The reason you wake up and put on your badge, gun, and uniform is for people like Ben. To protect and ensure they can live their lives wholly and without threat or harm. Willis needed to focus on why he chose this job. To remember the ones who can’t fight their monsters. That’s where he steps in to pick up the battle when their monsters become too strong to face. Willis will face them instead. 

Now, it was time to face the monster. 

********


	20. Protective Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willis and Taylor make a plan. Ben is moved to the private ward. Tony does some fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there may be only about 3 more parts to this one before it's over. Thank you to all who are reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Enjoy!

Willis walked out of the hospital room with a fire now burning in his gut. “Let’s go,” he called out to Taylor who quickly joined him. “Tony made his move. It’s time we made ours.”

“What do you have in mind?” Taylor was happy to see the fire burning in Willis's eyes. His pulse quickened with anticipation. The hunt was on.

“We are going to start from the beginning.” Willis looked to the older man. “We missed something the first time around. I know it.” 

The two detectives made their way back to the parking garage and their vehicle. “Tony’s been here the entire time. Yet we can’t find any trace of him. Someone is hiding him or Tony is very good at disguising himself.”

Opening the door to the vehicle Taylor asked, “You think the answer to where he is in the files?”

“The best place to hide is in plain sight.” Willis slipped behind the wheel of the vehicle. “We could have interviewed him already.” turning the key he looked at Taylor who nodded in agreement. It was not uncommon for the perpetrator to have been interviewed and dismissed as a suspect. 

“We’ll have to bring in some more people,” Taylor added. 

“No doubt. I’ll be pulling Stephens in to help with the medical files and re-interviewing people.” Willis put the vehicle in reverse. “I want to set up surveillance here at the hospital. There is a room located up, in the private ward. It sits outside the ward in the lobby. It's a security room equipped with monitors so we can keep watch. That will become our command post.”

“You think he will come here?” Taylor liked the idea. It was sound and it put them in control. But would Tony risk it?

“Yes, I do. By putting Ben in protective custody it will push him further.” Willis told him as he drove out of the parking garage. “He could be any of them right now.” Willis pointed to several people walking around the hospital grounds.

“This could push Tony to make a mistake.” Taylor gazed out the window searching.

“That's what I’m counting on.” Willis turned onto the road leading them back to the police station. “Right now he thinks he is invincible.”

“So we deny him access to his target.” Taylor knew this could go blow up in their faces. “You sure? We can only guess his mental state. This could pull a reaction from him we do not want.”

“I know. That’s why you and I will be on scene, at the hospital. I will have several plainclothes officers walking about merging into the hospital crowd. Every level of the hospital will be patrolled.” Willis insured his partner. “Right now this man thinks he’s a god or close to one. We have not been able to stop him one time. He has been in control since day one. The only reason we were able to interrupt his plans, was because he made a mistake. Leaving the cup behind in the car lot office.” The results had corroborated their theory that Ben was being drugged and linking Timmy to it. But gave them nothing else. “He is high on power and blood. His thirst for both will grow.” 

“He’s smart and calculating. “ Taylor warned. 

“He needs to be stopped now. He has a taste for this now. He might decide he really is god and punish others.” Willis parked in front of the police station, staring at his partner his face dark but determined. “Yes we’re taking a risk, but I think it’s one we need to take.”

Taylor stared long and hard at Willis before he spoke. “You want to trap him.” 

“There is only one way in the private ward. That's through the lift. You need a secured badge for the floor to be an option. The badge is needed to make the doors even open. Then once they do open, you have security at the front entrance of the ward. Very few have access to the ward. A list with all hospital personnel working the ward has been sent to the station and background checks are being run as we speak.” This had been Willis's plan since he found out about Ben's attack. “I have permission from the hospital to keep him there as long as possible.” He had to call in a lot of favors to make a lot of promises that the hospital and patience would remain safe. That was why the extra officers walking about the hospital. Willis was able to convince the academy to allow him to use the trainees. So he did not have to pull people off the street. Willis knew Tony would make his move here. Once Ben was released he would be swept away, carted off to an undisclosed location. One that not even Tony and his minions could find. So his last stand would be here. The hospital granted Willis ten days. Hopefully Tony made his move.

“What about the stairs?” Taylor wanted to make sure nothing was overlooked. If they were going to use Ben as bait he wanted to make sure the kid was well secured and safe. “All hospital floors must have access to emergency stairs.” 

“Same as the lift. You need a badge to open the door to the ward. There is a camera located at the door inside the stairwell and hallway of the ward. Which we will be able to see and monitor from the security office I spoke of earlier.” Willis had not come to this decision easily. Ben had been through a lot and he did not want to add to the young man's troubles or worries. “There is no way he can get to Ben. Unless Ben walks out straight into his arms, the kid is well beyond his reach.” 

“How were you able to get permission to do all this. This is a stalking case with assault added in. But all this.” Taylor wasn't sure how different UK was to the US in law enforcement but he was pretty sure this was not normal for a stalker case.

“It's not just a stalker case. Remember that dead body case I was working on?” Willis saw Taylor nod. 

“Jane Doe one, right?” Taylor asked.

“Right, although she is no longer a Jane Doe. She was ID last night. Janelle Morris age 22. Got a hit on her DNA. It matched the blood-soaked on the piece of clothing sent to Ben Mitchell.” Willis had been informed of the information this morning. “I'm trying to see how she fits into this investigation. Was she a victim? In the wrong place? Or was she..”

“Was hired help. Fuck.” Taylor nodded. “Is this turning into an active homicide investigation?”

“Yes, but it's being handled separately from this. They will remain separate investigations. We will confer and pass information along to each other obviously. But for now, we think it's best to keep our focus on Ben and this investigation. Ben is still the main focus of Tony. Ben is not aware of this new information.” Willis has no plan to make him aware. Not yet anyway. The kid has enough to deal with he does not want to add more guilt.  
So there was more than just guilt weighing on Willis's mind earlier. Taylor took the time to go over all the information he was given. It was a good idea to keep the homicide separate. By working from a different angle they might find things overlooked by them. With the homicide being handled by a different team so he pushed that to the side and focused on Ben's situation.

Willis had a solid plan. By keeping Ben locked up they were taking away Tony's access and thereby forcing him to change his plans. What they knew of Tony, this would surely cause him to react. Tony liked to plan and he liked those plans followed precisely as he conceived them. Each move calculated and timed for effect. This would throw him off, forcing him to improvise something that he was not good at. 

Willis knew this, was counting on this. Force his hand he would make a mistake and they would be there to catch him. That was the reason for the private ward. With only one way in Willis was in control of the situation. Tony would have to play by their rules. 

Taylor looked at Willis and smiled, “Okay, let’s fucking do this.” There were things that needed to be done before they set themselves up in the hospital. 

But they now had a plan of action.  
****************  
Callum and Jay sat in a comfortable silence watching over Ben. The doctor had just been by and reassured them both that Ben was doing remarkably well considering how much blood loss he sustained. Callum breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor also informed them that they could now start administering pain medication. The doctor checked and noted all of Ben’s vitals, smiling that the young men with their questioning stare. “His vitals are all strong and steady. Once shift change is done he will be moved up to the private ward,” she told them.

“Thank you, doctor.” Callum smiled looking down at his sleeping lover. “Did you hear that babe. You are going to get the royal treatment.”

“Well, that won’t go to his head at all.” Jay quipped face soft with relief. Jay could not imagine his life without his brother in it.   
  
Callum laughed softly, his smile fading the longer he stared at Ben. “I just want this end. I want Ben to be safe.”

“It will mate.” Jay wanted the same thing. “Ben will be safe and back to his sarcastic and inappropriate self. You watch before you know it, he will try to convince you to join him in bed.”

Callum had no doubt that Ben would succeed. There is nothing that Callum would deny him right now. Just so long as he remained safe and healthy. “It would not take much convincing.” Callum ran his hand along Ben's head letting his fingers comb through his hair. The two men fell back into a companionable silence content to just be there by Ben’s side. It was unfortunate that the silence did not last long.

“Where’s my son!” Callum cringed when he heard Phil Mitchell’s gravely voice. He had hoped the man would not make a scene. The last thing Ben needed was his father throwing his weight around. 

Jay ran a hand along the back of his neck and released a tired sigh. “I’ll go handle the old man.”

“I’ll go too. Stronger in pairs, yeah?” Callum bent down and kissed Ben’s brow before reluctantly leaving his lover’s side.

No sooner had Callum and Jay walked out then both men found themselves wrapped in arms and hugs. Lola pressed closed to Jay and Kathy pulling Callum in tight. “How is he?” Kathy asked.

“Can we see him?” Lola chimed in from Jay’s arms.

“He’s doing good.” Was all Callum told them. He and Jay had decided that neither of them needed to hear bout the gory details. All that mattered was Ben was healing and would get better. “ The doctor had just been in and she was happy with his progress.”

“That’s good news.” Kathy smiled and wiped tears away from her cheeks. “Can we see him?”

Callum turned to look at the officers placed at the door. “Yeah, we just have to clear you with Willis first.”  
  
“Why do we need permission to see our son?” Phil asked voice angry and loud.

“For his protection Phil. Willis has..” Callum was interrupted before he could finish explaining.

“Willis.” Phil scoffed at the name. “The same copper who was in charge of Ben’s safety before this attack? His form of protection does more harm than good.”

“Phil, please. We are in a hospital.” Kathy did her best to cajole Phil into quieting down and not cause a scene.

“Yes, our son is in the hospital because the old bill didn’t do their job good enough. Where’s the doctor I want to speak to them?” Phil marched off to the nurse's station demanding to see the attending physician. 

“Phil!” Callum moved to follow the old man when a firm hand halted his movement. 

Kathy held on tight to Callum’s arm. “Let him. He’s angry and he needs to focus his anger on someone. Even if you tried Phil would not listen to what any of us tell him. Call who you need to so I can see my boy.” Kathy demanded.

Callum pulled his phone out when one of the officers stepped forward. “Sir, Willis left us a list of names that are allowed in. It’s just the immediate family for now. Any changes you would like to make you can contact him. Anyone you want off the list.” The officer nodded to where Phil was engaged in a rather intense discussion with Ben’s doctor. “Is all up to you. “Turning to Kathy and Lola he said, “Just need to see your ID and for you both to sign the log. Then we can get you on your way.” 

“Thank you,” Callum told the officer taking the offered log so that both Kathy and Lola could sign. The women handed over their ID's to the officer who took a picture of them before opening the door and letting them through.

Jay and Callum stood in the lobby ready to run interference in case Phil’s rant took a turn. Callum felt bad for the nurses and doctors having to put up with Phil Mitchell. He was happy to note that the doctor held her own quite well against the old man.

“Listen here Dr...” Phil squinted to look at the doctor's badge. “Dr. Nevitt, I want Ben released to my custody,” Phil yelled at the doctor. 

“I’m sorry sir but we cannot do that. Ben is stable, yes, however, he still needs to be monitored closely.” She informed the old man.

“Fine! But as soon as he is able to be released I will be taking him home.” Phil was going to make sure that Ben was protected. He would not leave his son’s safety to the old bill. Phil was unsure how many more nights Ben could survive under their protection. Since this began they have done nothing but prove how unreliable they are. 

“You will have to discuss that with DI Willis.” the doctor was not intimidated in the least by Phil Mitchell. She had spent ten years in the army. Having gone toe to toe with high ranking officers and coming out victorious. So this loud demanding old man did not intimidate her in the least. Dr. Nevitt made sure to maintain eye contact when she spoke, “I can appreciate your concern for his safety, however, my concern is with your son’s health. It is still too early in his recovery for me to even considering releasing him. Until I am convinced he will not suffer any type of relapse he will remain in the hospital.” 

“He can be released against medical advice.” Phil sneered at the doctor.

“Yes, he can. But he would not be released to you.” Dr. Nevitt informed him.

“What do you mean?” Phil felt his anger dim at the doctor's words.

“Medically your son is in my care. However, Ben has been placed in protective custody. If I were to release him willingly or not it would be to police custody.” the doctor turned from Phil to grab the chart the nurse had been holding out to her since Phil's approach. “I believe this conversation is over. I do have patients to attend to. Any question I did not answer you can contact DI Willis for the answers.” sliding the chart under her arm the doctor turned away from Phil, walking down the hall to her next patient.

Phil turned to stare at Callum. “Did you know this?”

“Yes, Willis told me earlier. It’s for the best Phil.” Callum believed that. Ben was too vulnerable. This way he would be under constant watch. 

“The same people that let this happen are now in charge of protecting him?” Phil gave an incredulous laugh. “Why don’t you just leave Ben in the middle of the square with a bow on.”

“Phil, they know what they are doing,” Jay added his voice to the conversation. “How would you protect him. This man has gotten in everywhere. There was nowhere Ben is safe.”

Phil shook his head. In truth, Phil had no real plan in place. He figured his presence would be able to keep them at bay until he figured out who was threatening Ben. Callum could see the frustration on the old man's face. Beneath the anger and shouting was fear and worry, Phil hid it but it was there. Callum could understand that he felt the same. Only he believed in Willis, believed that he would protect him and end this man's reign of terror. Approaching the older man Callum said, “This attack happened with Jay downstairs with a customer. I was there not long after the attack. I could have passed the bastard and not even known it. He is everywhere and nowhere. This is the only way to keep him safe.”

Phil felt his determination deflate at their words. “Go visit your son Phil. Ben needs us all right now.” Callum told him. Phil nodded once then walked over to Ben’s room. His hand was already fishing his ID from his wallet. Like he did with Kathy and Lola the officer snapped a photo of the ID then passed him the logbook. Phil signed then handed the book back to the officer who nodded in thanks and opened the door to Ben’s room.

Callum and Jay exchanged a long-suffering look before they both sighed in relief. Jay said, “That was exciting. Felt like a cowboy wrangling a bull.” The two men shared a laugh then took a seat in the lobby to wait. It was nearly two hours later when Kathy and Lola walked out of the room. Before the door closed they could see Phil bent over Ben whispering in his ear. Callum wondered what the old man was saying or if Ben was even aware enough to hear. It was moments later Phil came out to join the others. 

“Did he wake?” Callum asked Kathy.

“No he seemed to be on the verge but then he fell back asleep.” Kathy’s eyes were red from crying as were Lola's.

“Do you think Lexi can come to see him?” Lola wondered. “She really wants to visit him.”

“We can ask. I know Ben would love to see her.” Having Lexi there would make Ben fight harder to get well faster. Lexi was the reason for everything Ben does in life. “I’ll make sure to ask.”

“Will you be staying?” Kathy could see how tired Callum looked and she was concerned. 

“Yes, I will be remaining by Ben's side until this is over.” Callum would not be budged.

“I’m glad. Ben shouldn’t be alone.” Lola moved forward and hugged Callum tight. “Just make sure you get some rest and food.”

“I will. I need to keep my strength up for when Ben starts whining and complaining.” Callum accepted Kathy’s hug next. 

“Make sure you do,” Kathy warned. “We should be going. Visiting hours are just about over.” Kathy looked at Phil and raised an eyebrow at the man. “Phil.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Thanks for watching out for our boy.” He reached out his hand for Callum to shake.

“I’ll always watch over him,” Callum said, taking Phil’s hand.

“I’ll be by tomorrow.” Jay hugged Callum tight. “I’ll be seeing this one home.” Jay wrapped an arm around Lola. With one last wave, they walked toward the lifts. 

“Make sure you eat and rest,” Kathy yelled at Callum once more before the lift doors closed.

Callum promised Kathy that he would. He waited until the doors closed before turning and making his way back to Ben.

Pushing the door open Callum made his way over to the bed. He pulled the chair closer to Ben's side and made himself as comfortable as he could. Clasping Ben’s hand in his Callum immediately felt his body relax and a wave of calm spread through him. “You are all I need. As long as I can touch you I’ll be okay.” Callum brought Ben’s hand to his mouth kissing it softly. Ben smiled in his sleep and tried to press closer to Callum. “I’m here babe. I’m not leaving.”

The door to the room opened and several nurses and interns flooded in. Dr. Nevitt bringing up the rear smiles at Callum. “It’s moving time.” She informed him. 

Callum stood out of the way and watched as the doctor and nurses unplugged and unraveled Ben from all the medical equipment. It took just over twenty minutes for them to get Ben moved to the stretcher.

“All set.” the doctor held the door open.  
***************   
Ben’s eyes opened briefly on their journey. He tried his best to focus on the white tile of the ceiling but felt his stomach roll when nausea hit. He found the lights much too bright to keep his eyes open. Ben had no idea where he was or where he was going. That should probably concern him but his sluggish mind couldn't think of a reason why. Then everything faded away when he heard the sound of Callum’s loving voice. That was enough to chase any concern or worries away. So long as Callum was there Ben knew he was safe. He smiled when he felt Callum’s large hand press against his cheek. The reassuring touch was enough for Ben to fall back under.

When Ben woke again he knew that time had passed. The bright lights had given way to a darkening gray. His eyes felt heavy and he fought to open them. Once he did they felt dry and itchy. Ben wanted to rub them only his arms were not working as they should. 

Like his eyes, they felt heavy, filled with lead. Especially his right arm. It felt different, uncomfortable. The skin around it felt tight. Pulled and stretched thin over his bones, to the point it stung. Underneath the bandage, the skin itched. 

Ben moaned softly in distress when he tried again and still could not move his arm. Distress gave way to panic when flashes of memory bombard him. 

A man standing over him. Then cold steel pressed against his warm flesh. Stinging pain as flesh split and blood flowed freely from his body. Warming the sheets even as his body grew cold.

Ben did not want to be alone. He was vulnerable when he was alone. So he called for the one person who could calm him. “Ca.... Cal...” the name fell life gravel from his mouth. His throat, dry and scratchy, that he had trouble forming the words. Something cold pressed against his lips startling him. Eyes grew wide in fear as a large shadow now stood beside his bed. He can fell panic rising in his chest. 

“This will help your throat feel better.” Callum pressed a spoon filled with ice chips against Ben's lips.

Relief floods Ben's system with recognition of the voice. His mouth opens obediently and ice chips fall upon his tongue melting instantly from the heat found there. The cool liquid soothed his parched throat. So Ben tries again, “Callum.” this time the word formed, and the name fell softly from his lips.

“Yes babe, I'm here you're safe.” Callum pressed closer to the young man. Wanting to reassure him of his presence. He fed Ben a few more teaspoonfuls of ice chips before the young man had enough.

“My arm....” Ben tugged on his arm weakly trying to move it. It was enough to cause him to whimper in pain.

“Don't you'll rip your stitches.” Callum pressed gently on his shoulder to keep Ben from moving and causing himself more pain. 

Ben presses his head back into the pillow, eyes closed while he waits for the ache to subside. When he does open his eyes they are haunted, “He was there. In our home.” Ben’s breath was coming in fast pants. The panic he was able to push back earlier comes in full force and the heart monitor begins blaring an alarm.

“I know. I’m so sorry he hurt but you are safe now. I promise.” Callum watched the heart monitor. Worry crawled through him as Ben’s pulse rose higher and higher. “Breath with me Ben. Slow and steady. You can do it.”

Ben could not speak; he merely nodded and kept his eyes on Callum. “That’s it.” Callum held Ben’s uninjured hand to his chest so Ben could copy him. “You’ve got it. You are doing so good babe.” 

Just then the door burst open as both Dr. Nevitt and nurses ran in. One of the nurses shut the alarm off on the heart monitor while the doctor checked Ben over. The doctor signaled for Callum to continue the breathing exercise with Ben. “That’s it you got it.” the doctor waited there until Ben's pulse slowed and his breathing returned to normal. 

“Good job.” Dr. Nevitt told Callum before she turned and smiled down at Ben. “You gave us a bit of excitement there. The alarms blasting through the ward.”

“I wouldn't be me if I wasn't the center of attention,” Ben told her a little breathlessly.

The doctor laughed, “Well I guess you will be keeping us on our toes.” Looking at Callum she smiled and patted his shoulder. “He's weak but his vitals are all strong. Just a bit of a panic attack. Considering what he’s been through I’d be more surprised if he didn’t have one.”

“Thank you.” Callum smiled at the doctor.

Ben watched the doctor and nurses leave through blurry eyes. Once they were alone Ben looked to  
Callum giving him a sleepy smile. A bit of the old Ben shone through, “Alone at last.”

Callum's eyes filled with tears. Leaning down he pressed his forehead against Ben’s. “I'm never leaving you again.”

Ben gave a shuddering breath. “Okay.

They stayed like that until Callum's tears dried and Ben's trembling stopped.

“When can I go home?” Ben wanted out of this prison. “Callum?” Ben noticed how his lover was avoiding eye contact. “Callum, when can I go home?”

Callum took a deep breath then turned to face Ben. “You can't.”

“What do you mean I can’t?” Ben frowned not understanding why he couldn’t go home. “Why?”

“Ben, you were attacked in our home. A place where you should have been safe.” Callum could see Ben flinch at his words. “Our bed was soaked through with your blood. Your blood Ben!” that would haunt Callum until his dying day. “You cannot ever go back there not while that man is out there hunting you.”

“Then my dad's.” Ben really didn't want to be at his dad's. He still remembered the uneasy feeling he had in his bedroom. The feeling of being watched. 

“You're not safe there either,” Callum told him. “Not there, not at Ian's and not at my place.”

“Where can we go?” Ben's voice came out so sad and lost.

“You are in protective custody. You will remain here for a bit before moving to a safe house.” Callum explained.

Ben looked around his room and for the first time noticed that it was different from any hospital room he's ever seen. With the exception of his bed and all the medical equipment surrounding it. The rest of the room resembled a high-end hotel more than a hospital room. “Where are we?”

“You got moved to a private ward. Fancy isn't it.” Callum smiled down at Ben. “I even have a bed to sleep on.” Callum pointed to a large double bed on the other side of the room.

“Private ward?” Ben was both surprised and frightened that it had come to this. 

“Yes, protective custody. There is an officer sitting outside your door and another one placed at the entrance of the ward. No one is allowed up here without proper ID.” Callum explained. “He can't reach you here. You'll be safe while Willis hunts this bastard down.” Callum could see Ben's eyes begin to droop as the little energy he had was all expired. Callum had a feeling he would be explaining this again to his lover. “Sleep we can talk later. I'll be here as long as you are.”

“mmkay...” Ben mumbled as he once again gave in to his body and fell asleep.  
***********  
Tony always had a backup plan no matter what. He always made sure to have an informant ready to go. This was no different. Though Tony's informant was not aware they were. His source of information was quite talkative and unknowingly gave all sorts of information involving one Ben Mitchel. Protective custody. Tony had expected this move and at this point, Willis had no choice. He needed Ben removed from the public. But before he could move forward Tony needed to see how secure the ward was. So he planned a trip to the hospital.

Here Tony stands outside the hospital watching, observing, and waiting for the right moment. His eyes have been trained on the entrance since his arrival. He has watched countless families walk in and out of the building. He knew from his information gathering that Ben has been moved to a private ward. Private ward meant higher security. Tony needed to see how tight security was.

Tony entered the hospital staying close to a mother and her two teenage children. He was able to make his way to the lift with several staff members. Two looked like nurses while another looked to be delivering food. He watched while people entered and exited the lift. As the lift moved to the higher floors it emptied out until just the two nurses and he were left. When they reached the final floor before the private ward one of the nurses spoke to him. “Sir, what floor are you needing?”

“I'm not really sure. I asked downstairs and now I seem to have forgotten.” Tony played as if his memory were going. He had found people very willing to help an old man with memory issues. He raised wide innocent eyes to the two nurses.

“Just tell us his name and I am sure we can help you find him.” The nurse named Jonah offered. Tony looked Jonah up and down. The man was similar in height and weight to Ben. Tony may act as a weak old man but he is anything but. However, the other nurse was well over six feet and had at least fifty pounds on Tony. There was no way to muscle his way out of this.

Tony made a face of pained embarrassment, “I'm sorry but my memory is not what it used to be.”

“It's okay sir, we'll get you to the information desk.” the larger of the nurses made to help Tony off the lift.

“Can't I just go up with you?” He asked letting the man lead him off.

|I'm afraid not sir. No one is allowed in the private ward without a security pass. All visitors are made to wait downstairs for security to bring them up.” the man explained while he steered Tony out of the lift. Tony glanced back watching as the lift doors closed taking Jonah to the private ward and Ben. His face darkened with rage. He would have to go home and think then plan. But make no mistake Ben would be his.


	21. My sister, MY accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a plan and asks his sister for help. Ben receives a special gift from Lexi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very close to the end. I am actually getting excited here. Thank you as always to those taking the time to read, leave kudos and comments. You are all the best. Thank you!

Willis and Taylor stormed back into police headquarters. Willis shared with Taylor what he learned from Jay. “He used the woman to cover his entry into the building. The woman was loud and demanding so that Mr. Brown lost track of him until the end when he asked for her husband's approval. 

Needless to say, the kid feels guilty for not doing more.”

“He's lucky he didn't. A confrontation would have only forced Mattis's hand. Mr. Brown would now be dead and Ben missing and soon to join him.” Whether Jay would believe them or not. He had dodged a bullet, quite literally. Ben was hurt, but it could have ended so much worse. “Guilt fades over time. Death is permanent.”

“I know that and you know that. Mr. Brown’s guilt does not.” The detective walked down the hallway of the station making his way to his office, Taylor following right behind. Passing the break room he spotted several officers gathered around a table talking. “Stephens, join us!” Willis yelled at the detective to follow them both to Willis’s office. The young man slid back his chair and tossed his unfinished coffee in the bin and quickly kept pace with the two older men.

Willis pushed the door to his office open, tossed his coat on the back of his chair before sitting down. Clasping his hands together he rested his elbows on his desk and waited for the other two men to take a seat. Stephens sat in front of Willis's desk to his left and Taylor to his right. Turning his attention to the younger man he said, “Talk to me. What have you found?”

“All CCTV videos were pulled. We were able to capture the man entering and exiting the building. Unfortunately, the man was very aware of the cameras. He held himself to angles that guaranteed we would not be able to identify his face.” Stephens noted the tightening of Willis's jaw at the information. This news though irksome was not entirely unexpected.

“He actively avoids all cameras. This isn’t new. The only photo we have been able to uncover was the one taken of him at the hospital when he was ten. After that there is nothing. No ID or driver's license. Nothing! Did he recede from society then reenter after Stella’s death?” Willis had no idea but he was determined to find out. “Where’s he been living? We found several properties under his name but no one has lived in them for years. What are we missing?” 

Taylor did not have the answers that Willis was looking for. Though his words did shake something loose in his head. It was beyond his grasp for the moment but a whispering thought began to emerge. He knew it would become clearer to him eventually, although he was not sure they had the time to wait. Turning back to Stephens he asked, “Was there anything noticeable about the way he walked or carried himself? Anything that made him unique? Stand out more? Anything identifiable?” Taylor inquired. “A limp or cane?”

“Nothing.” Stephens sounded as frustrated and Willis and Taylor looked. They had searched and viewed all the tapes and came up with nothing to identify this man. “We can tell you what time he entered the building and what time he excited. It should be noted that he exited the building twenty-five minutes after Ben entered it. So from that, we can assume the attack occurred anywhere between 445 pm to 515 pm. With the suspect exiting the building at 520pm. However, he did not leave the area.” Stephens informed them. “We were able to track his movements once he left the funeral parlor. The building located beside the funeral parlor had private security cameras facing the opposite street. We were able to see him walking across the street where he stayed and watched.”

“The bastard had a front-row seat. This was all entertainment for him.” Taylor growled. “How long did he stay?”

“He left only when the ambulance arrived.” Stephens anticipating the detective's next question, “No, we did not catch a clear view of his face. The way he moved led us to believe he was aware of the private cameras. The man seems to know where to stand and walk to keep from out of the camera views.”

Of course, he does. “Honestly I'm not at all surprised.” Surprised no. Frustrated yes and Willis was reaching his limit. They were gathering evidence only they were still not any closer to finding this man. They needed to change tactics. Willis was betting that placing Ben in protective custody might be what they needed to shake Tony up. Enough for him to make a mistake and for them to move in. Willis sat back on his chair and let the information sink in. They needed to push Tony to get him desperate. The only way to trap him is if he takes the bait. As long as Ben remained in the ward he would be safe. So he did not have to worry about endangering Ben more? So the question was how long will it take for Tony to become desperate enough to make a move? While Willis pondered on that his eyes landed on a large evidence bag sitting on his desk. “What's this?”

Stephens looked up at the bag in Willis's hand. “That is from the search warrant on the abandoned property. Officer Cary impounded it then signed it out. He thought you might be interested in them. The house may have been abandoned but they found items belonging to Mattis on the grounds. A suitcase filled with clothing, newspaper articles, and those. They are letters from Stella Crawford to Tony.”

Taylor leaned forward taking the envelope from Willis's hand. “I'll go through those.”

Willis nodded at Taylor then turned back to the other man, “Stephens, I'm putting you in charge of Mattis's medical files. Pay particular attention to any notations by the doctor.”

Stephens eyed the large stack of files dubiously. “What am I looking for?”

“Anything that can help us locate this asshole. I cleared it with the lieutenant you can bring in a couple of officers off patrol to help you dig through the files. Here.” Willis hands him the list of names that Ben had come up with when the investigation first started. “I want you to go over this list again. Minus the names with blue or red checks beside them. Blue means deceased and red they're in prison. All the other names are fair game.”

“Why go through them again? We cleared the names on the list.” Stephens had cleared most of the names himself so he was curious as to why Willis wanted a do-over.

“Before we were looking for alibis more than a connection. This time I want you to dig deep. I want to know everything. I want to know what they had for dinner two weeks ago. Got it”

“Yes sir.” Stephens looked down at the list then back up at Willis. “Beg your pardon, sir. We know who the stalker is. Why go over the list.”

“We know who the stalker is but not where he is. He is hiding yet still able to reach Ben whenever he wants. That means he is close and has access to him. Someone on the list may be helping him or hiding him. We missed something the first time around. So now I want you to go harder and deeper than before. Mr. Mitchell's life depends on it.” Willis knew in his bones that they had overlooked something. It nagged and taunted him. Time was critical. Willis would prefer to end this before Mattis had a chance to make his move. Just because Willis was willing to push and bait the man doesn't mean he wouldn't rather catch the man before he could make his final play.

“Yes, sir. I'll get right on it.” Stephens stood and gathered all the medical files back in the box they came in, placing the list of names on top.

“Goodman. You are in charge of pulling the people and assigning them what you will. I need this done yesterday. Am I clear.” Willis asked him.

“Crystal, sir. I'll let you know immediately if we find anything.” With that Stephens walked out of the office.

Willis turned to Taylor eyeing the older officer. “What are you thinking?” He asked. 

“That these letters are very interesting.” Taylor folded the letter he was reading, placing it back into the envelope. Sitting back in his chair he looked at Willis shrugging, “Something you said clicked. It’s there but not tangible enough for me to grab. Sitting there in the back of mind poking at me.” Just a whisper of a possible notion. 

“I sure as hell hope it solidifies.” Willis was running out of ideas. “Keep me informed.”

Taylor nodded in affirmation, “So are we heading back to the hospital now? You still need to interview Ben.” 

“Not just yet.” Willis didn't want to push Ben. He would give him some time. Besides Ben had been drugged again, chances are pretty good that he didn't see a thing. Turning to Taylor he smiled. It was time to get back to the old way of policing. “You and I are going old school.”

“Ok. What will we be doing?” Taylor asked intrigued.

“Good old fashioned police work. Knocking on doors. Somebody had to have seen something. ” Willis smiled at his partner. “You okay with that?  
“Let’s do it,” Taylor told him. You could break a case by knocking on doors. Not because people did not want to voluntarily talk to the police. Though that is a huge problem these days. Goes along with a lack of trust. But mostly because people will dismiss something as not important. Most don't want to waste the time of the officers with trivial little things. What most civilians don't know is that trivial things can and do break cases. 

“He’s here Taylor. Hiding amongst them all. I feel it.” Willis knew it. Felt the truth of his words deep in his gut.

Taylor believed that as well, “Well then let's find the son of a bitch and end this nightmare.”   
*************   
3 Days later

Lola was at the store with Lexi. Her little girl wanted to buy a present for her daddy since she was not allowed on the ward to see him. Willis had thought it best to keep Lexi away from Ben at the moment. Lola couldn't understand why. Ben was safe there in the hospital so it made no sense and Lexi's heart was broken. When she called the DI he would not go into details. Merely stating that it was safer for the child to be far away from the hospital. Lexi had cried herself to sleep when she was told. Nothing could console her. The only thing to bring her out of her gloom was when Callum showed up with a brand new cell phone from Ben. Since then Lexi would call her daddy every day once in the morning before school then again at night. Callum made sure Ben and Lexi's video chatted each night. He knew his young lover needed just as much as his little one did. The phone was a direct link to her daddy so it eased Lexi's fears. Now the only problem was finding the perfect gift. “Did you find anything you like, princess?”

Lexi who had been looking at shelf after shelf of items shook her head no. “I can't just buy anything,” she explained. “It has to be special, like daddy.” Lexi turned back to the shelves to continue her search. Lola smiled softly at her daughter. It amazed her how much she loved Ben. Especially since he had not taken an interest in being a father when she was firstborn. Now Ben thought Lexi hung the moon and Lexi worshiped her daddy.

Lola turned back to look through the get well cards. She was trying to find a dirty one for Ben. Knowing that he would love it and find a way to tease Callum with it. Lola spotted a card that had a picture of a police officer. From the chest down only, no face was shown. “That one looks promising.” she giggled reaching for the card. She placed it in the envelope to hide it from her daughter's eyes. Lola turned back to Lexi and was startled to find Ms. Albright standing beside her. 

“How are you, my dear?” Ginny surprised Lola with a hug. “I was so shocked and sorry to hear about Mr. Mitchell. I hope he is doing okay.”

Lola was surprised by the strength of the old woman's hug. She was definitely stronger than she looked. “He's doing much better. Thank you for asking. Lexi here wanted to get him a present. Though we have been here for at least an hour and she hasn't found one yet.” Lola smiled at her daughter.

“It has to be special!” Lexi was near tears as nothing was appealing to her.

“Come now, my darling, I'm sure we can find something.” Ginny joined Lexi. “What about this?” Ginny held out a teddy bear with a blue bow tie around its neck.

Lexi shook her head at it. Her daddy wouldn't want that. She told Ms. Albright as much.

“Oh, but he would love this. Do you know why?” Ginny asked the young girl.

“No,” Lexi mumbled. Lola knelt down by her daughter wiping the tears from her little face.

Ginny showed Lexi the bear's paw. There was a sticker that said press to record. “You push this and you can speak into it. Like this.” Ginny pressed the button and spoke loudly. “Hello. Now listen.” Ginny pressed the button and her voice came from the bear. “Your daddy will have your voice with him to make him feel better.”

Lexi's face shone with excitement and pleasure. Her tears dried and her dark little frown faded. Grabbing the bear she hugged it tightly to her. “Thank you! It's, perfect mummy!” Lexi turned to Lola who hugged her daughter. Thank you, Lola mouthed to the older woman.

Ginny winked at Lola, rose, and left to continue her shopping. Ginny was still smiling when she reached the cooler to grab some juice. Her smile soon faded when she caught the reflection of a person stood behind her in the glass. Before Ginny could move or say anything she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lola and Lexi wanted to thank her once more for all her help. Ginny smiled down at the child who held the bag containing the bear tightly within her small grasp. 

“Are you okay?” Lola had a worried frown on her face. Ginny looked pale and shaken up. 

“Oh, I'm fine dear. Just a bit of a headache. I get them every now and then.” Ginny assured the younger woman. Ginny opened the cooler door grabbing a bottle of orange juice. Her gaze moved to where the man had stood and found it empty. “I think I need a nap. You must let me know Mr. Mitchell's reaction when you give him the bear. Promise me?”

Lexi gave her teacher a huge smile and nodding very enthusiastically. “Promise!”

“Very good dear. I will talk to you both later.” Ginny patted Lexi on her head and squeezed Lola's shoulder in passing.

Lola stared after the older woman wondering if perhaps she should escort her home. Ginny walked with a strong and determined gate and that eased Lola. There was no wobbling or stumbling. “Come on then love, lets get this wrapped up for your daddy.” 

#############  
“Benjamin! How are you doing today!”

Ben jerked in his bed. H had been on the verge of falling asleep when Jonah his nurse on the ward came barreling through. Ben glared at the man who only gave a dark little chuckle. “You are an arse!” Ben grabbed his pillow, tossing it at the laughing man. “Thought nurses were supposed to be emphatic of their patience. You know caring and nurturing.”

“I believed I gave you a demonstration of how emphatic I am.” Jonah snorted and picked up the pillow from the floor, tossing it back at Ben hitting him in his face. “Yes I can be quite emphatic,” He teased his patient.

“You know exactly what I meant.” Ben huffed placing the pillow back behind his head before crossing his arm on his chest. He eyed the man expectantly. “Well?” He asked after several moments of silence. “So have you given it some thought?” Ever since Ben found out Jonah rides his bike to work he has been doing his best to sell him a car. Just because he was in hospital and hiding from a stalker doesn't mean he can't try to make money.  
“I actually like riding my bike to work. The fresh air in the morning and the exercise is a marvelous way to start my day.” Jonah explained while taking and logging in Ben’s vitals. “Keeps my adrenaline pumping all day.”

“Liar,” Ben told him. “For the last two days, you’ve done nothing but complain about your bike and breathing in everyone's bad breath and air.” A look of amusement crossed Ben's face. Eyes bright with laughter and voice filled with humor, “Your wife said no. Didn't she?” he laughed.

“Yes. I even tried bribery.” Jonah pouted. “Jewelry! I offered her jewelry and she still said no.” Jonah complained.

Ben’s laughter grew louder. “Mate she’s a doctor. She makes more than you do. She can buy her own jewelry.”

“I’m tempted to sedate you.” Jonah threatened his patient. He didn't bother to mention that his wife had said the exact same words to him. “It’s only because I know Lexi will be calling you soon that I haven’t.”

“I appreciate it. She threw a fit when she found out she couldn’t visit me.” Ben’s voice grew sad he missed his little one desperately.

“I know mate. It won’t be forever.” Jonah patted Ben’s shoulder. “Where is Callum?”

“He went downstairs to get my present that my lovely daughter bought me.” Ben settled back into his bed after Jonah fluffed his pillows. “I wish I could sneak down and see her.”

“That would be incredibly stupid and an unnecessary risk to both you and Lexi.” Jonah knew Ben had made a fast recovery while in the private ward. It was amazing how feeling safe and secure could speed up the recovery process. Even still he was not at 100 percent. Jonah will not even mention that there is a man out there wanting to hurt Ben. Restless or not Ben needed to stay right where he was. It was safer for himself and his daughter.

“I know. I wasn't being serious.” he was, but he wasn't going to tell Jonah that. The nurse raised an eyebrow and look of disbelief let Ben know that Jonah knew anyway. When did he become so transparent? To change the subject he asked, “Hey, aren't you going to be late for your coffee date?” Ben poked at Jonah who was leaning against his bed.

“What?” Jonah looked down at his watch and cursed. “Shit, I have to go. Behave yourself.” He told Ben and walked around the bed to the door. Jonah's hand had just closed around the doorknob when he felt it pulled from his grasp. The door opened revealing a smiling and teddy bear carrying Callum. “No time, talk to you later!” Jonah ran passed the startled big man.

“Late for his coffee date.” Callum looked over at a smiling Ben who nodded in answer. “From Princess Lexi.” Callum handed the bear to his young lover then bent down to place a kiss on Ben’s mouth. Callum smiled when he noticed Ben moved over leaving space for Callum on the bed. The older man climbed up on the bed settling back into the soft pillows, their bodies touched from shoulder to knee. 

Ben brought the teddy bear up to his face and breathed in deep. He sighed and held the bear tighter when he caught the scent of Lexi on the bear. She must have slept with it. Ben noticed the red sticker on the bear's paw. Curious he was about to press the paw when Callum’s large hand stopped him. “I am under strict orders to make sure you do not press that button until Lexi calls.”

“Okay.” Ben did his best to curb his curiosity. Why is when you are told to wait or stop, the urge to continue is stronger than it was before they had spoken? Now that damn button called out to him, teasing. 

_Push me, Ben, you now you want to._

“Damn button,” Ben mumbled under his breath. He could feel Callum laughing beside him. He gently elbowed the older man in the ribs.   
“It'll only be a few minutes,” Callum told him.

Ben would wait for Lexi. He would not want to spoil the surprise that Lexi has planned for him. As if summoned by magic Ben’s phone began to ring alerting them to an incoming video call. Ben reached over Callum for his phone, eager to see and talk to his daughter.

“Baby girl!” Ben felt his whole body fill with warmth at the sight of his daughter's smiling face.

“Daddy!” Lexi held the phone close to her face where she placed a kiss on the screen. “I miss you.”

“Me too baby. I miss you very much.” Ben felt Callum move in closer, his arm wrapped around the young man’s shoulder so that he could get a clear view of the phone screen.

“Hi, Callum!” Lexi waved to Callum like she had not just seen him minutes ago. “You didn't let him press it?” She asked of Callum.

“On my oath as an officer I promise he did not press the button,” Callum swore.

Lexi's smile grew wider. “Okay daddy, you can press the bear’s paw now. I know how much you want to.” Lexi added cheekily. 

“She knows her dad, doesn’t she,” Callum whispered in Ben’s ear.

Ben elbowed Callum in the ribs again. “Hush you.” Lifting the bear up he pressed the button and waited. Ben’s face grew bright with joy when he heard his daughter’s voice come from the bear. The message was simple and beautiful and it filled Ben with so much love and warmth.

_Hi, daddy, it’s me, Lexi. I love you so much._

The room fell into silence as Ben held onto the bear and Callum to him.

“Did you like it?” Lexi’s anxious little face stared out of his phone. 

Ben felt his chest hurt with how much love he felt for his child. “I love it so very much. I love you so very much.”

“I gave it kisses and hugs. You always have my hugs and kisses with you. So if you feel sick or scared you just hold him and feel better.” At this point, Ben decided he had the best child in the world. No other child could ever match her. Overwhelmed Ben buried his face in the soft belly of the bear.  
“It’s amazing Lexi, the best present ever.” Callum pulled Ben tight against his body kissing the top of his head. Callum could see Jay and Lola step forward. Lola telling Lexi, it was almost time for dinner and daddy has to go. “Say, goodnight baby,” Lola told her.

Callum could see Lexi fighting not to cry. “Good night daddy, love you. By Callum! Love you too!” Ben turned enough to throw a kiss to his daughter. “Love you too princess.”

“We’ll talk later,” Jay told Callum before hanging up. Every night once Ben falls asleep Callum would call Jay and update him, Lola, and Kathy on Ben’s recovery. Callum did this with Ben’s permission, the young man just hated the looks that came over his family's face. The looks of worry and sympathy Ben has trouble handling. He is much better equipped to handle anger and disappointment than love and concern. _How fucked up is that? Thank you very much Phil Mitchell._

It was moments like that where Callum was talking to his family that Ben remembers where he’s at and how he came to be there. 

The last several days have been so calming for Ben. Ironic that his stay is because he was stalked and attacked nearly bleeding to death. Yet since he has been in protective custody he has had no nightmares. There has not been any new threats or none that he has been made aware of. Ben has been safe here in the womb of the hospital. Because of that, his stress has diminished to the point that he is sleeping the night through and his recovery is coming along nicely. Ben had to make sure he did not get lost in this illusion of perfection. Because this was only temporary. The cold reality was there was still some psycho out there hell-bent on ending his life. The danger was still there only at this moment he was more isolated from it. But once he was deemed fit, he would be spirited away from his home, family, and Lexi. With no idea of date or time when he could return. As long as there was someone hunting him he could not return home. Lexi hugs and kisses pressed into the soft cotton of the bear would be his only contact with his daughter. This thought caused him to hold the teddy bear closer. Callum sensing Ben's change of mood wrapped himself around the young man. The couple lay upon the bed in the darkening room. The soft sounds of their breathing mingled with the occasional sniffle from Ben.

###############  
Three days had passed and Tony still had no way of reaching Ben in the ward. His first attempt to breach the private ward ended in failure. This would be no minor feat, but Tony was not one to give up, he was up to the task. Or so he had thought. 

Three days and four attempts later he was still nowhere nearer to Ben than he had been. Each failure gave way to the impossibility of breaching the ward's security. If he wanted to get Ben then the young man would have to come to him. After much thinking, Tony came to the conclusion that there was only one thing that could get Ben to leave the hospital. Not so much a thing but a person. Now with the bait selected all that Tony needed to do was set it up so that Ben could walk out without being noticed. That was the tricky part. But not impossible. A plan had been twirling around Tony's head for a couple of days now. The more he thought on it the more perfect he realized it was. So he began plotting and planning it was nearly complete he just needed to ensure the help he needed was available and willing. Tony hid away and watched from the shadows when Jonah, came downstairs. The young man apologizing for being late. His companion amiable shrugged off his apology sliding over a cup of coffee to him. Tony glanced down at his watch noting the time. 

Jonah sat at the cafe table laughing at what his companion was saying. He glanced at his watch knowing that his break was nearly over. Taking a long drink he placed his empty cup in the bin beside their table. “That was perfection.” 

“The drink or the company.” his companion laughed.

“Both, my dear as always it is my pleasure.” Jonah stood up to make his way back to the ward. “Let’s change things up. Let me buy next time.”

“Out of the question. You and your friend help me and my family in a time of need. That shall not go unrewarded.” she told him.

“We really did nothing.” Jonah tried to argue.

“Nothing you helped a confused old man find his way back to his family.” the old woman told him. “You know you will not win this argument.”  
“No, I won’t.” Jonah sighed. “How is he?”

“Old, confused, and grumpy. Pretty much normal.” The old woman joked.

“Ms. Virginia, that is not a nice thing to say about your brother.” Jonah chastised the women gently. “Is he still on the third floor?”

“For now. I will be having him moved to a private facility that specializes in Alzheimer patients.” The old woman’s eyes filled with tears at the thought.  
“As hard as that was for you to decide. It is the best for him and you.” Jonah bent down to hug the old woman. “Until tomorrow,” he said his goodbyes and made his way back upstairs to his ward.

Once Jonah was gone Virginia felt her brother join her. “You protest loudly about joining in my schemes. Yet you pull it off better than anyone I know.” Tony noticed a young couple turn to stare at them. An odd look on their face. Tony offered a smile at the couple only to have them both turn away from him quickly, nervously. “Odd,” he said then turned his attention back to his sister. “Thanks to you this will all be over soon. You have one more part to play. A most important role that will bring Ben to me.”

“I want no blood on my hands, Anthony! No blood.” Virginia’s voice carried over to the couple who quickly gathered up their food and moved to the other side of the cafe.

“The blood will be all on mine, my dear Virginia,” Tony promised. “Now come, let us take our leave. That young couple looks like they want to make a scene.” Walking out Tony’s eyes strayed to the young couple. He gave them a smile and a nod. Once he cleared the cafe he found himself in the lobby standing in front of the lifts. He stared at the steel doors. They had become quite an obstacle to overcome. They kept Ben securely from his reach. This frustrated Tony as much as it annoyed him. He had tried several times to get passed each time he was denied. Like other obstacles, this one would not hold him back for long. He would hurl over this and when he does Ben would be his.

“I'm coming for you and these steel doors and your armed guards will not stop me.” _Soon Stella, you will have your revenge soon. I promise._ Looking up he caught his sister's reflection in the doors. Her accusing eyes burning into him. 

“Stella is dead. You can no longer help her. Hurting Ben will not change that.” she knew her words would have no effect on her brother. He was too far gone into this act of revenge to see any sense. Yet, she wanted her opinion known. 

“Maybe not, but it will help me to go on.” Tony stepped back when the doors slid open and people got off the lift. Tony was happy to note that he and his sister were the only waiting. He made his way onto the lift and waited until the doors closed before he spoke again. “You do not have to like what I am doing, but I need my sister to be there for me.” Tony implored. “Please Virginia, I need you.”

Virginia took a deep breath then released it slowly through her nose. She knew she could not stop her brother from completing this vendetta. She might not be able to save Ben, but she could stop anyone else from getting hurt. "I'll help you. But I'm warning you now if you even think of laying one finger.."

"Virginia, I would never harm a child," Tony told her.

"No only use one to get what you want.” Virginia was stuck and she knew it. “When do you want to do this?”

“In a couple of days. I have to prepare a few things first.” Tony smiled in relief. “I really could not do this without you. I do love you, Ginny.”  
Ms. Albright stared at her brother in the steel doors of the lift. She knew this was a mistake that it would end in death but not Ben's. Of that she was positive.


	22. Looming Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum dreads and Willis and his investigators dig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go a little bit more about Tony and Ginny. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, comment, and leave kudos. You are all awesome! Hope you enjoy it.

5 days later

Callum was staring out the window but his eyes were blind to the morning hues of the changing sky. Something had been weighing on him, a shadow growing in the corner of his mind. He could feel it coiled in the corner of his head, like a snake ready to strike. No matter what he couldn’t shake free of it. Turning away from the window he looked back at the bed that held his sleeping lover. The young man oblivious to the darkening shadows of his lover's eyes. Ben was the one being threatened yet it was Callum losing sleep. He walked back over the bed and stood over the sleeping man. A soft sniffling snore had Callum smiling down softly at Ben. He watched the young man spread himself out on their borrowed bed, kicking the blanket to the floor while he reached across the bed in search of the older man. 

Callum bent down to pick up the tossed blanket. He knelt on the bed and gently laid the blanket across Ben pulling it up to his chest. Ben sighed clasping onto the blanket pulling it tight around him. A soft pout on his lips as the blanket was a sorry replacement for Callum's arms. Callum stayed kneeling on the bed looking lovingly down at the sleeping young man. His face was a mixture of love, fear, and determination. Determination to protect this human being who had turned his world on its end. This man that showed him it was okay to love who he loved and be who he wanted to be and not what his father or brother thought he should be. This man that hid behind a hard outer shell, but was in truth a fragile and beautifully broken man. One that loved deeply and completely and believed without a doubt he did not deserve the same. Oh, but he was learning. Callum was making sure of it. The shadow of doubt in Ben's eyes had lifted and the weight on his shoulders had eased. He would not allow the progress made to be dampened by some bastard out for revenge. Callum fell into silence content to watch over Ben. Whose soft snores filled the silence of the room as he slept peacefully, unaware of his lover keeping watch. Callum ran his fingers lightly over Ben’s face and the young man immediately turned his face into the touch.

Callum wasn’t sure what brought on this dark foreboding. Only that he sensed it, could taste it in the air surrounding them. Things were looking better. Ben was healing and his nightmares had not fully disappeared but they were not at the intensity they had been. No matter how much Ben claimed to be nightmare free. He still occasionally had them. You can’t go through what he has and not suffer the consequences. Being in a safe environment has made all the difference. That coupled with the fact that a counselor had been made available to Ben. One his doctor and Callum encouraged him to take advantage of. Reluctantly the young man agreed to meet with them. 

Callum's anger at Phil grew when Ben said Phil would see this as a sign of weakness. Men, take care of their problems, they don't whine or talk about them. Only Phil Mitchell could instill in his child that seeking out help was a sign of weakness. 

What turned into a surprise for Ben and, a relief for Callum, the young man took to the sessions. He found the counselor easy to talk and found himself discussing more than just his stalker. Callum could see the effects of those sessions almost immediately. Ben's mood had lightened and he was able to think clearly. The sessions allowed Ben to process what he was feeling and let out his fears in the sessions. Instead of his unconsciousness manifesting them through his nightmares. Ironically as Ben's mood grew lighter Callum's had darkened.

Ben was healing physically and mentally. All positives and reasons for Callum to feel hopeful. Yet, instead, he felt a coldness creeping into their safe world. A beckoning darkness seeking out his young lover to pull him from the safety of Callum’s arms.

Callum scooted down on the bed until he could lay his long frame down beside his sleeping lover. Ben sensing him automatically turned his body into Callum's. A soft happy sigh falling from the young man's mouth while he tucked his head under Callum's chin. His body pressed from head to foot against the larger man's. Callum pressed a worrying kiss to Ben's brow. The feeling of dread still dark and heavy in his chest. In reaction, Callum pulled Ben tighter against him. His arms steel bands around the young man, anchoring and securing him to his body. Callum gazes around the room. Tracking the shadows. As if they any minute they would come alive and tear Ben from his arms.

Callum spoke to the darkness. "I'm not letting him go." A threatening promise he intended to keep.

###################

Stephens’s head was killing him. He was sitting at his desk with Tony’s medical files spread all over the top of his desk and some on the floor. He had been going through the doctor's notes writing down anything he felt was relevant. He had managed to fill several pages, however much of what he had written down was repetitive. Stephens felt like this was a dead-end and wasted use of his time. Time, that could be spent following other leads. "Damn." Stephens tossed his reading glasses on the files. With a groan, he rubbed at his eyes irritating them even more. His blue eyes were red, dry, and scratchy from staring at the papers for hours on end. "It's time for a break." Pushing his chair back from the desk he stood making his way to the break room and much-needed coffee. While he was pouring himself a large cup Officer’s Newsome and Harwood came in. The two officers were the ones he handpicked to help out with this case. A quick glance and Stephens could tell they were in the same boat as he. So coffee all around. He quickly poured two more cups and handed them to the officers. “That bad huh?”

Officer Newsome shook her head, “I’m about halfway through the list and so far each one has been cleared. I cannot find any connection between them and Tony. The only connection is Ben. I do have two more names to go, then the list will be cleared, again.” She told him.

“What names are left?” Stephens’s eyes landed on a box of donuts sitting on the table. He moved over to the box and smiled at the half dozen left. “Sorry, I missed lunch. So what names did you have left?” he repeated.

“Yes, me too.” Officer Harwood reached in grabbing a donut as well.

Newsome shook her head when Stephens held the box to her. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a notebook with the two names listed inside. “One is Luke Browning and..”

“Deceased. I cleared him myself. I must have forgotten to check him off.” Stephens told her before biting into his donut.

Newsome crossed the name off the list. “That only leaves Ginny Albright.” Newsome frowned somewhat at the name. “Just curious when you checked her out the first time did you have any trouble getting info on her?”

“Not really at the time Willis was just interested in where she was and if anyone could corroborate her story. We met at her place she was very forthright answered all questions we posed. She gave us the name of her brother whom she was visiting, out of the country at the time. Alibi established end of questioning.” Stephens wiped his sticky hands on a napkin, “Why do you ask?”

“Before starting I did a quick name search on all the names listed. Driving records and hospitalizations any past run-ins with the law. The normal.” Newsome explained.

“And.” Stephens's interest was piqued, Newsome was a smart police officer. Quick to analyze a situation and react properly to see to its conclusion in a safe and reasonable fashion. So to see her confused was a rarity.

“Other than finding her name associated with the primary school. There was nothing else on her. Her schooling was all done overseas, in the States and not to mention quite a few years ago. I am jumping through hurdles to get the information released.”

“Speak to Taylor on that. He’s American he might be able to get the request through faster.” Stephens suggested.

“I’ll talk to him when I see him. Other than her schooling and job there is nothing else I can find on her. If she lived out of the country for a while I could understand, however, her passport did not exist until about a year ago. Before that nothing. She has never applied for a driving license and never been seen by a doctor. I found no medical records on her at all.” Newsome was always calm and never jumped to a conclusion. She liked to look at all the facts first. Then go through all the evidence in front of her so her decisions were based on facts and not theories. It was because of that Stephens chose her.

“Not everyone drives. My nan has never driven in her life.” Harwood interjected.

“I know that. However, everyone sees a doctor sooner or later. At her age especially, I would think. Yet, I still found nothing on her.” Newsome looked to Stephens. “Even if she married or changed her name, the system should still be able to link them together.”

“What does your gut say?” Stephens asked.

“That she is an unknown. We need to find out more. Whether this connects her to the Mitchell case I don’t know, yet.” Newsome blew out a breath before continuing. “She is a mystery and mysteries are never good. Only in books and movies.”

“Keep looking into her. She could be one of those people who fear the government is tracking them. So they go to holistic healers and medics. Or worse yet she could be part of a religious cult that does not believe in medicines. Only God's way. We will not have records on any of those. Good find though. We definitely have to take a closer look at her.” Stephens was impressed Newsome was giving her due diligence to the case. “Having said that we don’t want to sound the alarm until we have more information,” Stephens told them. “But I’ll talk to the Lieutenant to see if we can get someone to trail Ms. Albright around until we can cross her off our list or bring her in for questioning.”

“Sounds good. I’ll keep digging.” Newsome told him.

“What about you?” Stephens turned to Harwood who had just taken a large bite of his donut. “Find anything interesting?”

Harwood nearly choked on the donut as he swallowed quickly. He had been put in charge of looking into Mattis’s and Stella’s childhood. Hoping that he could find something in the past that would allow them to discover his whereabouts. Clearing his throat of the donut he began, “He came from a wealthy family. Their wealth came mainly from racehorses. His parents, Anthony Senior and Natalie provided a very loving childhood for their children. Their lives were perfect until the death of their daughter, at the age of 8yrs. It was then Tony’s behavior changed, becoming more erratic and prone to violent outbursts. His parents devastated by the loss of their daughter became overly protective of their son.” Harwood looked at Stephens who was taking all the information in. “Stella’s life mirrored Tony’s in every way except one major way. After the death of her sister, Stella’s parents turned their backs on her. Blaming her for causing the younger girl's death.” 

“Well, that would explain the bond between them. Loss of a sibling, both losing a younger sister. I can see how that would bring them together. See if you can find the police report for both Tony and Stella’s sisters' deaths. With them being minors there should be a death investigation. Request the reports and see if there was doubt about the deaths being accidents?” This was just the tip of what they still had to wade through. Stephens considered pulling more people. He would have to ask Willis. They were scheduled to hold a meeting later tonight to update Willis, he could ask him then. “Okay let’s get back to reading and searching, then we will meet before the end of shift to go over what we learned and update Willis and Taylor.”

“Sounds good.” Harwood refilled his cup, snagged another donut, before walking back to his desk and his research. Newsome lingered behind.

“Is there anything else you wanted to add?” Stephens asked.

“I’d like to go to the primary school and talk to the headmaster?” Newsome asked. Ginny Albright's non-existence was bothering her.

Stephens shook his head, “No. Right now we have nothing concrete. Only hunches. You show up at that school asking questions about one of their teachers to the headmaster. It will be all over the school before you even leave. All you will succeed in doing is alerting her that we are on to her. No, let me talk to the lieutenant and get eyes on her.”

“Of course. Sorry I didn’t mean to push.” Newsome apologized.

“You didn’t. You're following your gut. That’s what makes a good investigator. I trust your instincts, that is not in question.” Stephens assured her. “But we have to be careful when we play our hand. If we move too soon we lose our chance. If you want you can run this by Willis see what he says. You can bring it up at the meeting tonight.”

“Thanks.” Newsome nodded once then went back to her desk. Stephens went straight back to his cluttered desk to phone his superior. Stephens wasn’t lying when he said he trusted Newsome's instinct. The sooner they got an officer on Albright the sooner they would know what direction to go in. Either clear her from their list or bring her in for questioning.  
#######################

Tony was sitting at the table staring into his hot cup of tea. He was waiting for his sister to make an appearance. She had been upset with him since their discussion yesterday. He knew that she would not be happy with his decision to use the child to lure Ben out. But, he did not lie to her, he has no intention of hurting the little girl. She is merely the means to an end. He just needed Ginny to believe him. 

Tony hated it when they argued. Arguing with his sister always made him said. The trust they had as children was gone. Argue is all they seem to do lately. He just wished Ginny understood why he had to do this. Understood how Stella was left abandoned and forgotten by her parents. The death of her sister causing her parents to pull away and shun her. Leaving Stella alone and starved for affection and love. Her sister's death a tragic accident with no one to blame. Yet her parents turned their back on Stella, putting her sister's death on Stella's shoulder. She had been a child herself when it happened. Tony had been all she had and he promised to always be there. Through life and death.

“I was the only one she had,” Tony spoke aloud into the empty room. “I’m the only one who cared that she had died.” A shadow passed along the table alerting him to Ginny’s arrival. “I miss her.”

“Then mourn, grieve but move on. Leave this unwarranted anger and blame behind. Ben was a child himself, a child that Stella abused and tormented. ” Ginny pleaded. “What Stella did to that child was wrong. You know that to be true. Leave this vendetta buried with Stella and let's move on from here. Just us.”

Tony’s eyes fell shut at the loud curdling scream Stella unleashed in his head.

_You promised me, Tony. You said you would make him pay. We are so close._

Tony couldn’t face his sister so he gazed at her shadow painted on the wall. “I can't, I made a promise. I stood over Stella’s dead body and vowed that I would send Ben to her arms.”

“You made me a promise as well.” Ginny snorted. “And we both know how that ended.”

Tony gasped in pain, his sister's words tearing at his skin. “I tried so hard to keep it. You know that.” A tear fell from his eyes as he watched his sister’s shadow melt away. Leaving him alone with only his guilt and thoughts.

“She will never understand, will she?” Tony asked aloud. Though the answer was spoken in his head.

 _No. You remain on one side of the road and she on the opposite. See this to the end then mend your fences with your sister. You are so close. We are so close._

“You’re right.” Tony would see this through. He would make it right for Stella. Her suffering would not be in vain. Ben would pay the price for his selfish and horrible behavior. His life for the life and happiness he stole from Stella. “Tomorrow we end this.” Tony smiled while Stella’s laughter echoed in his head.  
##############

Willis and Taylor had set themselves up in the security room at the hospital. The laptop on the borrowed desk was up as they held a video conference with Stephens back at the office. “Tell me some good news,” Willis asked.

“Not sure it’s good news but it’s interesting.” Stephens has a stack of papers sitting in front of him, grabbing the top page he begins. “I’ll start with the medical files then let Newsome and Hardwood take over. Most of the notes were the same to varying degrees. It was mostly on medication and behavioral techniques.” Stephens gave a brief narrative of how Stella and Tony bonded over losing a sibling, sister. “The doctors became concerned when the two began to bully the younger patients. They separated them for a time. Which seems to have worked. Once they were reunited their behavior was monitored closely until Stella was released.”

“Other than the bullying was there any other physical incidents involving Tony? Especially after Stella's release?” Willis asked.

“Interesting enough once Stella was released the table seemed to have turned somewhat. Tony was the one being bullied.” Stephens searched through the pages looking for a specific notation from the doctor.

“That makes sense. Since Tony’s bullying behavior started when he met Stella. Some people just bring out the worst in you.” Taylor had the letters from the search warrant sitting on the table in front of him. “Tony writes about it here in the letters?”

“Tony’s behavior fell dramatically after Stella left. He would sit facing corners and hold full conversations with himself.” Stephens told them.

“How did the doctors handle that?” Willis asked.

“Played with his medication until something worked.” From the notes, they had tried various types of drugs and combinations before finally finding one that worked. Stephens shook his head in amazement. Tony had been a child at the time it must have been frightening as drug after drug was tried on him.

“Anything else?” Willis asked of Stephens, who shook his head and nodded to Newsome to take over. She explained how she cleared the list of names with the exception of one. “Ginny Albright.” She spoke of how the only info found on her was her job at the primary school and a recent passport. “I have been trying to request her school records but I am coming across a few roadblocks.”

“Send me the names of her school and I’ll see what I can do to speed it up.” Taylor offered.

“Thank you, that will be most helpful.” Newsome looked down at her notes and was satisfied that she covered everything.

Stephens took up the narrative, “With the mystery of her past I thought it might be a good idea to have someone tailing her?”

“Sounds good. Right now we have to make sure we look at everything and everyone.” Willis remembered that Ginny’s name was an afterthought from Ben. He had come in the next day, to add her to the list. When Willis asked him why he merely shrugged and said she reminded him of someone from his past. Maybe the kid's sixth sense was trying to tell him something? Willis wished it was that easy. He knew they had to keep the investigation wide so that they don’t focus on the wrong things. “Let's not jump the gun here. We’ll have her followed for the day. See if they can come up with anything that warrants a closer look into Ginny Albright’s life.”

“Okay, Harwood?” Stephens looked to the younger officer handing him the floor.

Harwood went over all aspects of Tony’s childhood. “He had a normal childhood from what we can tell. His parents were supportive and loving. He showed no signs of worrying behavior.” Newsome went over his notes. “He had the ideal life. Then his sister died and everything changed.” Newsome spoke of how Tony began to do badly in school. He became distracted, forgetful, and very melancholy and began to act out violently. His behavior caused concern from his parents as he had always been a quiet child. One incident would push them to seek out help for their only child. “His parents found Tony in his sister’s room. He was staring into the mirror talking. It was then that his father Anthony noticed that Tony was changing his voice. He would ask a question in his voice and answer in his sister's. The next day Tony was admitted into the hospital for observation.”

“Sounds like he had a psychotic break when his sister died. Even manifesting her voice and presence.” The whisper that had been teasing Taylor grew louder.

“How many siblings did Tony have?” Newsome asked.

“Just the one, Virginia.”

####################  
Callum ended the day as it had started. Watching over his lover and fighting against the darkness he feels pressing down on them.

Callum lay on his bed with Ben once again curled under his arm and held tight to his body. He lay there listening to his lover’s soft breaths and underneath that he could hear the muted sounds of the medical staff walking in the hallway outside of their room. Instead of making him feel safe being surrounded by people, it instead made him feel separated and cut off, isolated. 

Callum had been fast asleep up until an hour ago. When he awoke with a start and his heart beating wildly in his chest. He had no idea what woke him or why. He shuddered when he felt a chill move along his body to settle ice-cold in his chest. No matter the warmth of his young lover nothing could thaw it or chase it away. His arms wrapped tighter around Ben, causing the young man to mumble softly in his sleep. Callum placed a kiss upon his brow, “Sleep babe, I'm here.” Ben nuzzled his face into Callum's neck before settling back into slumber.

Callum’s eyes moved about the room tracing shadows from one end to the other. The cold in his chest turned to an ache and a dark feeling of dread fell heavy around them. The air in the room felt heavy, oppressive and his lungs struggled to take in oxygen. Callum shivered when the silence of the room turned into taunting whispers. 

I'm coming….I’m coming...I’m coming...

The words echoed in time to Ben's heartbeat.


	23. The Beginning of the End part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willis and his team have a breakthrough but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so late guys. Work was hell than my allergies were driving me insane. My usual thanks, for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. We are at the home stretch here. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you as always. PS I am beat so I will answer comments tomorrow.

The next day  
**************  
Callum had laid most of the night awake keeping watch over his sleeping lover. The cold feeling of dread kept him company through the night and making it hard for him to drift off. He kept vigil over the shadows. His eyes followed and studied the shadows, on alert, determined to keep watch over the shadows. He waited as if he expected tendrils to break free slither across the room toward a sleeping Ben and steal him away from the safety of his arms. Callum managed to keep his eyes open until the first sign of the dawning Sun. It was only when the warm beams of gold fell across their bodies on the bed did he finally give in to the pull of sleep.

Despite the dark feelings pressing on him, Callum managed 4 hours of undisturbed sleep. It was only the soft whispering touches along his face and neck that finally brought him back from the land of slumber. “Hey, you.” his voice was rough and raspy from sleep.

“I thought you would never wake.” Ben snuggled in closer pressing kisses along Callum's face and jaw. “I've been staring at you for the last hour, willing you to wake up,” Ben told him.

“Sorry, babe had trouble sleeping.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben's brow.

“You mean standing guard,” Ben mumbled softly. He had noticed his lover's change in mood. Before he had been cautious but happy. Now Callum glared and watched everyone entering their room as if they were a wolf in grandma's clothing come to devour him.

“What was that?” Callum asked.

“No one can get to us here. You don't have to be on watch all the time.” Ben shifted his body until he was straddling his lover's. “We are well protected. This room is more hotel than a hospital. It's like a free vacation and we should be taking advantage of it.” Ben purred the last part.

Callum sighed, “You're right babe. I know that but I can't help but think of how many times he was able to hurt you. I want to make sure that doesn't happen again.” Callum wrapped his arms around Ben's back pulling him down. “I love you and I want to protect you.”

“I love you too.” Ben smiled down at his big idiot lover. “But if you really want to protect me. Brush your teeth, your morning breath is out of this wor...” Callum did not let his lover finish. Instead, he rolled them over pining Ben down on the bed and forcing bad morning breath kisses to his mouth. The two men felt content to just lay there holding each other and pressing an occasional kiss to the other. “We should spend the whole day in bed. Cuddling, kissing, and watching movies.” Callum suggested.

“Sounds like the perfect day to me. Let's do it.” Ben lifted his head up to press his lips against Callum's. “But first let's shower and change. The doctor will be here soon for a vitals check.” the older man agreed and the lovers left the bed long enough to shower, separately despite a pouting Ben, dress and ready to face the day.

Since Ben likes to linger in the showers Callum decided to go first and then take care of breakfast. “What do you want for breakfast?” Callum asked, raising his voice to be heard over the shower. 

“The usual.” came Ben's reply. “Make sure you order enough for Marcus.” the young man added. Trent Marcus was the officer on morning duty outside of Ben's room. Conner Andrews was the night time watcher. Ben knew they could not leave their post so was unsure how they were eating. So Ben and Callum started ordering food for them as well. They both figured it was the least they could do since they were there to protect Ben. Kathy was more than happy to supply food for them all.

“Of course,” Callum yelled back through the door. Callum quickly phoned Kathy placing their breakfast order. Once the order was taken, Kathy asked of Ben. Callum gave her a quick update, Ben was doing good almost back to normal, he told her. The case there was still nothing new. Nothing that had been shared with them at least. Callum's sixth sense told them something was going on. But Willis was not ready to share. That information he kept to himself. He smiled into the phone when Kathy asked that he give a kiss to her boy and that she would have the food sent over as quickly as possible.

Callum thanked her and ended the call. He could still hear the shower going so he took his time to look around the room and released a sigh. Ben was right, they were safe here. Safer than they were at home. They were on the top floor of the hospital. Without a security badge, you could not even access the floor in the elevator. The button for the ward would stay dark and would not light up until you swiped the badge on the reader. Even if by a miracle you reached the private ward, you still needed to get past the guard stationed outside of the elevators. Unless Ben's stalker works here there is no way the bastard could reach him. In fact, the only way the bastard gets his hands on Ben would be if his young lover willingly went to him. Callum laughed at the absurdity of that. “The was no way that would ever happen. Ben would never willingly do that.”

**********************  
Ginny stood in her kitchen staring down at a sink filled with dirty coffee cups. She had been attempting to tidy up before leaving for the school. Her head was too full, too full from her conscience at war with her loyalty. Ginny had worshiped her older brother, from the moment she could walk she had toddled after him. Tony, like most kids, used it to his advantage. Being a child Ginny didn't care what she was doing as long as she got to spend time with her brother. Now Ginny was an adult she had her own personality and her own thoughts, she no longer saw her brother as a hero. Now all she sees are his faults and the cracks and tears that have damaged his mind and soul. With each day she can see how the cracks have grown wider while the darkness flowing through them colder. Ginny felt more like a burden to him now, just a mere thought in his head. To be recognized only when and if he needed her.

“That's not true, I do think of you all the time, you know must know that. I am not whole without you, Ginny.” Tony told her. “You and I, forever. Our connection can never be broken.” Many had tried. All those medications they had him on. He fought them all. Until he got smart. It was ridiculously easy, just tell the doctors what they want to hear. It also helped that his parents were paying off staff left and right so that certain incidents were kept off the record.

Ginny looked up staring into the window over the sink. Her eyes locked on her brothers. “Perhaps it should be.” She told her reflection.

Tony shook his head, his eyes wide in fear and pain. “I could not have survived, losing you a second time.” Tony began to cry.

From outside the house, a small boy playing in his yard looked up at the sound of someone crying. He watched as the man in the window cried and talked to himself. He felt sad for the man. He must be lonely because sometimes the boy saw him dress up as a woman and talk to an empty chair. Other days it was reversed. The man would be sitting there talking to nothing but an empty chair. The thought of telling his parents, of what he saw often flickers in his head. But like any child, the thought is but a fleeting thing and easily forgotten from one minute to the next.

The sound of his mother calling him for breakfast and his mind is cleared of all troubling thoughts of his lonely neighbor.  
*************************  
Taylor sat at his makeshift desk with a cup of coffee held tight in his hands. His coffee had been steaming hot when he first sat down, but that had been over an hour ago. The coffee had grown cold and bitter while the older policeman was lost deep in thought.

Willis had been content to let Taylor work out whatever it was that nagged at him. He knew once Taylor had worked it out he would share. Until then, Willis turned his attention back to the laptop and all his unanswered emails. Seeing an email from Stephens, he decided to open that one first. Willis was happy to read that the Lieutenant had agreed to put two officers on Albright last night. 

DI Nielsen and Kramer had been pulled from narcotics, reassigned until further notice. As of this morning, there has been nothing to report. Seeing as it was nighttime when they were assigned there wouldn’t be much to report. Nielsen is the ‘by the book professional’, he had sent a quick update to Stephens who attached it to the email sent to Willis. The DI clicked on the attachment and once opened began to read.

We arrived at the residence of G. Albright at approximately 1900 hours. She was alone and there was were no signs of anyone else in the home. We observed the occupant walking about the downstairs of the home before retiring for the evening at 2030 hours. The rest of the night passed without any incidents.

Willis looked down at his watch and noted the time. She would be in school at this time. That meant Nielsen and Kramer were parked down the road from the primary school. Willis was happy to note that Stephens had included the cell phone numbers to the two detectives. Willis decided now would be a good time to touch base with the officers. Looking between the ID he chose to call Nielsen. Kramer he did not know at but Nielsen and he had gone through the academy together. Grabbing his phone he entered Nielsen's number in. The phone rang only once before it was answered.

“This is Nielsen.” Willis laughed at his friend. “Still so professional, Niels.”

“Military man here, Willis what do you expect? It's a hard habit to break.” Nielsen told him. “I know you are not calling to be social, you want an update?”

“If you have anything to report,” Willis told him.

“Not much. She left her house about 730 and arrived here at the school ten minutes later, she's been here since.” As Nielsen spoke a large beeping noise could be heard through the phone.

“What's that?” Willis inquired.

“Construction. Apparently the school had a major leak that destroyed part of their roof and flooring. They had to section off part of the school for safety reasons. Unfortunately, it makes the day very noisy. On the plus side, the part of the building being worked on is on the south side. So that whole area is closed including the parking lot and exit doors. Construction workers only and they have off duty officers working, giving us extra eyes on that side of the building. We have the front of the building covered.”

“Sounds like you have it under control. Just keep me informed.” Willis told him then hung up. He looked back at Taylor who was still a million miles away. He sighed once and turned back to his emails.  
***********************  
Stephens walked into his office and grunted with displeasure at the stack of files still untouched on his desk. “It's like I haven't even dented the stack.” he groaned, tossing his jacket on the back of his chair he let himself fall heavily on the seat. Grabbing the next file on the stack and letting out a tired sigh he opened the file up and went back to reading.

Two hours later

“Mmmm...” Stephens frowned but continued to read. “This is not a medical file,” he mumbled to himself. Stopping he picked the file up and looked at the cover. It was a blank, no name, or patient ID. What he had in front of him was not a medical file. What he had was a file of disciplinary incidents, a file of written complaints by both patients and staff members. “Interesting.” His energy level and interest grew more intense the longer he read.

These complaints were more than just bullying. “Physical attacks, complete meltdowns, and destruction of property. What the hell?” According to several staff complaints, Tony's behavior had taken a drastic change once Stella was released. It had started with accusations of theft. Several incidents were cited where Tony had been accused of stealing clothing from multiple female patients. It appears that Tony didn’t stop at clothing, he began to steal items from the staff. Makeup, hair clips, and perfume. The hospital staff did a room to room search for the thief. All...

_The missing items were found in Tony Mattis' room, hidden under his mattress. When confronted, Tony said he needed the items. Nurse Davitt told him he could not keep them and they had to be returned to their rightful owners. At that time Tony began to scream and yell, She needs them, she needs them. Over and over._

_“Who needs them, Tony?” Davitt approached the distraught young man._

_Tony looked at Davitt and smiled, “Ginny needs them.”_

_Kneeling down to his level Davitt, keeping her voice soft and gentle, told the young man. “Ginny is gone. She has no need for clothing.”_

_“You’re wrong. Ginny is here, with me.” Tony told her. “You want to take her from me just like you took Stella.” he accused the young nurse right before he attacked._

_Nurse B. Davitt suffered multiple bruises and cuts about her face and torso. If Mattis had not been restrained she would have lost an eye._  
“What the fuck?” Everything they had read and been told was Tony had his moments but they were not that bad. In fact, the medication sorted him out. He was reaching for the phone when his eyes scanned another complaint and stopped. “What the fuck!”

_On Sunday at approximately 1500 hrs nurses Benson and Peary had walked in Tony's room to ask about more missing clothing. Upon entering the room they found Tony clothed in women's garments. The items were identified as belonging to patients Tracy and Emma. When the nurses approached Tony turned to them smiling and asked in a woman's voice, “Where’s my brother?”_

“This new personality had been identified as that of his dead sister.” Stephen's read. “Why was none of this noted by the doctors?” Stephens could not understand, these were serious incidents. Why were they hidden in this folder and not with the doctor's notes?

As Stephens continued to read the more disturbing the incidents became involving Tony. With each new incident, Tony’s grasp on reality diminished. Following one of his screaming fits, Tony fell into a fugue state. Hours later when he came back around Tony was nowhere to be found. In his place was his sister Virginia. Who then insisted that the staff call her Ginny.

“Son of a bitch!” Noting the date Stephens was surprised to see that these incidents happened only weeks before he was released from the hospital. “How the fuck did he get released?”

Stephens reached for a file from the stack he had already read. He quickly scanned through the contents reading the doctors final notes on Tony before he was released. He thought maybe, he had missed something. Stephens read through the notes before tossing it aside to pick up another discarded file then another. Nowhere in the notes was any mention of Tony’s new personality. Not even a mention of a mental break. Why? “Nothing! Not a damn thing!” He could find nothing, there were no mentions of any of these complaints. Why would these incidents not be addressed? How could these doctors sign off on his release? “Wait a minute!” Stephens grabbed the file again and reread the last line.”Please call me Ginny.”

Ginny Albright! The name flashed into his head. “She’s a mystery, an unknown.” Stephens grabbed his cell phone and sent off a quick text to Nielsen.  
Stand by we might need Albright brought into the station for questioning.

Nielsen’s reply came immediately. _'Just say when._

As damning as this new information was Stephens still needed to adhere to the rules. Was what he just read and learned enough to bring her in? He didn’t think so, they had nothing to put her in the area of Ben’s attack or any connections to the letters and her. The only thing they had right now was her name, Ginny short for Virginia. “Damnit.” Stephens sent off another text to Willis asking the DI to call him as soon as he could. Next Stephens yelled for both Newsome and Harwood. Once the two officers showed up he filled them in on what he learned.

“Son of a bitch. That makes sense. Why Tony couldn't be spotted or found.” Newsome wanted to bring her in now but Stephens still had nothing solid to bring her in for. Other than a shared nickname of a dead sister there was nothing to link her to Tony.

“We need to find a connection. Placing Ginny at the scene of Ben’s attack or even when a letter was received. Anything.” Stephens told them.

“But isn't the fact that she has no back history enough to bring her in?” Newsome asked.

“Legally no. What would her crime be? She's mysterious, okay and her background is hidden, but there could be so many legal reasons for that.” Stephens knew they had to be careful. If they moved too soon that would serve only as a warning to her and ultimately Tony.

Because Tony was Ginny.

Damnit! They had one chance to do this and they needed to make sure that the law was on their side. They needed proof that Ginny and Tony were one and the same or at least a connection between the two. Damn if Stephens couldn't deny how much this made sense and fit together nicely. “Albright is under surveillance and can be picked up any time. So you both focus on finding a connection between her and Tony.”

“We'll find it,” Harwood promised him.

“What will you be doing?” Newsome asked.

Looking down at his silent phone Stephens made a decision. Pushing back from the desk he stood grabbing his coat. “I'm going to the hospital. Talk to Willis, update him on what we found. See what our next move will be.” Stephens told them. “Keep searching and call me right away if something comes up. Schools’ almost out.” They needed to make a move soon.

***********************

Taylor was nose deep in the letters between Tony and Stella when he came across something that cleared the fog from his mind. “Willis!” He called out to his partner.

Willis was getting ready to call Stephens when Taylor yelled out for him. “What you got?”

“Him! It’s him..her!” Taylor waved the letter in his hand.

“Taylor you are not making sense. What about him?” Willis could feel his heart pounding and his adrenaline surging. 

“The last few days I've had this whispering at the back of my head. There as something here that I could nearly see but it was still just beyond my grasp.” he explained. “It was something Newsome about Albright being off the grid. That stuck then I began reading the letters and it came together.”

“What? What came together. Let me in on the secret so we can end this?” Willis felt frustration at Taylor's vague words.

“Sorry, the letters... In the letters, Stella keeps warning Tony about his newfound hobby of dress up. She even underlines the word dress, several times. Right here she writes,‘You need to put her away. Once you are free then she can be as well. You can dress, underlined, 'how you want.” Taylor read from the letter. “It took me a while to figure out what she meant.”

“What did you figure out?” Willis asked though he had the spark of an idea. “Spell it out for me Taylor.”

“According to Stella's letters Tony has been dressing like his sister Virginia, or Ginny as he called her.” Taylor waited and let this all sink in for Wills.  
“That's a big leap. We have nothing connecting either of them to the other.” Even as he spoke Willis knew the truth in Taylor's words. “If we move in now we have to make sure we make this stick. 

“It’s all here in the letters. The reason we could not find any trace of Tony was because..... he wasn’t Tony. Not all the time.” Taylor handed Willis the letters. “It’s all here in black and white.”

“Motherfucker, he was hiding in plain sight.” Willis scanned the letters, shaking his head in disbelief. Handing the letters back he grabbed his phone and immediately called Nielsen. “Bring her in.” Was all he said when Nielsen answered the call.

“Done.” was Nielsen's reply quickly followed by a dial tone.

Looking at Taylor, Willis smiles and says, “We got the son-of-a-bitch.”  
****************************  
 _I swear to you Ginny, on my life, no harm will fall upon that child. She will not even be aware something is wrong. I swear to you!_

Tony's words repeated in Ginny's head and like a salve on a wound they calmed and smothered her resistance. Ginny looked up at the clock counting down until the bell rang and the end began.

Lexi was cleaning up her area and placing things back into her backpack. School was nearly over and she wanted to get home so she could call her daddy. Once the bell rang, signally dismissal she rose up ready to run from the room with the other children. Only her name being called out stopped her.

“Lexi! Hold on a moment please.” Ms. Albright called the young child back in the room. “I’m afraid there has been a change of plans, my dear,” she told the young girl.

Lexi frowned looking at her teacher with a look that Lola, Jay, and Callum would have recognized as Ben’s annoyed face. “Why?” she asked. Her mum was waiting for her and her dad was waiting for his call.

Ginny sighed softly then looked at the child. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you it's a surprise.” Ginny acted as if she was torn. “I shouldn't spoil your surprise but… as long as you promise not to get me in trouble I’ll tell you.”

Lexi smiled nodding her head in excitement. “I promise. I will not tell anyone.”

“Okay, it has to stay our secret.” Ginny rose from behind her chair grabbing her purse and she walked toward the waiting child. Lexi's eyes were bright with curiosity, “I am taking you to go see your daddy,” Ginny felt disgusted with how easily the lie fell from her lips.

Lexi's eyes widened in surprise then excitement, letting out a loud scream. The young child jumped up and down unable to contain her excitement in seeing her father. “That's the best surprise ever!” she shouted. “I've missed him so so so so much!”

Ginny felt guilt, eat at her soul. The poor girl would never see her father again not if her brother has any say in it. It took her several moments to get the words passed the lump in her throat. “I know, my dear. We need to leave, now.”

“Okay, let's go.” Lexi wanted to leave now. The little girl was so excited she trembled from it. 

“Let's go.” Ginny put out her hand to Lexi, who placed her hand in her teachers with so much trust. Ginny felt another stab of guilt in her chest. “On to the hospital where your daddy waits.”

Lexi smiled up at her squeezing her teacher's hand. The young child marveled at how large and strong her teacher's hand was. Ms. Albright's hand was larger than her daddy's, but not quite as big as Callum's. She laughed softly at the thought, then the excitement of seeing her daddy took over. “Yes!” Lexi couldn't help smiling she was a very happy little girl.

“No more dawdling.” Ginny led the young girl out of the school making sure to take her down empty hallways and classrooms. Avoiding the front of the school and a waiting Lola. Ginny took her through the part of the school that shut down because of a leaky roof. Ginny knew the crew stopped working two hours before school ends. Which allowed Ginny to walk through the halls undisturbed. This part of the school was restricted to all but the construction workers. Ginny knew she would not be seen leading Lexi through the halls. She also knew that the crew needed access to the damaged section without being a distraction to the students. Since they would be going in and out all day the headmaster had granted them access to a fire door. The door was located on the south side of the building and with the workers going in and out the alarm on the door was muted. Which also worked in Ginny's favor. 

The closer they came to the exit doors the more anxious Ginny felt. She knew once they passed those doors there would be no going back. She would be damning this child to a life without her father. Ginny's steps began to falter and she stopped mere feet in front of the door.

Lexi unaware that her teacher had stopped continued to walk and was nearly pulled off her feet. “Are you all right Ms. Albright?” The young child asked. She didn't want to waste any time. She wanted to see her daddy. It had been so long since she was able to hug and cuddle with him. “We need to hurry daddy's waiting.”

Ginny shook her head at the child and was in the processing of kneeling down to her level when she caught a reflection in the glass case on the wall. Tony watched with reproving eyes. “Just a little bit longer than it will all be over, trust me,” Tony told her.

Lexi frowned in confusion, she didn't know why Ms. Albright had stopped or why she was talking in that man's voice. She felt an unease settling in. She tugged on her hand to release it from Albright's hold but instead the larger hand clasped tighter around her smaller one. “Ms. Albright you're hurting me.” Lexi pulled even harder at her hand.

Ginny gasped and looked down at her hand wrapped tightly around Lexi's. “Oh, Lexi my dear I am so sorry. I got lost for a minute but I am fine. I didn't mean to squeeze your hand so tight.” Ginny tenderly took the child's hand and examined it. There was redness on the back of her hand but nothing else.

Lexi smiled at Ginny and said, “That's okay sometimes I think about things and get lost too.”

“I promise you I will not do that again.” Ginny knew that if she didn't do this then Tony would and there was no telling what he would do to the child. So for Lexi's sake, she would do this and protect her from her brother's plotting revenge. “Let's go, we've wasted enough time.”

“Yes!” Lexi yelled and followed Ginny out the door. The door located on the side of the building was hidden partially behind the large scaffolding erected by the workers. The scaffolding was large enough to hide both Ginny and Lexi from any prying eyes. Ginny kept her gaze on her vehicle, her part here was almost done. Finally, she stood beside her car, opening the back door she let Lexi in made sure her seat belt was on before shutting the door. She quickly climbed behind the wheel and started the car. Gazing into the rearview she found her brothers approving gaze staring back. “Almost at the finish line Ginny.” Lexi was too lost in all the things she wanted to tell her dad to notice how Albright's voice once again deepened to that of a mans. 

As the vehicle drove off the doors to Albright's classroom burst open. Nielsen and Kramer, guns drawn, stood taking in the empty room. “Fuck.” Nielsen swore. Grabbing his phone he was about to dial Willis number when someone came through the door behind them.

Lola froze, taking in the men and their guns, “I’m sorry! I’m just looking for my daughter.” Lola told the two men, her hands held up in front of her.  
“Who’s your daughter?” Kramer asked holding up his badge to her.

Lola felt her stomach drop at the sight of the badge. “Lexi Pierce.” She told them. “He said she was safe.”

“Ben Mitchell’s daughter?” Kramer asked.

Lola nodded her head as tears filled her eyes and fear for her little girl took root.

“Call Willis now,” Kramer told Nielsen.

Nielsen was already calling Willis.

Lola stood there numb and in shock, looking from one man to the other. “He said she was safe.”  
*****************************


	24. The Beginning of the End part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes his move, Callum and Ben share a moment, and Ben has no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update my allergies turned into a sinus infection that had me out of it for a while. I know I said this once before but there are probably 2-3 more parts left. I am sad but happy to finish this one off. I do have something else being outlined a Vampire fic for Halloween. See if I can get it started. As always thank you to all who are reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I really appreciate it.

Willis and Taylor were packing up their things getting ready to head back to the station. Hopefully, Tony/Ginny was secured and waiting for them in an interrogation room. “You ready,” Willis called out to Taylor who had all the letters stuffed back into the evidence bag.

Before Taylor could answer Willis’s phone went off. Seeing Neilsen's name he picked it up quickly. Putting it on speaker so Taylor could hear as well he said, “Tell me you have her.”

The loud sigh they heard before Nielsen answered told them all they needed to know. “Wish I could.”

“Fuck. That's fine we know where she lives. We can pick her up there. She shouldn't be on to us, yet.” It’s not what he wanted to hear but they could work with that. “If she is then they could put patrol cars at the train stations, bus, and airports.” Willis looked to Taylor who was on the phone calling into the lieutenant to do just that. The call ended quickly as the Lieutenant had officers already in place after receiving an update from Kramer.

“I wish it was that simple.” The dark tone of Nielsen's voice had both men pausing and straightening up tense and alert. “There's a bit more going on than that, Willis.” 

“What?” Willis knew, he knew what Nielsen was going to say.

“Ginny Albright is not the only one missing. Lexi Pierce is as well.” Nielsen winced as he heard something thrown and smashed against the wall.

Willis had tossed the laptop across the room smashing it against the steel door to the security room. His breath was coming out in harsh ragged pace, his vision blurred with anger at himself and Tony/Ginny. He knew putting Ben in this ward would push Tony, but he had been so sure that Lexi would be safe. He had gambled and lost. That little girl was no in the middle of a shit storm, he caused.

“Willis!” Taylor yelled at his partner, he needed him to focus. Every minute wasted was one less chance of getting Lexi back safely.

Willis turned at his name, his eyes locked with Taylor and what he saw was enough to get his focus back on track. “Double the cars at the train, bus, and airport. I want a car placed on each of Ben’s family’s homes. None of them are to be left alone until this is over. I want the cars to be marked with uniformed officers. I want them to see us. I want them to know we are here and we will take them down. Understand!”

“Clear. Kramer is on the phone now with the Lieutenant.” Nielsen told him.

“Keep me informed.” Willis hung up and began to pace about the small security room.

“I know this is worst-case scenario, and it's his little girl, but we cannot tell Ben. He would be out of this hospital before we could even finish.” Taylor felt like he was shot in the gut. They had him, Tony, but as always he was one step ahead. “We know why he has Lexi, the question is how will he get to Ben?”

Willis knew there was only one way Tony could reach Ben. That was for the young man to go to him. “You said it yourself. Ben would be running out of here. That's what he’s hoping for.” Willis would not let that happen. Willis would not allow that. “You are right Ben can't know. We need to keep him unaware. Callum is in training to be an officer. We can use him to keep Ben occupied and unaware.” Willis hated keeping this from Ben, but he also knew the young man would fight tooth and nail to leave the safety of the ward to search for his daughter. Willis's job was to protect Lexi and Ben. He failed one he would not fail the other. “Callum will be in charge of keeping Ben in the ward.” Callum had shown himself to be reasonable and coupled with the fact he seemed to be the only one who Ben listened to. 

“We'll get her back and we will take down that son-of-a-bitch.” Taylor vowed. 

With a heavy sigh, Willis took out his phone and called Callum.

****************************  
The lovers had enjoyed a large and delicious breakfast, courtesy of Kathy, and her cafe. Under Callum’s orders Ben was laid down on the bed, stomach full and body and mind relaxed. “Just leave it, babe. We’ll clean up later.” Ben reached out his hand to Callum asking for the older man to join him.

Callum laughed and shook his head. “There,” he said, tossing the trash away, “all done.” Walking back toward the bed and Ben he asked. “What do you want to do?”

Ben scooted over padding the space beside him. “Movies and cuddles.”

Callum laughed softly and grabbed the laptop,” You sound just like Lexi.” he told the young man. Callum had placed the laptop on the medical tray pulling it over to his bed.

“Well, it’s not like we have much of a choice. We are not allowed to leave the room so why not enjoy ourselves?” Ben curled into Callum’s side once the older man found a comfortable position. Callum pulled Ben close, burying his nose in the young man's hair. Breathing deep he found himself calming with the familiar scent of his love. His earlier misgivings now a muted thrum in the back of his head.

At this moment Ben was happy. He had no counseling sessions planned and physically he was feeling strong and back to normal. The heavy wrapping around his arm had given way to a smaller lighter weight bandage as his arm healed. The skin had healed enough that the stitching had dried and in some places had fallen out. Had Ben been in a regular ward he would have been released days ago. Both men knew their time in this place was close to an end. So Ben wanted to spend it here in Callum’s arms where he was free from threat and safe from harm. This could be his last chance to enjoy time like this. Because once he was released the game would change.

Ben tried not to think about what would happen after his release. He pushed back on the sadness that would soon be his constant companion. At least until this bastard was stopped. Once he was released, Ben would be moved, to a secure and unknown location. A location far removed from his family and his home. A place far enough away to keep him from harm and well beyond the reach of his stalker. Ben's only respite would be that Callum would remain at his side. As much joy at having Callum by his side would bring, he would not be able to ignore the absences of those he loved and shared his everyday life with. 

Lexi, Lola, Jay, and his mum.

He would be cut off from all of them, but what pained him the most was losing contact with his daughter. The pain was a cold hard ache deep in his chest. Then there was his father. Since Ben had entered the hospital Phil had taken it upon himself to call daily on his son. Something that Ben had not been aware he wanted or needed. Their conversation stilted at first had opened up into deep discussion that Ben knew were years too late. Once he was released those too would be denied him. Ben knew it was to protect them as much as himself but to be kept away from people he was used to seeing daily hurt.

Sensing the melancholy mood of his young lover, Callum told him, “We can watch all your favorite musicals. Jay downloaded all of them for you.” Callum looked at Ben and asked, “Which one first?”

“Surprise me,” Ben told him. Callum leaned forward dislodging Ben to click on a movie. Sitting back he wiggled until he found a comfortable position then pulled Ben back against his body, his long arms wrapped tight around his young lover. “It's starting.” he whispered into Ben's ears as the sounds of 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers' began to filter through their room.

Hours later found them still huddled together on the bed. The laptop has gone dark when the last movie ended. Both were too comfortable to move so they had taken to lazing about the rest of the day by cuddling in Callum's bed.

Ben loved Callum's bed because it did not have any of the medical machinery attached to it. This bed was for sleeping on not recovering in. It was a regular bed for family members to sleep in. Plus it was large and allowed Ben and Callum to move about it without fear of rolling off. 

In fact, if you ignore Ben's bed you could actually believe that you were in a private resort instead of a hospital ward. If it wasn't for the fact he needed police protection he would never have seen the insides of this private ward. Staying here was similar to being on vacation at a high-end hotel. Outside their door and room there was no mistaking it for anything but a hospital but inside the men could pretend to be elsewhere.

Ben lay there his body leaning into Callum's larger frame, he was content and happy despite what he was going through. Right here, right now was perfection and pure bliss. The only reminder of his assault was the bandage on his right arm. Soon the only reminder would be the razor-thin scar that ran from his wrist to his elbow. Ben lifted his arm holding it up high before he had only been able to lift it several inches off the bed. Now he could lift it as high as he wanted, there was no more pain or tugging where the stitches pulled at his skin. The cut had healed, there was no more blood or pain. Sometimes late at night, Ben would wake up to the phantom pain of a knife slicing through his arms and the soft lingering stench of blood in his nostrils and copper thick upon his tongue. When that happened he would rise from his bed and climb into Callum's bed and arms. Ben would not let the fear of his memories cower him. Not when he has Callum there to shoulder him up when he stumbles.

Laying on his side, head snuggled under Callum's chin, Ben lazily dragged his fingers all along his lover's chest down to his thighs. There he gently glided them up and down the seam of his jeans. The tickling teasing touch causing Callum's skin to break out in shivers and goosebumps. It had seemed like years since they were able to enjoy each other's bodies. Callum like a man starved tightened his arms around his lover holding the young man as close and tight as he could nuzzling into this hair. Ben chuckled softly, he loved knowing his touch affected Callum so. 

“Don't start something you can't finish.” Callum threatened when he felt Ben's finger slide between his thighs.

“Who says I can't?” Ben tilted his chin up a teasing smirk on his handsome face. Callum's breath caught at the sight of his playful lover. Ben's blue eyes were clear and bright, with no more shadows hidden within. The heavy cast of fear and the haunted look was finally gone from his face. With each day passed, Ben became more and more of himself. Being put in protective custody had been the best thing to happen to Ben. Callum almost wishes they had done this earlier. Ben had been free of threats and harm and that freedom brought Ben back to his old self.

Teasing, sassy, and shameless.

“Who says I will?” Callum countered back. He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Ben's look of disbelief.

“Two reasons mainly.” Ben whispered along Callum's skin, “One, you would never deny yourself, me.” Callum totally agreed but said not one word.   
Instead, he watched as Ben lifted his head off of his chest. He then shifted on the bed a bit awkwardly as Callum refused to weaken his hold on him. Ben struggled but he managed to free himself from his lover's arms. Once free he pushed himself onto his knees, lifting his leg he tossed it over Callum's body until he was straddling Callum's thighs. Callum gasped when Ben wiggled and settled his weight over him.

“You really like this position don't you.” Callum teased.

Ben smiled down before wrapping his arms around Callum's neck, “My favorite position.” Ben leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of his lover's mouth.

Callum groaned at the fleeing press of lips on his skin. But not one to give in so easily, “So reason number two?”

“I've been a really good patient. Haven't complained or whined once. I think that deserves an award.” Ben kissed along Callum's neck knowing how sensitive a spot that was for the big man.

“Well, you have been really good.” Callum arched his head back giving Ben easier access to his neck. He shivered at Ben's soft hum of agreement against his skin. “But, we are still in a hospital and you have not been cleared for any physical activities,” Callum whined while he reluctantly pushed his lover away.

“Believe me I'm up for it.” Ben fought against Callum's arms trying in vain to continue his trail of kisses along his lover's neck.

Callum couldn't help himself; he released a loud belly laugh. It made him so happy to hear Ben being his playful self again. “I can feel how up you are for it. But we are not going any further than this.” Callum pushed his young lover back until Ben was sitting up. “I'm sorry.” Callum leaned up and placed a kiss on Ben's nose.

“Are you seriously going to leave me in such a state?” Ben crossed his arms and pouted. Seeing that Callum had no intention of giving in, he decided to change tactics. “Well, I guess I will have to find my fun somewhere else. You know I've noticed Jonah checking me out lately.” Ben said referring to the nurse who is on shift during the day. He and Ben have found they have much in common and formed a friendship. “I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about giving me a hand.”

Callum knew Ben was joking especially since Jonah's wife is actually Ben's doctor in the ward. But Callum played along. “He's not your type,” he told the young man.

“Yes, he is. Fit and wears a uniform. That's just my type.” Ben argued back.

“Nope, he'd never do it for you.” Callum adored the way Ben would tilt his head to the side and wrinkle up his nose when he pondered something.  
“How can you be so sure?” Ben challenged his lover.

“For one he is no taller than you.” Callum poked Ben in the chest. “Second we both know you like your men taller and stronger than you.” Callum could see the tiny smirk on his lover's face.

“Why is that?” Ben had no sooner asked his question when he felt Callum's long arms wrap around him. One around his waist the other around his shoulder with Callum's large hand anchored behind Ben's head. In the next moment, Callum flipped them taking care of Ben's injured arm. Ben had never been more thankful that the extra bed in the room was a large double bed allowing Callum to turn and press him deep into the mattress.  
“Because I know how much you love when I press you into our bed. How you love to feel my heavier body lay hot against your own.” Callum whispered the words against his young lover's mouth.

“Kiss me, you idiot.” Ben moaned, giving himself over to Callum's tender care. The two lovers gave themselves over to the kiss, taking the moment and savoring it. They both knew it could no go further, Ben was stronger but he knew he was not ready for sex no matter how much they both yearned, it would not happen. They lay there kissing and breathing each other in, content to do this the rest of the day but life has a way of interrupting their plans. This time their time together is halted by a ringing cell phone.

“Is that your phone or mine?” Ben asked, breathless from all their kisses, he knew it was close to the time Lexi usually calls.

Callum reached to the side table, “That's mine.” Ben sat up in bed mouthing to Callum as he stood, 'bathroom break. Callum nodded at Ben as he answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Callum, Willis here. I need you to meet me in the outside lobby. Don't let Ben know.” Callum felt his blood go cold. Willis's voice sounded odd, cold, and detached in a way Callum had not heard in years. The last time he heard someone sound like that he was in a war zone ready to infiltrate enemy lines. His sergeant sounded similar to Willis, his voice was hard, cold, and filled with rage, rage because they were being sent on a mission that was doomed for failure from the beginning. This comparison brought forward all of Callum's feelings of dread. “I'm on my way.” Callum pocketed his phone, sat up in bed, and turned to grab his shoes from the floor.

Just then Ben returned hoping to continue with their make-out session, “Oh you leaving?” he sounded disappointed.

“Sorry babe.” Callum stood up and walked over to Ben. Cradling his face he pressed their foreheads together. “That was one of my trainers. He needs to see me. Something about a new training schedule when I return. I promise I won't be gone long.” Callum felt horrible for lying but knew Willis must have a good reason for him too. "I'll even bring back dinner.”

“Sounds good. Lexi should be calling soon anyway so I'll be busy for at least an hour.” Ben walked back over to Callum's bed laying back down. He preferred this bed because it smelt like Callum. “Hurry back.”

Callum smiled at his lover, “I will.” he said before walking out the door. Leaving the room Callum greeted the officer standing guard outside Ben's room. He could see it in Marcus's eyes something had gone wrong. “I won't leave my post,” Marcus reassured him. Callum nodded at the man, he looked back at Ben's room once before making his way out the double doors and the ward.

*********************  
Jonah had made his way downstairs to the cafe a little early hoping to beat Virginia there. He wanted to buy the drinks for a change. When he exited the elevator he couldn't help but laugh, there she was sitting at their usual table. He walked over to the older woman and smiled, “Virginia I thought I would have beat you today.” it was then he noticed the little girl sitting there with her.

Ginny had been busy keeping Lexi occupied that she did not notice Jonah approaching them. “Oh, Jonah my dear you are early.”

“Yes, I suppose you have ordered already?” he asked.

“Of course what do you take me for? “ Just then Lexi looked up at Jonah and gave him a big gapped tooth smile.

“Hello, I'm going to see my daddy.” She told him excitedly.

“That's wonderful.” Jonah smiled down at the little girl.

Ginny felt nervous with Jonah standing there. She wanted his attention off of Lexi, “Lexi you must finish that drawing for daddy. It's almost time to see him.” Ginny gently told the child.

“I will,” Lexi told her, before turning her attention back to her drawing.

You are wasting time Virginia. Tony chastised his sister.

Ginny looked down at Lexi, “I'll be back dear I'm going to grab our drinks and food.” To Jonah, she said, “ Can you help please.”

“Of course,” Jonah told her. “Is she your granddaughter?”

Ginny nodded forcing a smile on her face. “Yes, my only one. Her parents were in a bit of a situation and I volunteered to take her in.” Ginny cursed at herself for how easily the lies fell from her lips.

“Is her daddy in the hospital?” Jonah asked.

“No, he was out of town on business he comes in today,” Ginny told him. “I had some toys I wanted to drop off for the children's ward.”

“Oh what a lovely woman you are.” Jonah gave Ginny a hug that nearly tore the truth from her.

“This is our order.” Ginny grabbed a plate that held a cheeseburger and fries. She handed it to Jonah, “If you don't mind, dear.”

“Of course not.” Jonah took the plate and the glass of juice, Ginny handed to him. Leaving Ginny behind he took the food over to Lexi at the table. Ginny turned her back to Jonah facing the two cups of coffee left at the counter. Her hand slipped into her pocket pulling out a packet adding it quick to one of the coffees. Ginny could feel Tony's approval at her actions.

_It's almost over Ginny._ Ginny took two deep breaths, grabbed the coffees, and walked back to the table.

Jonah stood by the table watching Lexi draw and occasionally pick up a fry and shove it in her mouth. “Here you go,” Ginny smiled offering him his cup of coffee.

“Thank you.” He sighed at the rich scent floating up from the cup.

“Come let's talk over here. I've learned that little ears pick up quite a lot.” Ginny bent down and whispered in the little girl's ear. While Lexi smiled and nodded.

Ginny and Jonah stood close by the lifts and talked. Ginny watched with a sharp gaze as the young man drank from his cup until he left it empty. Time now, was of the essence, as the drug now drifted in his veins. “Best get the little one to her daddy. He will be worried to death no doubt.”

“Of course I need to get back up as well. Thank you as always and see you tomorrow.” Jonah hugged the old woman before walking toward the lifts.

“Of course dear.” Ginny smiled at the young man. She watched until he was hidden behind the lift doors and was carried away. Once the doors closed her smile faded away. Taking a deep calming breath Ginny turned and stared at Lexi for several long moments.

We do not have time to waste! Tony urged his sister on.

“Of course,” Ginny pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked over to the child. “Lexi I need to call your mum to see if your dad is ready for you.” Ginny felt her heart shatter at the child's bright beaming smile. “Stay here and do not talk to anyone. I will be right back.” Looking down at her fully charged phone Ginny frowned and turned back to Lexi. “Oh my. I forgot to charge my phone. I’m such a silly old woman.” she chastised herself.

Lexi jumped up and grabbed her bag that was sitting at her feet. Opening it up she began searching through the stuffed bag and moments later pulled out her cell phone. “Here you can use my phone.”

“Wonderful darling, I will be just a minute. “ Ginny exclaimed, taking the phone from the child. “Mind what I said. Do not talk to any strangers.” she admonished the child.

Lexi rolled her eyes at the older woman. She knew better her mum, daddy and Callum have told her many times of the dangers. “I know.” Lexi waved the old woman away, turning her attention back to the picture for her daddy.

Ginny grabbed her bag off the back of the chair before making her way to the restrooms. She stopped once outside the doors, she looked about before she slipped into the men's room. Minutes later Tony exited the room stuffing Ginny's clothing and bag into the bin. Tony gazed back at Lexi sitting at the table. Her head bent down in concentration; her only concern was finishing the picture for her dad.

She’ll be alright, won’t she? Ginny asked her brother.

_Of course, she will._ Tony promised. _We need to hurry Jonah will be feeling the drugs kick in soon._

***************************  
Once outside the doors, Callum looked about the lobby. He was surprised to see the officer, usually posted in front of the doors, was now standing at the end of the lobby guarding the lifts. He was equally surprised to find both Willis and Taylor standing beside him. All three of the officers looked angry and filled with tension. “What's going on? Why didn't you want me to tell Ben about this meeting?”

Before Willis could answer the lift doors slid open revealing a teary-eyed worried Lola and an equally worried and angry Jay. “What's happening?” Callum couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

“It's Lexi. She's missing.” Lola told him, clinging to Jay and crying into his shoulder. Jay pressed a kiss to Lola's head and pulled her against him holding her tight. Jay looked to Callum and said, “We went to school to pick her up and ...she wasn’t there. Lexi was nowhere to be found. All the teachers and other parents even helped us look for her. She was gone.”

****************

Ben lay on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. He was so relaxed and happy, surprisingly so. Considering what he has been through this last few weeks he felt like life was finally falling back into place. It was only a matter of time before this person was caught. Ben was sure of it. He could feel it in his bones. Wiggling down further into the mattress he made himself even more comfortable waiting for Lexi’s call. His phone sat waiting atop his chest.

Ben laughed when he felt the phone vibrate tickling at his skin. “That’s my girl, right on time.” He answered the phone with a huge smile on his face, “Hey princess!” Ben warmly greets his daughter.

“Hello, Benjamin.” Tony answers. “I think it's time for you and me to meet face to face.”

Ben's face pales at the voice, “Where's my daughter? What have you done to Lexi?”

“She's perfectly safe Ben, and she will remain safe as long as you do as I say,” Tony tells him.

“What do you want me to do?” Ben sits up on the bed alert and ready to perform whatever acts he needs to, ensure his daughter's safety.

A cold laugh echoes along the phone causing a chill to creep along Ben’s skin. “Such a loaded question Benjamin. There are many things I want. Which you will learn soon enough. Detective Willis has made it impossible for me to reach you. So you must come to me.”

“How? I have a guard outside my door. I can’t just walk out.” Ben’s heart is racing in his chest. His skin is ice cold with fear and dread. Not for himself, for Lexi.

Again he hears the cold laughter, “That’s exactly what you’re going to do. Don’t worry Benjamin, I have a plan.”

Even through the phone, Ben could feel the man’s hated for him. Regardless of what the man asked Ben knew he would give it to him. Even if it meant assaulting the officer outside his door. To protect Lexi he would do that and so much more. For Lexi, he would kill to protect her. But more importantly, he would die for her as well. 

“Tell me.”


	25. Fact to Face with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues while Ben makes the ultimate sacrifice for Lexi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I keep saying this but there are maybe 2 more parts. Fingers crossed, every time I think I am ending it some new thoughts happen and the story is longer. Thank you to all who are reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. You are all the best.

“Tell me.” Ben's voice was determined and resigned. If this was his fate so be it. So long as Lexi was safe and back in Lola's arms. Nothing else mattered.

“You are going to walk right out that door to the stairwell,” Tony told him.

“You expect me to just walk out the door? That's your plan?” Ben laughed this man was insane. “You do know there is a police officer guarding the entrance to my room. Not just that but there are several more stationed outside the ward by the lifts.” Not to mention both Willis and Taylor setting up home in the security office in the lobby outside the ward. “I'll not make it two feet before I am stopped.” Ben could feel hysteria creeping upon him. They would never let him leave. If he couldn't leave then what will happen to Lexi? 

“Calm down!” Tony's voice was cold and hard through the phone. “You really need to listen. I told you I have a plan.”

Ben took a deep breath, he does remember the man saying that. “Okay fine you have a plan. But before I do this, I need to talk to her. Just hear her voice and make sure she is safe.”

The man released a frustrated breath before speaking, “She is safe.” the man's voice held no emotions, gave nothing away. It left Ben reeling. “I have very little patients, Benjamin. You will comply with my directions or your daughter will be the one to pay.”

Ben felt his fear melt away replaced with rage at the threat to his daughter. “I swear if you touch one hair on her head. I will ..” 

“Save it, Benjamin! I am the one in control. Your threats mean nothing.” the man's voice dripped with pure venom as he spoke. Ben could feel the words hit his skin. Like fists spiked in thorns, gashing and ripping away at him.

Ben swallowed back a sob, he was helpless and he knew it. This man held all the cards. “Please I'll do what you want please just don't hurt her.”

“Oh for fucks sake! I have no intention of hurting her. You are the one I wanted. She was bait.” Tony yelled. “I may not hurt her, but I will make it impossible to find her if you even think of trying anything,” Tony explained. “Believe me where she is at you would not want to be there after dark. A small child all alone, a little girl at that. So many dangers in the city.”

“So what's the plan?” Ben gritted out.

“Finally!” Tony sighed. “Your nurse Jonah. He is your way out. Call him to your room.”

Ben wondered just how this man knew of Jonah. Just how long has he been trying to get to him in the hospital? “What if another nurse ….?”

“Benjamin you are not an idiot, ask for him!” Tony was really working himself up. They had very little time left before the drug kicked in and Jonah would be useless to them. “Did you call?”

“Yes, I pressed the call button.” Ben sat on the bed and waited. His mind a hurricane of emotion. Fear, anger, anxiety, and acceptance. 

“Good when he comes in you will have to work fast.” Tony knew that the drug would be taking effect by now. “You will need to change clothes with him. That shouldn't be hard considering you are bout about the same shape and height.” Luckily for me, Tony thought before he continued, “As long as you keep your back to the guard you should be able to walk right out.”

“How am I to convince him to give me his clothes?” Ben shook his head this was doomed to work.

“He will be quite compliant I assure you.” Ben could hear the humor in the man's voice. Before he could ask for clarification the door opened. “He's here.” the young man whispered.

“Once you changed go directly to the stairwell. No one will question it.” Tony knew that Jonah liked to avoid all the security of the ward and exit through the stairwell. No one would stop him. But to hedge is bet he would create a distraction whilst Benjamin slipped away. “You have 10 minutes. Don't make me wait.” Tony hung up the phone and made his way back out to the cafeteria. He stood and watched Lexi, her little face scrunched up in concentration. Her only concern was to finish that drawing for her daddy. 

“Shame he will never see it.” Tony glanced down at his watch and noting that five minutes had passed. “Time for the distraction,” he muttered walking toward the group of officers standing by the hospital entrance.  
*****************   
Jonah arrived back on the floor surprised to see so many officers milling about. Before he could push his way through the crowd to the door he was stopped by two very large officers. “ID, name, and reason for being on the ward?” The first officer asked.

Before Jonah could answer or lift his badge Taylor came storming over. “He's authorized to be on the ward.” Taylor patted the young man on the shoulder pushing him forward through the crowd. “Sorry about that,” Taylor said not giving any reason or explanation. Jonah smiled and made his way quickly into the ward. Passing Marcus outside of Ben's room he asked, “What's going on?”

Marcus shook his head, his voice grave answered, “Nothing good.”

Jonah made his way over to the nurses' station, “Do either of you know what is happening?” The two women at the desk shrugged and shook their head no. “Intriguing.” Jonah looked at the clock and noticed it was later than he thought. The shift change was in 30 minutes. With the chaos looming outside the ward it could not come soon enough. Grabbing the patient's charts he decided to do a last vital check before his shift ended. Staring at the chart he felt a wave of vertigo hit. “Wow.” he grabbed onto the desk to steady himself. He kept his eyes closed until the feeling passed.

“You okay Jonah?” one of the nurses asked her voice heavy with concern.

Jonah blew out a long breath, “Yeah, I think all those double shifts are finally starting to get to me.” he told her.

“You look a bit pale. Why don't you go home a bit early? We can handle it.” the same nurse told him. “Want me to call a doctor, check you out?”

“No, I'm sure it's just something I ate not agreeing with me. But I will leave early If you guys don't mind?” He handed off the charts to the two nurses.   
“Do yourself a favor and call a cab.” The nurse told him before smiling softly and leaving to check on her patients.

Jonah waved off their concern, leaned down to pull his backpack from under his desk. He then opened the bottom drawer and pulled out his cap and jacket. “Shit,” he grunted, bent over like he was he felt his stomach roll and churn. Maybe he should call a cab. Jonah leaned his head against the desk, taking deep breaths hoping it would curtail nausea twirling his insides. “Well damn.” he gasped.

Slowly he straightened up, shouldering his backpack as he walked around the desk, ready to leave. Jonah had just cleared the desk when a patient's call light went on. “Almost free.” Knowing that the two nurses were occupied, Jonah decided to take the call. “I can leave right after.” He reasoned to himself. Leaning over the counter he switched the call light off and went to see what was needed. “Ben Mitchell you owe me.”

Officer Marcus was still standing outside the door, a look of concern on his face. “You okay?” He asked a very pale Jonah.

“Yeah nothing that my nice comfortable bed can’t cure.” he told the officer, then under his breath, “Or a bucket.” he pushed the door open, “What can I do for you, Mr. Mitchell.”  
**************************   
Stephens parked the car and quickly made his way into the Hospital. He had just entered the lobby when he spotted several uniformed officers and a detective he knew well. “Graham!” he called over to the men. “What's going on?”

“What's going on?” DI Graham asked. “Shit has well and truly hit the fan, my friend.” The detective told Stephens of Ginny Albright slipping her tail and taking Lexi Pierce with her.

“Fuck.” Stephens muttered, he had heard the call go out over the radio. A missing child, but he did not know that the missing child was Ben Mitchell's daughter. “Willis?”

“Mad as fuck and on the warpath,” Graham warned.

“I best get up there.” Stephens felt guilty. He should have tried harder to get in touch with Willis. Maybe then they might have stopped Ginny before she took Lexi Pierce.

“Good luck with that,” Graham told him. “Better you than me.” he almost felt bad for the suspect when they caught him. You did not want a mad and frustrated Willis focusing his attention on you. 

Stephens was walking past the cafeteria towards the lift when an old gentleman caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Stephens had no time to waste he needed to get up but once he looked the old man over he couldn't in all good conscious turn him away. The man looked frail, leaning heavily on a cane that shook and warbled from his weight. “How can I help you, sir?” Stephens immediately fell into his training. 

“Sorry, to bother you, but I saw you speaking to those police officers there.” He pointed a shaking hand towards Graham and the other officers. “Are you also a police officer?”

Stephens looked over at Graham who was staring back with a frown. Stephens waved him off and turned back to the old man. “Yes, sir I am. Are you in need of assistance?”

The old man gave a sigh of relief, “I was on my over to speak to them when I noticed you walking my way. Walking, as you can see is a bit of a problem for me.” The old man smiled softly. “To answer your question, no I am not in need of your assistance. However,...” the old man paused and turned around and pointed to a table where a little girl sat. “I do believe she maybe.”

Stephens turned his head, eyes following to where the old man pointed. While Stephens stared in shock the old man continued to speak. “She has been sitting there for hours all alone. I have not seen any adult with her, and I am beginning to worry. Could you please see to it she gets to her family safely?”

Stephens smiled, nodding his head. “I most certainly can do that,” he told the old man. “You saw no other person with her?” he asked.

“No, I've been sitting here for at least an hour,” he explained to the officer. “Poor little mite has just been sitting there drawing.” 

“Don't worry sir, I will make sure she is safe and is returned to her family.” Stephens thanked the old and made his way over to Lexi.

The old man stood watching until Stephens sat down at the table. Once he saw she was fine he turned and on unsteady legs made his way toward the emergency stairwell. With each step, he took away from the officer the stronger his legs became. He's hunched over back straightened and his cane became more of a prob than a necessity. By the time he slipped through the door he was swinging the cane back and forth.

Happy, now. She is safe and in the hands of the police. Tony asked Ginny. Thank you, Tony. Now let us end this. Ben is waiting.

***********************  
Ben looked down at his silent phone then up at Jonah. He had no idea how he was going to do this. Then he took a good look at the man. The man was sweating and he could see fine tremors wracking through his form. Ben was overcome with concern, what the hell did that man do to him? “Jonah are you okay. You look horrible.”

Jonah felt the room swerve, his hand shot out to brace himself against the wall. His backpack along with his cap and jacket lay forgotten on the floor. “Thank goodness. I would hate to feel like this and not show it.” he jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his elbow and another wrapped around his waist. “I think I should get another nurse to help you.” Jonah made to turn around but found his balance off and tumbled heavily into Ben.

“I got you.” Ben led him to bed. Carefully he sat him down. “It's going to be okay. You just lay down and I'll get you help.” Jonah's eyes widened right before rolling back, passing out halfway on the bed and half off. Ben worried at his bottom lip. He had no way of knowing if Jonah was okay. If he wasn't it would be his fault. “Fuck.” Ben had no time to waste or worry. He quickly pulled off Jonah's shoes giving out a silent thanks that the size was half size too big instead of too small. Small mercies. 

Ben made the nurse as comfortable as he could covering him up all the way to his chin. If someone were to come in all they would see is the top of the man's head. They would assume Ben was sleeping. Satisfied that he did all he could for Jonah, Ben quickly grabbed the man's backpack. Rummaging through it he found a pair of joggers and a t-shirt inside. Hopefully, Marcus won't notice the change of clothes. Disrobing quickly he pulled on the garments tossing his clothes into the backpack. Slipping the shoes on, he next grabbed the jacket and the cap from the floor. 

Ben stood just inside his door heart pounding and hands shaking with nervous energy. With the cap firmly on his head and the jacket on unless someone looked directly at him, they would not be able to tell he was not Jonah. Shift change had just started, he needed to make his escape now. There was no going back now. Lexi needed him and nothing would stop him from getting to her.

Pulling the backpack on he opened the door and walked straight out the room. Marcus did not even look up as he did. The officer was too focused on what was being said in his earpiece. People moving about due to shift change Ben made his way down the hall until he stood outside the stairwell. He had just reached out for the door when Marcus yelled after him. 

“Jonah!”

Cold sweat dripped down Ben's neck into his shirt. His hand gripped the doorknob pulling it slightly ajar. If he had too he would make a run for it. Ben cleared his throat, “Yeah?” his voice sounded off. Ben swears he heard his pulse distorting his voice.

“Be careful getting home. You really don't sound good.” 

Ben released a loud sigh and raised his hand waving the concern off. His only response was a huffed laugh from Marcus. Ben wasted no more time and pulled the door open. He leaned back against the door taking deep calming breaths. “Fuck.”

“Indeed.” Ben looked up and spotted a man standing a floor down staring right at Ben. His eyes scanned to the left of the man searching for his daughter.

“Time to go.” Tony made sure to stand at an angle so that he was out of camera range. All that would be seen is Ben talking to empty air. 

Ben stared at his tormentor. He had built this image in his head, of a man big and dark with a face as cruel as a devil. Claws in place where his hands should be. Teeth sharp and stained with blood and pieces of his flesh. Something straight out of his nightmares. Something that did not resemble a human. Anyone who could do what this man did could not be human. No, he had to be some kind of demon in disguise. Because in Ben's mind he had to be a demon, because how could he do all he did and not look evil or cruel? His mind could not reconcile the man standing before him with the monster who tried tormented him and wants him dead.

The man that stood before Ben with a look of triumph on his face did not resemble a monster. No instead he looked like someone’s kindly old uncle or grandfather. A man you could find on a golf course enjoying his retirement. 

The fact that he looked harmless with a very gentle smile only made it worse. How can you protect yourself and loved ones from evil when they look no different than you? This sweet looking old man had drugged him, sliced his arm open, and placed recorders in his home. Took away his privacy, his safety made his life a living hell. Now he has taken his daughter.

Ben wanted nothing more than to grab him and slam him into the wall until the wall gave or the old man's head did. The only thing holding him back was Lexi. This bastard had his daughter and Ben needed to bite back the rage that was burning through his veins. “You have me. Now, where is my daughter.” Ben pushed away from the door moving quickly down the stairs. “Lexi where is she?” 

“Safe where she will remain until we make our escape.” Tony pointed to the landing where Ben stood. By his feet, unnoticed is a cup of coffee. “Drink that.”

Ben looks down at the cup. “What will it do?”

“Get you to your daughter faster,” Tony informs him. Ben grabs the cup drinking it down quickly all in one go. “Good boy.” Tony beckons Ben toward him. “After you Benjamin.” he sweeps his arms wide allowing Ben to descend before him.

*********************************************   
Callum paced about the lobby, Lola's broken voice echoing in his head. “It's Lexi. She's missing.” 

She's missing ….missing......missing....

Callum stopped and looked to Willis. “I don't understand, how did he get to Lexi?” 

Willis released a deep breath before meeting Callum's eyes. “Ginny Albright,” he stated simply.

Jay who had been holding Lola looked up at Willis in alarm. “What?”

“Lexi's teacher!” This from Lola who stood and marched over to Willis. “That Ginny Albright?”

Willis nodded in affirmation. “Fuck me.” Jay whispered, “Ben was right.” His brother had not trusted that woman from the start. They should have listened to him. His instincts were always spot on. Why hadn't they listened to him?

“When did she become a suspect?” Callum was stunned he had met the woman several times. He had spoken to her and had found her quite charming if not a bit eccentric. He was finding it hard to picture her as the cold and cruel person tormenting Ben. “Why were we not told?”

“One she was not considered a suspect, but an investigative lead. We had nothing concrete on her to tie her in with Ben's assault and harassment.” But now we do once we learned Ginny does not exist outside of Tony, Willis thought but did not voice. “We did have officers on her. Unfortunately, she moved faster than we could.” Willis will regret not having them bring her in for questioning. “By the time the officers reached her room she had already disappeared, along with Lexi.”

“No! This is wrong. Ginny loves Lexi. She would never do anything like this. She helped Lexi pick out that teddy bear for Ben. She wouldn't.....she could never.” Lola refused to believe that someone she trusted to teach and protect her daughter could be responsible for kidnapping her and possibly hurting her. 

Callum wanted to agree with Lola but knew that people were and are capable of the worst. “Do you still think Lexi is safe? Will she harm her?”

Willis had many opinions that have been proven wrong or altered over new evidence. But the one thing that remained constant was Tony/Ginny had not harmed anyone else in Ben's family. Even with ample opportunity. He never made a move until now. Only because Willis had closed all avenues to Ben. “No, I do not believe she will be harmed.” Especially, if Ginny has developed an affection for the girl. Her emotions would guide Tony's need. Sharing the same body and mind would work in their favor, at least where Lexi was concerned. It would not save Ben but it would save his daughter. “You have to understand why he took Lexi. It was not to cause her harm but to cause pain and suffering for Ben. To pull him out of hiding.” 

“Fuck, this just gets better.” Jay seemed to be stuck on that word. He looked down at Lola who had once more pressed herself against him for comfort. When he looked at Callum he could see he had some more questions to ask. As did Jay, what he really wanted to know was what Willis hasn't told them. “Is there anything else we need to know detective?”

“Just one little thing,” Willis said.  
**********************************************  
Ben could feel the drug-taking effect, he was having to concentrate on each step he took. Several times he missed and if not for Tony's hand grabbing onto him he would have fallen down the stairs. Breaking his neck no doubt. Which ironic that the man who wants him dead is the only thing saving him. 

“That's only because I want the pleasure of doing it myself.” Tony's smiled warmly at him. “You spoke aloud Benjamin. Don't worry the drug is just to keep you off balance so that you don't get brave and try to escape. I am not as old as you think nor as frail. I've become quite adept with stage makeup.” 

Escape why would he try to escape when this bastard has his little girl? Ben thinks he spoke that out loud as well, but Tony has chosen to ignore him. Ben is pretty sure the man enjoys the sound of his own voice. Since he has not stopped talking once. With his mind fuzzed from the drug he had difficulty understanding what he was saying. It's much easier for Ben to just tune him out and concentrate on walking. 

“I'm sure when Willis put you in this place, he thought that I had been bested.” Tony continued. “But there is one thing he did not take into account.” Tony looked at Ben as if he was about to reveal the secrets of the world. “Private wards are meant to keep people out. That is their function. They put all their focus on keeping people out and off the ward. They check and double-check your ID and name before letting you in, yet pay no mind to those that leave. They walk out no questions asked or ID needed.” Tony had put an arm around Ben's waist guiding him down the last flight of steps. 

He stopped them in front of the doors. Turning to the younger man he said, “My distraction should be well in place.” Tony grabbed the cane he had left hanging on the bar of the door. Looking back at Ben he said, “Hold on to me as if I need your strength to guide me. Only you and I will know it is me guiding you. Keep your head down and eyes on me, understand?”

“Yes,” Ben wrapped an arm around the older man while Tony did the same. The only difference was Ben could feel the sharp point of a knife digging into his side. 

“One quick press and it will be over. No heroics, Benjamin. Lexi is counting on you.” Tony pushed down the bar of the door and pushed it open. His eyes swept across the room searching for any signs that Ben had already been missed. “So far so good. The car is just right outside the doors. Let's go.” Tony pulled Ben tighter against his side as they traversed across the hospital lobby. They had to pass by the detective and several uniformed officers to reach the door. Tony pressed the blade harder into Ben's side the neared they got. 

Ben kept his face tilted toward Tony, just a man helping his grandfather across the lobby. As they passed the group of officers he could feel the detective's eyes burning across his back, but he dared not look back. Lexi was depending on him and he would not let her down. They had just reached the door when Ben stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit him. He heard Tony curse under his breath then pretend as if he was the one stumbling. Ben fought down panic doing his best to concentrate on each step taken. He feared the worse when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. The detective had taken a step toward them a look of concern and suspicion on his face. Before panic could take over Ben heard someone call out to the detective taking his attention away from them. Tony took advantage of the lucky break. Tightening his hold around the younger mans waist he propelled them out the front door and out of the detective's sight. 

Once out of the building Ben felt the knife disappear from his side. A soft chuckle teased at his ear. “Well, that was a close call.” 

“Fuck you!” Ben mumbled out. With the adrenaline of being caught fading, he was finding it harder and harder to walk. The man warned him he was stronger than he looked and Ben had proof of that since the man pretty much carried him to the car. Tony leaned Ben against the car and reached for the door handle when Ben's knees gave out. Tony just managed to catch him in time. 

“I may have been a bit lose with the drug.” Tony opened the door, manhandling Ben's limp form into the back seat. “Well, this does change my time frame a bit.” Tony wanted Ben aware when he ended it. No, he needed Ben aware to know how much pain he had caused and how he must now soothe that pain with cries and blood of his own. It was the least Stella deserved. “Seems you have a stay of execution. 24 hours at least.” Tony could still implement the plan. He would take Ben to where his life would be forfeited and Stella's pain avenged.

********   
Graham and been watching the men walk across the lobby. There was something off about them. The young man looked like he needed more help than the older man did. Drugs, do doubt. He half worried that the older man was sneaking him out of the hospital. He had decided to check on them when he heard Stephens call his name. With one last look, he quickly dismissed the men and ran to Stephens.

“What's going on?” he asked looking on curiously at Stephens holding the hand of a little girl. “Is that?”

“Yeah, she was here all this time.” Stephens pointed to the table where Lexi's backpack sat on the table. “Place men on all exits and entrances. No one in or out without ID and names ran. I'm taking little one here up to see her daddy. I think she earned it.” Stephens looked down at Lexi who was clutching her finished picture.

“She did at that.” Graham smiled at Lexi then turned back to the lobby, police radio in hand he began delving out orders. “All of them sealed. No one leaves. Not even doctors.” Graham's mind briefly thought of the two men he had seen earlier. He made a mental note to pull cameras, see if maybe he could catch a license plate and follow up on them.   
*****************************************   
Jay stared off into space his arms wrapped around Lola as they each tried to work through what Willis had told them. Callum had renewed his pacing all the while mumbling softly to himself. “Tony is Ginny, Ginny is Tony.” That bastard had been there, right there in front of them all this time. How could they have been so easily fooled? Now that he thinks back on it there are things that never made sense. Ben's first reaction to the woman had been negative and suspicious. 

Ben! Ben had walked Lexi to school so many times handing his little girl over to the bastard that was haunting him. 

“This will destroy Ben.” Callum had stopped in front of Willis's blue eyes pinning the detective down. “You should have told us when you first learned of this. We could have kept Lexi home. You said she was safe. You promised Ben that she would be safe?” 

Willis felt each of Callum's words, a physical blow to his chest. He had gambled and lost. “You know I could not do that, Callum. All we had at first was assumptions and some suspicious. Nothing tying her to Tony or the letters. You are training to be a cop Callum, you know how this works.” Willis knew it was a flimsy excuse, but it was the only one he had. “Once we were sure, we sent the men in to arrest her. Unfortunately, she moved before we did.” Willis knew by putting Ben in protective custody he would change the game. In fact, he had counted on it. What he had not counted on was Tony going after Lexi. Even with haven taken the precaution of placing officers outside all of Ben's family's homes. Ever base covered and every move anticipated. What he had not anticipated was Tony and Ginny being one and the same. Because of that mistake, Lexi was missing. There was nothing he could say to Callum's accusation. Because they were the truth, he had promised. He had failed and Callum was right this would destroy Ben. But only if Ben finds out. “That's why we are not going to tell him.” 

“What! How can you keep this from him?” Jay stood up from where he was sat with Lola. “He needs to know. He has the right to know.” Jay's voice was filled with anger. “He was right about her and none of us believed him. Your people even vetted her off his list of suspects.” Jay accused.

Willis took a deep breath and bit back on the response. Fighting with them would not do any good. They are in pain and worried sick over their missing child. Not to mention the fear and worry for Ben. He may not be able to appease them, yet but he can explain why. “You ask how I can keep this from Ben?” Willis's voice turned hard letting the detective take over. “To protect him and Lexi. Once he finds out he will bail from this hospital. Putting himself in danger and Lexi as well. Lexi is safe so long as Ben remains here out of his reach.” that he was certain of. “Once he has Ben, Lexi is no longer needed.”

“You really believe this?” Jay asked wanted to put his trust back into this man, unsure if he should. 

“Yes, I bet my life on it,” Willis told them.

“You are betting Lexi's life,” Lola told him. “You better damn well be 1000% sure of this.”

Willis moved toward the grieving mother. Placing his hands on her shoulders in comfort. His voice soft and sure, “I am. She is an access port to Ben. He is the target.”

Lola took in several deep breaths. Fought back on her tears and looked from Callum then to Jay. Both men seemed to be of equal mind. Nodding her head she turned back to Willis, “Okay, I'm putting my faith in you. Find my daughter bring her home to me. Then save her daddy.” Lola could see the determination in Willis's eyes at Lola's acceptance. 

“I always keep my promises,” Willis told her. “Even if it takes longer than I meant too. I will keep this promise.”

Callum watched Lola put her faith and trust in the detective. He felt at odds, this is what he was training for, what he longed to be, a copper. To one day be in Willis's shoes and make the hard and complicated decisions. Only now that he sees first hand what that entails he is left reeling. But these are worries to go over later. Later when Ben is free from this shadow and Lexi is back in her parent's arms. He has a part to play and it's time he finds out what it is. “What's my part in this plan of yours?”

“Simple you keep Ben occupied and away from all news channels. I've suppressed the story but reporters will hold off for only so long.” Willis could see the rising doubt in the young man's eyes. Whether it was aimed at him and his investigative skills or a hard dose of reality biting him on his ass.

Something every cop goes through. Can I handle this? Can I handle seeing the destruction we humans aim at each other? Will I remain intact or will I crack and become another headline. A bad cop, a dirty cop, a racists cop? All valid questions, ones that only Callum himself can and will answer over time. “Can you do that?”

“Yeah, I can.” Though Callum wasn't sure that Ben would ever forgive him for it. But to protect both Ben and Lexi, Callum would risk it. Anything to keep them safe.

Taylor had been in the background coordinating all the searches. When he finally joined the huddled group. There was some tension in their midst but Taylor chose to ignore. “I have several men watching the abandoned property in case he decides to take her there.” In the background, they could hear the chime of the lift as it arrived on their floor.

“Sounds good,” Wills told him before turning back to Callum. “You should probably go....” Willis stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes trained on the people getting off the lift. “All be damned.” Willis's face broke out in a huge smile.

Callum, Jay, and Lola all turned to see what Willis was reacting too. Lola cried out and ran across the room pushing officers out of her way. “Lexi!” Callum and Jay followed close behind her.

Stephens stood on the floor Lexi's hand clutched on his own. The little girl heard her mum's voice and pulled free from Stephens's hold, running to her family. The detective smiled watching the little one disappear in the arms of her mum. 

Stephens left the family to reunite on their own and made his way over to Willis. “Where? How?” Willis asked. Stephens smiled and relayed how he came across the little one.

“She was sitting downstairs all this time?” Taylor asked. He was puzzled. “Why would Tony take Lexi than just abandoned her here. Where she can be easily found.” Willis and Stephens's both pondered on that. “Why even take her at all then?”

Callum managed to get a cuddle and kiss with the little one before Lola and Jay engulfed her in their arms again. Callum wanted to hold Ben, in fact, he was pretty sure he needed to. He was on his way over when he heard Taylor and the other detective's talking. The question stopped him dead in his tracks? Why take her at all? “A distraction?” Callum whispered.

The three detective's looked up at Callum. All four men's eyes widen at the truth of Callum's words. As a unit, all four men rush back into the ward. Their destination Ben's room.

Marcus upon seeing the men running stands, and immediately draws his gun. “What is it?” he asks but none stop to answer they push their way through the doors into the room.

Willis and Taylor case the room looking for any signs, Stephens waits at the door with Marcus both men at the ready. Callum's only focus is Ben, he makes his way over to the bed. His heart is beating wildly in his chest. He knows. He knows what he will find. More importantly, he knows who he will not find. He just prays that whoever is in the bed is still breathing. With trembling hand, he pulls back the cover to reveal a shaky and very pale Jonah.  
“Motherfucker!” Both Willis and Taylor yell and chaos erupts. Stephens yells for a doctor. The detective's run out while a medical crew runs in. Callum is pushed aside so they can work on Jonah. He can't stay and watch. So he makes his way from the room back out into the lobby where there is even more chaos going on. He finds Jay and Lola still hugging onto Lexi's looks of fear and pain on their faces. Callum needs to be strong for them. Needs to be strong for Ben. 

“Callum?” Jay calls him.

“He's gone,” Callum tells him. He's a cop in training. He can do this. Be their strength. Oh, but it's hard when the words tear and pull at him.

He's gone. He's gone. 

“He's gone.” 

Callum breaks.


	26. Facing Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes face to face with all of Tony's personalities. Callum comes through for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is one more part after this. I may include an epilogue not sure yet. But you all enjoy this part. I am not sure how I feel about this part. Hopefully, it reads well. My thanks as always to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.

Ben shivered and groaned, his body ached and his joints were stiff and pained. The ice-cold press of concrete on his back added to his confusion. The fuzziness in his head made it hard for him to think. He had no memory of drinking last night yet how could he explain how he now felt? Ben sat up and winced in pain when the sun hit him in the face, causing his eyes to tear and burn. 

Forcing his eyes back open he raised his hand to cover his face, blocking out the sun. Sliding to the left he moved until he cleared the abusive rays. Leaning against a concrete wall he was able to see a large set of windows located across from him. The windows were mostly broken but several remained intact the glass in those were coated with dark film. “Where the fuck am I?” Looking about he finds himself in some kind of abandoned building. From the dust and trash heaped upon the floor, he can tell the building has been abandoned for quite some time. “Perfect! I'm stuck here all alone.” Ben swallowed back bile and leaned back against the cold wall. “How did I even get here?” he ponders on that question for several long moments. 

Something happened yesterday, something …....bad.

Then confusion gives way to pure terror. His mind clears and a coldness, not from the floor creeps along his spine. Ben’s pulse begins to race, his calm curiosity shatters, his mind free from the drug supplies him with image after image that straight from his worst nightmare. How could he have forgotten? How many precious hours have been wasted? Ben screamed in terror and defiance!

“Lexi!”

Ben looked all around him, searching for any sign of his daughter or their kidnapper. “Lexi!” He yelled again. His only answer was his voice echoing along the empty building, taunting him. He listened until his voice faded out to silence. He had hoped to hear any confirmation that he was not alone in this damn place. If his kidnapper was here he could get answers. With panic setting in Ben knew he had to pick himself up and find her!

When he made to move he felt his vision white-out and his stomach roll. “Fuck this.” He had no time to waste his daughter was in trouble. Ben pressed both hands on the floor and pushed himself up. He struggled to his knees. It was then he noticed the heaviness about his leg. Looking down he saw a metal chain wrapped tightly around his ankle. Even if he had the strength to rise he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere with that wrapped around his leg. Tears of frustration burned against his eyes. He needed to find Lexi, she is all that matters. He’ll worry about himself later, “Please just let Lexi be okay.” Ben prayed to a God he no longer believed in.

“Lexi is home safe back in the arms of her mum.” The words came from the shadowed staircase. Ben watched a man slowly emerge from the shadows. The man from last night, only now he didn’t look as frail or old. This man has the look of a predator, one that caught the first whiff of blood in the air. Ben pressed himself back into the wall, finding comfort in the solid cold concrete behind him.

“I’m just supposed to take your word for it.” Ben hissed at the man while he tugged at the chain.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, indifferent to what Ben was feeling or thought. “You only have yourself to blame Benjamin.”

“Fine! I’m to blame, where is my daughter?” Ben demanded.

“I told you already. She is safe at home with her mum.” Tony walked over to Ben, stopping just out of his reach. Pulling out a cell phone he knelt down, eye level with Ben.

Ben recognized the phone immediately. “That’s Lexi’s!”

Tony held the phone up where Ben could see, “There, you happy?” on the screen was a photo of Lexi being carried back into his dad’s house in Jay’s arms. Right behind them were Lola, Callum, and several police officers. “Look at the time stamp,” Tony told him.

Ben let out a huge sigh of relief. The date was this morning at around 2 am. Lexi was safe so now Ben could focus on getting away from this psycho. “Thank you. For not hurting her.”

“I didn’t do it for you. Or even her. I have no emotions where your daughter is concerned.” Tony did not want Ben to get the wrong impression of him. It would have no effect on him if Lexi had been caught in the crossfire.

“Then why?” Ben questioned.

“My sister is very fond of your daughter. I would do anything for her as I would for Stella.” Tony sat down completely on the floor, legs crossed like a child.

“Your sister?” Ben was confused about what or how did this man’s sister know Lexi? As the thought finished Ben felt a cold chill of dread as things fell into a puzzle that made a certain sense. “Ms. Albright’s your sister isn’t she?” Ben had not trusted her from the start. Now he knew why.

Tony lifted his head and smiled. Ben recognized that smile. Then a realization too dark and cruel to even contemplate, yet there was proof staring back at him. He had seen that same smile aimed at his daughter many times. Seen, Lola on the receiving end of it as well. But not Ben, never for Ben. It can’t be, things like this don’t happen in real life.

“No...no...It can’t be.” Ben felt as if the floor beneath him had been ripped away. Any doubt he might have left, little though it might have been, vanished when the man spoke again.

“Oh Mr. Mitchell, there are so many things that should not be yet are,” Ginny told him.

*************************  
Callum had spent a restless night in a bed too damn big and empty for him. Ben’s presence or lack of it had left a dark gaping hole in all aspects of Callum’s life. Last night he had allowed himself to fall apart. He could not have stopped it if he tried. He let his fear and grief take control. He lay on their bed Ben's pillow held tightly in his arms. The scent of his love still imbued deeply in it. Callum cried silently into the pillow, now damp with tears, so Lexi would not hear him. Come morning he found himself clear-headed and determined. His entire focus now would be on helping to find Ben and bringing him home. He would not rest until Ben is back safely in his arms. Callum could not bother with a shower or shave, a bit of water splashed on his face was enough to wake him up. After quickly brushing his teethe he was ready to meet the day.

Before he headed downstairs he decided to stop and check on Lexi. Reaching her room he opens the door softly, not wanting to wake her. With the curtains drawn he can barely make out the small little bundle ensconced safely under her blanket, blonde hair spread out like a halo along her head. He watches the blanket as it rises and falls with each breath the child takes. Callum can see Ben’s teddy bear clutched tightly in her arms. Lexi's little nose buried in the bear's fur. It seems Callum was not the only one in need of a connection.

Poor little one did not understand what was happening. Nor did she understand why she could not see her daddy. Especially since she had been told by two adults, Ginny and Stephens that she could.

Callum smiled at the memory, “Ben would have been so proud of her. She was every bit a Mitchell at that moment.” Hands-on her hips, frown on her face and with a determined look in her eyes Lexi stood up to all of them. Facing down an intimidated Willis, who had no idea how to handle the mini Mitchell standing in front of him. There Lexi was a little warrior princess demanding answers to why she could not see her daddy. Stopping her foot to emphasize her frustrations.

She looked so much like Ben, that Callum’s chest ached with such longing. It took both Lola and Jay to calm her down and convince her to go home and rest it was nearly 130 in the morning. With big fat tears trailing down her cheeks, Jay carried her, but her little blue eyes drilled into Willis.

Callum remembered how Lola stopped and turned toward Willis before following them. “I promised my little girl she would see her daddy soon. Don’t make me a liar to my little girl, detective. You bring her daddy home.”

Willis nodded gravely, “I will do everything in my power to bring him home.” he told her.

Callum heard the words Willis didn’t say, the word Willis couldn’t promise. He would bring Ben home, alive, or his body. But he would bring him home one way or the other.

Callum shook his head clear of the memory from early this morning. He would not allow himself to think of the what if’s or maybes. Ben would come home to him and they would live their life together. Callum believed that with his very soul. Slowly he backed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Making his way down he could hear raised voices bouncing angrily off the walls.

It seems that the chaos that had erupted last night had continued through to the morning. Callum walked downstairs and straight into a Phil Mitchell rant.

Willis took a deep calming breath before replying to Phil, “Mr. Mitchell you do not have to trust me, but Ben does.” Callum could hear the barely contained anger and frustration in Willis's voice. Callum was impressed he kept his composure. Once Phil gets going it hard to not react.

“Lot good that did my son!” Phil yelled at Willis.

“Phil! This does nothing to help Ben.” Kathy, ever the reason for sanity did her best to calm the situation.

“You really think me calming down will help?” Phil yelled back at Kathy. “I should have just taken care of this myself. I know how the streets work better than any old copper.”

Perhaps Phil Mitchell needs to hear some home truths, Willis thought. “This is not some street thug. Your street justice does not work on people like him. This is a phantom from your past Mr. Mitchell. A demon you helped create. A demon you let near your son.” Willis walked toward Phil stopping only inches apart.

“What the hell are you on about?” Phil squared up to the detective. He might lose this fight but he would not back down.

“Stella Crawford, name ring a bell?” Willis inquired.

“Stella’s dead what does she have to do with this?” Phil did not know what Willis was playing at but he would see it through.

“Stella is the reason for the harassing letters and attack on Ben.” Willis could see Phil falter slightly in his stance.

“I don’t understand?” This from Kathy who moved to stand beside Phil. “What does she have to do with this.”

“Everything,” Willis told her.

“Explain it to me?” Phil told him. “Tell me everything you kept from us.”

“Have a seat.” Willis really hoped this would put an end to Phil's hostility. Out of everyone in this room, he is the only one with an intimate relationship with Stella. He might have information that could help track Tony down. He needed Phil to work with him and not against him. Ben’s life was on the line and time was running out.

**********************************  
Ben was in shock he could not believe what he had just seen. The man, Tony, that was what Ginny had referred to him as had simply faded away and she had emerged. Ben could see a noticeable difference in the man’s face. The hard edges of his face softened and his narrow eyes widened and looked upon Ben with sadness. The way she moved and held herself he could see Ms. Albright even though he was looking at Tony. But her voice and mannerisms were there and Ben could believe he was talking to Ginny and not her brother.

“How could you do this to Lexi?” Ben accused. “She trusted you. She loves you!”

Ginny shook her head sadly, “I kept her safe, Mr. Mitchell. I would not have helped him if she was not kept safe.”

“That makes it okay? Because you had her best interest in hand?” Ben laughed, “You kidnapped my daughter!”

“Yes, I did. I regret it. But Lexi thought I was taking her to see you.” Ginny argued. “If it wasn’t for me she would not be with her mum right now. I protected her. You should thank me.”

“Thank you! If it wasn’t for you and your brother she would never have needed to be protected!” Ben was going mad. That was the only way he could even describe what was happening. He was arguing with his daughter's teacher who is also her…..brother. “What the fuck is happening?”

Ginny gave Ben a dark look then in a flash she was gone and Tony was back. “I think we are losing the topic here. You were brought here for a reason.”

“So you've said.” Ben's head spun with how fast the change took. Ginny was there one moment then gone the next, Tony taking her place. How was he supposed to deal with this? Closing his eyes he took a deep steadying breath. He needed to remain calm so he could figure out how to getaway. He needed to get this fucking shackle off. “Where are we anyway?”

Tony smiled still sat on the floor across from Ben, “You really don’t know?” He should not be surprised after all it is clear how much Ben has thought of Stella all these years.

 _He’s never cared. Always wanted to be the center of his father's life. No room to share._ Stella whispered in Tony’s head. “He will care soon enough.”

Ben watched in fascination as Tony’s eyes went dark then blank. The man seemed to fall into himself, he could see the older man’s head nod then a shark-like grin played across his face. _He is talking to someone. Ginny, he is talking to his sister again. Good, if I have to pick between them I would rather deal with her. Isn't that ironic?_ “What will I care about?” Ben cursed himself when his voice was not as strong as he hoped.

Tony stood up, in one fluid movement, had Ben not feared for his life he might have been impressed. “This place Benjamin. It has meaning. It represents the end, a beginning, and the final end.” Tony moves across the large empty area of the old factory. “This is where Stella died. It is quite an appropriate choice for her death and yours. This abandoned factory once so full of life, hope now deserted and abandoned, allowed to fall to ruin. Much as you left Stella. Right there, “ Tony pointed his finger to the roof, “is where Stella fell to her ruin. Your picture tucked away in her dress.”

Ben frowned, he knew Stella had fallen but he didn’t remember where. Nor that she had a picture of him with her. In truth Ben didn’t know what he felt over that, he was numb with all things related to her. All he really remembers with clarity was the pain and fear from her abuse.

Tony watched Ben closely, seeing if there was any hint of guilt or remorse. _Phil Mitchell would never raise a child to feel remorse._ Stella bellowed at him. “No, I suppose not.” Walking back over to where had sat, Tony bends down and lifts up a small bag. Opening it up he slips his hand inside. “Suppose we should begin.”

Ben followed Tony’s moves closely, he had not even noticed the small bag laying on the ground. A soft whine fell from his mouth when Tony pulled out a syringe. “What is that?”

“Don’t worry it’s not going to take you out. I wouldn’t make it so easy for you.” Holding the syringe up, the sun shone through the clear container filled with a clear liquid inside. “This is something that will help you relax and be more susceptible to my suggestions.”

“No! You said you wanted me to be aware. Wanted me to feel everything she did.” He couldn't plan an escape if he was drugged. Ben pulled on the chain around his ankle. Tugging and cursing when the metal would not budge. All the while Tony moved closer to him the needle held in his hand. “Don’t …” Ben kicked at the wall where the chain was latched. The only thing accomplished was a sharp pain in his foot.

Everything Ben said was true. Tony did want him to feel all that Stella did in her last moments. The fear, terror, and the pain of betrayal. He may not be as weak or feeble as he played, he was also not a fool. He was more than twice Benjamin's age, and he needed to even the playing field. “Your daughter may be home and safe with her mum, but for how long?” Tony smiled when Ben stopped fighting the chains. “I may be standing right here next to you, but believe when I say my reach is quite far. All it will take is a phone call and your Lexi is back here with us. Or maybe I'll mix it up a bit. Your mum, or your nephew Bobby?” 

Ben knew a threat when he heard one and these were not a threat, but a promise. One he knew Tony and his diseased mind would follow through on. Tony had him, and Ben knew it. Even if Tony was lying Ben could not take the chance. He would not put any danger on his family. Seeing he had no other choice, he held out his arm and let Tony inject him. 

“Good boy.” Tony petted along Ben’s head, as one would soothe a skittish pet. “Take a deep breath, relax, and let it work its way through you.” Tony knew from experience how disoriented the medication could be. It was why he chose it. “Do you know why I chose to bring you here? To the place where Stella met her end?”

“No.” Ben gasped out. He felt so odd, disconnected from himself. He whined when the feeling intensified. 

“It will pass. It always hits harder the first time. Take several deep breaths. That's it.” Tony coaxed and soothed the drugged man.

Ben laid down on the cold floor letting the drug take control. He felt the effects immediately. “I feel like I'm floating.” Ben's voice sounded odd muffled like he was speaking through a filter. It was a good thing he was still shackled to the wall. Because he was sure he would float right out of this building. He could feel his senses dulling every sound was muffled and his eyesight grew blurred. He released another deep breath and his body fell into such a state of relaxation that Ben was no longer sure he was breathing. In this state, he felt nothing. No fear or guilt, his constant companions of late. So maybe pain didn't exist here either. “If you are going to do it. Now would be a good time. Do it. End this game.”

“So eager.” Tony looked up and caught his reflection in the broken glass, “Do you think he has suffered enough, Stella?”

Laughter echoed in the building, “Not nearly enough.”

Ben’s breath hitched tightly in his chest when a sound from his nightmares breached reality. _No! Not possible, it’s the drugs. She’s dead and gone, that's why he is here. Monsters don't come back from the dead._ He could feel Tony move closer to him. Could feel as he leaned over his prone form. Ben laid there eyes closed tight waiting when he felt the first soft touch upon his skin he moaned in fear. Tremors wracked his body at the feel of cold fingers brushing along his forehead. 

“Have you missed me Ben? I’ve longed to see you again.” The words are spoken into his ear. The tone and cadence are the same. With his eyes closed, he pictures Stella as he remembers hers. Tony is gone taken over by his demon returned. “Look at me, Ben,” Stella demands.

His fear has adrenaline shooting through his system and it pushes back on the drug. “No, you are not real. You are just a fucked up part of his mind. You are dead.” Ben fights his own need to verify that it really is Tony before him and not this demon from his past. Ben whimpers when he feels sharp nails rake across his scalp before grabbing him behind the neck. His body shudders in pain and fear when he feels Stella's other hand lay against his chest. He can feel her fingers play over the faded scar left behind from Stella at the wedding.

“Shall I open the wound up again?” Ben grunts at the sting of nails pressed into his skin. “I will pull out flesh this time if you do not open your eyes.” Stella pressed harder against Ben’s skin.

Ben cursed under his breath before relenting and opening his eyes. Whether it was the drug and power of suggestion or he was as insane as Tony. When he opened his eyes he saw Stella gazing down at him. His own personal demon comes back from the dead to drag him back to hell with her. “Why?” Was all Ben could say or think? Why did Stella hate him so?

Stella bent down and pressed her head down on top of Ben’s. Cruel hands gentled then cradled the young man's face. “Because I couldn’t control you. Even when I was certain I had you beaten you stood up again and fought back.” Stella spoke with pride in her voice as if she found this quality about Ben admirable. “I had planned to kill you after the wedding. In truth, I had planned to kill us both. I knew Phil did not love me. He only decided to marry me because of you. He thought you wanted him too. It was only a matter of time before you spoke up. I thought I had more time. I had it all planned out, you and I would leave for the day. Have a lovely picnic. We would enjoy ourselves, our last meal. Then we would have our dessert, infused with poison. You and I would lay there in the park and gently fade away from this life together.”

Tears fell down Ben’s face, “Instead you died alone.”

“Yes, because you could not keep your mouth shut for only a few more days.” Stella’s hands again became cruel tugging at Ben’s hair arching his head back. “You have always been a selfish and willful little boy. Spoiling my plans making everything about you, including my wedding.” Stella’s voice went cold as she shoved Ben violently away from her. Standing up she looks at her reflection in the broken glass, “Time is wasting. Unlock him and take him to the roof. It’s time we ended this.” Stella demands.

****************************

The house fell into silence, Willis had brought them up to speed. They all knew what the police did and now it was time to ask his own questions. Addressing Phil, “You are the only one who knew Stella. Is there a special place she loved, or a place that she took Ben too?”

Callum felt restless again, so he stood up and began to pace about the room. He could hear both Willis and Phil speaking in the background, muted but there. He had just made a sweep of the room when a file on the table caught his eye. Taylor was at the table going over what looked like letters, Callum decided to join him. Pointing at the file he asked, “Can I?” Taylor lifted his head long enough to nod an okay. “Thanks,” Callum pulled the file over to him, opening it up, and began to read.

The file was all about Stella Crawford. It seems everything is about Stella. Callum should be out there looking, he had wanted to go but had no idea where to start. Then Willis pointed out that they had the whole city being canvassed. That Callum would do more good here helping them sift through evidence. “You might see something we don’t.” Willis had told him.

“Let’s hope so,” Callum whispered under his breath. Turning the pages Callum kept going back to what Willis said, “Everything has to do with Stella.” Tony's life became about Stella, Ben's life, and what he’s been put through was because of Stella.

She is the key…. What fucking door does she open? While Callum ponders that he continues to look through the file. What seems like hours he finally gets to the end of Stella's life. The final paper in the file is the written report of Stella’s death. As he read the report he felt a small tug at the back of his brain. Callum stared at the report reading it over and over again. Lifting up the page he finds a photo of what looks like an abandoned building, factory, or something to that effect. Gazing at the phone, “It’s about Stella, everything is about Stella.” he whispers to himself. “Her life was ruined according to Tony because of Ben. Everything is about Stella, Ben’s life, and his ….. **death**!” Callum screamed the word.

“What?” Willis turned away from Phil to look at Callum.

“Death, everything is about Stella. Ben is to blame so Tony wants to make him pay. For him to feel what Stella did when she died. Scared, abandoned, alone, persecuted, and….” Callum paused, getting his thoughts in place. It there just beyond his reach. 

“Yes, and…” Willis prompted.

“Ben has felt all of them. But in order for Tony to get his revenge, Ben was must die. His death must match Stella's. Because everything goes back to Stella.” Callum pulls out the picture of the abandoned factory. “Ben has to die where she died!”

“Fuck!” Willis swears as chaos once more breaks out.


	27. This is the End my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willis and Callum finally arrive on the scene. Can they save Ben or are they already too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! It is finally over! I cannot believe it. I had so much fun writing this. I really liked tormenting Ben. I may have to do it again. So after this part, there is an epilogue that is already written. I will be posting it tomorrow. I really want to thank you who went on this adventure with me. Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos for my humble attempt at writing. Like I said it was a blast to write and I loved writing for Tony the best. Hope you like the ending. This part is quite large. Thank you, guys!

Willis ran to his vehicle phone clutched in his hand barking out orders, “Set up roadblocks all along the route.” he wanted all obstacles cleared from their path. “I want all surrounding houses cleared and a perimeter set around the building. Have medical and fire on stand by. On route now.” Unlocking the car he tossed his phone on the dash before climbing in. Shoving the key into the ignition he started the vehicle as Taylor clamored into the front seat as both Callum and Stephens climbed in back. Slipping on the lights and sirens Willis put the car in gear and took off in a race against the devil.

*************  
Ben's head was reeling, from the drug and the reveal that Tony was in fact both Ginny and Stella, all three combined in one nasty package. What chance would he have to reason his way out of this now? As for escape, not happening. 

Ben's chance had come and gone. When Tony unchained him he would make his move, only by then, the drug had full control over his body. Ben found he could not stand without help from his kidnapper. The drug was like a fog clouding his brain, making it hard for him to think clearly. Any idea or thought rushed through his head at such a speed he could not grasp it. So escape was out of the question. Which is how Ben found himself stumbling up the flight of stairs, his captor's tight grip holding him up and moving him forward.

“Almost there,” Tony grunted and quickened his pace, he wanted this show to end. He was restless to move on from here. He had spent far too long in this little town. He wanted to see the backside of it as soon as possible. Tony only hoped Stella would make it quick. Because there was no doubt that Ben's death would be at Stella's hand. Just like she had planned.

_“You don’t have to go through with this.”_ Tony winced at Ginny's voice. He had felt her nervous energy pacing about the edges. “Maybe I don’t have to, but I want to. For Stella. She is owed her vengeance.”

_“Vengeance! This is not vengeance. This is murder plain and simple.”_

“Ginny please, you have no idea what you are saying.” Tony pushed Ben to move faster. They were so close now, he couldn’t let anything stop them. Not even his sister. “It will be over soon and we can leave and forget all about this...him.”

_“Are you really that cold?”_

“Cold no! Determined yes! Actions have consequences. You know this.” Tony argued back.

_“What do you know of the consequences, Tony? How did you pay for your actions?”_

“You know how I paid. Locked up and drugged beyond my control!” Tony felt rage burn deep and black within him. In his anger, he clasped tighter onto Ben making the young man wince in pain.

_“It was your actions that put you there and yet you still learned nothing! You would repeat your mistakes with him.”_

“You weren’t there. You did not see Stella, how upset she was, how he hurt her.” Tony felt unsettled, his head full of a screaming furious Stella and a chastising Ginny.

_“He was a child! She was an adult. She was in the wrong. You are punishing him for calling out his abuser. Stella killed herself. Ben was her victim, not her killer.”_

_” Make her shut up! She knows nothing of what I went through. All because of him!”_ Stella raged.

“Stop!” Tony roared causing Ben to jerk away from his hold. Falling against the wall he tumbled to the ground hard, hitting his hip on the edge of the stairs. Breathing through the sharp pain Ben looks up at a wild-eyed Tony. Even in his drugged state, Ben could see the man struggling, fighting with himself. He found it unnerving how the man kept switching between Ginny’s, Stella’s, and his own voice.

Ben lay panting against the wall unable to move or defend himself if needed. “I’ll just lay here while you guys work it out amongst yourselves.” Ben pushed himself up until his back was pressed up against the wall. Letting his head fall back he closed his eyes and waited.

“Stop! I need you both to shut up. I know why I came here. I mean to see it through.” Tony looked to his left then right as he spoke. “Ginny this is happening whether you agree or not!” Tony bent down to Ben, grabbing the young man underneath his arms hauling him back to his feet.

Ben winced in pain when his captor grabbed him roughly pulling him back to his feet. He felt Tony’s arms wrap around his waist in a constrictive hold. The young man could feel his captor's fingers dig into his flesh. If he manages to survive this Ben knew there would be bruises come morning.

***********************

Sirens blaring the car flew down the road in a race against time. Willis was happy to see that the roadblocks had put into place. Patrol cars were situated along the road holding off traffic so that Willis could speed right through. With no need to stop and worry about traffic Willis concentrated on getting to the abandoned warehouse as fast as possible. Time as always was their enemy.

Tony took Ben over 12 hours ago and with each minute that passed the chances of finding the young man alive lessened. Willis’s eyes locked with the young man in the back seat. Callum’s calm steady blue eyes gazed back at him. Willis and Taylor both had tried to argue with the young man to stay behind. Callum would not budge and threatened to follow them if they tried to leave him behind. With time running out and no option Willis acquiesced. When they were 3 miles from the abandoned factory Willis turned off the sirens. They would go in flashing lights but sirens would be silent. They did not want the sirens to give Tony any warning. They were now a mile out. “Stay behind me. We will be breaching the building first. I will work on separating Tony from Ben. Once that happens you grab Ben and leave. Understood?’

“Perfectly.” Callum was of a single mind. He was there for Ben and he would not leave without Ben. If Callum’s nightmare comes true and they are too late...nothing will save Tony from Callum. “Just hang on, babe. I’m coming.”

***********************

“Almost there,” Tony grunted under Ben’s weight. It seems he had overdone it with the drugs again. Finally, they reached the top of the stairs. “It will be over soon,” he told the young man before prying the door open. It would seem age had rusted the door making it difficult to open. Once through Tony made sure to push the door close tightly then placed a bar under the doorknob to keep any uninvited guest away.

Being on the roof brought a spark of panic to Ben, “No, please.” he weakly pushed against Tony, his strength stolen from him with the cold press of the needle into his skin. “You don’t have to do this!”

Ben shuddered when he felt breath warm against his ear. “Oh, Benny I really do.” Stella’s voice, cold and cruel. Just like he remembered. 

“What a beautiful day.” Stella dragged Ben further onto the roof. Stopping when they reached what looked like an old tarp. It was obvious that something lay beneath the dirty cloth. Or someone? 

Ben shook his head and lifted pleading eyes up to Stella. Her only response was to release her hold on the young man. Ben staggered, losing his balance. With nothing to hold onto he fell. He landed hard on the floor, with his head only inches away from the tarp. That close he was able to make out the movement of the cloth. A slow rise and fall, of someone breathing. He could hear Stella laughing above him. “Please who is it?” he begged. “Stella?”

Yes, Stella. Ben could not see any trace of Tony left. It was Stella that stood before him. It was Stella that clamored for his blood. His demon made of flesh and blood come to claim her prize. “Who..” he managed to force out of his dry throat.

“A mistake.” Stella looked down at the object, head tilted to the side in contemplation. “He was to be the fall guy. But things changed.” If Willis had not put Ben in protective custody things would have gone the way Tony had planned. Tony and Ginny would have stayed well out of the detective's orbit. But that did happen and improvisation was needed. Stella bent down and pulled the tarp off revealing an unconscious Timmy.

*********************

The factory was in sight, Willis turned off his lights and slowed down approaching the building in as much silence as he could manage. Patrol cars were situated around the neighborhood surrounding the building. Willis could see several patrol cars follow him into the lot of the factory. The grounds around the factory had not been tended to so the grass and several bushes had grown wild. He pulled the vehicle up to where the foliage was the tallest. Hoping it was enough to hide the vehicles should Tony be looking down from the roof or a window. They needed their arrival to stay hidden for as long as possible. Sliding the gear into park he looked back at Callum. “Remember what I said?”

“Yes.” Callum’s voice was steady and calm, belying the rapid pounding of his pulse.

“Good. Let’s go.” Willis and Taylor exited the front of the vehicle and Stephens from the rear. Callum sat for a moment longer in the vehicle. He could hear car doors opening and shutting as the other officers joined Willis. He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves, then when he felt his heartbeat slow Callum opened the door. Pulling his long frame from the vehicle he joined Willis and the others. Callum looked toward the building, his eyes immediately focused on the roof. The roof where he knew Stella and plummeted to her death. The roof is where Ben had been taken and where he needed to be. When Willis began to talk Callum turned his attention back to the detective.

The factory consisted of three floors plus the roof. So Willis had split the group into five teams. The first team would canvass and secure the perimeter. They would stop anyone entering or exiting the building. The other four teams would enter the abandoned factory as one. The second team would sweep the first floor while the other teams continued up. The third team would stay and sweep the second floor, and the fourth team would sweep the third floor. Willis’s team, which consisted of Taylor, Stephens, and Callum would move onto the roof. Once the floors were cleared the other teams would join Willis's on the roof.

Before they entered the building Willis turned to Callum, “Here just in case.” and handed him a weapon. Callum’s hand reached for the gun with no hesitation. “You ready?”

For Ben to be safe and back in his arms. “Yes.” Callum’s voice was strong and steady.

Raising his hand Willis signaled the teams forward.

*****************  
“Oh yes, you thought he disappeared.” Stella bent down running a finger along the young man's face. “He thought he had as well. But money reaches into the darkest of holes. No place to hide when the dollar signs are high enough.”

Ben shook his head, he needed it clear. “Why ….why bring him back here. Why not let him go.” Ben hated what Timmy did to him but he did not want the young man dead.

“Why would I do that?” the plan had been to kill everyone Tony hired then walks away. That way there would be nothing and no one who could tie them to Ben’s death. “The plan was always for Timmy to die.” 

Ben could not tell if the numbness he felt was from the drugs or the coldness of Stella's answer. Ben did not see a way out of this. His life was forfeited. As far as he knew Willis had no idea where he was. For that matter was the DI even aware he was missing? Had Jonah been found yet? Ben did not want to die, but the odds were not looking in his favor. If his death was absolute maybe he could better the odds for Timmy. He had no idea why he was so worried about Timmy, but he was. Ben just knew he did not want Timmy to die. So Ben went on the attack. “Of course that would imply that you had a conscience or a heart. Which we both know you possess neither. Your ego allows for no one but your own wants and needs. No others come before yours.” All Ben knew that if he was going to die he was taking Stella and Tony with him. “That's why you abused a little boy because he was in your way.”

Stella turned an icy cold stare to Ben. “You really like to live on the edge don’t you?” Stella walked closer to Ben. Her movements were reminiscent of a predator approaching its prey. Stella reached down and grabbed Ben by the hair pulling his head back. “Do you really think I can be so easily manipulated? Timmy will meet the same fate as you. Don’t worry Benny my whole attention is on you right here right now.” With a show of strength, she tugged Ben up until he stood swaying beside her. “We’ve wasted enough time.” She began to pull him closer to the edge of the roof.

“No!” Ben fought against the hold she had on his neck. Luckily the fear he felt and the adrenaline rush combated some of the drugs' effect. Even with a clearer head, he could still not free himself from her hold. His body still under the control of the drugs worked against him. The closer he came to the edge the greater his desperation grew. When Stella’s arm came up to wrap around his neck he latched onto it with all the strength he could manage and brought it to his mouth. Where he bit down as hard as he could, making himself gag when copper filled his mouth.

“You bastard!” Stella screamed, pulling her arm free from Ben’s mouth. Turning her eyes filled with rage on her captive she grabbed the young man throwing him down hard on the concrete floor. Ben felt the back of his head impact hard on the cold concrete.

****************

Willis and the others had entered the building. The second and third teams had been left on their designated floors. The last two teams were heading up to the third floor when Stella’s yell echoed down to them. As one the officers began to race up the flight of stairs the third floor forgotten in their rush to get to Ben.

*********************  
Ben lay there in pain the back of his head on fire. His vision whited out and nausea his old familiar friend came to visit. Ben kept his eyes closed until his stomach and the world stopped spinning. “Great, just perfect, wasn't drugging me enough? You had to add a concussion too.” Ben laid there breathless ignoring the throbbing pain and wet warmth at the back of his head. He could feel hysteria build within. The whole situation reeked of absurdity. Who the hell manages to get kidnapped by a man being possessed by your evil almost step-mother. Who? Ben fucking Mitchell that's who. He could feel laughter wanting to bubble forward and he fought hard to keep it at bay. 

A shuffling sound warned him of Tony's movement. Ben did not need his eyes open to tell him Tony stood above him. The man's presence was like a physical weight upon him. Pressing down and squeezing the very breath from his lungs. There was no hiding from that piercing gaze either.  
“Look at me.” his captor demanded.

Ben jerked at the command but found himself obeying it. Slowly he opened his eyes to find an angry looking Tony staring down at him. Perhaps it was the drugs in his system or the hit to his head. Or perhaps it was a combination of both. Whatever it was it proved too much for the exhausted young man. In that moment the hysteria he fought so hard to keep at bay broke loose and Ben began to laugh. Though there was no humor to be found in his laughter. It was a cathartic release of his pain, fear, and acceptance of his fate. Tears slid down his face as the laughter became harsher and more violent. The bleakness of his state colored his laughter in a final rebellion against his murderer. 

Tony gazed down at the young man, in shock and grudging respect. Even with the tint of madness, the young man's laughter was a big symbolic fuck you to him and Stella. Ben laugh until his chest hurt with how little breath his lungs were taking in. His face a grimace of too many emotions for Tony to even comprehend. For just a moment Ginny pressed forward, urging him to think of Lexi. His emotional reaction lasted a second when Stella shoved her out and took over. Her face turned cold and grave staring down at the young man whom she blamed for every wrong done to her. 

Ben could feel his hysteria dying down, an occasional giggle still breaking through every now and then. When he finally looked back up at Tony he could see the change immediately. The look of shock surprise had given way to anger and disgust. But Ben could not make himself care. Besides what did it matter to him anyway, Tony was still going to kill him.

*************

Callum stopped, unsure if he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. Laughter, Ben’s. Not his normal laughter, the one that wrapped around Callum like a warm blanket in the winter. No this was laughter not born of humor, this was laughter filled with fear, pain, and something Callum did not want to think about. This caused fear to ripple through him, made his need to reach and comfort Ben burn even hotter. “Ben.” Callum pushed past Willis, taking the stairs two at a time in his rush to get to the roof and Ben.

“Damnit!” Willis had heard the same thing Callum had. He could only imagine what frame of mind Ben was in. You can only feel fear for so long before you just want it all to end. They were too close to losing him now. Willis and the others raced after Callum.

********************  
Stella stared down in disgust at Ben. She wanted to see terror, pain, and have him beg. Not watch him go mad before her eyes. “Make him stop,” she yelled.

Tony who had been content to sit back in his own mind and let Stella take over. Sighed, “Fine shall I just toss him over be done with it?” he took a menacing step toward Ben, who had heard, and eyed the man through slitted eyes.

Tony was only a few steps away when he faltered and staggered several steps. “No!” was shouted as Tony fought to regain control. “You can't.”

“Ginny?” Ben asked hopefully. Perhaps his fate wasn't as sealed as he assumed. If Ginny was still there he might have a chance. Ben fought to sit up, forcing his heavy limbs to move and his graying vision to focus. “Come on Ginny you do this.” Ben fought the graying darkness of his consciousness. Fought against nausea while he pushed himself up on to his knees. Head pounding and body swaying Ben forced his body to remain upright. Satisfied that he would remain upright he turned his entire focus on Tony and the battle raging within his head. He watches fascinated by how Tony's face softened one moment only to twist with rage and pain the next while he battled both Ginny and Stella for control.

Ben could hear Callum in his head telling him now would be a good time to escape. While the bad guy...guys are occupied. The young man knew he would never make it. He could barely make it to his knees let alone all the way to his feet. 

Instead, he opted to crawl over to check on Timmy. Maybe if he could release his bonds they could fight them off together. He smelt the blood before he saw it. Timmy would not be helping him today. Ben pushed the tarp aside exposing the young man's body to the light. Ben was unsure what color the young man's shirt had been before being stained dark reddish-brown. The material was stiff and in places suggesting the young man had been bleeding out for quite some time. With a trembling hand, Ben lifted the young man's shirt revealing a long jagged cut along with his abandonment. At the sight of the knife wound, Ben absently reached for his own arm shivering as he did. He darkly wondered if Tony had used the same knife on Timmy as he had on him. “I'll get you out of here,” he promised. Ben covered the young man back up and turned his attention back to Tony. Their only hope to get out of this alive was dependent on who won control over Tony's mind and body. “Please let it be Ginny.” 

*************  
Callum reached the top of the stairs and immediately went for the door. It was only Willis's hand that stopped him. “Think before you go barging in,” he told the young man. “Ben is still alive but he won't be if you go through that door without a plan.”

Callum fought the urge to push the detective aside. It took several long minutes but he finally nodded once then stood back giving Willis the lead. “No sounds. No use alerting him before we need to.” The older man reached for the door. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed. Only the door would not budge. “Fuck he must have secured it on the other side. So much for a stealthy entrance.”

“What do you want to do boss?” Stephens asked.

Willis looked to Callum who met his eyes, lifted his weapon, and nodded. “Be ready.”

*********************  
Ben found his strength failing and unable to hold himself up any longer fell to lay beside Timmy. A figure approached them, with his vision cloudy and blurred, he could not make out which one it was. His demon, his stalker, or the ally. Eyes growing heavy he waited. The future now stood over him and through the haze, he could make out an arm reaching down toward him. His body tensed waiting for the cruel and painful touch. His body jerked at the soft hands clasping his face. “Ginny?”

“Yes, for now.” Ginny helped Ben to sit up letting the man lean against her. “I am sorry.”

“Why?” Ben’s voice came out weak and slurred. Much like his body weakened and made defenseless by the drugs coursing through his veins.  
“Because this is wrong. You were a child, abused, and terrified.” Ginny pulled Ben closer to her when she felt his body shiver and his skin get colder. “I think shock is setting in.”

“More than likely.” Ben could feel his body growing heavier. It was getting harder to think and talk. There was something Ben wanted to know, to ask before it was too late. “Are you a memory or are you real?”

“A little bit of both. I think.” Soft laughter fell from Ginny. “The thing about memories though, after time they fade no matter how hard you try to clasp onto them. They become thinner and brittle until they are dust upon your hand. Once they are gone you can never get them back.” Ginny’s face became thoughtful. “That’s what I am. A memory faded then rebuilt to an ideal of who I could have been.”

Ben gazed up at Ginny, eyes blinking slowly trying to keep her in focus. “Not all memories. Some are so vivid and strong they keep you warm at night or lift you when you have no strength left.” All his memories of Callum and Lexi made him want to live and create more memories.

Ginny reached out a hand cupping Ben's cheek a sad smile on her face. The look lasted only a moment before Ginny's face gave way to the hate-filled gaze of Stella, “Hopefully Lexi remembers you that way.” The hand that only moments before gently grazed along his face moved to the back of his head and clenched tightly in his hair tugging his neck back in a painful arch. “Though more likely you will just fade to dust.” Stella was back and so was the pain.

*************  
“We only get one chance. Make it count.” His eyes lingered on Callum as he spoke. “Ready?” The one word heavy with so much meaning. 

_Are you ready to find out we are too late? Are you ready to take a life to save one? Are you ready to see things that can never be unseen?_  
Instead of panicking at the implication of that one word, Callum felt a blanket of calm surround him. On the other side of that door was Ben and come what may nothing would keep Callum away. Looking Willis in the eye, with his pulse calm and hand steady he replied, “For Ben I am.” 

“Then let's do this.” Willis smiled approvingly at the young man. “Stephens, on three.” The two positioned themselves in front of the door. “One..two..three.” as one they both kicked at the door. The door held.

************  
Pain flared through Ben’s head, as Stella's fingers dug into his wound. His hands pulled and scratched at her, but her hold never weakened. Ben could feel blood soaking his collar and trailing down his back. Then suddenly Stella pulled Ben up from the floor in a show of maddening strength. “I promise the pain lasts for only a second then nothing but silence and darkness.” Stella forced Ben closer to the edge when suddenly a loud banging noise rent the air.

As one Ben and Tony turned to look toward the door. “Hurry Stella.” Tony urged. They could see the heavy door as it bent forward and shook with the impact but remained closed. The bar bracing the door holding them off, for now.

“Fuck,” Willis cursed and waved the others to step back. The door was sturdier than he thought. Raising his gun he aimed at the door and depressed the trigger, releasing two rounds into the doorknob.

At the sound of the gun, Stella braced herself behind Ben wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. With the young man pressed to her tightly, she lifted and pulled him toward the edge of the roof. “Just a bit more.” She grunted with his weight but kept her moving forward. Another round of gunshots had her glancing back toward the door. 

Ben could feel his feet drag along the roof, he was useless at this point. The young man could feel his consciousness slipping further and further away. It would seem he would miss out on his death altogether, very rude of him he thought. Considering how much trouble Tony and his backup personalities went through. Try as he might the darkness crept closer and his body became colder. His mind became weightless and his body lighter. Perhaps he was already falling? Perhaps he was already dead? Pain flared in his head alerting him he was still part of the living. Stella-Tony had tugged at his hair wanting him to remain alert. 

“Stay with me. You don't get off easy.” Stella-Tony duo yelled at him. 

Ben heard a dull thud then felt the arms holding him loosen then tighten back around him. His mind felt ready to fly while his body felt heavy, numb and so very tired. All he wanted was to close his eyes and sleep, forever if necessary. But oddly enough it was the feel of Tony's chest firm and solid behind him that grounded him and kept him tethered to his consciousness. Because Ben knew if he gave in and closed his eyes then they won. He would die and never see his Lexi or Callum again.

Willis released two more rounds into the door. That was enough to shoot through the heavy door dislodging the bar on the other side. Once the bar was disposed of the men burst through onto the roof. Willis's sharp gaze took in the whole scene at once. His arm shot out grabbing onto Callum holding him back. Callum struggled against the hold until Taylor came up and whispered in his ear, calming him down. With Callum taken care of, Willis turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. 

Tony stood by the edge of the roof with Ben in his arms. Tony looked toward the detective a challenging look on his face. He was daring the officer to make a move. His arms tightened around a nearly unconscious Ben as he sidled closer to the edge.

Before Willis could decide his next move he heard Stephens curse behind him. “What?” he asked without taking his eyes off Tony and Ben.

“It's Timmy.” Stephens moved over to the young man checking for a pulse.

“He alive?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah, barely.” Stephens looked up at Willis.

“Get him out here. Have the paramedics look him over.” Willis knew Tony would not care. He had the one he wanted. This standoff had just begun.  
Stephens called over several uniformed officers to take Timmy away. The entire time Willis's eyes stayed locked on their suspect, neither he nor Tony made a move to interact until Timmy was safely removed. 

Tony immersed in his head paid no mind to the officers or Timmy. The one that mattered he had securely in his grip and he would not be letting him go so easily. 

The longer he stood there the more aware Willis became of how close Ben was to passing out. He had no idea what had happened to the young man, but a quick glance told him he was barely hanging on to consciousness. He had to do something, Ben would not last much longer. “Tony!”

Tony stopped abruptly turning his gaze toward the detective. The call of his name was enough to send Stella away and bring Tony forward. His grip on his captive tightened and his nails dug into the soft flesh of Ben's side causing the young man to whimper in pain. Eyes locked onto the detective he brought one hand up to wrap around Ben's throat, squeezing.

Willis was unnerved by the look of the man's eyes. Tony's gaze was dark and cold filled with so much madness it caused Willis to shudder. This could only end one way. Tony would not stop until Ben or he was dead. They needed to get Ben away from Tony, now. Willis looked to Taylor who nodded, he was thinking the same. The seasoned detective adjusted his grip on the weapon lifting it up until it was pointed at Tony's head. Tony smiled and lifted Ben higher blocking the shot. 

Ben winced when the hand at his throat tightened. The arm Tony had around his chest tightened so that it became difficult to pull in a full breath. Ben weakly pulled at the hand on his throat knowing it would do no good. Instead, the man pulled Ben's head back until it rested against his shoulder. With the new position, Ben was able to take in the scene before him. Even in his situation, he found his mouth curving into a smile. Was he delirious or his mind oxygen-deprived playing tricks on him? Because how else could his Callum be there on that blasted roof staring at Ben with sad worried eyes. “Callum.” the name a croaked whisper fell unbidden from his lips while his arms weakly reached for his lover, his savior. 

Callum ached to go to Ben but knew Tony would not allow it. It was proven moments later when Tony yanked the young man back against him, tightening his unforgiving and possessive hold. Ben was so close yet felt miles away.

Willis's hold on the gun stayed steady, even while Tony used Ben to shield him from the detective's bullet. Both Taylor and Stephens were in range to take the shot, however, Tony was only steps away from the edge. There was no doubt in his mind that Tony would go over the edge with Ben in his arms. Willis frowned when he saw Tony shake his head and twitch as if someone was pulling at his arms or body.

Tony's head was in chaos, both Stella and Ginny screaming at him. Then the words began to filter through his mouth. The trio no longer content to fight within his head. _It's over....no we still have time...how we are caught...right there just a shove and its done...No you can't...we can't.....tell her to shut up ....Tony!....Tony!_

The officers watched in fascination as Tony held a conversation amongst himself. With every other word spoken in a separate voice. This is what they were waiting for, they needed to make their move, now while he was occupied. Willis signaled to both Taylor and Stephens who reacted immediately to the unspoken order. Then turning to Callum he said, “We need to get Ben away from him. When we make our move you be ready to grab him.” Willis looked to Callum who had remained silent. Though the young man's gaze had not left that of his lovers since they breached the door. 

Callum frowned in worry the only thing keeping his young lover upright was Tony. Ben was pale and nearly unconscious, blood-soaked his collar to paint a trail down his back. He could also make out blood matted in his hair. The longer he looked and the more injuries he cataloged the firmer his hand gripped the weapon. His finger playing at the trigger. It would be a foolish and fatal move to make. Tony was close to the edge with Ben held securely in his clutches. Ben would be tossed over the roof before Callum could get a round-off. Knowing that did nothing to ease the want and need to act.

The mumbling from Tony continued. First one voice than a different one going back and forth. The man's voice grew louder the mumbles were now shouted at the top of his lungs. The words filled with denial, pleading, and violence. The argument reached a crescendo then suddenly silence. While the man was arguing with himself both Taylor and Stephens and moved to flank Tony. Stephens on his left and Taylor on his right, with Willis moving in from the front. Callum's role was to gather Ben in his arms and move him to safety once the detectives separated him from his captor. The only hindrance to their plan was how close Ben was to the edge of the roof. They had to be careful with how they handled this. 

Willis received a quick nod from each man signaling they were in place and ready. Willis looked back at Tony, the last voice they had heard was decidedly female. Willis assumed Ginny was the one in control, so it was her he spoke to, “Ginny it's not too late. You can stop this.” 

The grip at Ben's throat tightened and the hand along his chest dug into his flesh. The cruelty of the touch told Ben all he needed to know. Looking at Willis he forces words out of a dry throat. “Not Ginny....Ste...it's Stella....” Ben stared at the men through haunted eyes. 

“Stella?” Willis looked to Ben who nodded. Stella was in control now and she wanted Ben dead. Willis knew they would not be able to talk her down. Tony and Ginny had a chance but not Stella. No, her one and only goal for being was to bring about Ben's death. Fuck, this just gets more complicated. Willis knew they did not have much time. One look at Ben told him that, the young man was slipping away right in front of them. He would not last much longer. Their only hope was Ginny! They have to bring back Ginny. 

Willis holstered his weapon, lifting his hands up to show he is no threat. “You never wanted this did you, Ginny?” the detective took several careful steps forward, “I know you didn't because of how you protected Lexi. She never even knew anything was wrong. That's thanks to you.” Willis watched Tony's face, taking in every little twitch and frown. He thinks his words are working but he can't be sure, yet. “She drew a picture for you. She wanted to show you how happy she was that you took her to see her daddy. She really loves her daddy.” Willis could tell the moment the switch happened. “Ginny?” 

Ben felt the hand against his throat fall away. Twisting his head back he whispers hopefully, “Ginny.” His breath hitches in a moment of panic when the arm around him tightens in response, only to release him seconds later. Ben falls to the ground, his body having been pushed beyond its means. He can see Callum jerk forward wanting to go to him, only for Willis to hold him back. Ben was closer to the edge than before. One slight push and he would go over. 

Lying prone on the ground Ben can do nothing but let this play out. He can sense a body hovering above him. “Ginny?” he calls out again. Ben knows she's gone.

It's Tony kneeling over the young man's eyes moving all along the pale face. The hatred he had felt for this young man, for Stella, seemed faded and muted now. His mouth opens and between the first consonant to the last his voice changes and suddenly Ginny is back and cradling Ben against her. “Yes. I am so sorry Mr. Mitchell you can never know how much.” her voice sounded strange to Ben, strained as if she was struggling to maintain it. “She really wants you.” 

Ben's eyes opened wide he could see it in her face, the fight, and struggle to stay in control. “Let me go to Callum and it will all be over.” he felt her arms tighten around him. Ben had no strength to walk but he would crawl over to him if she would just release him.

“You'd like that wouldn't you, Nasty child.” Stella was back. “I will have my revenge.” Tony's body jerked and twitched as an internal struggle commenced. 

“Revenge on a child that you abused.” Ginny taunted. “Ginny! No!” this one from Tony, his voice was filled with pain, shock, and surprise. Then Tony's features softened and a gentle smile broke across his face.

The arms holding him loosened and the touch became gentle and kind, Ben knew at once who held him, “Ginny?”

“Yes.” This time her voice was strong and steady. No doubt she was finally in charge.

“How?” Ben asked.

“A Long hard fight my dear but I won. For now.” Tony's eyes were glazed over empty even as Ginny's' voice held warmth and affection. “You are safe now,” Ginny told him gently. She tensed slightly when she seen the detectives move in closer. 

“Ginny, we need to get Ben to hospital.” Willis implored hands still held up a placating gesture.

Ginny cradles Ben's face in her hands. “It's over now. Neither one will bother you again you're free and now so am I.” She pressed a kiss to Ben's face stood up and moved away allowing Callum and Willis to reach for Ben. Before Taylor or Stephens could approach her, she looked down at Callum and smiled, “Take care of him.” she tells him before stepping off the edge of the building. Silencing the screaming voices of both Tony and Stella forever.

“No!” Willis reached out for Tony but he was too late. The sound of car windows exploding reaches them on the roof. 

Callum spares no thought for Tony. The only one that matters and the only one he is concerned for is Ben. Callum has him cradled in his arms. Lips pressed to the top of Ben's head he whispers reassurances, “It's over. You're safe.” He can hear Taylor in the background yelling for paramedics, but his sole focus is on Ben whispering the same words over and over again. “You're safe, it's finally over.” while Ben's hands weakly clutch onto him.

Willis stands at the edge looking down at the ruined car and the broken body splayed on top. “Story ended the way it started,” Stephens tells him. “This started with Stella's death? Now it's ended with Tony's. Thanks to Ginny at least.”

Willis dragged his eyes away from the body and looked at the younger detective. “Yeah, Ginny won in the end.” Willis looked back to where Ben lay cradled protectively in Callum's arms. “She saved Ben.”

Ben could not take his eyes off Callum. He lay there looking up at his lover in awe, “You came for me.” his voice is a breathless whisper.

“Always.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben's cheek. “I will always come for you.” Calum presses his forehead to that of his young lover. “Always,” he repeats.

Ben's voice grows weaker, “My hero.” He wants so badly to hold Callum's face in his hands, only his arms feel too heavy to lift. So instead he gifts his lover with a gentle loving smile. Knowing that he is finally safe Ben stops fighting his body's need. Blue eyes roll back and unconsciousness finally claims him, with Callum's arms wrapped protectively around him. Moments later paramedics rush onto the roof taking Ben from Callum's arms.

Both Taylor and Willis watch when Ben is lifted onto a stretcher Callum at his side. Willis tells Stephens to place two offices with Ben at the hospital. He is not quite ready to let the kid out of his sight. Once Ben is taken off the roof he moves back to the edge of the building and looks down. He can see Tony's body still laying on the vehicle. The top of Tony's rental car caved in and shattered glass scattered all around it. “It was fucked up but it was still a win for the good guys,” Taylor says as he comes up to stand beside him. 

“It was close. We could have lost him.” Willis told him.

“Yeah but we didn't and that's all that matters.” Taylor's been a cop for a long time, he knows to claim a victory when he can. Cases like these end up with both the suspect and the victim dead too many times to count. “The kid got hurt, but he is still alive. He'll get to grow old with his partner and walk his daughter down the aisle.”

Willis sends out a thank you to any higher being that might be listening, thanking them that he does not have to tell a little girl her daddy isn't coming home. “You're right, of course, you're right.” Willis acknowledges. He knows that but right now what he feels is far from a victory. He watches the coroner van pull up and take control of Tony's body. “Doesn't get any easier though.” 

“No, and if it does you should consider retirement.” Taylor patted his friend on the shoulder. “Come on we need to do some police work than head down to the hospital to see young Mr. Mitchell.” 

Speaking of young Mr. Mitchell, Willis can see the paramedics loading Ben into the back of the ambulance. Callum a constant presence by his side. Before the doors to the ambulance close he can see Callum, head bent low no doubt whispering words of love, encouragement, and comfort to his lover. “Young Mr. Mitchell is in the best of hands right now. But you are correct we do have police work to do.” Willis turns back to the crime scene and begins barking orders.


	28. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part. The epilogue. This story if finally complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done. This story is finished and I am both happy and sad. Thank you guys to all who have read, commented, and left kudos! It's been a fun ride.

Ben was sat up in bed, a pout firmly on his face. “I can't believe they placed me back in this room.” He had been in the hospital for three days now and he was tired and restless and just wanted to go home. 

Callum looked at his lover with a sympathetic look on his face. “I know, babe.” he sighed loudly. Of course, he knew Ben had told so at least once an hour. “This was the safest play to put you. You didn't want the media sneaking into your room and taking pictures of you.” Callum crawled on the bed to lay beside his grumbling lover. 

“Must be a slow news week, if they are interested in me,” Ben complained.

“To be fair babe, it's Tony they want to know about.” Callum wrapped his arm around the younger man pulling him close. 

“I know that. I don't want to talk about him or Stella. I don't my story to be out there for strangers to read.” Ben's fingers played with the cuff of Callum's shirt. There had been nightmares of course how could not be? In his nightmares, Willis was too late. Stella pushed him over the edge and he was the one to land on the car. “I keep turning them away but they still keep trying.” 

“That's why you're here and not in a regular room.” Callum reminded him. In order to protect Ben and keep the reporters at bay, Willis had Ben once more assigned to the private ward. This time with less security and more visitors. 

Ben had not been best pleased when he woke to the familiar room and walls. It was only Lexi's presence that had calmed him enough to stay in bed. “Just two more days, babe. Then we can take you home.” 

Ben whined. “I know I'm just so tired. I want to go home and be normal again.” Ben leaned his head on Callum's shoulder relishing in his lover's presence. 

“You will. I promise.” Callum would make sure. “The memories will fade.”

Like dust, Ben thought. “I have just bits and pieces of that day. Some things are very clear while others are blurred and distorted.”

“You were suffering from a concussion and you were drugged again.” Callum's voice held anger at what his lover had been through. “I'm not at all surprised.” If Ginny's personality had not fought for control Stella would have tossed Ben over. “Thank God Ginny fought through,” Callum mumbled aloud.

“Yeah.” Ben's voice trailed off as he fell deep into thought. Ginny did save him. He was not sure how or why but she came through and fought for him. As grateful as Ben was for that it also confused him even more. Because Ginny was still Tony. He had so many questions and no one to give him answers. How did Tony become Stella and Ginny? Were they all independent of the other or were they immersed? Bits of each other's personalities mixed? How did Tony and Ginny live separate lives? “I'm curious. Willis mentioned that Ginny had been under surveillance. How did that happen? Because he had cleared her name off the list. How could she become a teacher?”

Callum sat up and pulled Ben closer to his side. “I wondered that too. That is where Timmy comes in. Apparently, he hired for his hacking abilities. He set up a whole profile for Ginny. He gave her a background with schooling and employment information. He created school transcripts, job history everything. All the phone numbers and websites listed on her transcripts linked right back to Timmy.” 

“Shit?” Ben cursed.

“Yeah he had thought of everything. It was only after you were attacked that Willis had them going over that list of possible suspect again. This time when they got to Ginny's background nothing came back. It was a big blank spot. Timmy took everything down when he left. All the websites and numbers no longer existed, just like Ginny. Timmy did us a favor by taking all that down. It left Ginny exposed.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead. 

“Maybe we owe him one.” Ben knew it would take more than that to get Callum onside. His lover was still quite angry with the young man. “How did Tony find him?” Ben had been very worried about the young man. 

Callum shook his head they owed Timmy nothing. “Timmy's conscious got the better of him and he came back into town to warn you. Unfortunately for him, he ran into Tony first.” Callum was usually the one to give someone a chance. To look for the good in people. But in this case when he looked all he saw was Ben, drugged and suffering through panic attacks. That is a sight Callum is unsure he will ever get out of his head. So he will let his young lover worry about Timmy while he takes a step back. 

“I'm glad he's going to be alright.” Ben looked to Callum as he spoke. He could see the older man's jaw clench and the anger held in check. Ben understands Callum's anger, if their places were reversed Ben would be seething with rage at him causing his lover harm. But things have changed. Ben has experienced first hand what holding on to anger can do. How anger eats at you, destroys you from within, and changes the person you are. Because of that, he decides to release it, just let it go. 

Timmy did not get away with anything, he has paid for his mistakes he will suffer the consequences. Nearly bleeding out was the consequence of his actions. Once he leaves the hospital he will continue to pay, in prison. For Ben that was enough, he did not need the young man to suffer his hatred as well. Plus even with the threat over his head, the kid came back to warn Ben. That meant something, and Ben could not forget that. “He is still young enough to turn his life around. I did.” Ben wanted to help him and he hoped that Callum would not be angry at him for it.

Callum hummed softly at his lover's words. “Maybe.” he was not so sure and quite frankly he didn't care much. Callum held too much anger toward him right now. Maybe the more distance put between them and Tony, his anger would disappear. But right now it burned too hot for Callum to care about him. Callum knew his lover better than anyone, he could see that Ben was determined to help Timmy. He may not agree with it but he would support Ben if he decided to help Timmy. He did not want his lover to have any illusion about Timmy. “You know that Tony didn't force Timmy into anything?” 

“I know.” Ben knew that, though it did not change his mind. Mentioning Tony had circled back to their earlier conversation. “ I keep going over it and I keep wanting to know. How much of Ginny was Tony?” Ben knew that Tony was Ginny of course he did. But did Tony want to let him go like Ginny or was she really a separate personality from him?

Callum had wondered the same thing. “I really don't know. The mind is a dangerous and wondrous thing. I would like to think a part of him wanted to help you. But then I think of Stella. Did her wanting you to die, cancel out Ginny wanting you to live?” Callum didn't know and the more he thought about it the more he realized how lucky they were to get Ben back alive. “I think this will just be something we wonder about endlessly.”

The two men fell into silence both content to be in the presence of the other. They had come too close to losing everything and both Callum and Ben would never take their time for granted again. Ben wiggled down searching for a more comfortable position. With a sigh, he settled back turning his head burying his face into Callum's chest. Without hesitation, Callum wrapped his long arms around his lover and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Ben smiled softly letting his eyes close, voice soft and sober, “I was prepared to die. I was sure that I was going to die. My biggest regret was not seeing you one last time. To tell you I love you, to kiss you too... I didn't think I would ever feel your arms around me again.”

“Stop.” Callum pressed kisses to Ben's head, “Don't, just stop, ” he begged. He didn't want to hear this. Didn't want to know that his lover had accepted his death. It hurt his soul to think it nearly had become their reality. “We have today and all our tomorrows to confess our love and to kiss. Feel my arms wrap around you now. Know I will not let you go so easily.” Callum lifted Ben's face up so that he could press a kiss to his lover's mouth. “You and I have forever and I mean to make each day special. Know that I will never let you go.” Callum breathed the words into Ben's mouth-filling his lungs with his promises. 

Ben held on tight deepening the kiss and their connection. Once the kiss ended he buried his face into Callum's neck and breathed in deep. Taking in his lover's scent. Letting it fill his senses as Callum's love-filled his soul. They had both been put through hell. Ben by Tony and his multiple personalities and Callum having to bear witness to the man he loves, suffering at his tormentor's hands. Callum had never wavered, he had been there every step of the way for Ben. Holding him and assuring him when he felt himself wobble. Being his strength when he had none left to give. The man's faith and love in Ben was unending and unbreakable. Without it, Ben was uncertain how he could have survived. Thankfully he knew, that was something he would not have to find out in the foreseeable future. No matter how many times Ben fell or stumbled he knew that he would find his balance again with Callum's steadfast presence by his side. Always because Callum had promised him forever.

“Forever is a long time.” Ben laughed. “You sure you can handle that?” 

“Always.” No matter the questions when it comes to Ben the answer for Callum is the same. A promise, a pledge, and a vow......Always.

Ben looks up at Callum and smiles, “Always.” Ben repeats softly sealing their vow with a kiss.

The End!!!


End file.
